


A Different Path

by Salustra



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Chastity Device, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 100,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: This Chapter- William/ Penn, William/Cecily, William/Other (the only extended and explicit scenes are with Penn, though) <br/>Rating: Adults Only<br/>Summary: What If- William had not been raised by Drusilla and Angelus?<br/>Spoilers: Season 5 BtVS- Fool for Love; Season 2 Ats: Darla. (Fic opens with a combined scene taken from both episodes).  Otherwise completely AU.<br/>Content: Slash content (duh), some het sex but only vaguely alluded to and not described, bloodplay.  <br/>Disclaimer: I don’t own Spike or anything else from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth

“Nature hath framed strange fellows in her time…”   
–William Shakespeare, the Merchant of Venice 

Angelus says, "Well, if you're lonely, Dru, why don't you make yourself a playmate?" 

Dru replies, wistfully. "I could. I could pick the wisest and bravest knight in all the land - and make him mine forever with a kiss." 

Just then a crying William bumps into them, dropping his notebook. He bends down to pick it up then stumbles on. He shouts, "You - watch where you're going!" 

Darla looks after William. "Or you could just take the first drooling idiot that comes along." 

Angelus laughs. "You think she'll find a good one?" 

They walk on, but Dru keeps looking after William. Darla says, "I found you." 

William is sitting on a bale of hay and finishing the job of destroying his poetry. He looks up at the sound of a woman's voice to find Drusilla standing serenely in the dark alley with him.

Drusilla says, "And I wonder... what possible catastrophe came crashing down from heaven and brought this dashing stranger to tears?"

William says, bitterly. "Nothing. I wish to be alone." 

Drusilla says, "Oh, I see you. A man surrounded by fools who cannot see his strength, his vision, his glory." She pauses. "That and burning baby fish swimming all around your head." 

William backs away from this strange woman, not sure what to make of her. 

William says, nervously, "That's quite close enough. I've heard tales of London pickpockets. You'll not be getting my purse, I tell you. " 

Drusilla smiles. "Don't need a purse." She points first at his head, then at his heart.   
"Your wealth lies here... and here. In the spirit and... imagination. You walk in worlds the others can't begin to imagine."

Against his will, William is drawn to her words. "Oh, yes! I mean, no. I mean... mother's expecting me." 

Drusilla slowly opens the collar of his shirt. 

Drusilla keeps talking, softly and seductively, "I see what you want. Something glowing and glistening. Something... effulgent." 

William is enraptured. She sees him, she understands him. "Effulgent." He repeats. 

"Do you want it?" Drusilla asks, 

"Oh yes!" He reaches out and touches her chest. "God yes." 

She shifts into vamp face and sinks her fangs into his neck. His initial cry of pain turns into moans of pleasure as the force of the vampire bite overtakes him. Drusilla sucks his life greedily. She feeds him her own blood at the last gasp of death and he falls down dead.

Then, as he lies dead in the alleyway, she has a vision. A terrible rushing vision that leaves her shaken and gasping. She sees what William will become…what Angelus will make of him. What he will do to him, and with him. And how she will lose what little specialness she has left to Angelus. What bits of her human self remain and her demon both rebel. It *will not* come to pass. She will not allow it. It’s too late to restore life, and she cannot, even for pity’s sake, bring herself to unmake what she has made. So while this brief window of lucidity remains to her she sits down, grabbing the young man’s pen and the last large bits of paper she can find and starts writing a note. 

Then she gets him up and drags him, upright and arm over her shoulder as if he is a drunk, and finds the nearest inn. She takes a room and takes him up there and lays him upon the bed. She sits and waits for him to awaken, struggling for breath he no longer needs. She smiles at him. “You must listen, little William. This is very important. This note is your life and death now. You must read it and believe it. Do not ever speak to me again or come near me, no matter what I say to you. Nor anyone with me. My name is Drusilla.” 

“The woman in the alleyway!” He cries out. “Y-y-you bit me! Your face…”

Drusilla shifts into gameface. “Yes, like this.” Then she shifts her face back. “Remember that. It’s how you know the note is real, and not some fairy tale. I am leaving now, William. Never see me again.” 

Then moving quickly, before he can stop her, she is gone. He, still stunned and weak, pulls out the note she left and begins to read it. 

“I am Drusilla, childe of Angelus, of the clan Aurelius. And now you are my childe. I have made you. These words mean nothing to you now but you will need to know them eventually. For now, I must teach you how to survive. I cannot take you with me as I should. Please forgive me. I should never have made you. 

You are a vampire now. You will laugh, of course. It is ridiculous. But you are. Sunlight will burn you now, and crosses, and holy water. Wood through the heart will kill you, and fire. You possess great strength now, and the power to quickly heal damage. You will crave blood more than food, more than the finest wine. You are a demon now. Your heart no longer beats. You are a dead thing now, walking the earth, as I am. Some little of what you were may remain. Perhaps more than a little. 

You do not have to kill, little William. I have powers to see the future and I see already you have the power of a Seducer. You can call on the power of your own lust to infect others with it, to make them crave you, surrender to you. You can drink enough from them to slake your thirst and let them live and they will not turn against you. With all that, you may still wish to fight and to kill. It is your choice. Your demon is very strong and you could one day grow to be very powerful indeed among our kind. 

I have changed your path. If you had come with me it would have been to slavery and ruination and pain. I free you to walk your own path. Do not waste it.”

William folds up the letter. Why, he is not exactly sure. It is all poppycock, of course. A vampire. Ridiculous. But that face…and the biting. It’s too much to be believed. He checks his purse and all his money is still there. So she was not a pickpocket, then. He sees he is in the room of an inn and he gets up and his head swims. 

He is weak with hunger. He fights his way downstairs, intent on finding something to eat. On the way he brushes past a man on the way to his room and he can hear the man’s heartbeat and smell his blood, and he feels muscles on his face shift. By instinct, he grabs the frightened man and pulls him close, sinking his fangs into his neck and drinking the hot delicious-smelling blood before he is even aware of what he is doing. By then it is too late. He is starving and he drinks his fill. The blood tastes finer than any food he has ever eaten, any wine he has ever drunk. He cannot get enough of it. He feels the man’s life ebb away and then drops him. He is both horrified and exultant at the same time. Part of him recoils in disgust and regret, but most of him glories in the power of the kill, the ability to take life. He moves away quickly, realizing he must be elsewhere by daybreak. 

He cannot deny the truth of the letter now. He *is* a vampire. And everything else it said must be true also. He pushes out into the streets and realizes he has very little time, and he rushes…home. The only safe place he knows. He goes into his room and locks the door. He works to carefully cover the windows, taking great care to pull the heavy drapes closed so that no sun can get in, and then secluding himself inside the draped bed, a double layer of protection from the sun. He can feel it, like fire on his senses, when the sun rises, and then he lies down to sleep. 

He feels it also, when the sun goes down. He awakens at the sensation. He is stronger tonight, and realizes that it must have been the blood he drank. The man he *killed*. He has to deal with that. Instinct or not. Until he figures out how to control himself and do this ‘Seducer’ thing, he’ll probably kill. He sits and thinks a while, and decides to go down to the rougher sections of town. He’ll seek out criminals—murderers, rapists, thieves. All of him agrees with this plan-- his…’demon’, Drusilla had called it, and what was left of his moral sense. He rises and dresses. 

He makes his way downstairs to where his mother is waiting. 

“William, dear lad, where have you been all day? I knocked and knocked.” 

“Sorry, Mother. I was out very late. I’ll be out late tonight as well.” 

Anne rises to go to her son. William can smell her. She smells like food. Rosewater and powder and food. He swallows and backs away, heading towards the door. “Must rush, Mother. Goodbye.” 

“Goodbye, son,” she calls after him. 

William shakes his head as he leaves. He vows to come back before dawn and take his things and not return. Leave Mother a note. He can’t endanger her again. He may now be a monster but he doesn’t have to be a monster to those who deserve better. It should be reserved for the wicked and the cruel… like… Cecily. Yes. When he has perfected his Seducer power he would have to pay a visit to Cecily. Maybe several visits. Make her beg for him. That thought warms him in the cold night as he hails a cab and then walks into one of the dodgy parts of London. 

It takes almost no time before he sees a gang of brutes holding a young woman down and stripping off her clothes. He wades into them, eyes flashing gold, his demon visage exposed, and makes short work of them. Fighting skills he has never possessed come into play. He takes down three before the others flee. He sucks the fallen dry. For good measure, he takes the money and watches and jewelry from them as their corpses lay drained in the alleyway. The hapless victim cowers in a corner, mostly naked and shivering. 

William’s demon visage smoothes before he turns around and approaches the young woman. He grabs the discarded coat from one of the would-be rapists and brings it to cover her. She looks up, eyes full of a mixture of fear and gratitude. Despite himself, he is moved to lust after the lovely young woman. He speaks to her softly, his voice surprising even himself. It is not his usual voice, but one softer and deeper and full of sensuality. “You have nothing to fear from me. Your attackers have fled. What is your name, little one?” 

“J-Jenny.” 

William strokes her cheek. He wishes he knew how this Seducer power worked because he’d love to take this sweet and tender creature someplace and bed her. The thought surprises him momentarily that he would think this of a woman he just saved from rape, but then he realizes his appetites are that of a demon now. Actually he’s never bedded any woman before but he realizes he knows things he should not know--- gift of the demon, perhaps, like his fighting skills. In his reverie, he almost fails to notice she is leaning into his touch. A poem springs to mind and he recites it, looking deep into her eyes. 

“Jenny kissed me when we met,  
Jumping from the chair she sat in;  
Time, you thief, who love to get  
Sweets into your list, put that in:  
Say I'm weary, say I'm sad,  
Say that health and wealth have missed me,  
Say I'm growing old, but add,  
Jenny kissed me.” 

And to his great surprise, Jenny gets up on tiptoe and pulls her face down to his, kissing him at first chastely and tenderly, then increasingly more passionately. By the time the kiss is over she is swooning in his arms. She whispers to him, “I am yours.” 

He is shocked to realize that somehow he has accessed his power. But he does not question his good luck. He sweeps the young woman up into his arms and carries her to a part of town good enough for cabs to be present, and takes a horsecab to a reasonably reputable, but not too reputable, inn. He takes a room, ignoring the overcurious stare of the proprietor. The possessive and clingy hold the woman has on him is enough to assure the innkeeper that she is there voluntarily. 

Once in the room, his hidden talents and knowledge come to the forefront again, and soon the woman is moaning and gasping and winding her hands in his hair. The woman is not virgin, and William realizes that perhaps she is a prostitute. That would explain her willingness to be ravished by a man she barely knows. So perhaps his power is not that strong, and certainly he still isn’t sure how to access it. But still, the headiness of being able to bend someone to his will is almost as intoxicating as the sex itself and the blood he had drunk in the alleyway before. Full as he is, he doesn’t hesitate to add a bit of this woman’s blood to his stomach. He bites into her thigh, and the taste is nearly overwhelming. It is charged, like some powerful fortified brandy, and delicious beyond imagining. He holds himself to several swallows. Once he lifts his fangs she is still bleeding, and quite by instinct he begins to lick and notices the wounds start to close. A rumbling starts in his chest that for all the world sounds like purring. It startles him for a moment but the young woman only looks at him with an expression of delight. He settles in the bed and pulls her close, for the moment sated and happy. 

It takes only a few moments before he is ready to take her again, and both of them are amazed. He doesn’t question his ability though and soon she is crying out for him. He takes her again and again, glorying in his power, until she passes out from the sheer exertion and bliss of it all. He leaves her some of the money so she can get home and buy a new dress and arranges to have breakfast brought to her, leaving to go home and get his things. 

He had been worried what he will do for money but now he knows. Take it from the scum whose life he takes. Already he has enough for a week’s stay in a fine inn. In less than a day’s time he has gone from being a weak mama’s boy to a god, able to take life and ravish women effortlessly. 

He pays the cabman and goes into the house, moving more quietly than he knew he could. He packs a trunk of his belongings, taking only the things that he most prizes, and then sits down with pen and paper to try to write a note to his mother. In the end, his words are a flagrant tissue of lies, designed to make her think he has run away to sea. It is the kindest thing he can think of to say. Being elderly and ill, she cannot easily leave the house to check. He leaves the note, easily hauling the trunk to the curb, and hails a cab to take him to a fine inn. He settles into his room, locking the shutters against the morning light, and pulling the curtains around the bed as he falls into a deep and dreamless sleep. 

He awakens before sunset. He prowls around the room, washing and dressing. Finally he goes downstairs into the common room and orders a fine dinner, complete with wine. He starts to eat and is startled a bit when the food seems nearly tasteless. A side effect, apparently. The wine tastes better, but still not as good as it should. He shrugs to himself and eats and drinks anyway. It will not do to appear any more eccentric than he has to, so eating and drinking will keep up the illusion of normalcy. 

The next few weeks are a blur of activity. He hunts, over and over, and becomes better at it. He discovers that evil people have a different taste to their blood, and up close a really evil person smells just a little bit different. It’s a last minute test, because he practically has to have his nose on them to smell it, but it lets him know he has the right victim. Occasionally he comes across a woman and somehow he charms her. He’s still not sure how it works, but it is oh-so-satisfying when it does. 

Once he sees Drusilla in the distance. She is walking with two other people—an attractive blonde woman, dressed in finery, and a tall dark handsome man, attired in the height of fashion. The sight of the man arouses strange feelings in him that he cannot identify. He stares as long as he dares, memorizing that face, and then he ducks back in a building so they do not see him. 

Then comes a night when he is prowling the waterfront, looking for a likely victim or three, and chances upon a ship disembarking. He stands in the shadows, watching the people pass. He has no desire to be seen. Suddenly one of the men, coming off alone with several trunks, looks over directly at William. He speaks a word to the coachman and then comes straight towards William. William turns to flee but the stranger moves even faster than he and pushes him against a wall. 

The stranger is a handsome…almost even beautiful…man, with brownish hair and cobalt blue eyes. And as he touches William, William feels an odd tingling, stabbing sensation in his chest. The man nods as if he feels it too. 

“Family,” he says. “You’re Aurelius line. But I do not know you. I am Penn the Engraver, childe of Angelus. Who are you?” 

William flinches before his stare. This is another, and obviously much more powerful, vampire. But he is curious. And Drusilla never said in her note not to talk to Penn. Really, he has no choice in the matter. So he weighs and decides to tell the truth. 

“I am William, childe of Drusilla.” 

“Drusilla? But she’s still barely a fledge herself. You must be almost newly made? How long since she made you?” 

“Three weeks.” 

“And you’re hunting alone? You should still be watched by Drusilla, or even Angelus. Where are they?” 

William shakes his head violently. “No. Can’t see them. Drusilla said to never come near them.” 

Penn stares. “You present an interesting dilemma. I should take you and haul you straight to Angelus when I find him, but perhaps there is a good reason you were abandoned. Let us go someplace private and speak. Have you lodgings?” 

“Yes, a room at an inn.” 

“As good as anything. I’ll go there with you and take a room as well, and we can talk.” 

William nods and follows Penn meekly to the carriage. Soon they are at the inn and Penn has his trunks hauled to his own room while he follows William to his. 

“So what is your story, little one?” Penn asks, staring at William with those incredible blue eyes. 

And William tells him, the whole thing, from Cecily to waking up with the letter and draining his first victim to tonight. Penn listens to it all gravely and nods, not interrupting the torrent of words that pour from William. He stares at the letter afterwards, looking it over and over. Finally he sighs and settles back, staring at William. 

“I still should take you straight to them. But Angelus puts a lot of stock in Drusilla’s visions, so…I won’t. I won’t take you to them. I’ll even go so far as to say nothing to them when I go to see them. You’ve done well, little William. Much better than an unprotected fledge should. You’ve definitely got the promise of the line in you. But you need protection, and someone to watch after you and teach you.” 

William bristles at this even as he acknowledges the likely truth in these words. He has been lucky, he sees now, not to encounter directly any vampires more powerful than himself. Penn could easily have killed him tonight. He ducks his head and then stares back at Penn. “And…who would do this? You?” 

Penn looks back at William. He could see the lines of thought as clearly as if William had spoken them. Such a lovely and transparent youth. He moves forward and strokes William’s cheek. “Yes. Me.” 

William feels an electric thrill at Penn’s touch. It is much stronger than anything he has felt while with any of the women he has charmed, even in the middle of sex. He trembles. It reminds him, now, of what he felt while looking at the handsome man with Drusilla. Angelus. Maybe it was something to do with the family line. He clings to this thought even as some small part of him insists this is not the whole truth. He purrs and rubs back against the hand. 

Penn strokes his other hand through William’s hair. “Such a dear sweet creature you are. I can see why Drusilla couldn’t destroy you.” He bends down and kisses William on the lips, hungrily. 

Part of William is shocked at this, and stiffens momentarily, but the warm heat spreading through him relaxes him. He lets himself go into the kiss, relenting, then actively kissing back, and finally moaning. 

Penn pulls back finally, his other hand still stroking in William’s honey-brown hair. “You have never been with another man, have you?” 

William, unable to speak, just shakes his head. 

“Then I will be gentle.” 

William swallows hard. This is a sin, part of him insists, but the demon in him hungers for the touch of this man…no, this *vampire*, who is family to him. So he does not resist when Penn takes him by the hand and leads him to the bed. He does not resist when Penn removes his clothing, kissing and licking and stroking on his naked body as it is revealed. 

“My god,” Penn breathes reverently. “You are beautiful. A work of art. Perfect. You must have better clothes, William. You hide this perfection in ill-fitting garments and the world has no idea the beauty you conceal. And we must pull back that hair so the world can see your face.” He strokes William’s cheekbones. “You are like some perfect alabaster statue made flesh. Angelus would have taken you from Drusilla. He would have made you his slave. That must have been what she saw. Ohhhhh. And a Seducer too. When you learn your power, you will be able to have the world at your feet.” 

William nods as he shivers and quivers and his body responds to the touches and words, and he hardens and aches. “Beautiful? But no one…I mean before…” 

“Yes, but now the women climb willingly into your bed. It’s not entirely the aura, William. You have the confidence you did not have before and your beauty shines out despite all your attempts to hide it.” Penn keeps talking as he removes his own clothes. He is a handsome man himself, his body well-muscled and lean. 

William notices this and becomes harder at the sight. Even the part of him that screams this is a sin has to concede that apparently he is perverse. He lusts for men as well as women. It is not entirely the demon that is fueling his lust now, and he knows it. He wants this. He rubs his hands down Penn’s body with tentative and exploring touches. 

“Ah, William, you of the woman-soft skin, have you any lanolin or other ointments about?” Penn asks. 

William, confused by the question, nods and points to a jar over on the washing-table. Penn lifts up and brings back the ointment and applies some to his fingers. He takes one hand and lowers it between William’s legs. “Spread your legs for me, young one.” 

William spreads his legs obediently, his lust pushing him hard. He moans and arches at the mix of pain and pleasure as the first finger penetrates him. Soon the finger is moving in and out, then another joining it. The whole time Penn whispers softly and reassuringly to him. William barely even registers the words, just the soft tone, and he relaxes as much as he is able. 

Then Penn touches something deep inside him and William cries out and nearly comes off the bed. Pleasure beyond imagining. And Penn does it again and again, leaving William shaking and panting and trembling with desire and need. 

“Are you ready for me to be inside you, William?” Penn asks in a hoarse whisper. 

William swallows and makes the words come out. “Yes. Please.” 

Penn removes his fingers and soon William can feel a pressure on him, painful. He grits his teeth and holds on, and then there is a great release of pain and then Penn is inside him. And for a few moments, the pain overwhelms the pleasure. William finds though, that to his demon, even the pain is a little bit good. It carries him through until the pleasure begins to filter through and he starts moving back against Penn and moaning and whimpering. 

They start moving together, Penn thrusting down into William, repeatedly hitting that sweet spot, and William pushing back for all he is worth. William is overwhelmed with sensations. He nearly goes over the edge when he feels Penn’s slightly roughened hand reach between them and grasp his shaft, stroking up and down the length of it. It’s only a very short while later when he does reach completion, spending on their stomachs, and Penn finishes not long behind. 

Penn chuckles as they lie there, recovering. “Good thing you’re not my Childe. I’d have to beat you for cumming without permission.” William’s surprise at this statement evidently shows in his face, as Penn laughs harder. “Don’t worry. You’re under my protection now but I will treat you like a brother, not a childe.” 

William chuckles then in relief. “I take it vampires are very strict on their children?" 

Penn nods. “Yes. And I will have to teach you the rules. You have much to learn. Your Seducer power, for instance. I don’t possess it myself but I understand the rudiments of how it works. Darla, Angelus’ Sire, is a Seducer and she spoke about it often.” 

William perks up at this. “What are you, then?” 

“A Warrior. Like Angelus. There are also Controllers, like Drusilla and The Master, Darla’s Sire. They can cloud people’s minds and make them see what they desire them to see.” 

William bristles a bit. “I can fight.” 

Penn chuckles again. “Yes. You are Aurelius. We are a Warrior line. All our line can fight. But you are also a Seducer. And that is your calling more than being a Warrior. I will school you in fighting so that you can hold your own with any lesser vampire, no matter how old. You will be a Master in your own right someday, and need to be able to do your own killing. Speaking of that, tell me why you were prowling about the docks and yet letting so many tasty meals pass you by.” 

“I feed only on criminals,” William says. 

Penn laughs. “A vampire with morals. Well, no matter. Fighting vermin who fight back is good warrior training. I have different methods of picking my prey but to each his own. Tomorrow we will find a proper place to live. Then we will start the training. But tonight we sleep like proper family.” He slides off and moves behind William pulling him to him, spooning against him. “Like Angelus used to sleep with me.” William purrs and settles back against Penn. This is oddly comforting and he quickly falls asleep. 

The next night they meet with a real estate broker who apparently is used to doing deals in the evening over dinner. He takes them to a charming old house that both Penn and William like, and the deal is consummated that night. William is amazed that Penn has that sort of money to throw around. 

Penn’s eyes glow. “You will too, little one. I’ll teach you. Your habit of going after criminals will prove useful to you yet.” 

They move their belongings into the already furnished house. Apparently a grisly murder had taken the lives of the previous owner, so the house was both inexpensive and well-appointed, as no one wished to buy the furnishings. There are three bedrooms but Penn moves them both into the master bedroom. “You’ll be sleeping with me. If you have sports of another kind you can use one of the other rooms, but you will sleep in here.” William sees no reason to argue. He had never, since he was a small boy, slept as well as he had last night in the arms of Penn. 

Then they go hunting. Penn watches as William takes down a pair of robbers and then Penn swoops in and dispatches the victim that William just saved. William is both shocked and admiring all at once. He had already decided he could not judge Penn on his own moral standard. Vampires killed. William killed. And who they chose to kill was their own personal cross to bear. Then William robs the bodies of his kills, and Penn the body of his. They take a cab back to the house and Penn begins kissing and fondling William as they ride. William responds, highly aroused by the killing. It is a connection he had never quite made before, that the killing roused his lust as well. They go back into the house and make love again as the night before, only more rough and urgent, and then collapse into sleep. 

The next night his warrior training begins. Penn instructs him and drills him and fights him and they sweat and clutch until they are too aroused to continue and have to grasp each other and stroke to completion. Then they hunt, and love, and sleep. Sometimes other things intrude, like getting William proper clothes and having his hair styled. It is a pattern that continues, only broken by the occasional night of Aurelius line history or vampire lore or instruction on his Seducer powers. 

“The key, Darla told me,” Penn says, “is to take your lust and push it out through your eyes, through your hands, through your voice. To focus it on the object of your intention so thoroughly that they feel there is no one else in all the world at that moment. Once they fall, they are yours for hours. You can use it on other vampires as well but depending on their age and strength it may last much less, maybe only minutes, or maybe only as long as you hold their gaze.” 

And then William practices on Penn. For hours and hours. And then it starts that he does it on and off during warrior training. Til eventually he is able to entrance Penn-- really, really entrance him. 

“You’re ready,” Penn says. “Ready to take it into the real testing ground. We will procure an invitation to a salon and you will seduce some highborn lady who would never think of ruining her virtue before marriage. You do that and you can have any woman you choose…or any man, for that matter.” 

“Cecily,” William whispers. 

Penn grins. He has heard all about Cecily by now. “Yes. You can finally take your revenge on the vicious tart.” Penn approves of William’s desire to break and humble her. He thinks William thinks entirely too much about morality and a foray into the darkness of selfish vengeance will do him good. 

It is a few nights later when they dress in their best and head out to the function to which Penn has somehow gotten an invitation. It is a gathering to hear music performed by some young gifted musicians, and the room is filled with a glittering array of wealthy and noble guests. William is instantly uncomfortable and unsure. 

Penn looks over at him and then whispers in his ear. “They are all food. You could have any of them for dinner. You are so much more than they are. They should kiss your feet. You could reduce any of them to a groveling heap in less than a minute, so don’t let them intimidate you.” 

This helps William and he walks with his now-usual confidence and regal bearing. He prowls through the room, looking for a likely candidate for his test. Penn sees this and chuckles. “No, dear boy, I will pick your test. Otherwise it is not much of a test.” Penn scans the room and indicates a tender young thing dressed in blue. “Her. Barely past her coming out. Noble. I know her family. She is expected to marry well, and marry virgin. Perfect. Make her yours. And drink from her thigh after you take her. That way I will be able to taste her in your mouth and know you have done it.” 

William stalks over to her, with Penn beside him. He approaches slowly, scanning her delicate curves, even hidden as they are in her very proper gown. He can scent her, the sweet smell of innocence. It is intoxicating. His lust is rising already. He approaches her and bows properly, even as Penn introduces him. “Ah, Minerva Tollingsworth, let me introduce William Matthew Foster.” 

“Charmed, I’m sure,” she says, holding out her hand, her tone bored. But her breath already begins to quicken by the time William finishes kissing her proffered hand and gazing into her eyes. It takes only a short while of small talk and gazing into her eyes and reciting a bit of poetry before she is moving with him out of the salon and into a deserted library. He gets her onto the couch and keeps talking, starting to touch her, on her arms, on her face. The more he talks, the more she surrenders herself to him, until eventually he has gotten under her skirts and is in her, taking her virginity, silencing her moans and cries with his lips. Then after, he slides down to lick her clean and to sink his teeth into her thigh. 

He stalks, triumphant, back into the salon and Penn takes him out into the darkness of the garden where he can kiss him in a bower and taste the sweet taste of the deflowered virgin in his mouth. Penn smiles and strokes his hair. “You did it, my boy. You did it. I am so proud.” 

William purrs and rubs his head against Penn’s hand. “And there was never a problem, never a hesitation, never a chance she might escape me. It was perfect. Just like you taught me.” 

Penn shakes his hand. “It was you. I gave you only the barest instruction. It’s you that are perfect. When you are a Master you will have a city not only cowering, but trembling for you.” 

William’s eyes shine. They sit for a while, talking, and then from inside the mansion the airs of a popular song drift across the lawn. William starts singing it. To his surprise, his voice is no longer the thin, uncertain one he used to possess but is full of body and grace. 

“Young Peggy blooms our boniest lass,   
Her blush is like the morning,   
The rosy dawn, the springing grass,   
With early gems adorning.   
Her eyes outshine the radiant beams   
That gild the passing shower,   
And glitter o'er the crystal streams,   
And cheer each fresh'ning flower…”

And at this Penn interrupts him, pulling him into a kiss. “Stop singing or you will entrance me right here. You are a siren now.” 

William’s eyes light up in surprise. “I didn’t even know I could do that. I… I was indifferent at best before. Mother had me take lessons but my voice was never that strong.” 

“Well it is now. You could make your living, singing like that. Charm the money right out of their pockets. If you ever needed an honest living…which, of course, you don’t.” 

William nods. “So, back to the party?” 

“Only long enough to make our excuses. We shall go home, change, and go hunting. Then,” and Penn’s eyes glow, “I want you to sing for me tonight.” 

The next night, William asks to start going again to the places that Cecily haunts. It is time to begin his plan for her downfall and his revenge. 

He walks back in, dressed in the height of fashion, both he and Penn. They make a circuit of the room and eventually end up near the group of tossers that used to make fun of William’s poetry. They have been asked to cards and several hands played before one of them even makes the connection that this is the same William they know. They are all exclaiming over the difference in him when Cecily walks by. She looks at him appraisingly and smiles with frank interest. William wishes her good day, bows, kisses her hands, and gazes into her eyes. She begins to pant. William lets go her hand and returns to the card game. She walks off, slightly miffed. 

“I say, William my lad, ought you not go chase her down like you always do? At least today she shows interest.” 

“Thomas, we are playing cards. I *never* chase ladies while I am playing cards. I can be lucky in only one thing at once.” William smiles as the others laugh at his remark. 

Cecily passes by a few more times and William inclines his head in respect but pays her no more notice than that. 

The next night he arrives again and he and Penn get drinks, lounging on one of the settees. Cecily comes by and he greets her again, kissing her hand. This time she sits down next to him without waiting to be asked and presses Penn into service to get her a drink, giving her a few moments alone with William. 

“Why, Cecily,” he drawls. “I thought I was beneath you. Whatever are you doing sitting so closely next to me? It’s not even a proper distance. Your mother would be shocked.” 

“William,” Cecily replies. “I spoke hastily. You were poorly dressed and behaved ridiculously then. Evidently your new patron has done you a world of good.” 

“Yes, he has.” William smiles to himself…if only poor innocent Cecily knew how *much* good Penn had done him. “So suddenly I am no longer beneath you?” 

“Oh, please, William, *do* forget I ever said that. I would really ever so much enjoy having your company now.” 

“Proper courting, then,” William says. “Only I attend nothing during the days any longer. I am busy with lessons and business now.” 

“Of course,” says Cecily, sounding disappointed as if she expected quite a different…and more intimate…response. 

So begins a round of very proper and formal courting. Meeting at parties, attending suppers together, going to salons and dances. Each time he would turn on just enough of the aura just long enough to have her panting and needy by the end of the evening. He sends her lovely notes full of the poetry she despised and she treasures each one, having him read them aloud the next time she sees him. Finally, at a large ball, she manages to drag him off to an abandoned study and “convince” him to have his wicked way with her. 

Then he stops calling on her. Stops attending parties. Stops sending her notes. When he does see her, he greets her coldly then makes an excuse to leave. The third time he does this she cries bitterly and throws herself at his feet. He picks her up and drags her outside. 

“You harlot,” he says. “No proper woman would do what you did. I can’t have anything to do with such a jade. I have a reputation to consider. You are beneath me, woman.” Then he walks off, leaving her crying.


	2. Angel at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: This Chapter- William/Penn, William/Angel   
> Rating: Adults Only  
> Summary: What If- William had not been raised by Drusilla and Angelus? This Chapter- more of the relationship between William and Penn, including their break-up, and William meets Angel for the first time.  
> Spoilers: Season 5 BtVS- Fool for Love; Season 2 Ats: Darla. (Fic opens with a combined scene taken from both episodes). Otherwise completely AU.  
> Content: Slash content (duh), bloodplay.   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Spike or anything else from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys.

“O father, what a hell of witchcraft lies  
In the small orb of one particular tear.”   
William Shakespeare, A Lover’s Complaint.

 

Cecily storms back to her house. She stalks into her room, her face a mask of fury and pain. She grabs a necklace out from under her dress and holds it, screaming, “Anyanka!” 

A blonde-haired woman appears and sighs. “Vacation over yet, Halfrek? It’s been very lonely without you. Work just isn’t the same.” 

“No! But I need you in a professional capacity. Some little *nothing* who turned into this terribly sexy vampire courted, slept with, and *dumped* me. ME! I wish…I wish….oh, let’s see here. He has been a vampire for oh, say a few months. He has to have done plenty of terrible things. Hmmmm. I wish he had his soul restored! There! That’ll take care of him. His Sire will desert him and he’ll be tormented and he’ll have to drink rats in alleyways to survive! Most of all, he’ll go back to being a pathetic little nothing! Hah!” 

Anyanka says, “Done!” 

Across town, William falls to his knees and his eyes glow golden for a moment. Penn sees this and picks him up. “What happened?” 

William shakes his head. “I…I don’t know. But I feel weak suddenly. I need to lie down.” 

Penn helps him to the bed. Then he smells it. The aroma, unmistakable. He collapses onto the floor. “Y-y-y-your soul. You’ve been given your soul back.” 

William sits for a moment, considering. “I…do…feel a little different. What should it feel like?” 

“Well…I don’t know. I would imagine you’d be tormented by the terrible things you’d done as a vampire. But then, I suppose, you haven’t really done all that many terrible things, now, have you?” 

Then as Penn speaks, a wave of remorse hits William. Not unbearable, but profound, and he cries out. Penn looks at William, trying to decide what to do. Part of his vampiric instinct tells him to run, or to throw the boy out, that no good can come from having a soul. But the rest of him knows that this is his boy, and since Angelus he has never wanted another like he wants William. So he climbs onto the bed and holds William to him and lets him scream and cry. 

William doesn’t go hunting that night. He spends the day shivering in bed, wakeful, talking to himself. He doesn’t go hunting the next night, either. Penn brings a woman back to the room and William has come back to himself enough to seduce her. He drinks as much as he dares and then Penn sends her away, alive, not wanting to stop William’s recovery. 

By the next night he has risen from the bed. When Penn wakes he finds William bathing. “Better?” Penn asks. 

“Better,” William responds. “But, Penn…I don’t know if we can hunt together anymore. I don’t think…I can watch you kill innocents anymore.”

Penn sighs. “I’ve been thinking. For the time being….” He grits his teeth. “For the time being I will eat criminals like you do.” 

William looks over at Penn and smiles. “You really care about me, don’t you?” 

Penn sighs. “Angelus told me never to use insipid words like the one I am about to use…but honestly, William, I do believe I love you.” 

William nods and blushes. “I love you too, Penn. I think I have for a long time.” 

~~ TWENTY YEARS LATER (1900) ~~

“Hands off him, little girl!” William screams. 

The Chinese girl has Penn backed up against a wall in the temple, bleeding from several sword wounds. She whirls around and William catches her eyes, projecting his aura. He has had twenty years to perfect it and most nights he manages to seduce several victims, males and female, and kills none of them. He still hunts criminals to keep himself in fighting trim, and Penn hunts some nights without him. He tries hard not to think about those nights. The girl freezes at his gaze, and he moves towards her, knocking the sword out of her hand. This breaks the line of his gaze just enough that she moves again, pulling a stake from her belt and whirling to stake Penn. He has no time…William grabs and snaps her neck. She falls to the floor, dead. 

“That…that was a Slayer, William. You’ve killed a *Slayer*.” 

“I had to. She was going to kill you.” 

“She’s a Slayer. She would have killed you too. Drink her. Her blood will increase your power tremendously. She’s dead already. Don’t scruple at drinking the blood.” 

William nods. “Very well.” He bends down and drinks her blood, drinking her dry. He feels the power rush through his veins and his body. It is like smoking opium, only multiplied a thousandfold. He is God, and all the world bows before him. 

Then he feels his lust rise in him, more powerfully than it ever has. He looks at Penn. Penn has crept over and licks blood off her wounds and takes what little is left in her body to heal his own wounds. He looks up. “Did you know that the blood of a Slayer is also a powerful aphrodisiac?” 

William pulls Penn to him and they move away to the other side of the temple. They find an abandoned sleeping pallet and sink down onto it, pulling the clothes off each other. As the sounds of battle and screams of war rage outside, inside this little sanctum of a temple is an alabaster blue-eyed god and his faithful worshipper. Their limbs gleam golden-pale in the torchlight as they begin to explore each other. Their mouths and hands roam over each other, their bodies twining, in all the ways that two vampires who have had twenty years to work on an intricate ballet of touch can devise.

At last, William gets ready to lie down and Penn stops him. Instead Penn lies down, and spreads his legs. William’s eyes open in question, and Penn nods. “William, my dear one, today you saved my life and killed a Slayer. You’re my equal now, at the very least. I want you to. It’s not like it’s never been done before. I was Angelus’ boy.” 

William nods, his eyes still wide, almost unable to believe the magnitude of what Penn is giving him today. He reaches into his pocket for the small jar of ointment he carries everywhere and spreads it on his fingers. He reaches for Penn and Penn shakes his head. “Just put it on your magnificent cock and take me. I don’t need the gentle preparation. Do it just like I do you now.” 

William does as Penn says, and maneuvers between his thighs, pressing in hard against him. He has had sex with other men, human men, but never with a vampire. The cool silkiness encases him and he groans in pleasure and he pushes deep into Penn. Penn arches and cries out. He may be no virgin but he is still virgin-tight, as he was when Angelus made him. And, of course, William’s proud member is large—not as large as Angelus’, but close indeed. Penn has always harbored a secret desire to let William take him and he is delighted to finally have good enough reason to let him. 

William is gripped with urgency as he hears voices and noises drawing nearer. There is no way he is going to stop, not now, so he pushes hard and deep and fast. Penn moans and keens as William hits the spot within him over and over and over. He too, can hear the voices and he wants to reach completion for both of them before anyone enters the temple. William reaches between them and starts stroking Penn, and they both begin to pant and shudder. Penn cums, suddenly, and his clenching and shaking pushes William over the edge and he cums too, the both of them screaming animal screams of delight that echo and reverberate off the walls of the temple. 

They pull themselves together and hastily dress, leaving the temple. On their way through the town they see, walking through the streets, three familiar figures. Penn hastily pulls William into a building. They watch as the trio passes. William sees Angelus again, walking, his hair blowing in the wind, his coat wrapping around him. And again he feels a strange stirring of feelings he cannot explain. It is something beyond mere lust and for a second he almost wants to step out onto the street to meet him but he holds himself back. 

“We need to leave,” Penn said. “There are rich pickings here, but it is no good if *he* is here. In all this chaos, it would be too easy to miss him coming.” 

William nods. Together they walk through the rubble. 

~~ 1977 ~~ 

Penn comes walking into the hotel room. He’s wearing a leather coat he’s never had before, and he glows like a beacon. He sits down on the couch next to William, pulling him close. 

William can taste it, in his mouth, on his skin. He can smell it in the coat that Penn is wearing. “You killed her, didn’t you? The Slayer. Even though she had a little boy. Who’ll grow up now without his mother.” 

Penn shrugs. “*You* killed a Slayer. What’s the difference?” 

“I killed her to save you. I didn’t go hunting for her.” 

Penn snorts. “Don’t care. Besides, the boy won’t grow up without a mother. Won’t grow up at all.” Penn grabs William again, kissing him fiercely. 

William’s eyes widen in horror, and he throws Penn back with all his might. He opens the closet and pulls out a suitcase. “That’s *it*, Penn. Been ignoring things for a long while. But I can’t do it anymore. Can’t ignore the killing. I’m leaving, Penn.” 

Penn springs up from the floor, pressing William against a wall. “No you’re not. You can’t. I won’t let you.” 

William throws him off. “I can and I will, Penn. Don’t try to find me.” He grabs the suitcase and slams the door behind him. He flies down the fire stairs, not waiting for the elevator, leaping down whole flights at a time, heedless of pain or injury. He can’t stay with Penn. Can’t. No matter how much he loves him. 

He bursts onto the street, hailing a cab and climbing into it. “LaGuardia,” he says. “And quickly please. There’s an extra hundred in it for you if you get me there in 20 minutes.” 

The cabbie nods. “You got it, buddy. Hold on.” The cab pulls away from the curb, and William sees Penn come pounding out the lobby door just as the cab rounds the corner and slides out of sight. 

William lays his head back. This day has been a long time coming. Penn couldn’t deny what he was forever. Not even for William. The killing had been getting worse. Penn had stopped trying to even hide it. William didn’t want to leave. It tore him apart inside to do it, like ripping out a piece of him. He starts to shake, the enormity of what he is doing settling in. He’s been with Penn so long now. Ninety-seven years. 

He takes in a deep, unneeded breath, hugging himself protectively. He’s alone in the world now. Truly alone. No one else he can count on. He slides his eyes closed. 

The cab driver speaks up. “So, where you headed, buddy?” 

“Anyplace, really,” William says. “Anyplace that will have me.” 

~~ OCTOBER 2000~~ 

William is sitting in New Orleans, enjoying a glass of fine wine and a lovely meal at a sidewalk table of a restaurant in the French Quarter. A woman strolls up to him and it takes a second to realize who he is seeing. He refuses to run, though. He is 120 years old, 143 if you count his human years, and he has long been considered a Master. And according to Penn, Drusilla was only twenty years older. So he simply looks up and says, “Hello, Drusilla. Care to join me?” 

“You’ve got the spark in you. Like Daddy does. Both of you, all sparkly and you burn my fingers.” Drusilla stands, looking at him. 

He sighs. He knows that her words probably mean something but he has no idea what. “That’s nice, Drusilla. 120 years and this is what you want to tell me?” 

Her face is pained. “My brother is dead, Willie my boy, and it’s not nice to make fun.” 

“Your brother?” It takes a second, but then he shouts, “PENN?” 

“Yes. Now be quiet, doggy, or no bone for you.” 

William forces himself to sit down and be quiet. Finally Drusilla says. “That’s better. It happened in Daddy’s city, the City of Angels. I don’t know why, or how. And I can’t go there. Daddy doesn’t like me since he got the spark. But you have it too. He’ll let you. Find out for me, Willie? Please?” 

“The spark?” He thinks a while. “A *soul*? We’ve both got a soul? Angelus has a soul?” 

“Yes. Angel now, not Angelus. Like his city.” 

William nods, unthinking. “I’ll leave. I’ll leave as soon as I can.” 

“Good boy. I knew it was good that I made you.” Drusilla gets up and wanders away and disappears before William can ask how to find her. Oh, well, he supposes she will find him again, like she did this time. Through one of her visions, he imagines. He heads back to his hotel to pack and make arrangements. The next day before dawn he is in Los Angeles and safely ensconced in a hotel. Now, to find one vampire in a city of millions. 

~~ A FEW DAYS LATER ~~ 

William comes walking into the address listed on the card. He had hired a private detective who had immediately suggested that for his “specialized” needs, this might be the place to go. And the name, Angel Investigations, seems promising. He sees an attractive brunette and walks over to her. He stands there, dressed in a midnight blue raw silk suit and black silk shirt and tilts his head as he addresses her. “Excuse me, is this Angel Investigations?” 

The woman looks up at William, and her eyes immediately light up in appreciation of the beautiful stranger. “Yes it *is*. Hi, I’m Cordelia Chase, how may I help you?” She extends her hand. William takes it, and instead of shaking it, turns it and places a soft kiss on her knuckles. He’s careful not to use his aura, though by now there is a certain effect on any mortals he touches or engages with even peripherally. Her eyes widen, she licks her lips, and her pulse thuds just a little harder. 

"Cordelia. How charming. What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” Cordelia almost preens at William’s comments, and the soft well-timbred voice. William favors her with a brilliant smile. “My name is William Foster. This will sound perhaps a little insane, but is Angel Investigations actually...run by someone called Angel?" 

Cordelia nods almost absently, still looking into those beautiful blue eyes. “Uhhh, yeah, Angel. Yes, there’s an Angel in charge. Well, so he likes to think anyway, even though I really do most of the work around here.”

William quirks his lips a little. "Yes, well, I'm actually looking to speak to the man himself if that can be arranged. You see, I think, in a manner of speaking, that we have...interests in common." 

Angel picks up his towel, slinging it around his shoulders and heads up the stairs from the basement. His muscles are aching slightly from a good workout and he's looking forward to sneaking up behind Cordy and wrapping his slightly sweaty arms around her. He loves the way her nose scrunches up when she 'Ewwwws'. 

Cordelia nods stupidly. "Ummm, yeah, ok. I...I'll just go get him then, shall I?" She stands up but can't seem to make herself step away. Her eyes are focused on the handsome sexy piece of man in front of her. 

Sidling into the lobby Angel starts to look around to see where she is. He sees her across the room talking to a slight blond man, and apparently mesmerized. He frowns and walks towards them. "Hello? Can I help you?" He asks quietly as he comes up behind the man. He can feel something tingling along his nerves and frowns harder, as something hovers on the edge of his consciousness.

William whirls at the voice from behind, and his blue eyes all but slam into the man he's sure is Angel. The dark vampire he's skirted all these years. "Angel. You're Angel." 

"Ye..." Angel trails off and his eyes widen as their gazes lock. 

William looses a bit of control on his aura at the surprise, and the intensity of the gaze. The little tremor he's felt whenever he's seen him from afar before is an almost unbearable burn standing this close to him. 

Taking a surprised step back at the wave of energy slamming into him, Angel takes a shocked gasp of breath as he realizes what it is. A split second later he freezes as his senses tell him that this man carries the scent of family. "What the hell?"

William swallows. "Ah. My manners, I'm so sorry." His voice is soft, cultured, upper-class English, and a silken caress all at once. "I'm William. Childe of Drusilla." 

Angel's mouth drops open in a most undignified manner and he starts to splutter, 

"Drusilla...what...*Drusilla*... when? I'll *kill* her..."

William has to smile a little at that. "She was rather certain that would be your response. Is there perhaps someplace private we can talk?"

His anger at his wayward daughter allowing him to shake off the effects of William's presence, Angel nods and gestures, "My office." 

William follows him into his office, looking around, seeing the books. He runs his fingers across the spines of the old books. "Very nice."

"Hmm." Angel frowns as he watches him. "You're not a fledge." He says flatly after a moment's consideration.

"No. She made me in 1880. London." 

Mouth dropping again, Angel just stares at him - shocked and angry. "What?"

"1880. London." William repeats. He prowls back at forth in the room, all feline grace, a caged panther. He's nervous, here with this much older vampire that Dru had warned him away from, that Penn had warned him away from. 

"*Eighteen* eighty?" Angel growls, "Wait till I get my hands on the bloody wench!" Throwing himself into his desk chair he glares at the innocent pile of papers on his desk. "A childe! and not just any childe...eighteen eighty...I'll feckin' kill her." He snarls to himself.

"Is that what happened to Penn?" 

"Huh?" Dragged out of his thoughts of punishment, he stares stupidly at the man across the room.

"Penn. Drusilla said Penn was dead. That he died here in this city."

"You know Penn?" Angel asks, trying to ignore the pang of pain and guilt at the mention of his eldest.

"He raised me." William's voice betrays his emotion. 

"He WHAT?" Angel is reduced once more to staring with open mouthed shock.

William sighs. "Why don't you tell me how he died? So far, I've been answering all the questions." He's struggling to maintain his own composure. 

Shaking himself, Angel unthinkingly answers, "He and Kate were fighting and I tried to stop them and then..." He trails off and shifts awkwardly in his seat.

"And then?" William is intent on Angel, watching his body language as much as listening to his words. 

As he rubs his fingers to his mouth, Angel's mind goes back to that terrible moment - the feel of the wood being thrust through his stomach, followed after the merest moment by the burning pain inside him, the desperate desire to deny what that feeling meant.

"And then?" William asks again, his voice more urgent, almost demanding. 

"He was behind me... and she picked up this plank of wood...I thought she was going for my heart but that she'd missed..."

William's fists ball and his eyes close, and he turns away so Angel can't see his eyes beginning to tear up.

Closing his eyes, Angel drops his head, his hand sliding up to cradle his forehead. "I didn't understand what had happened at first...didn't want to understand..." He continues to speak, almost unable to stop now he's actually talking about it for the first time, now that there's someone to listen who actually cares. "...I almost wished that she hadn't missed..."

William turns back at the obvious pain in his voice. "Did you take care of her? The one that killed our Gabriel?"

After a moment's hesitation, Angel shakes his head.

"She still lives?" There's clear disbelief in William's voice. 

"Yes." Is the barely audible reply.

William collapses into a nearby chair. He draws in deep, shuddering breaths, trying to control himself. Penn is dead, his own Sire was *there* when he died, and the human that did it still lived. 

Looking up at the sounds of shaky breathing Angel feels shame at the sight of this boy, his *grandchilde*, so affected by the news of Kate being alive when Penn isn't. He quickly looks away, then freezes as he finally notices Cordelia peeking around the door post, her hand covering her mouth.

"Why?" William asks at last. "Why does she live?"

Drawing himself up in his seat Angel turns back to him and takes a deep breath, bracing himself at the inevitable - and standard - response to what he’s about to reveal. "Because I have a soul."

"Well so do *I*. But I still wouldn't have let some human walk away after killing him."

"You what?" The look of shock on Angel's face is comical and he stares disbelievingly at William.

William wrinkles his brow. "You didn't know? I knew you did because Drusilla told me. I just assumed..."

Angel blinks at him, otherwise utterly still.

"It happened a few months after I was made. I wouldn't have known what it was except Penn said he could smell it. I still don't know how it happened. But it's the reason we eventually parted." 

The explanation seems to rouse Angel from his stupor and he stands up, coming around the desk to tower over the other man, breathing deeply through his mouth. "A soul. Of course." Why hadn't he sensed it before?

William looks up again with those blue eyes as Angel scents him. "Drusilla said you would kill her if she came. But not me, because of the soul. Would you really kill her?"

After a moment of feeling like he's sinking into blue eyes, Angel shakes himself and frowns. He glances at the doorway out of the corner of his eye. Realizing that Cordy is still just outside, he lowers his voice, "Probably not."

"So, where is she? This Kate?" 

"I don't know exactly." Angel shrugs, avoiding his gaze. "I haven't seen her around for months."

"I'll need what information you can give me, then. I'll go hunt her."

'Shit' Angel thinks, ignoring his demon's ready acquiescence to William's words, along with its suggestion that he join the boy on the hunt. "But you have a soul."

"Yes. But if a human is killed, they have the courts to bring justice to their killers. We don't have that. This is the only justice I can give Penn."

Frown, "He's a vampire. Was a vampire. She's human."

"So vampires’ lives are worth less?" 

"Vampires are evil."

"Ah. I see." William sits. "I'll leave then. Don't want to burden you." He gets up. At least he has the story to give Drusilla now, and maybe she can help him on the hunt. 

Angel nods at his back then freezes as he realizes he'll probably go out and hunt down Kate. "Wait!" He calls, following swiftly after the younger vampire, the younger *souled* vampire, the only other souled vampire in existence, the only other vampire who can understand. Angel really doesn't want to have to hunt him down for Kate's death.

William stops. He turns, looking at Angel. "Yes?" 

"Umm... You should stay."

"Stay?" William has to admit a stirring deep inside him at that suggestion. "But..." He blinks. "But... why would you want me to stay?" 

"Uh, you need to tell me about your siring and your soul and such." Angel congratulates himself on thinking of a suitable reason.

William considers. He really would like to get a chance to know Angel. To find out why Drusilla tried to keep him away. And the human will still be there to be hunted later. He nods, finally. "Very well. I supposed I'll need to arrange for a room nearby."

Raising an amused eyebrow, Angel gestures at the ceiling, "We're in a hotel, which I own."

"You're inviting me to stay here?" 

"Well, I've certainly got the room." Angel shrugs casually - blithely unaware of what he'll be subjecting himself to.

William smiles, a brilliant, room-warming smile. "I'm honored. I'll have my things sent here, then." 

Angel freezes and chokes a little as he feels his body react to that smile. 'Oh God!' He moans internally, 'What have I done?'

Cordelia can't contain herself. She comes in. "He's staying?!" She says to Angel, then looks at William like a lion at fresh meat. "Oh, thank you, Angel, and it isn't even my birthday!"

Angel drags his eyes from William to face her. "Wh..what?"

"He is *so* yummy." She looks at him. "I couldn't help but hear, about the soul and everything. It's not all curse-y? You can have nookie and everything?" 

William is a little overwhelmed, but chuckles. "Yes, I can have 'nookie', if that means what I take it to mean. But..." He looks at Angel in confusion. "What's this about a curse?"

"My soul was returned by a gypsy curse." Angel mumbles his reply, shifting uncomfortable at the thought of this, frankly stunning, vampire and 'nookie'.

"Ah. We'll have to discuss it later." William can sense how uncomfortable the attractive but tremendously overenthusiastic woman is causing Angel to be right now, and figures the discussion is better done privately.

"Um. Yes." Angel nods thankfully. "Why don't I show you upstairs and let you choose a room?"

"Of course. Though perhaps you might formally introduce me to...?" He indicated Cordelia. 

Cordelia squirms at the attention and nudges Angel hard. "Yeah, introduce us already. God, that accent."

"Oh yeah, um." Angel flushes faintly and puts his hand on the small of her back. "William this is Cordy, our secretary..."

William takes the hand she's offering for him to shake, turning it to kiss her knuckles gently. She shivers and moans, the smell of her arousal obvious. "Enchanted to meet you, Cordy." 

"Cordy, this is William. It seems he's my grandchilde." Angel stops breathing in an effort to ignore the scent of the brunette's arousal.

Cordy grins. "Well hello William! It seems handsome runs in the family."

Coughing, Angel flushes a little more. "Down girl." He says, in an attempt at levity, "Don't mind her, she doesn't bite, much."

William grins and chuckles at that. "Oh, has she bitten you?"

"Unfortunately not yet." Angel murmurs quietly without thinking.

Both Cordelia and William look at him and Cordelia swats him. "You big vampire tease! You can't have nookie, no happies or it's Angelus time!" 

"Ow." Angel rubs at his stomach where she smacked him and pouts petulantly. "Thank you for reminding me Cordelia. I'd almost forgotten that rather major fact."

William wrinkles his brow, definitely curious now about this curse. 

"So, um upstairs?" Angel steps away from Cordy and gestures towards the stairs.

William nods. "Of course." He bows slightly in Cordelia's direction. "Til later," he says, and starts walking up the stairs. 

Cordelia moves over so she can get a good look at his ass in those tight pants as he walks up the stairs. 

Angel glares at her before following William up the stairs, though it doesn't take more than a second before his gaze fixes on his ass too.

At the top of the stairs William turns to wait for Angel. "So, where to now?" 

"Huh?" Angel swallows as William's turn means that his eyes are now fixed on the crotch of his *tight* pants.

"You were going to show me to a room? Or would you prefer to go to yours?" 

"Uh what?" Eyes flying up to meet amused blue, Angel flushes. "A room, right. Um this way." Shaking himself he leads the way down the corridor.

William follows behind him. Apparently he was having an effect on his grandsire. He contemplates for a moment letting the aura out to play, but then thinks better of it. 

"I'm afraid only the rooms on this floor are really suitable for habitation." Angel explains as he stops. Gesturing he points out, "This one's Cordy's, the one next door is Wesley's, and that one's um, mine." Hoping that the younger vampire didn't notice his hesitation, Angel schools his face before turning to face him, "You can choose any of the other rooms."

William nods. "The one next to yours, you mind if I take that one?" 

"No." Angel's reply is a little squeaky. Clearing his throat he tries again, "No, not at all."

"Thank you. So where shall we go to discuss things?" 

"Um, well many of the rooms have a seating area, so I guess we can talk there once you've chosen one."

William looks at the rooms on either side of Angel's, taking the nicer one, and settling down on the couch in the sitting area. 

Following him inside, Angel takes a seat on the other end of the couch. "So, um, you've spoken to Drusilla?" He asks, awkwardly.

"Briefly. She found me in New Orleans. Told me about Penn's death, that she couldn't come here, and that you had a soul." There's another strong touch of pain in William's eyes when he speaks about Penn. 

Angel flinches at the reminder of why William was here, to find out about Penn's death. Swallowing he tries to turn the conversation away from such a painful topic. "She hadn't told you before then, about my soul?"

"I hadn't spoken to her since the night she turned me. She sent me away. Gave me a letter explaining what I was and giving me a few pointers and told me it would be dangerous to come see her, and especially to avoid you. Penn found me a few weeks later, took me in."

"What?" Angel was getting really tired of staring stupidly with his mouth open.

"I happened to be hunting on the docks when his ship arrived. He scented me as family and took me in. We were together until 1977." 

"You hadn't seen her for over a hundred years?" Angel asks, still stuck on the first part of William's explanation.

"No. I hadn't. Well, I take that back. I saw all of you at a distance in China, in 1900." 

"You were in China? And that close? Why didn't we sense you?"

"I don't know. You seemed...preoccupied. Drusilla saw me, I'm sure. And Penn rushed me away as quickly as he could."

Angel frowns at the thought that both Penn and William had been close by and neither he nor Darla had sensed them, though perhaps he did have a point - he was still struggling with his soul at the time, and Darla was busy testing and spying on him.

"Penn was my world. I loved him so much." William says. "He taught me everything, took care of me."

Taking a shaky breath Angel turns away, "I'm sorry." Staring at the wall, Angel finds himself quickly sinking into a mire of depression.

William gets up, crossing to Angel, hand reaching out to stroke his cheek. "I'm sorry. I know he was your childe. He spoke of you all the time."

Shuddering slightly at the caring touch, Angel helplessly leans into it. "He did?" He asks in a quiet, slightly choked tone.

"He did. He worshipped you."

"And yet he didn't come looking for me until recently." Angel replied somberly. After a moment, he explodes into movement, pushing angrily up from the couch to pace. "Dammit. Why couldn't he have just come to me, instead of playing his stupid games to get my attention? I could have told him, made him leave, he might still be..."

William drops his hand as Angel starts pacing in anger. "He couldn't give up his games. It's why I had to leave him." 

"Stupid... fucking..." Angel snarls in anger and grief, picking a dust covered cup up of the side and throwing it at the wall. "God dammit!"

William stands still. He doesn't know Angel well enough to know his moods or his temper. He's worried about angering him more. 

Covering his face with his hands, Angel's chest heaves with angry breaths as he tries to calm himself. "Gabriel." He moans quietly.

William moves over, standing behind Angel, wrapping arms around him. 

Slumping in his hold, Angel sniffs quietly. "I shouldn't care. I have a soul, he was killing humans. I *should* *not* care."

"He's still your childe. You still made him. You still loved him."

"I was still Darla's childe, it didn't stop her from driving me away." Is the pain-filled reply.

"I don't know Darla." William says. "I don't know you, either. But I'd like to. It's very lonely."

"God yes." Angel groans, "So lonely."

William squeezes him tighter, feeling his pain, his loss, his loneliness. 

Instinctively, Angel turns in his hold, returning the embrace and burying his face in a slim, pale neck.

William purrs very softly, soothingly. Even as he's comforting him, he's all too aware of the strong muscular body against his. 

Half sighing, half groaning at the barely there sound of a vampire purr - it's been so very long since he's heard that sound of comfort - Angel nuzzles at his throat. So absorbed in the sound, and feel, and scent of family, he doesn't even realize that his body is reacting strongly to William in his arms.

William can't help but react as well. The feel of Angel nuzzling at his throat, and smelling and feeling Angel's reaction to him...he certainly can't stop himself from becoming aroused. 

Eyes closed, Angel rubs his lips over William's silent pulse point, his tongue darting out to lap lightly at the skin as he pulls the smaller man more firmly against him.

William moans softly as he's pulled tight against him. He turns instinctively, submissively, to bare his neck. He has no idea why he's reacting like this to Angel. 

It's only as his fangs drop at William's submission that Angel realizes what's happening. "Shit!" Letting go, Angel steps back abruptly. This doesn't help much when he's confronted by a flushed and obviously aroused William. "Oh God." He groans fervently, closing his eyes.

William's confused by being shoved back, then he remembers Cordelia's teasing. "Oh. Angel. I'm so sorry...I didn't think...I was just trying to comfort you."

"Of course. It's fine. No problem." Angel replies, eyes still closed. "It was nice of you to try to comfort me."

William takes a few deep breaths, trying to will his erection down. "Why don't you explain your curse?"

"Oh it's simple really." Angel says with a calming breath. "I'm sure Cordelia would have lots of fun telling you all about how we found out the details. Vampire, cursed with a soul, curse broken by a moment of perfect happiness..."

"So...does that mean no sex at all? I mean, perfect happiness sounds difficult to achieve."

"Well, nobody seems quite sure what perfect happiness is, so I figured it wasn't worth the risk, you know?"

"Ah." William sits down. "Perhaps it's not a good idea for me to stay here. I am a Seducer, and a powerful one at that. Since I’ve used the gift almost exclusively to feed all these years."

"A Seducer. Of course." Angel sighs, annoyed with himself for not realizing. He frowns as he takes in the rest of William's words. "You use it to feed? You kill even with a soul?"

"I Seduce, and take a little. I do occasionally kill criminals. Rapists, child molesters, murderers. But primarily I just seduce and take a small amount at a time."

"Oh. Right." Angel blinks, surprised. "But... they're still human."

"Who kill and hurt other humans." 

"But..."

"It's better to leave them alive to keep killing and raping and molesting?"

"Um...no?" Angel frowns in confusion, "But... they should be handed over to the police or something?"

"Why? So they can be put in prison and maybe kill guards? Or get let off and go back to doing bad things?"

"Um..." Ok, *now* Angel's confused. He's never questioned the whole 'no killing humans - any humans' rule that he learned in Sunnydale.

"But all my undead existence, I've only killed one innocent. The man who had the misfortune to bump into me the night I was made. I was horrified even then, before the soul. I made sure to only hunt criminals after."

"Really?" Angel is shocked at the thought of a vampire regretting killing. "When did you get your soul?" Angel's brow is lowered as he considers, "Is that why Dru told you to stay away?"

"I got the soul a few months after I was made. And I don't know why she told me to stay away."

"How did you get it?" Angel asks, wondering why nobody ever said, or maybe even knew, that there was another souled vampire, one that had got his soul before him.

"I don't know. It just happened. My eyes glowed, there was this terrible pain, and it was there."

"You don't know." Sighing with disappointment, Angel finally sits back down. "And Dru never gave you any explanation for her actions?"

"Not really. Her letter was very vague." He considers for a moment. "Would you like to see it?" 

"You still have it?"

"Of course. I carry it always."

"Ok." Angel nods. "Um, why?"

"It's the only thing I have from my Sire."

"Oh. Of course." Angel still doesn't quite understand, why would the boy want to keep anything that was to do with a sire that abandoned him on the night of his turning?

William pulls out the letter, now carefully preserved and laminated. He hands it to Angel to read. 

Blinking at the efforts that have gone into protecting the small document, Angel reads it. He frowns as he realizes that Dru must actually have been very lucid when she wrote this; that she had obviously Seen quite clearly as she seemed to have not only realized that her childe would be a Seducer, but that he might not be a killer like so many of their kind. He frowns harder as he reads the last, "Slavery and ruination and pain." He murmurs to himself, "What did she See?"

"I don't know. It's bothered me all these years, the central riddle of my existence. Why did she do what she did?" 

"Why did Drusilla do anything?" Angel sighs morosely, wishing for what must be the thousandth time that he hadn't driven the poor wench out of her mind.

"When did you get your soul?"

"1898, Romania." Angel replies, reluctantly.

"So you were around a long time before you got your soul. Penn didn't know. He described your...umm... proclivities to me."

"Oh." Angel shudders at that.

"You seem...tortured...by your soul."

"Um, well yeah. That was kind of the idea, with the curse and all." 

“That's sad." William wants to move forward to comfort him again. He's acutely uncomfortable with the fact that he can't. 

"I guess," Angel shrugs awkwardly, "But it's not like I don't deserve to suffer."

"No one deserves to suffer forever."

Angel shrugs again despondently, "Apparently I won't."

William steps closer. "What do you mean?" 

"There's this prophecy, that the souled vampire will fight in the apocalypse and then as a reward get his heart's desire." Angel explains. He looks up at William as his eyes widen. "Souled vampire! Shit!"

"What? Oh." William blinks. "Oh. That's..." His voice trails off. 

"Um. Yeah." Angel looks away and stares at the far wall again.

William makes a little noise in his throat. "Perhaps I shouldn't have come. It seems I've only brought you pain." He steps back. He's considering whether or not he should just walk away.

"No!" Angel turns back to him and stands quickly. "No. That's ok. It's not like it's you're fault. Any of it."

"You seemed to be content enough. I've just stirred things up." 

"True, but then, maybe it's better to know the truth. For one hundred years I've thought I was the only one, the only one with a soul." Angel takes a step towards him.

"I guess I did too. Penn told me it wasn't anything he'd ever heard of." William can't take his eyes off Angel as he steps closer. 

Angel's voice trembles a little as he asks, taking another step. "He knew? That you had a soul?" 

"Yes, he did. He could smell it on me. For years, he hunted only criminals, out of deference to me. To stay with me. But he couldn't keep it up forever."

"He didn't care? He curbed himself for you?" Angel can scarcely believe how it's possible, after the way Darla was towards him when he got his soul.

"He curbed himself for me." William's a little confused. Why wouldn't someone do something like that, for someone they loved?

"God." Angel gives a humorless laugh and turns away one more. All those years alone, so sure that none of his family would accept him, and all the time he could have been with his Gabriel. 

William makes a noise in his throat, a little whimper. He's hurt Angel again and he never intended to. He steps back again, towards the door. 

Hearing that small sound, Angel turns back again. "What's wrong?"

"I keep causing you pain. I can feel it." 

"It's not you." Angel shakes his head. "Not your fault."

William sighs. "Is there any way I can help? Make it better?"

Angel shakes his head again and echoes the sigh, "No, what's past is past. There's no use dwelling on it."

William steps closer. 

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Angel tries to smile. "I guess I should let you get settled, fetch your things."

William nods. "I suppose so." 

"Right." Nodding back, Angel starts to move towards the door, stopping beside him to rest his hand on William's shoulder. "You can stay as long as you want."

William purrs a little at the words and the touch. "Thank you." 

Angel's breath catches as William turns to look up at him, finding himself sinking into the most beautiful blue eyes. He's close enough that he can smell the younger vampire's sweet scent, and his palm tingles where it rests on one strong shoulder.

William can feel the tingle as well. There's something there, some sort of primal attraction. He's sure if their demons ever touched...he pulls his mind away from that because it threatens to make his cock stand up again. 

"Umm." Angel clears his throat awkwardly. "Yeah. I'll leave you to it." He steps away, giving William a small smile before striding from the room.

William sighs. He settles back onto the couch, draping across it, and pulling out his cell phone to make arrangements to have his luggage delivered. 

Coming to a stop five feet down the corridor, Angel closes his eyes and takes a shaky breath. He can feel his cock hard between his legs and has to struggle to control himself, trying to persuade himself that it's just the effect of being so close to a member of his family - that he can easily overcome it.

His call over, William moves over to the bed to stretch out. He squirms for a bit before deciding his clothes were just too much right now. He gets up and strips off his clothes, laying down on the sheets and wriggling naked against them. 

Giving up on trying to regain control, Angel heads for his room, and a cold shower.


	3. Flirting with the Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: This Chapter- William/Wesley, William/Angel   
> Rating: Adults Only  
> Summary: What If- William had not been raised by Drusilla and Angelus? This Chapter- William plays with Wesley, and Angel isn’t happy about it.   
> Spoilers: Season 5 BtVS- Fool for Love; Season 2 Ats: Darla. (Fic opens with a combined scene taken from both episodes). Otherwise completely AU.  
> Content: Slash content (duh).   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Spike or anything else from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys.

William can hear the shower starting in the room next door. He sighs. Perhaps he should find some physical company while he was here. Perhaps Cordelia. She seemed eager enough. He wasn't used to sleeping alone any more than necessary, and the brief contact with his grandsire had left him hard and aching. 

Leaning his arms on the wall of the shower, Angel presses his forehead against the cold tile and tells himself he's not going to touch himself, he's not.

William gets up, pulling his clothes back on and wandering downstairs to see if anyone is there. 

Mumbling to himself, Wesley walks out of the office, his nose buried in a heavy tome.

William looks over at the slender, attractive man walking out of the office. "Hello," he says quietly, so as not to startle him. 

Wesley looks up at the unfamiliar voice. His mouth drops open as he takes in the sight of the gorgeous young man in front of him, his arms going slack until the book falls to the floor, landing on his foot. "OW. Oh um, I mean hello. Um, welcome to Angel Investigations, how can we be of assistance?"

"I'm staying here, actually. I take it you work for Angel?" 

"Um." Wesley blinks, surprised, before holding out his hand. "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, I am Angel's...associate. May I inquire who you are?"

William takes his hand, shaking it, smiling winningly at him, his fingers stroking lightly against the palm of Wesley's hand. "I'm William. Drusilla's childe. Angel has invited me to stay for a while." 

Gasping quietly, Wesley shivers at the smile and light touch. As the words penetrate however, his eyes widen and he stumbles back a little. "D...Drusilla's childe?" Reaching into his pocket he fumbles for the small cross he keeps in there.

"Don't worry. I have a soul. I'm quite certain he wouldn't have invited me to stay otherwise."

Spluttering for a few moments, Wesley manages to stutter out "A...a...soul? H...how? What?"

"I'd be delighted to explain, and answer all your questions. A fellow Englishman, and educated as well. It's been a while." William kneels to pick up the book Wesley dropped, looking up, blue eyes to blue. "Though perhaps we could go somewhere more comfortable than standing in the lobby?" 

"Oh...Oh yes. We can go through to the office. I'm sure Angel won't mind." Wesley blinks, looking down into William's eyes and swallowing harshly - he found himself wishing idly that his eyes could be so very very blue.

William stands back up, handing the book to Wesley. "Sounds marvelous." 

Clearing his throat Wesley gestures for William to precede him into the office. William walks ahead of Wesley. He can catch just the faintest whiff of attraction, and he smiles a bit to himself. Men are more to his taste than women anyway, and Wesley is *quite* handsome. 

Wesley flushes brightly when he finds himself staring at William's arse as he follows him. "Um." cough "Why don't you take as seat?"

William moves to one of the chairs, draping himself over it more than sitting. "Thank you."

Swallowing again, a little uncomfortable at his reaction to the other man, Wesley takes a seat behind the large desk. "Now then. You said you were Drusilla's childe? I wasn't aware she'd sired anyone, when did she sire you?"

"In 1880, London. It was a surprise to Angel, as well. Drusilla sent me away immediately, with a letter warning me to stay away from her and especially away from Angelus." 

Wesley's eyes widen in shock and he stutters incoherently for a few moments, "1880! That's impossible!"

"Why is that impossible?"

"The Watchers would have known. The Aurelians have always been under close observation. If Drusilla had made a childe so long ago, they would have known." Wesley's voice is firm, confident despite all that the Watchers have done to him, he still believes in their infallibility as to factual documentation. "You could not have escaped notice for over a century."

"I haven't *been* around the Aurelians, except for Penn." 

"Ah yes Penn." Wesley clears his throat awkwardly, remembering the appearance of Angelus' eldest progeny soon after he joined the agency.

"He took care of me, raised me. We parted ways after he killed that Slayer in New York."

Back on firmer ground, Wesley nods sagely, "Nikki Wood, his second slayer. May I inquire as to why you parted ways?"

"Because he had promised not to kill innocents while I was with him. And it wasn't his second Slayer, it was his first."

Frowning at the idea of a vampire promising not to kill innocents, Wesley is stunned by William's last comment. "His first?"

"Yes. I killed the slayer in China in 1900. I had to, she was going to kill Penn and I couldn't get her to stop." 

"You? But...the Watchers...you...but your soul? Get her to stop?" Wesley stutters again, his face paling with confusion and shock. 

"Yes, I have a soul. But I loved him, and I was young, and he was my whole world. If I could have stopped her short of killing her, I would have."

"..." Wesley blinks.

William looks at him and sighs. "I'm sorry. I've offended you."

"Pardon?"

"Your expression. You seem to be distressed."

"Distressed? N...not at all, just very...very...surprised." Wesley shifts awkwardly in his chair, dropping his eyes to where he's begun to twist his hands together. Automatically, he pulls his hands apart and rests them on the desktop, his father's voice echoing in his head along with the sound of a ruler smacking down.

William rises from the chair, coming over next to Wesley. He can feel the echoed pain in Wesley, and his hands move to gently stroke over the Watcher's. "It's all right. Whoever did that isn't here."

Freezing, Wesley looks up at him wide-eyed, "Wh...what? H...how?"

"I'm a Seducer. Quite possibly one of the more powerful ones in the world. I don't kill to feed, I Seduce, always have. So among other things I can sense emotions." 

"A Seducer? With a soul?" Wesley's eyes light up, utterly distracted from his past. "How fascinating. When did you get your soul? Was it a curse? How does it affect your gifts? How do you know that you're so powerful? If you don't kill, how do you get enough to eat? Do you feed on sexual energy? Is it true that Seducers are incubi? And you're empathic?" Wesley starts to fire questions rapidly and excitedly at the brown-haired vampire.

William chuckles. "All right, in order. A few months after I was turned, I don't know how I got it, I'm not certain how it affects my gifts. As to how I know how powerful I am, Penn told me, and I've been able to enthrall even master vampires far older than I am. Vampires need much less blood than they generally take. And having the blood charged with sexual energy makes it more powerful. As for incubi...” William smiles. "Depends on your definition of the term. And yes, I am empathic."

Pausing only a few moments to take in William's answers, Wesley continues his questioning. "A few months after you were turned? Well that certainly explains why you seem so much more comfortable with it. But how is it that you were raised by a fellow Aurelian?" 

"How do you mean?"

Wesley frowns "Well, your soul?"

"Like I said...he agreed not to kill innocents. We hunted criminals together. He loved me, he wanted to be with me, so he 'indulged' me, as he put it."

"Oh." Not sure how to answer that, Wesley flushes, hearing the slight bitterness in William’s tone and realizing he may have upset the vampire.

William smiles and makes himself relax. "It's nothing you said. I'm still rather upset from finding out he's dead, and how he died. We may have parted ways, but I never really stopped loving him."

"Ah." Wesley nods a little. "May I ask how it was that you heard? I know that Angel went to great pains to make sure the demon community did not hear what happened."

William sucks in a little breath. Angel hadn't told him that. Then he lets out the breath, slowly, and answers. "Drusilla found me. She must have seen it in one of her visions." 

"Oh of course." Wesley berates himself mentally for not realizing that sooner.

"So what is it you do for Angel?" William tries to change the subject. Talking about Penn was bringing up raw ugly emotions he wasn't ready to deal with yet.

"I am his associate here at Angel Investigations." Wesley replies, unaware exactly how prim he sounded. "My main role is as a researcher, however I often assist in a more physical capacity."

William's lips can't help but quirk at that. "A more *physical* capacity?" His tone is slightly suggestive. 

"Yes, I often go on patrol with him or to clients premises to help him...oh!" The other man flushes as he picks up on the innuendo. 'Don't I just wish?" He thinks to himself.

"Sorry, I shouldn't tease you. I'm afraid, as a Seducer, that subject is rather foremost on my mind most of the time." He lets his eyes wander down Wes' body, as much as shows from behind the desk, and then back up to his eyes. 

Wesley flushes deeply at the perusal, feeling his body react slightly. "I see." 

William can feel and smell the reaction. "You mentioned the Watchers. How is it you would know what information they do or don't have?" He steers the subject back onto safer ground. Someone this uptight would require careful hooking. Slowly draw him in. Cordelia would no doubt have been a much easier conquest, but what was the fun in that?

"I come from a family long associated with the Watcher's Council."

"And you work with a vampire? I imagine your family doesn't approve."

"Um no. They don't at all. But they can't really do much about it."

"So how did you start working with Angel to begin with?"

"I first met Angel in Sunnydale before...well before." Wesley coughed to clear his throat. "But then I came to LA on the trail of a dangerous demon. After I worked with he and Cordelia on resolving that case, they invited me to stay a while. Things developed from there."

William nods. "So you're friendly with him, then. What's he like? I've only heard from Penn, and that of course was about what he was like without a soul." 

"Oh well, he's very dedicated to his cause of course..." Wesley begins a little awkwardly.

"And what cause is that?" 

"Of redeeming his soul. By helping the helpless."

William considers. "Sounds like a lofty goal. But what's he like *personally*?" 

"Personally? Very quiet, he enjoys his solitude, though I believe he enjoys both my company and that of Cordelia..."

"Hmmm. Odd then, that he invited me to stay. So...what is the fair Cordelia like? She seemed quite... taken... with me." 

'I'm not at all surprised.' Wesley thinks to himself, finding his eyes involuntarily starting to slide down William's form. He quickly arrests the movement and returns his eyes to William's face. "Cordelia is very...well...Cordelia. She's very opinionated, clever, stubborn, caring and a bit, well, bossy for want of a better term." Wesley flushes a little at talking about Cordelia in such a way, but if the vampire is to be staying, he'll need to be aware of how she works.

William nods. "Ah." He's noticed the movement of Wesley's eyes, and he languidly stretches, letting his muscles ripple under the thin silk shirt. 

Swallowing heavily, Wesley refuses to let himself look down. "You say she seemed taken with you? Did you have your...aura is it?...on?"

"No. It would be rude to use my aura on you, and I'm sure that Angel would object." William smiles at him. "Would you like to feel what it's like? Purely as an experiment, of course." 

"Really? Well, yes, as an experiment." Wesley nods, trying to appear as if he's considering it as a scientific demonstration. 

William stands up and walks over, leaning against the edge of the desk. "There are levels of the aura. The first one is to get your attention, to make you focus on me, to draw your interest." William focuses it slightly, pulling on the tendrils of attraction that are already there, making it just strong enough to be noticeable. 

Wesley finds himself staring intently at the vampire. His mind working to analyze the situation compares it to something like a reverse 'look-away' glamour.

"Having gotten your attention, I would move in closer, interact, look into your eyes. Start to build an attraction that I can intensify." William touches those bits of attraction and fans them in Wesley. His aura tingles as he can feel the reaction in the handsome slender man. 

Breath catching, Wesley can feel more than his gaze focusing on him. His body starts to feel warmer, slowly building until he feels decidedly over-heated, his face flushes and eyes dilate as he looks up at the man stood before him.

"Then I'd move in for physical contact, and intensify again." William reaches out a hand to delicately stroke fingertips down Wesley's cheek. The aura crackles, sending invisible flickers to wander over Wesley's body, like little lustful tongues making his nerves sing. 

His reaction is a loud gulp as his breathing starts to speed up. Shifting uncomfortably, he tries to ignore his hardening prick. "Ah, y...yes, I see."

William can't resist. He rubs his thumb over Wesley's lips, and then leans in for a soft, lingering kiss.   
Whimpering almost inaudibly, Wesley leans into this kiss. William pulls back the aura, but continues the kiss. He wants to see if Wesley will continue it without the prod of the aura.

Still caught up, Wesley doesn't immediately realize that the sparks on his nerves have ceased. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss, one hand coming up to hover beside William's cheek. William takes his other hand and presses Wesley's hand to his cheek. Wesley tastes smoky and sweet all at once. 

Moaning Wesley strokes his fingers over the silky soft skin of the vampire's jaw. William shifts on the desk so that he is all but straddling Wesley's chair. His other hand slides to cup the nape of Wesley's neck. 

His free hand moving up to rest on William's hip, Wesley slides the fingers of his other hand into his hair to pull him closer. William slides off the desk, settling astride Wesley's lap. His own hard cock, covered only with the thin fabric of his raw silk pants, presses against Wesley's own stiffened shaft. 

Gasping at the contact, Wesley pulls away from the kiss, breathing deeply for air. His eyes fly open and he stares up at the other man. "Oh! Oh I'm sorry I..."

"Why are you sorry?" William's voice is a sensual, welcoming caress. 

"I...I..." Wesley shudders a little in reaction to his tone. "I shouldn't have..."

"Why not?" William's hand kneads gently on the nape of Wesley's neck. "You started to be attracted to me a few minutes after we met, and I fancied you almost immediately. Or are you involved with someone else?" 

"I...um...no I'm not seeing anyone, right now I mean." Wesley replies, arching his head back into his hand. "B...but Angel..."

"What about Angel?" 

A little weakly, Wesley explains, "Well, he might not be very pleased. What with you being family."

"Ah. So do you want me to stop?" 

"Um, y...yes?"

William sighs with obvious disappointment. "Are you certain? Because your body doesn't seem to agree." 

"I...I should be getting on with my work." Wesley's tone is still weak, "Angel will be along soon and I need to get a translation finished for him."

"Angel went to bed, to sleep." William keeps staring into Wesley's eyes. 

"Oh?" Distracted, Wesley frowns, "He has?"

"Yes. We had a discussion and he ended it by saying he needed some rest. I heard him taking a shower before I came down here." 

"Hmm. Well maybe he intends to go out a little later than I thought. Or maybe via the sewers." The younger man is thoroughly distracted now, already looking across the room at his books, his Watcher training allowing him to ignore both his erection and the proximity of the vampire in his lap - at least with his aura 'switched off'.

William shifts, rubbing his erection against Wesley's to get his attention back. 

Gasping, Wesley finds his attention being drawn inexorably back to the other man. "Umm..." He swallows harshly and flushes at William's actions.

"I don't think you want me to stop," William says, in that honey-soft voice. "I think you want me to keep doing this. Keep touching you, kissing you." He lets one hand trail over Wesley's chest, fingertips brushing over a hardening nipple through the cotton fabric. 

"I...I..." Wesley stares into his eyes, his own eyes wide and dilated. His breathing is starting to speed up slightly as he shivers lightly. "B...but the demonstration...Angel...I..."

"I haven't been using my aura on you since I started kissing you. Or is the problem that you *want* my grandsire?" 

"Wh...what? I don't know what you mean!" Wesley manages to look affronted, flustered and caught out all at once. "Angel and I have a purely professional relationship."

"Then why would you be concerned about us having relations? Why would he care?" William keeps rocking his crotch against Wesley's, his hands continuing to wander over the ex-Watcher's slender body. He's not intending to let this one get away. 

Wesley splutters quietly for a few seconds before slumping back in his chair. "But I'm supposed to be working, you're his family..." He argues, rather weakly.

"Yes, exactly. He's offered me hospitality. Well, I'm certain he'd like me to feel welcome. Don't you want me to feel welcome, Wesley?" William leans in closer, brushing lips across Wesley's. 

Whimpering quietly, Wesley gives the tiniest nod. William presses closer, kissing Wesley again, capturing his lips. He moves a hand to slide into Wesley's sandy hair. Shivering, Wesley moans and gives in, parting his lips to William's insistent kiss. William feels that little surrender and he purrs as he presses his tongue in to plunder Wesley's mouth, tasting him. His other hand starts unbuttoning Wesley's shirt. 

Hands coming up to rest on the other man's hips, Wesley starts to return kiss. Having given in, he can't stop himself reacting more and more strongly. William moans softly as he feels Wesley respond in earnest. He can smell the arousal and need heavy in the air and he very much wants Wesley. He finishes unbuttoning the shirt, pushing it open, hands sliding over his chest and abs. 

"Oh god." Mumbling into the kiss, Wesley moans at the touch on his bare skin. William pulls back from the kiss and lowers his mouth to lick and suck on one dusky peaked nipple. Gasping, Wes threads his fingers through William's curls. William's fingers are starting to work the buckle on Wesley's belt. 

Rolling over from where he's lying with his head buried in his pillows, Angel glances at the clock on his bedside table. It takes a few moments of squinting to for the time to sink in. "Shit!" He cusses, jumping up and heading for the wardrobe, he's late.

Wesley's hips buck as William's fingers brush against his hard cock through his pants. William purrs as he keeps licking and sucking at Wesley's nipple. He eases the belt out and then starts to unzip the trousers. 

Rubbing lightly at the other man's scalp, Wes watches through heavy lids as pale hands work to release him from the confining fabric.

Dressing hurriedly, Angel then spends moments faffing with his hair, wishing for the millionth time that he could see himself in the mirror to be sure that his hair doesn't look...well, stupid.

William lifts his mouth to claim Wesley's again as long fingers stroke along freshly revealed flesh. The other man whimpers quietly at his touch, returning the kiss eagerly. William breaks the kiss at last, sliding off his lap to kneel between his legs. He looks up at Wesley as his long tongue flicks out to lick around the sensitive head of Wesley's cock. 

Finally deciding his hair is probably as done as it can be, Angel leaves the room. He just knows that Wes is going to be annoyed that he's late down to 'work'. He just hopes he won't look at him in that stern way that makes his demon whisper in his ear about teaching the disrespectful human a lesson - with the help of a handy cane.

"Oh G..god," Wesley moans. 

William takes the head of his cock into his mouth, flicking across the head, tasting the little pearl of pre-cum already formed there. Wesley was certainly eager enough. 

Letting go of William's hair, Wesley wraps his hands around the arms of his chair in an attempt to make himself stay still at the torturously teasing actions.

Shaking his head to dislodge those thoughts of his employee, Angel descends the stairs down into the lobby.

Intent on his seduction of Wesley, William doesn't hear the approaching footsteps. He lowers his mouth more, taking Wesley's cock deeper into his mouth, sucking and licking. 

Angel freezes as he passes the front counter as waves of human, and vampire, arousal hit his senses. 'Huh?' he thinks, frowning in confusion. Slowly he moves on towards the door to office - the place from which the scents emanate, telling himself that his newly found grandchilde can't really be having sex with one of his humans, can he? Hearing Wesley groan, he shudders. Standing in the doorway, he stares in disbelief.

William senses Angel's approach now, he can feel him clearly. He lifts his head briefly to look at Angel, eyes glittering. 

Moaning at the sudden end of what was turning into the best blowjob of his life, Wesley follows William's movement. He freezes as he realizes the vampire is looking towards the door. Slowly he follows his gaze. "Oh God." He groans in dismay, and not a little fear at the sight of a very - annoyed - looking Angel in the doorway.

William quirks his lips. "Mmm. Should've locked the door, I suppose."

Glaring hard at him, Angel comes into the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I *was* in the process of giving a blow-job." 

"Well I noticed *that*." Angel crosses his arms, his forehead coming down as he glowers at the other vampire - ignoring the mixture of arousal, embarrassment and fear coming from Wesley.

"Well then...Perhaps you'd care to come back later." 

Growling quietly Angel just leans against the desk. "No."

"You want to watch then?" 

Wesley whimpers, his eyes growing wide at William's suggestion.

Narrowing his eyes at the younger vampire, Angel tries to ignore his reaction to Wesley's whimper - and the sight of him sat in the chair with his hard cock protruding from his slacks. "No, I want you to let my employee get on with his job so that I won't die horribly when I go out to do *my* job." He finishes with a slightly louder growl - one that Wesley hears this time.

Shivering in a mixture of fear and arousal at that feral sound, Wesley bites his lip against the desire to start apologizing. William shrugs. He looks over at Wesley. "I suppose our little tête-à-tête will have to be postponed until after working hours." He reaches up to tuck Wesley's cock away, zipping up his trousers. 

Digging his fingers into his arms, Angel fights down his jealousy at the idea of his grandchilde and employee doing anything of the sort.

"Um...quite." Wesley flushes as he starts to rebutton his shirt. "I...um *cough* I won't be long with that translation Angel, I had almost completed it earlier." He raises his head to speak, but is unable to bring himself to meet Angel's eyes.

William gets up and walks to Angel. "I'm sorry I interrupted your employee's working day. I was under the impression that you were going to sleep." 

Shaking his head, Angel replies, "I was unable to." His brow is still lowered as he looks back at him, "Have you arranged for your things to be brought here?"

"Yes, I did. They should arrive in a few hours." 

Nodding, Angel stands up straight. "Perhaps I could have a word? In the kitchen?"

"Of course. If you could show me the way?" 

Leading the way, Angel says over his shoulder. "Let me know when you've finished Wes."

"Certainly." Wesley answers quietly, still extremely flushed. William follows Angel to the kitchen, curious as to what Angel has to say. 

Going to the fridge, Angel pulls out a couple of blood bags - one of which he holds up questioningly as he glances at the other man. William raises an eyebrow. "Umm...no thank you. I'll go find my own later." 

Frowning, Angel looks unsure, "Ok."

"You always drink from bags?" 

"Um, yeah." Angel turns away to empty one of the bags into his usual mug.

"Ah." William refrains from commenting further. He's certain that there must be a bar or club somewhere near. All too easy to find an easy victim for seduction. 

Setting the microwave to heat the blood, Angel turns around to lean against the counter, crossing his arms and glaring at the other vampire again. "So...Wesley."

"Yes?" 

"Somehow I didn't expect you to attempt to seduce my employees, let alone do so so quickly."

"Why not?" 

"They're my employees." Angel replies, as if that is reason enough.

William chuckles. "So I understand you don't want them distracted from their jobs. I won't approach them during working hours again."

Angel grits his teeth, "And outside working hours?"

"Surely you don't control what they do after working hours," William says. He pushes up onto a counter, spreading his legs and resting his hands between his knees. 

Keeping his eyes on William's face, Angel refuses to let himself be distracted. "Wesley and Cordelia are very important to me..." He starts just as the microwave beeps. Turning, he grabs his mug and starts to sip at the contents.

"I fail to see the connection." 

"I don't want either of them leaving LA because you have...upset them."

"I won't upset them," William says. "Are you sure that's your only objection?" 

Taking a large gulp to stop himself sneering 'What do *you* think?’ Angel takes a moment to compose himself. "I admit, I have a little trouble with the idea of either of them...with...a vampire. Especially in light of their past experiences, though those experiences were not with other vampires."

"But they are adults, Angel. Free-willed, and working with you, I imagine more aware than most of the nature of vampires." William's look turns speculative, and he cocks his head as he looks at Angel. "Unless I misunderstand things, and you have a more intimate attachment to them." 

Looking at him, Angel blinks a few times. "What? No! They're my friends."

"So then there shouldn't be a problem." 

'Shit!' Angel thinks to himself, desperately wanting to throw his mug across the room. Instead he says, "Right." his tone completely flat before continuing in a menacing tone "As long as you remember, hurt either of them and I will be extremely...displeased."

William continues to look at Angel. "I can feel that you're upset." 

"Upset? Why would I be upset?"

"That's what I don't understand."

Finishing his mug, Angel busies himself with the other blood bag - ignoring the implications that William is hinting at.

William sighs. "I'll leave your employees alone. I'll make some excuse to Wesley...though I think he'll be quite disappointed." 

Angel hums quietly sipping from his second mug of blood. "So. How long have you been in LA for?"

"Less than a day. It was relatively simple to get a referral to your agency." 

"Ah, right. How long do you intend to stay?"

"Depends on you, I imagine." William looks at Angel. 

"Oh?"

"You were the one that invited me to stay." 

"Yes but... you must have some plans?"

"Aside from hunting down Kate? No, not really." 

Angel casts around for an idea of how to persuade the other vampire to leave Kate alone - coming up blank, he decides to try and warn her away from LA.

William sighs. "But she can wait. I'm here so we can get to know each other. I still wonder why it is that Drusilla was so certain I should stay away from you." 

"What exactly did she tell you about her reasons?"

"Only what was in the letter." 

Angel nods. "When did you meet up with Penn then? Why didn't he bring you to us?"

"Just a few weeks after I was turned. I showed him the letter and he decided to honor Dru's wishes. Later on.... he said that Dru must have done it because you would have been...” William’s voice trails off, thinking that perhaps repeating Penn's words on the subject might not be wise...or at the very least sound egotistical. 

"I would have been what? Angry with Drusilla? With him? You?" Angel tries to prompt. 

William sighs. "He said you would have been as taken with me as he was." Angel just stares at him, trying to work out the hidden meaning in that, knowing that there must be one; else the other man would not have hesitated in saying it. "Penn said that Drusilla was always jealous of your attention."

"That's true." Angel replies thoughtfully.

William leans back on his hands, legs still spread. "I think it was also partly that Penn wanted me all to himself."

Snorting, Angel agrees. "Probably." Still refusing to be distracted by William's body language, Angel turns to the sink where he washes his mug.

William sighs. "Well I suppose I had best see to dinner then, before the clubs close." 

"Um. Yeah." Angel nods, his voice strained. His teeth itch just at the implication of the other vampire feeding on hot, pumping, sticky human blood right from the source. Eyes fluttering closed, he has to bite back a groan as he grips the edge of the sink.

William looks concerned. "You awright?" 

"Yeah fine." Nodding and taking a deep breath, Angel turns around giving a weak smile, "Just not looking forward to tonight's mission."

"Mission?" 

"Yeah, gotta kill some demon. Wesley knows more about it."

William furrows his brow. "Part of your business, then? Angel Investigations?"

Nodding again, Angel leans back against the counter. "Yeah we 'Help the Hopeless'" He rolls his eyes as he repeats the slogan.

"Do you like your job?" William asks with a smile. 

Angel blinks a little before answering, "Well the fighting is kinda cool."

William chuckles at that. "Perhaps if I'm back before you have to leave, I can assist you." 

"Oh. Yeah. That could be fun." Angel replies, a little surprised.

"Excellent." William slides off the counter, one smooth effortless motion. "I'll be off then, back as quick as I can." 

Angel's breath catches, "Um. Ok."

William glides out of the kitchen. He stops by the office and gives an internal sigh. Best get it over with, he tells himself, and knocks on the door. Wesley looks up at the quiet knock, "Come in." 

William opens the door. "Wesley...I'm sorry I caused you embarrassment. I didn't mean to, I honestly thought Angel would be asleep for a while."

Flushing deeply, Wesley drops his eyes. "Ah um. Apology accepted. I...*cough* I... I hope that you and Angel did not argue?"

"A bit. He has some rather strong objections to me being involved with you...or any of his friends, apparently. I don't wish to cause trouble. I hope you'll understand." 

"Oh...yes...I...it would of course be inappropriate..." Wesley stutters a little as he speaks.

William steps in, closer, so Wesley can see his eyes clearly. "I am genuinely attracted to you. But he's concerned I might get involved and then leave, and he doesn't want to see you hurt." 

Nodding, Wesley blushes deeper. "Of...of course. Um thank you for explaining."

William leans down, letting his lips brush against Wesley's lightly. "Perhaps another time." 

Gasping quietly, Wesley nods. "Um yes, perhaps."

William steps back. He is genuinely regretful. Wesley is quite something. "I'd better go then. Leave you to your research." 

Again, Wesley nods, looking back down at his notes. "Yes."

William sighs again, softly, and closes the door behind him.


	4. A Little Combat and A Little Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: This Chapter- William/Angel   
> Rating: Adults Only  
> Summary: What If- William had not been raised by Drusilla and Angelus? This Chapter- William and Angel hunt, William gets hurt, Angel helps heal him and spends the night with him.   
> Spoilers: Season 5 BtVS- Fool for Love; Season 2 Ats: Darla. (Fic opens with a combined scene taken from both episodes). Otherwise completely AU.  
> Warnings: Slash content (duh), bloodplay, masturbation.   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Spike or anything else from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guy

William looks over at Angel as they drive. It's a lovely classic car, and convertible, so the warm night air flows over them as they drive. Angel's gelled hair doesn't move, but it makes William's soft curls flow back from his face. He's rather flush from his feeding, and feeling good. 

Angel's hands are clenched hard on the steering wheel. Not only can he smell the underlying scent of this childe of Drusilla's, he can smell the blood and arousal of the humans that he's fed on, not to mention the rather intoxicating scent of the boy's own arousal. It's absolute torture after so long denying his urges.

"Are you all right?" William asks, seeing Angel's knuckles whiten. 

"Fine. Just a little tense from waiting for the info on the demon." Angel takes a deep breath, forcing himself to release his death grip.

"So what exactly are we going after?" 

"A Prio Muto. We think it might have stowed away on a tanker into California," Angel explains. "Though I'm not sure that the result of such a stowaway wouldn't have been splashed all over the news."

William raises an eyebrow. "I've heard of them. Very fearsome creatures." 

"Hmm. I've had a run in with one before. Though things... didn't exactly go as planned." Angel shifts a little in his seat at the memory of that major cock up in his redemption.

"How so?" William's face is intense with interest as he sees Angel's uncomfortable reaction. 

"I um...well..." Angel stutters, not wanting to say for fear of embarrassing himself in front of the younger vampire. And how come he can now hear Cordy in his mind laughing?

"Did you have trouble defeating it?"

"Um...no..."

William's confused by Angel's reaction. Unsure of whether to press or not, he settles back into his seat and looks around at the city as they drive. 

Sighing in relief, Angel parks the car in an almost empty car park near the docks.

William gets out of the car, closing the door. "Not exactly the best part of town," he quips with a quirk of his lips. "I'm overdressed."

Angel finds his attention drawn to William’s clothes. His reaction echoes the one he had when William reentered the hotel earlier. Swallowing hard, he finds he's stopped breathing only when he goes to speak and ends up coughing.

William looks over with a concerned expression. He can also scent the older vampire's reaction to him. "I'm sorry. I've distressed you again. Unfortunately my aura is strong enough it has some effect even when I keep it reined in." 

Clearing his throat, Angel shakes his head. "No...I...it's not your fault." Forcing his eyes away, he looks around. "Shall we start looking?"

"Yes, let's to it then." 

"Right." Angel nods as he walks around to open the trunk of the car, popping it open and lifting out a heavy axe, which he hands to William.

William takes it, hefting it to get the feel of it, making a few sweeps. "Nice weapon." 

"Yeah." Pulling out a large broadsword, Angel slams the trunk shut. "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's." 

Angel leads the way towards the nearest warehouse. William relaxes, getting into hunt mode. Unsurprisingly, Angel moves the same for the hunt as Penn did. It feels almost natural, padding quietly along next to him, senses extended, looking for the prey. Moving just as quietly Angel, nevertheless, moves a little more stiffly. It's obvious he's reigning in much of his natural instincts and body language.

William chances a quick look at Angel. The older vampire seems...uncomfortable with himself. He spares a thought that Angel must be very unhappy most of the time, before a sound catches his ear and he looks in the direction it came from. 

A second later, Angel's attention is also caught and he stops suddenly, wheeling to face the direction from which the sound issued. William's nostrils flare, picking up the scent and looking to Angel for confirmation. Angel nods and gestures William to head on, bearing to the left. Lifting his sword, Angel moves off to the right.

William moves off, quietly, stretching his senses to the utmost. He's feeling the knife edge of adrenaline now, as the excitement of the hunt settles in. Moving from shadow to shadow, Angel stretches his own senses, primed to track the creature that made the noise from a few moments ago.

William picks up the scent again. The creature isn't far ahead. He hears a soft rumble and he can sense it just around the corner. He holds, unsure of Angel's location. 

Rounding the other side of the building, Angel pauses just before the corner. He peeks around the corner to confirm that it is the Prio Muto - it is. Cursing silently he realizes that he doesn't know exactly where the other vampire is - he's just not used to hunting with him. That coupled with the restrictions he's forcing onto his demon side makes this more than a little...awkward. Taking a deep breath, Angel just decides to go for it and hope for the best.

William finally catches scent of Angel and he moves in as well. The Prio Motu wheels, looking at the two charging vampires. He makes a decision and moves to attack William, figuring to take out the smaller vampire and clear a path. 

With a growl, Angel puts on a burst of speed. Coming up behind the demon quickly, slamming into its side and sending its charge off course and into the brick wall of the warehouse.

William is amazed at Angel's ferocity, but he doesn't hesitate, he moves in closer and swings the axe. The creature manages to dodge it, just barely, and claws at Angel's side. 

"FUCK!" Angel half snarls at the pain.

William howls in fury and swings the axe again, this time catching the Prio Motu in the shoulder with a meaty thump. The demon howls in pain, spinning back to face him and Angel takes the opportunity to swing his sword at its head. William jerks at the axe, trying to free it for another swing, but it's stuck firmly in the creature's shoulder. 

As William pulls on the axe, it pulls the demon forward, causing Angel's swing to lose some effectiveness - instead of decapitating it, his sword only slices half way through its neck.

The Prio Motu claws wildly, this time getting William in his grasp, pulling him in close and holding him as a shield, his claws digging into William's chest. 

The sudden overwhelming scent of William's blood sends Angel into game face and he snarls loudly. Swinging the opposite way, Angel drops down low, swiping at the demon's legs.

Angel's sword slices into one leg, causing the Prio Motu to collapse, pulling William down on top of him. Stabbing wildly at the demon's side and shoulder, Angel tries to force it to remove its claws from William's body.

The Prio Motu screams, tightening its hold and digging claws in deeper. William howls in pain and shifts into game face himself, struggling hard and clawing at the arm that holds him. He manages to loosen the grip and rolls off the demon. 

Moving quickly as soon as William rolls away, Angel takes another swing at the demon's head. This time his swing finishes the job. The Prio Motu's head comes off in a gout of ichor. 

Turning from the demon's corpse, Angel darts over to William's side. "You ok?" His voice is low and thick as he speaks around his fangs.

William pants and looks up at Angel, forcing himself to nod. "Yes. Ruined this outfit though." He manages a small smile. He's lost a lot of blood and is losing more, but he's sure he'll pull through. Angel nods grimly and slips one arm beneath his shoulders to help him into a sitting position. William grunts a bit as Angel moves him. "Thank you. Sorry I got in the way of your swing." 

"Not your fault. Damn demon." Lowering his arm, Angel wraps it around his waist and pulls him to his feet, supporting most of his weight. William clings onto Angel. He presses his hand against the worst of the punctures, trying to stem the blood flow until his healing can kick in to close it. 

Angel helps him slowly back to where the parked the car, keeping his arm around his slim waist. William settles in the seat, closing his eyes, trying to concentrate on healing. The earlier flush from feeding is gone, and he's pale and chilled. 

The elder vampire quickly heads back to fetch their weapons, dumping them in the truck before getting in and starting the car. "I'm afraid I've still only got pig's blood at the hotel."

"It's all right. I'll just rest. I fed well enough earlier, I should heal. I just don't normally fight demons." 

"Oh, well, if you're sure?"

William nods. "Don't want to be any trouble." 

Angel curses as some guy in a truck swerves in front of him - he frowns darkly at the thought that it might be Lindsey. "I'll help you up to your room then when we get in and let you rest."

"Thank you." William reaches down, trying to tap into his reserves. He doesn't want to worry the older vampire. Driving them quickly back to the Hyperion, Angel helps William out of the car.

Wesley and Cordelia look up as Angel comes in with the wounded William. Cordelia gasps and moves forward. "Angel! What were you thinking, dragging him along?" 

"I didn't!" Angel replies, immediately on the defensive.

William forces a smile. "I volunteered, Cordelia. No need to blame Angel." 

Cordelia snorts. "Well you get him right in here so I can bandage him up." 

Frowning, Angel guides him towards the stairs instead. "I should take him up to his room straight off. I can help him get cleaned up there if he needs it."

William manages a ghost of a smile. Cordelia just wants to get him undressed. True to his intuition, Cordelia stamps her foot. "Stubborn vampires." 

"Stubborn cheerleader," Angel mumbles in reply, though beneath his breath. William chuckles softly, but he doesn't stop Angel from taking him up the stairs. As they get to the door, though, his reserves give out on him and his legs wobble and then give way. 

"Shit," Angel swears quietly, taking his weight. After a moment's hesitation, he puts his other arm under his knees and sweeps the younger vampire into his arms.

"Sorry," William mumbles, his eyes half-closing. 

"That's ok." Using his elbow to open the door, Angel carries him through his room and sets him down lightly on his bed.

William pants just a little. "Didn't mean to be such trouble." 

"You're not." Angel shakes his head slightly. "I wouldn't have managed the demon anywhere near as well on my own. It would have been able to get away easily without someone on its other side."

"Thank you. But if I weren't there, he couldn't have used me for a shield." 

Humming noncommittally, Angel heads into the bathroom for a bowl on hot water and cloth. William lays back on the pillow, just listening to Angel as he moves around. He can almost see him, with that tentative bond of blood between them. 

Coming back into the room, Angel sets the bowl on the bedside table before taking a careful seat on the mattress beside the wounded blond. William opens his eyes again to look at him. He can't help it, his eyes don't want to leave his Grandsire. "Sorry to be making such a mess."

"Stop apologizing," Angel tells him as he quickly soaks and rinses the cloth before starting to clean up the blood on William's chest. "It's not a problem, and it's not your fault anyway." William nods, holding still while Angel cleans away the blood from the wound. "How bad does it feel?"

"Pretty bad. I may have to take you up on the earlier offer of, " he grimaces, "pig's blood. It's not closing."   
Looking at William's grimace, Angel pauses in his movements. "Well, I could um..." Hesitating, he bites his lip a little anxiously.

"Could what?" William's eyes fix on him.

"I could...I mean I guess I could let you..."

"Let me...?" William's all but certain at this point what Angel means, but it would be rude to presume. 

Stuttering a little more, Angel closes his eyes and swallows nervously, "I could let you drink from me...a little...?"

"Would you? It would certainly heal me much more quickly." William carefully schools his reaction not to reveal how much he would like that. Feeding, no matter how matter-of-factly approached, was always a sensual experience. 

"Umm yeah. As you say, it'll help you heal quicker, and since you got injured helping me." Angel continues to cleanse William's wounds, hoping the younger vamp won't take too much notice of his shaking hands. It's been so very long since he shared blood with another member of his family, the memories seem almost hazy - wonderful, but hazy.

"Then I accept, with thanks." William makes himself stay still as Angel cleans him, ruthlessly suppressing his reaction to the idea. He's sure any arousal-reaction will send his grandsire running from the room again. 

Nodding, Angel cleans the last of the blood, picking up the bowl to take it back into the bathroom. Once in the small stark room, he presses his forehead up against the wall as he tries to calm himself. Not quite sure what he was thinking by offering to let his grandchilde feed from him, he nevertheless shivers a little with anticipation mingled with fear. God, what if he loses it?

William presses the makeshift bandage against the wound, trying to stem the slow welling of blood. He allows himself a tingle of excitement at what is about to come. 

Gathering his nerve, Angel leaves the bathroom. Giving the other vampire a small smile, he sits beside him again. Swallowing hard, he hesitates again, unsure.

William looks at him with steady blue eyes. "How would you like to do this?" 

"I...er..." Angel looks a bit like the proverbial deer as he looks back at him.

"You want to cut, or would you like me to bite? And where would you like me to feed from?" William softly provides the questions. 

"Um...bite?" Angel suggests quietly.

William nods. "And where should I bite?" 

Angel has to bite back the desperate sounding reply of 'Anywhere you like' in response to that. Shaking himself a little, he decides to go for the safe option of his wrist. Unbuttoning his cuff, he holds his arm out silently.

William nods and lets his gameface show, licking over Angel's wrist before he sinks his fangs delicately in the skin. There's the initial explosion as the stronger blood of his grandsire hits his tongue. He's never shared blood with another vampire except Penn. Then there's the pure sensual goodness of the connection the bloodsharing creates. Fortunately one-way at the moment, it doesn't allow for more that the soft brushing contact between their demons. Even that is frighteningly electric as William pulls slowly on his Grandsire’s blood. 

Eyes fluttering closed, Angel takes a shaky breath at the sensation of burning pleasure in his wrist as the other vampire feeds from him. His closed eyelids seem to enhance the feeling as his body reacts helplessly; his cock twitches and starts to fill in his pants. Quickly opening his eyes, Angel fixes his gaze on William in the hopes that he sight of him drinking will disgust his soul. Instead he finds himself transfixed by the almost delicate bone structure of his demon features.

William's golden eyes look back up at Angel with a steady gaze. He can't suppress his own aroused reaction now, not with fangs buried in Angel's wrist and the scent of his Grandsire’s arousal in the air. He keeps the pull slow and steady, prolonging the feeding as long as he can. 

Giving an involuntary moan, Angel flexes the fingers of his hand, encouraging the flow of blood into William's mouth. How he could have possible forgotten anything about this he has no idea. Angel can feel his mouth grow dry at the look of obvious enjoyment in William's eyes, and has to fight the desire to sink his own fangs into the other's wrist, chest, or neck in return.

William can feel the warm glow as his chest wound closes. That's all but secondary to the need to connect, to touch. He literally can't stop himself from raising a hand to cup Angel's cheek as he continues to feed. 

Leaning into his hand, Angel shivers at the touch. His cock is now fully hard and he's valiantly trying to ignore the fact as he coughs to clear his throat. "Um...is that...helping?" He gestures with his free hand at William's chest.

William nods slowly, reluctantly. He doesn't want this to stop. 

"G...good then."

William keeps slowly stroking his cheek. He can picture in his mind now, vividly, how it would be, the two of them. He's sure some train of his thoughts would probably transmit back to Angel, but he doesn't stop it. The two of them, naked, entwined, bodies sweating, straining. 

Angel's vision whites out for a split second as the image of William and himself flashes into his mind and he groans. "Fuck!" His voice is husky and little more than a whisper as he curses.

William shudders at the curse, but he forces himself to remove his fangs, to carefully lick the wound closed. Much longer and he knows he wouldn't stop short of making that vision happen.

The sound of a strangled half-growl sounds from Angel's throat as he removes his fangs, followed by a second as he licks the wound closed. Panting, he stands and steps away from the bed. "Healed?" he asks in a tight voice.

William nods. "Yes." He sighs. "I'm sorry. I've disturbed you again." His voice is genuinely regretful, though this time his regret is not for disturbing Angel. 

"Um, no no, it's not your fault. It's the feeding, I know how it is." Angel rubs both hands over his face as he shifts awkwardly further away.

"Yes. Thank you for that. I'm much better now." William looks up with his soft blue eyes at Angel. 

"Good, good." Angel nods. "I should, er, let you rest. Get your strength back."

"I suppose you should." Though William's voice politely communicates he thinks exactly the opposite. 

"Right." Nodding again, Angel starts to back towards the door. "You're sure you'll be ok?"

"I'll be fine, thank you."

"Good, um, yeah." Angel bumps into the wall as he reaches for the doorknob. "You're sure?"

William sighs. "I don't like sleeping alone." He looks almost pleadingly at Angel. "Could you stay in the bed with me? Fully clothed, I know you don't want to... " He lets his voice trail off. "Never mind." 

"I...I um...sure.. I mean I could...since you're hurt..." Angel stutters as he mentally berates his cock for its traitorous reaction to the idea of sleeping next to the other vampire.

William blinks up at him, with a hopeful expression. He was, of course, taking shameless advantage of his injury. But it was true he hated sleeping alone, and but for his Grandsire’s interference, he could have that pretty Watcher here right now. 

"Ok then." Angel coughs again as he opens the door. "I'll um just go down and say goodnight to the others."

"Of course." William lays his head back down on the pillow. 

Leaving the room, Angel closes it behind him. Instead of heading straight downstairs however, he detours into his own room. Throwing himself face down on his bed, he groans loudly, "Oh God!"

William composes himself as he lays on the bed, trying to bring his own hardening cock back under control. He doesn't know how long the other vampire will be gone...or indeed, if he'll back out and not come back at all. 

"What am I doing?" Angel asks himself. "Offering to sleep next to someone like him? Goddamn the fucking curse - goddamn gypsies, and goddamn Darla too!"

Meantime, Cordelia, having heard the door close, comes up and knocks softly. William calls out, "Come in," not bothering to extend his senses, and is a little surprised when the woman opens the door. "Thought I'd come check on you," she says brightly. 

Finally managing to force his erection into submission with thoughts of the Master naked, Angel drags himself to his feet, rubbing his hands over his face again.

William smiles back at her. "Ah. Very kind of you." 

Cordelia grins. "Not at all. Can I take a look at the bandages? Angel's not good with them."

"That's not nec...” William starts, but is cut off by Cordelia's hasty movements to the bed. 

In control of himself - or as much as he can be in the circumstances, Angel heads downstairs. As he reaches the top of the staircase, he spots Wesley through the open door of the office, struggling to lift a huge pile of books off the floor. He watches as in seeming slow motion, they topple out of his arms to land scattered over the floor. 

Cordelia starts essentially feeling William up as she checks on the bandaging. William suppresses a grin as he lays back and lets her, but offers no encouragement. 

"You ok Wes?" 

Wesley jumps and turns to find Angel lounging in the doorway giving him a fond but greatly amused look. "Ah, y...yes of course. I just..." He gestures at the books lying at his feet with a self-deprecating smile.

"Yeah." Angel nods. Stepping into the room to help Wes gather the books together.

"Oh, thank you." Wesley smiles, as he hunches down beside Angel.

Cordelia tuts. "These are all wrong. I'll have to change them." She starts cutting them away, managing all sorts of incidental touches and caresses as she does. 

William lies still, not encouraging her, but not stopping her either. The cheerleader is very... determined... in her advances. 

Cordelia replaces the bandages, and in truth William has to concede she has done a very good job of bandaging. Even though the wound is all but closed by now. She settles on the bed next to him. "Anything else I can do? Massage maybe?" 

William quirks his lips. "I think Angel might have some objections to that." 

Cordelia waves her hand at that. "Oh, poo. He has objections to anything fun."

William smiles back at her. "Is that so?" 

She nods. "Yeah. If you listen to him, you're never going to have *any* fun while you're here. *I* know fun."

"So, has Cordelia left already?" Angel asks as he lifts some of the books back onto the shelf.

"No, I don't think so." Wesley replies idly, as he caresses the spine of one book that landed face down. "I think she said something about checking on William..."

"She what?"

Wesley jumps, dropping his book at Angel's growl. Turning swiftly he finds himself staring across the empty office. "Well..." Shaking his head, he goes back to his books.

William chuckles. "You do, do you? What types of fun were you contemplating?" He has kept his hands down, and body flat on the bed. Cordelia grins. "Well, let me show you," and she leans forward over him....

Angel comes through the door with a bang. "Cordelia!"

Cordelia looks up. "What?!" She says, exasperated. 

"What are you doing?" Angel glares at her.

"I'm *trying* to have a little fun." 

"And William is *trying* to rest after being seriously injured." Angel snaps back.

Cordelia gets up, putting a fist on her hip. "So? Who's to say the two can't work together? I wasn't asking him to do anything, I was going to do all the work." William cannot completely suppress the snort of laughter that rises in response to that statement.

Turning his glare on him, Angel's brow lowers into a glower. "He's supposed to be going to *sleep*. It's the only thing, other than blood, that a vampire needs to heal."

Cordelia heaves a spectacular sigh. "All right, all right. I'll leave him alone. For now." She leaves the room, pushing past Angel. 

Covering his face, Angel whimpers quietly. "She's going to kill me,” He mumbles into his palms. "Or drive me insane. Whichever comes first."

William nods. "I can see that. I promise, I did nothing to encourage her. She had just finished changing my bandages shortly before you entered. But she seems rather...focused." 

Snorting, Angel lowers his hands. "That's one way of putting it." Sighing, he rolls his neck. "I still haven't said goodnight to them. I'll be back in a minute." 

William nods. "I'll still be here." He smiles at Angel as he turns to leave. 

Suddenly reminded of his earlier discomfort, Angel swallows roughly. "Right." He heads quickly down the corridor to the top of the stairs where he leans over the banister to see what his humans *cough* friends are up to.

Cordelia is pouting, arms crossed over her chest, while Wes keeps quietly putting his books away, pointedly not asking what her pouting is about. 

Clearing his throat, Angel attempts to catch their attention without coming downstairs. "Hey guys. I'm heading to bed. You two should head off home."

Looking up at him, Wesley nods. "Ah yes of course, it's been a long day for you. You must be tired. I just want to finish this bit of research before I go...."

Cordelia glares daggers at Wesley. "Oh no, mister. I go, *you* go." 

"But..." Wesley tries to protest, "I'm so close to..."

"She's right Wes, you know I don't like her making her way home on her own," Angel tells him. "And you said you'd drop her home so that Gunn could spend the night with his friends."

Cordelia stares at Wes. "Yes you did. Now come on, Wes." She hands him his jacket as she pulls on her own, and all but drags him out the door. "Goodnight Angel." 

"Oh all right," Wesley grumbles as he attempts to put his coat on as she drags him along. "Goodnight Angel."

"Night!" Angel calls after them, grinning. He waits at the top of the stairs until her hears Wesley's car drive away before heading walking to his room to get changed.

William can hear just the faintest echoes of the exchange and he has to smile. How Cordelia had figured out, at whatever level, about Wesley was fairly impressive, if highly amusing. He settles back, reaching down to undo his jeans, not wanting to wear them to sleep. He is left only in a pair of blue silk boxers, more than enough for modesty, he tells himself, and he pulls up the covers, waiting for Angel. 

Slipping on a white T-shirt on top of his black silk boxers, Angel looks up at the ceiling as if trying to gain strength from the off-white peeling paint. 'Oh god, what am I doing?' He asks himself, his thoughts an echo of earlier.

William shifts in the bed, wondering how long it will take for Angel to come in here...or if he will come at all. 

Taking a deep breath, Angel turns and takes a few steps towards the door before freezing. "Fuck!" Cursing he strides back across his room to retrieve a bottle of whiskey from the cupboard. Opening it he takes a long gulp of the burning liquor.

William tosses a bit. He can sense Angel, especially with only the two of them in the hotel. He can feel him, a room away, so close. 

"Get on with it you great cioch," Angel berates himself in a whisper. "It's just sharing a bed. It doesn't mean anything." Taking another swig of the whiskey, he recaps the bottle and determinedly leaves the room.

William is on his side, tousled curls half-hanging onto his face as he lies there. 

Knocking once on William's door, Angel pushes it open and steps inside. "Um...hi," He says rather stupidly as he looks up. His cock twitches at the sight of William lying there, looking so innocent.

"Hello," William responds, looking up. "So, your employees gone for the night?" 

"Yeah." Angel nods as he takes a hesitant step towards the bed.

William sighs. "You don't have to if you really don't want to." 

"Huh?"

"You look like a reluctant virgin being led to the sacrifice." 

"Er sorry. I guess the whole curse thing just makes me a bit...um...nervous?" Angel explains shyly, dropping his eyes.

"Yes, I can understand that." William rolls onto his belly. Perhaps it was a mistake to stay here. 

Nodding Angel finally makes his way properly across the room, taking a seat on the other side of the bed. "So um, how's the chest?"

"Better. Much better. Almost completely closed." 

"Good." Angel smiles across at him. 

"So. You stay here like this, alone, most nights?" 

"Yeah." Angel nods again, this time with a sigh. "It's best. Wes and Cordy need some independence from the job." He reaches out to pull back the covers on his side. "And with this being a lair, it doesn't really give them much protection anyway."

"That makes sense." 

Angel hums in response as he climbs beneath the sheet and quilt. "So, um, where did you say you were when you saw Drusilla?"

"New Orleans. Having dinner in a sidewalk cafe." William can feel him slide under the covers, and has to resist the urge to just press against him. 

"Have you spent a lot of time there over the years?" Though it sounds like he's fishing for topics of conversation, Angel is genuinely curious about the younger vampires life, this grandchilde he never knew he had.

"Now and again. It's a very open society, and a lot of late night activity. And the food is very good." 

"Right."

"What about you? Where have you spent your time?" 

"Well, I came over to US soon after I left Darla the second time. I've never been back to Europe since." Angel shrugs. "I've spent most of my time in the larger cities, New York, LA. It was easier for me to lose myself in those kind of places."

"This is my first time in L.A. I spent time in New York in the 60s and 70s with Penn, before I left him. I've never been back since. Too many memories. I've circulated around, Europe, Asia, the U.S. Never stay long anyplace, never let myself become identifiable. Especially to the local vamp population, given the existence of my soul." 

Angel nods, seeing the wisdom of that. He knew full well how having a soul can make you a target for other demons, even when you had a reputation like his had been. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, why did you leave him?"

"He started killing innocents again. The final straw was when he killed a Slayer in New York. She had a young son. I knew I had to leave him." 

"Oh." Angel looks a bit shocked at that, he hadn't known Penn had killed a slayer. 

"He came in boasting. Wearing her coat. Intimating the son was next to die. I ran out the door and never saw him again."

"Shit. I'm sorry." Reaching up, Angel lays one hand on the other vampires shoulder comfortingly.

William reaches his hand to cover Angel's. "Thank you. I didn't want to leave him. It tore me apart to do it. But if I hadn't.... soul or not, I would have become evil."

Giving him a small smile and squeezing the shoulder beneath his hand, Angel nods. "I understand."

William turns his head to look at Angel. "You do. You're probably the only one who really does." 

'And isn't that wonderful?' Angel asks himself. 'Someone who understands about being an evil creature but having a soul. Wonderful...but scary. '

William rolls over, so that he is fully facing Angel now. "It's too bad we didn't meet earlier...after you first got your soul. We could have shared so much." 

"Yeah." Angel smiles wistfully at him. 

This close, looking at him, William can feel the pull again, the deep attraction that's been there with every glimpse of Angel/us over the years. He wants to rub against him, kiss him, writhe naked and sweating in the sheets til they both collapse of exhaustion. 

Angel can feel his hand tingling where it's touching William's bare shoulder and he swallows as he feels the rest of his body respond. "So...I...um..."

"Yes?" William asks, blue eyes intense as they look into Angel's whiskey-brown ones. 

"...um..." Angel finds himself caught in William's gaze, unable to think of, well, anything. William's hand strokes up and down Angel's arm as Angel's hand rests on his shoulder. The contact is superficial, but electric. 

Gasping in reaction, Angel has to fight the desire to roll on top of William and summarily fuck him through the mattress. His cock is standing to attention in his boxers, rather pleased at the idea.

William can feel and smell his reaction, without even looking down to see, and it makes him harden inexorably as well. He doesn't stop the gentle stroking, up and down Angel's arm. At this point it would have to be Angel that pulled away because William wasn't capable of it. Not after tasting his blood, brushing against his demon. 

Angel moans, little more than a whisper of sound, as his hand spasms around William's shoulder. "W..what...are...I mean...are you using your aura?" Angel stutters to question, not sure why he's reacting quite so strongly towards him.

William looks a little hurt at the question. "No. I'm not. If I were...you wouldn't be just laying there now, looking at me." 

"I...I...sorry..." Looking a little abashed at his rather insensitive question, Angel drops his eyes and forces his hand to move down onto the mattress. "It's just..."

"Yes." William swallows hard, a lump in his throat, turning away from Angel. "I know." At this moment William wishes he were a little less principled. That he could just turn on his aura and pull the older vampire to him the way he so desperately wanted to. 

Angel winces, feeling like a bastard as he becomes aware of the slightest tang of salt in the air. "I'm sorry. I...I...don't know why I'm reacting like this...and I know I'm acting... I don't know... I...I...just wish..."

"You wish....what?" William manages, making his throat relax to form the words. 

"I just wish this damn happiness clause was just...nonexistent." Angel growls a little in frustration, turning and pressing his face into the pillow.

"Have you...have you tried to figure out how to nullify it, or at least mitigate the effect?" William tries not to let his own desperation show in the question. He wants Angel now so very intensely, but he won't endanger his soul to do it. Indeed if they can't figure a way through this he may have to leave. And he *doesn't* want to leave. 

"As far as I can gather it's an integral part of the curse. And no-one seems to speak the particular dialect used by the Calendari for their spellwork." The words are spoken into the pillow, but William makes them out easily.

"I know quite a few languages," William says. "Perhaps I can help." It's a straw he's clutching at now, but it's the only one he has. 

"If you want. Wes has a copy of the text. Don't know how accurate it is though." Back in control of his libido, Angel rolls back onto his side.

"I do." William chews a bit at his lower lip. "I'll look at it tomorrow." He didn't add that if he couldn't figure something out, that tomorrow night he would likely sleep elsewhere. 

"Right. Ok." Angel sighs deeply, scrubbing his hand over his eyes. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah. Sleep." William sighs as well. As if he could manage to sleep now. But he made himself still, mimicking sleep. All the while intensely aware of the presence behind him 

Following his example, Angel closes his eyes and pretends to fall asleep - and, it only takes a couple of hours for his sleep to become unfeigned - trying to ignore the tingle across his skin from William's proximity.

At some point, eventually, William also manages to sleep. Sometime during the hours of sleep, their bodies move and wriggle and readjust of their own accord. William wakes to the feel of a hard cock pressed against his asscheeks, and a large muscular arm holding him close against an equally muscular body. He stays still, not moving, not making a sound. He doesn't want to end this sensation. 

Angel grunts as he starts to wake up, nuzzling into William's neck. He mumbles nonsense into the soft skin there as his arm tightens around his waist. William can't help it. He purrs softly as Angel nuzzles him. It feels so good, being held like this. He hasn't felt this good since he left Penn. 

Sighing deeply, the elder vampire's mouth curves into a smile at the sound and feel of the other's purr. His slumbering mind hasn't yet registered where, and when, he is.

William just stays still for a while longer. Then he lifts a hand to gently stroke fingers over Angel's arm that holds him, marveling at the strength of it, and particularly the large hand whose fingers curl under his body. 

"Hmm, Gabriel, go back ta sleep me lad. ‘Tis too early ta be awake," Angel murmurs before snuffling against the short hair at the back of Spike's head.

Penn. Angel thinks he's Penn. That causes a catch in his throat. If Drusilla had taken him back, would he have shared Angelus' bed? Been held so close like this every day? He can't help but wiggle his backside a little against the hard cock there. 

In response, Angel growls quietly, rocking his hips against him. "Sleep." He grunts. "We can get ta that later, after we hunt." In Angel's dreams, he's back a century, nearer two. Back to when his eldest was just a fledge, and he little more than one himself.

The younger vanpire smiles and sighs happily. He lays still now. A least he can enjoy the sensation for a while. Angel quickly sinks back into sleep, a soft smile on his face.

William is more determined than ever. He's going to find a way to fix that curse. Because he wants this, wants to be curled against this strong body every day. 

Angel growls again quietly still asleep, his hips still rocking his erection gently against William's ass. William whimpers slightly at that, rocking back slightly. His own cock responds, hardening fully from the half-hard state it had been in all morning. The smell of their joint arousal is heavy in the air. 

Sliding downwards from its position on William's waist, the fingers of Angel's hand trace lightly over the skin of William's abdomen, slowly working further down. William moans and slides a hand back onto Angel's hip, pulling himself back closer. 

A stuttering, almost-purr, sounds from Angel's chest at his touch. His hand wraps firmly around William's erect cock, squeezing ever so slightly. William groans, twitching his hips, sliding up and down in that firm hand on his shaft. His own hand tightens on Angel's hip. 

A cool, wet tongue trails teasingly along the skin of his neck and onto his shoulder, to be followed by a dark chuckle. "I thought I told ye ta sleep me laddie, hmm? It's not like ye to disobey now is it?" Angel is still deeply asleep, but now firmly caught up in his dream of the past. "Naughty Boy."

William shivers. "I am, Sire. Very naughty." His voice a little hoarse with desire. 

"And what shall I do wit me naughty little boy?"

"Mmm. So many possibilities. You have me at your mercy."

"That I do." Another dark chuckle as the hand on William's cock tightens, stroking hard up and down. William groans as he rocks more into the grip on his cock. Surely Angel doing this won't trigger his curse. 

Angel's tongue trails wetly over his shoulder as he hums. His free hand pushes underneath William's body to curl over his chest. William groans, his hand moving from Angel's hip to slide fingers over his muscular asscheek. His purr is a steady thrum. 

His hand comes to rest over William's collarbone, his fingers curling around his neck as Angel's other hand strips his cock once more. His own cock is starting to throb as he nips at his shoulder with blunt teeth.

"Ohhhh god yes," William moans, exposing his neck to the assault of teeth. His hips are pushing hard, his climax is so close. 

Suddenly a sound from outside intrudes onto the silence of the room - the sound of gunshots and squealing tires. Angel wakes up suddenly, jerking against William's back, "Wha'?"

William whimpers just a little in frustration as the lovely spell is broken. "Morning," he says with a rueful little chuckle. 

"Huh? What?" Angel blinks stupidly, his lashes fluttering against William's shoulder. William takes his hand and covers the one Angel still has on his cock. 

"Shit!" Angel jerks against him again, his cock rubbing over William's asscrack as he does, before he pulls hurriedly away. "Oh God, I'm sorry!"

"No need to be sorry," William says. Except for waking up so quick, he thinks to himself. 

"But I am, I can't believe I did that to you" Angel's voice is thick with self-loathing as he curls up on the other side of the bed.

William turns to him. "My fault. I let you carry on because I wanted it. You were dreaming. You thought I was Penn." William sighs heavily. 

Angel stops his self-flagellating for a moment in shock, "Huh? I thought you were Penn?"

"Yeah. You called me Gabriel." 

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" Angel feels even more of a bastard at that, knowing it must have hurt William terribly.

"Don't be sorry! I should be the one who's sorry. Taking advantage of you like that." William gets up from the bed, moving off towards the bathroom. "I could have stopped it any time. Woke you up or something." But I didn't, he tells himself. I didn't because I'm a selfish hedonistic little beast. 

Finally realizing what William had been saying, Angel pushes himself up of the bed. "No, it's ok. I'm sorry. I understand, my sire was a Seducer too. I know that sometimes you can't help yourselves, that the need controls you." Angel says, tying to reassure him but at the same time showing that he really doesn't understand Seducers all that much.

William stops and turns back to face Angel. His cock is still hard in his little thin silk boxers. The head of it presses above the waistband, which Angel's hand has eased down. "Angel...fuck. I should leave right now. I should pack up and walk out the door. Because I want you so much just looking at you that it hurts. I haven't felt as good as I felt this morning in years. It has nothing to *do* with being a Seducer. I just want you. And I don't have the right." 

"Huh?" Angel murmurs stupidly looking surprised and embarrassed both by William's arousal and by his blatant desire.

"I want you. I want to wake up every bloody morning with your arm around me, holding me close." William shakes his head, half-turning away again. "I thought it was just arousal. Until I felt you holding me close this morning. This isn't something I can just go shag and get out of my system. I know now why Drusilla didn't being me home. She saw this. Saw how I'd feel about you." He chuckles darkly. "And that's why she didn't care if I came here now. She knew either I'd get you to lose your soul, or I wouldn't have you at all." 

"Sounds like Dru." Angel replies flatly, trying to ignore the way his heart fluttered at William's words. "She may be insane but she can be a devious little bitch."

William shrugs at that. "I wouldn't know. At any rate...I'm going to go take a shower now. Before I lose my nerve and turn around and come back to that bed." He grips his fists tightly, nails cutting into his palms, as he turns again and steps into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

Angel blinks at the closed door for a few moments before turning and throwing himself down on the bed, groaning into the pillow. "Fucking curse!"

William skims off the boxers, turning on the shower in the old-fashioned claw-foot tub, and stepping in, pulling the curtain around. He can only hope the creaky old plumbing noise will cover the sounds he's about to make. Because despite his words, he knows that walking back out there with his current hard-on is going to make it almost impossible to do the right thing. He reaches down to grasp his cock, sense memory providing the feel of Angel's hand instead. He starts thrusting into his fist, groaning softly. 

"Oh Jesus." Angel whispers as the sound of William's groan comes to him through the door of the bathroom.

William just keeps thrusting, not listening to anything happening in the other room. Concentrating on replaying the feel of being pressed against Angel. "Ohhhh god, Angel," he moans breathily. As softly as he can manage in his aroused state. 

Whimpering pathetically, Angel pushes himself up off the bed once more. Calling out, he says, "I'm er just going downstairs for some blood. I uh won't be long." Without waiting for an answer he dashes out of the room.

Vaguely William registers the words. More than that, he can feel Angel moving away. Leaving. He swallows hard over a catch in his throat, even as he reaches a completion there in the shower. God must have a really twisted sense of humor, he tells himself. Brings him here to find the only other souled vampire in the world, someone he could really care for and be with, and they can't manage to be in the same room together. 

Practically skidding into the kitchen, Angel yanks open the door to the fridge, grabbing the first bag of blood and tearing into it desperately. He ignores the coldness and disgusting flavor in the hope that the blood will help him control the raging need in his body for the other vampire.

Cordy feels, more than sees, the blurred form of Angel as he runs for the kitchen. She sighs. Might as well go see what's wrong with him. She walks into the kitchen. "Ok, Angel, what's up...” She stops, seeing him slurping blood from the bag, dressed only in silk boxers, monster hard-on *terribly* obvious. "Oh. That's what's up." 

Angel turns to her, amber eyes wide looking like a nightmare version of the deer-in-headlights. 

Cordelia shudders. "I'll....I'll be up front, if you need anything. Well, not *anything*, but...oh, you know!" She moved out of the kitchen, heading back to the front desk, picking up the phone and dialing Wes. 

Upstairs, William was soaping up to take his actual shower. Might as well give Angel time to do whatever it was he needed to do before coming out.

Throwing the bag in the bin, Angel follows after her. "Cordy!"

"What?!" Cordelia shouts back, praying Wes picks up the phone soon. 

"I...uh...I...I..." Angel mumbles, utterly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. Please don't...don't worry, I'm not..." He trails off and backs towards the stairs before repeating, "I'm sorry." and dashing back upstairs.

William finishes his shower, hearing Angel's running tread in the hallway. He stands, naked, wondering where he is going to end up. 

Stopping outside the door to William's room, Angel presses his face to the wood, whimpering again. He can't believe how quickly he's loosing it. He had to fight not to throw Cordy over the counter - not like he hadn't thought that before, but he'd always easily ignored the desire. Dammit, William's presence is really breaking down his walls of control, but he desperately wants to keep him close.

William can feel him there. Almost throbbing, the connection, with him that close. He pulls on his boxers again, and a robe. Not that a robe is all that much defense against how the two of them are feeling. He moves to the door. Pressing his hands against it, feeling him there on the other side. He opens the door. 

"Um...hi," Angel mumbles, looking at him beneath his lashes.

"We need to talk, I think." William smiles. "Though maybe not in here. Place already smells too much of arousal, and we're pretty ragged as is. Can I come to your room?" 

"Er...sure. Just give me ten minutes or so to get...um, sorted." Angel smiles awkwardly as he backs across the hallway to the door to his room.

William suppresses a chuckle. "Ten minutes, then." He smiles back at him, closing the door slowly. 

Sighing deeply, Angel pushes through his door, heading straight for his shower and the quickest hand job in history.


	5. And Now...Teh Sex, Sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: This Chapter- William/Angel   
> Rating: Adults Only  
> Summary: What If- William had not been raised by Drusilla and Angelus? This Chapter- William and Angel make some decisions, tell the others...and finally manage some kind of sex without blowing Angel’s soul.   
> Spoilers: Season 5 BtVS- Fool for Love; Season 2 Ats: Darla. (Fic opens with a combined scene taken from both episodes). Otherwise completely AU.  
> Warnings: Slash content (duh), sex toys.   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Spike or anything else from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys.

William gets dressed. He spends a little while in the bathroom, moisturizing, fixing his hair. Queer Eye would have no problem with his techniques or choices of 'product'. It is a bit of vanity, and simple hedonistic pampering. He pulls on well-broken-in jeans, velvet-soft to the touch and perfect in fit, and a shirt of soft brushed cotton. He has to grin at himself. Almost desperately 'casual' looking, while playing up every natural advantage he has. He can't resist, though, the urge to look his best. He looks at his watch, heading over to knock on Angel's door. 

"Come in."

When he enters the room he finds Angel sitting stiffly on the chair in the seating area of the room. Dressed in his ubiquitous black slacks and black shirt, Angel looks his usual broody self - except for his hair, which he hadn't had chance to try to tame.

William all but sighs. He moves to settle on the couch, picking the end away from Angel. As wound up as Angel is right now, he can feel him just ready to skitter into flight. Incongruous as that seems for the powerful, muscular vampire. 

"So, um..." Angel begins.

"Yes." William looks back. "Do you want me to leave? I know it would be the prudent thing to do. But I... I can't make myself do it." 

"No!" Angel nearly shouts, making himself jump at his own vehemence. "No. I guess, like you, I find it nice to have family around..."

William smiles at him, a little surprised at the outburst. "Yes. Though in my case I'm finding it considerably more than *nice*." 

"Um." Angel actually blushes at that, his pale skin actually pinking the slightest bit.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm pushing close to uncomfortable subjects here. But it's my problem. I realize you don't feel the same. I'll...find a way to deal with it." 

"No...no. I uh...uh...you'renottheonlyone." Angel avoids his eyes as he shuffles, uncomfortable.

"Oh." That actually floors William. He didn't think...well, he knew Angel was attracted. But all those feelings William had bared before going into the shower, he honestly hadn't thought Angel would return them. 

Getting up Angel starts to pace. "So, um..."

"Yes?" William asks. 

"What are we going to do? About, well you know...?"

"If I'm not leaving? Then the only thing we can do is find some way to fix it. Because otherwise, sooner or later..." 

"Uh...yeah." Angel nods, dropping heavily back into his seat.

"I'm betting, though, you've never *seriously* done the research. I mean, put everything you can on it." 

"Well, before Sunnydale, I didn't actually know the curse could be broken..." Angel replies defensively.

William held up a hand. "Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that...you didn't think you deserved to have it fixed." 

"Well, no. I mean, the things I've done. I mean, Drusilla alone..." Angel shifts awkwardly, knowing that acting so self-effacing could be misconstrued.

William nods. "On the other hand," He smiles. "I have no problem in thinking I deserve it." He chuckles softly. "Only question is if you can let it happen."

"Can I let it...?" Angel looks completely flabbergasted at that. "Fuck yes!"

William grins. "Good. Then that much is settled at least. And I have contacts you may not. I can get in touch with some people. Set them to work, once I get the ritual from Wesley." 

"Ok." Angel is a bit taken aback by how quickly it seems to have been settled.

"Is there a problem?" William asks. 

"Um, no. It just seems so...sudden."

"Sudden for you, perhaps." William has to clear his throat. "I've seen you before. I've...felt...something. Every time. Penn had to physically pull me back in China, I was this close to following after you."

"Oh...oh." Angel is surprised at that. Very surprised.

"So maybe there's some sort of destiny at work here." William has to chuckle. "I know how fond you are of destiny." 

Angel grins a little in reply. "Uh, yeah."

"Only question left. How the hell are we going to cope until we find a solution?" 

Groaning, Angel buries his face in his hands. "I don't know."

"Well. Ok, let me start with a question that's probably...a little personal. Can you, um... wank?" 

"Yeah." Angel's reply is quiet as he flushes again. 

"So, would it... " Even as a Seducer, William has to pause. "You think perhaps, I could...for you? Without triggering the curse?" 

Angel swallows roughly, eyes wide. "Maybe." His voice sounds strangled as he replies, his cock hardening quickly. "I don't see why it should be a problem, after all it's not what I ...uh...really want to do, with you."

"So it could stay this side of 'perfect happiness'?" William can smell his arousal, and it can't help but cause his own cock to harden inside his jeans. 

"I should think so, I mean, wouldn't it just remind me what I can't do?" Angel bites his lip and crosses his arms across his chest.

"Should give us a way to at least...*be*...around each other. Without having to run to another room the moment things get..." 

"Uh...yeah." Angel nods, feeling his cock pressing against the zipper of his slacks. Trying to lighten the tone and release some tension he jokes, "And without scaring the shit out of my friends because I'm hard." 

William's eyes dance with amusement. "Which one did you scare?" 

"Cordelia." Angel shrugs, a little shame-faced. "She walked into the kitchen while I was there and noticed that I was..."

William chuckles softly. "I can imagine." 

"She was already on the phone dialing Wes before I got out of the kitchen." Angel gives him a small grin.

William shakes his head. "That should be *quite* the conversation, I imagine." Angel actually laughs quietly in return, a proper laugh.

"So..." William takes a deep unneeded breath. "Should we go downstairs? Or perhaps...test our theory." 

"Um..." Unable to think of a suitable reply, Angel swallows thickly, his mouth bone dry.

William moves over a little closer, sliding down the couch. "I'm thinking the latter. So we don't frighten Cordelia." 

"Um...yeah...right."

"Where would you like to be?" William moves closer still. Almost tremblingly eager to get a chance to touch Angel this way. 

"Huh?" Angel finds his eyes drawn helplessly to William's mouth as he speaks.

"In the chair? On the couch? On the bed?" 

"Bed?" Angel echoes, stuck on that word.

"Yes. Bed." William kneels in front of him, rubbing hands along the tops of Angel's thighs. His thigh muscles flexing beneath his hands, Angel just stares dumbly at him. William keeps moving his hands up. Reaching the waistband of Angel's slacks. He slides his fingers towards the center, unsnapping, then slooooowly unzipping. 

With the sound of the zipper sliding through the metal teeth, Angel's thought processes grind to a complete stop. William stands up, reaching a hand out to Angel. "Come with me. Clothes off, bed." He can tell Angel's no longer even thinking. Placing his hand in William's, Angel allows him to pull him to his feet and lead him across the room.

Once at the bed, William unbuttons Angel's shirt and slides it off, and his trousers as well. Angel docilely lets William move him around, undressing him, reveling in the soft touches. William has to stop to admire him, finally completely naked to William's gaze. He had felt his cock against him, but not actually *seen* it, or the powerful muscled ass. He shivers, looking at him, his own arousal pushing hard at his control. 

"God. You're magnificent. Even more than I imagined." William moves his own fingers to swiftly unbutton his shirt and jeans, pushing them off and out of the way. Grace dropped in favor of speed. 

Eyes sweeping up and down William's pale form, Angel moans appreciatively, "Beautiful." William pushes against him, arms wrapping around his neck, pulling up to kiss him. Moaning again, Angel opens his mouth to allow William access. William slides his whole body against Angel's, his own hard shaft pressing into Angel's hip as he can feel Angel's against his own hip. 

Gripping hard at William's waist, Angel bucks hard into his body. He kisses him back passionately, sucking on his tongue. William moans hard in return. He keeps one arm around Angel's neck and slides the other down his back, feeling the strong muscles. Coming to rest just above the curve of his ass. 

Angel's hands start to move in response, both sliding down until his palms were cupping William's tight buttocks. William groans and presses into his hands. "We'd better lie down, I'm thinking." 

"Ok." Angel whispers, hands squeezing the hard muscles beneath his palms. William moans at that, and pushes Angel back towards the bed. Angel lets him, falling back onto the mattress when prompted. He watches through dilated eyes as William stands over him. 

William climbs onto the bed on his knees, between Angel's legs. His hand moves to curl around Angel's cock as he looks up at him. He doesn't dare move over him, one or the other of them could too easily move from that into a position that would be hazardous to both of them. 

"Oh god!" Angel moans as his slim fingers encircle his cock, his eyes fluttering helplessly closed. William starts stroking. He soon adds his other hand, stroking up from the base as his other hand was near the top. 

Groaning, Angel squeezes his closed eyes together before forcing them open. "Oh god." He moans again as his gaze fixes on William.

"I take it you approve." William looks back at him, looking at those whiskey-dark eyes, utterly entranced. 

"Y..Yeah." Angel swallows, nodding wildly. William leans down, unable to resist, and licks over the head in long, sweeping strokes. "Mphomphfuckgodmph!"

William takes that as a good sign and keeps licking, his hands stroking Angel's shaft as he does so. Angel's mouth drops open as he groans, hand gripping tightly to the bedsheets beneath him. William just keeps stroking and licking. He isn't going any further than the head today. Not til they have established whether or not this actually works the way they think it's going to. 

A shaky hand comes up to stroke over the side of William's cheek. "Oh fuck." Angel pants - it's been so *very* long since there's been someone else bringing him pleasure. William looks back up, blue eyes on his. He pushes slightly into that hand on his cheek. 

Angel meets his eyes, his own heavily dilated at the pleasure of his ministrations. "So good." He whispers. William purred at the praise, the vibrations playing onto the skin of Angel's cockhead. "Mmphfuck." Angel's words become garbled again at the incredible vibrations. William lets one of his hands drop between Angel's thighs. Stroking first along the tender inner thigh, then cupping his heavy ball sack. 

Reflexively parting his thighs, Angel moans quietly, his hips rocking upwards. William parts his lips as Angel's hips rock up, taking just the head of his cock into his mouth and sucking as he continues to stroke. 

Biting his lip harshly, Angel half moans - half groans as William takes his cockhead into his wet mouth. William pulls in his cheeks and lets his tongue work in patterns over the top of his cockhead. It is heaven, just tasting his musky skin like this as he strokes him.

Angel's balls feel tight and almost hot as the start to draw up close to his body. He's not going to last long at all - it's been too long and it's far too good. William doesn't let up, redoubling his efforts as he feels Angel get close. He wants to taste him, wants to see his face as he climaxes. 

Eyes squeezing shut as orgasm slams into him, Angel's hips buck up hard as his cock starts to spurt thickly into William's mouth. "Oh fuck!" William sucks hard, swallowing mouthful after mouthful as Angel's cool seed fills it. Reveling in the taste of him, the feel of him. The look of ecstasy on his face. Angel's body goes limp with the last of his release, slumping against the mattress and breathing heavily. "Sweet Jaysus," He murmurs to himself.

William pulls off slowly, licking him clean. He moved up his body, his hips straddling Angel's. "I take it you approve?" 

"Oh god yes." Angel pants, nodding shakily. William leans to kiss him. Long and lingering. His own hard cock pressing against the restraint of his pants into Angel's belly as he does so. 

Large hands stroke up and down his back as Angel wraps his arms around him, massaging the taught muscles along his spine. William purrs softly. "So...did it work? Soul still in place?" 

"Uh huh. The demon is still back there rattling his bars."

"Good." William kisses him again, and presses into his hands. "So glad. I was going to go mad if I didn't figure out some way to touch you soon." 

Opening his mouth to the kiss, Angel slides one hand up William's back to thread through his curls, the other dropping down to kneed one asscheek. William moans into the kiss, and grinds a bit against Angel as he feels that hand on his ass. 

"ANGEL!! PHONE!!"

William groans and tries to pull back. 

"Oh fucking hell." Angel lets him go and drops his head back against the pillow with a whimper before shouting in reply, "Give me a minute!"

"OK!"

Sliding William off of him, Angel gets up with a sigh. "Sorry."

"It all right. I understand. Duty calls. Literally, in this case." 

Giving a short laugh, Angel nods as he pulls on his trousers. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about leaving you like...well, you know..."

William nods and purrs. "There'll be time later, I'm certain." 

Smiling, Angel slips on his shirt. He really does feel guilty leaving William like that. Biting his lip he sits down beside him on the bed as he pulls on his shoes. "Look, erm..."

William looks up, with large blue eyes. "Yes?" 

"Look I know I tried to warn you off Wes and Cordy, sorta. I mean I care for them both so much, and I wasn't sure why you were here or how long you'd be staying...?"

William nods. "Yes. I can understand that."

"But, if you really want to stay..."

William looks surprised. "Really? You wouldn't mind?" 

"Well, as long as they're both ok with it, and you don't, you know..." Angel shrugs, avoiding his eyes. "I mean, for all intents and purposes they *are* family, even though I haven't turned them. Even my demon agrees with that."

William nods, slowly, considering. "I understand. I won't rush into anything, though. Especially with the bombshell we're about to drop on them."

"Yeah." Angel nods, smiling dryly. "Thank you though."

"Do you want me to come downstairs with you now?" 

"You don't have to. Whoever it was on the phone has probably gone by now. No need for both of us to suffer, I mean listen to, Cordy's phone-message delivery." Angel flushes at his slight insult to his friend.

William chuckles. "I might as well. We need to get started on the research." 

"Ok." Angel smiles shyly as he stands up. "Well, I'd best go down. I'll see you in a minute?"

"I'll join you shortly." William smiles back at him. 

"Ok." Angel smiles and nods again, leaving the room and heading downstairs.

William collapses back against the bed. The smell of Angel's body and arousal is so strong on the air. He wants to wallow in it, but he pulls himself together so he can go downstairs. 

Cordy smiles up at Angel a little exasperatedly. "What *took* you so long?" 

"Umm..." Angel looks blankly at her as he tries to think of something to say that won't send her straight for the holy water and crucifix.

"Well at least you're dressed now, and not...you know." 

"Huh? I know, what?" Angel's voice is a little high at that - did she know what he'd just been doing? How?

"Running around all yellow-eyed and horny." She sighs. "Honestly." 

Wesley clears his throat as he steps from the office. "Ah, yes."

Swallowing, Angel shuffles uncomfortably. "So, um...phone call?" He smiles at Wes as he asks.

"Yes. It seems your adventures last night attracted some attention. We've gotten a job offer."

"Oh?" 

"Yes. Seems there is a small nest of Prio Motu. Though, of course, I don't know for certain how you would handle a whole nest."

Angel's chin drops as he stares at the Watcher. "A nest?"

"Yes. Though from what the caller had to say, all but one are juveniles."

"Well, that's something I suppose. But, how many are there in a nest exactly? Or in this nest?" Angel drops heavily onto the red couch in the middle of the room.

"Five." 

Sighing with relief, Angel looks up at the ceiling, he half expected it to be something like twenty. 

William comes walking downstairs. "Five what?"

"Prio Muto," Angel answers dismally.

"Ah," William sighs. "That doesn't sound promising. Especially after my poor showing last night." 

Rolling his head to the side, Angel smiles encouragingly at him. "You did fine. Didn't do anything wrong."

"Aside from nearly getting gutted, no, of course not." But William smiles and settles next to Angel on the couch. 

"Well that wasn't really your fault."

Cordelia looks at the two of them, raising an eyebrow. Clearly suspicious. 

Coming up to lean on the counter beside Cordelia, Wes also finds himself observing the vampires, especially now that he's been, *ahem*, made aware exactly how alluring William can be.

William looks over at the two humans, then back at Angel. "You want to tell them, or shall I?"

"Um, maybe you should. Just try and appeal to Wes' intellectual side. I'll get Cordy's sympathy," Angel whispers, his eyes twinkling slightly with mischief. "We should be ok then."

Cordelia sighs. "What *are* you two up to? Am I going to need to go grab my stake?" 

William shakes his head. "Nothing that drastic. However...Wesley." He looks at the Watcher. "I'm going to need the exact text of the ritual for Angel's curse. And we'll need to start researching how to modify it." 

"Modify it?" Wesley asks, pushing his glasses up on his nose as he gives Angel a suspicious look. "Modify it how? And why now?" He gets straight to the heart of the matter.

At the suspicious look, Angel contrives to look pathetic, giving Cordy his best puppy eyes. Cordelia snorts. "I'm pretty sure why now has to do with that walking advertisement for sin over there. Certainly explains why Angel chased me out of William's room last night. And the incident in the kitchen I told you about." 

Angel looks sheepish at that as Wesley snorts his amusement. William clears his throat. "Well, yes. Rather close to the mark, actually. So we need to alter the happiness clause somehow." 

Cordy pouts, and whines. "That's not fair." 

"How so?"

"Well, how come he decides to change the curse *now* and not before?" Cordy asks, trying to make herself sound better, before giving up and stamping her foot. "And why should Angel have all the fun?"

Wesley colors a bit. "I must admit to being a little curious about that myself."

Angel coughs, uncomfortable. Ignoring Cordy's second question he concentrates on the first. "Well, actually, to be truthful it never really occurred to me to look into getting it altered."

"Didn't *occur* to you? Why not?" Shrugging Angel drops his eyes shamefacedly. "You also completely ignored the second question, don't think I didn't notice that." Cordelia narrows her eyes balefully.

William speaks up. "Cordelia, he had your best interests at heart. He was worried about me taking advantage of you." Looking back up, Angel tries to back up William's words by giving her the puppy eyes again.

"Like you did me you mean?" Wesley says with some amusement.

William clears his throat. "Well...in a manner of speaking... yes." 

Cordelia looks over at Wes. "He took advantage of you?" She glares at Angel. "I demand equal right to be taken advantage of!"

Angel splutters and looks at her, trying not to laugh. "Wh...what?"

"You hear me, Mister." 

"I...I..." Sighing, Angel gets up and comes across the room, "But Cordy, I didn't know how long he'd be staying. I didn't want you to get hurt." Rounding the counter her wraps his arms around her, "You know how much you mean to me."

Cordelia sighs. She's a sucker for a good hug, and this big lug of a vampire knows it. "Ohhh, all right. But I still say it's not fair Wes got some and I didn't." 

"Well he didn't. Not really." Angel mumbles, nuzzling into her hair. "Did you Wes?"

"No." Wesley answers with a sigh, before shaking himself, "I mean, William was just demonstrating his powers, luckily Angel interrupted before we got too carried away."

"Luckily?" William asks with a raised eyebrow. "At the time, I thought it was some *spectacularly* bad timing."

"Well, ah..." Wesley says, flustered. His face flushes further when Angel smirks knowingly at him over Cordelia's head.

"At any rate, things have changed," William adds. "And we're going to work on this in earnest. I have some contacts that you probably don't, and if we put all our resources together..." 

"Really?" Wesley asks, thankfully dropping the subject. "May I ask what contacts? We can all write a list of our contacts and see where we can go from there. Maybe we could..." Wesley moves into the office as he starts to plan. William moves off with him, and the two of them confer. Which leaves Cordelia alone with Angel. 

"So..." She smiles sweetly at him. "How did you get all calmed down since this morning?" 

"Oh umm..." Angel shifts awkwardly against her, "Well you know, I had a shower... It was you know, relaxing."

"Mmm hmm. I'm thinking the water bill while William is here is going to be pretty high. How exactly do you think you're going to avoid going too far with him in the next room?" 

"Well...I..." Stepping away from Cordelia's warm body, Angel casts around for something to say, other than the fact that he and William seem to be in the *same* room rather than adjacent rooms. Sighing, he covers his face. "I have absolutely no idea."

Cordelia raises an eyebrow. "Well you'd better think of something." 

"I know." Angel's words are muffled by his palms. "But then," Lifting his head he tries to sound cheerful. "I managed to share your apartment without, you know, draining you in my sleep."

Cordelia chuckles. "Yes. But I'm not *quite* as irresistible as William. It seems every man around here is *perfectly* capable of resisting my charms. William, on the other hand, in the span of two days, nearly had Wes, would've had me if you hadn't chased me out, and has you looking for a way to fix your happiness clause." She rolls her eyes. "And he hasn't met Gunn yet, but I'm not putting it past him to get Gunn too."

Angel chuckles, "Well if anyone can resist him it'll be Gunn." Pulling her into his chest, he gives Cordy a cheesy grin, "But I wouldn't say you were resistible at all."

"Flatterer." Cordelia giggles. "So are you sure he can't just take a *little* advantage of me?" 

"Well I don't know, I mean you're so young and innocent and all..." Angel muses, lips twitching.

She smacks him in the chest. "I'm only innocent because you keep chasing off anyone who expresses any interest."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Don't play innocent with me, buster."

"But Cordy..." Angel whines. "We're in LA."

"So what does *that* have to do with it?" 

"You know what kind of men live in LA."

"Yes. I do. Which is one of the reasons I moved here." She glares at him, but he can see the grin hiding behind the glare. 

Angel mock glares at her. "I though you said it was to become an actress?"

"Well, yes. And to marry someone rich and famous."

"Oh, hmm." Angel furrows his brow in thought. "Well David's rich and famous...."

She snorts. "And more interested in Wes than in me."

"He is?" Angel blinks, confused.

"Yes. He is." She looks at him. "Wow, you really *are* unobservant. I guess you didn't notice Wes has been giving you longing looks ever since he got here?" 

"Umm." Now that Angel *had* noticed.

Cordelia giggles. "Oh, wow. Now *that* I'd pay good money to see." 

"Huh, what?"

"Wes' face if he found out you noticed."

"Noticed what?" Wesley asks from the office doorway. Cordelia giggles and looks back at Angel. 

"Umm that I drank the last of the Earl Grey. Sorry." Angel gives him an apologetic smile, as his hand carefully slides out of view to pinch Cordy's hip. Cordelia yelps and glares at Angel. 

Wes raises his eyebrow sardonically, "Right. Well I suppose I shall have to purchase some more."

Cordelia grins. "Yeah, Wes, you do that. Angel can drive you later." Angel narrows his eyes as he glares down at her.

"Very well." Wesley's lips twitch as he hides his amusement at the fact that Angel and Cordy are obviously bickering - again. "Perhaps we should get on with the research."

William comes walking back into the lobby. "I've made some calls to my contacts and e-mailed them the ritual. So they're going to work on it as well."

“Ah ok." Angel lets go of Cordelia, stepping away and tucking his hands into his pockets. "That's a bit, um, quick."

"Wonders of modern technology," William replies with a grin. 

"Hmm." Angel nods, not quite sure if modern technology can really be described as having 'wonders'.

Cordelia giggles. "Angel is a classic technophobe." Wesley hides a smirk behind his palm as he coughs quietly. 

William nods. "Ah. Well, I have to admit to an admiration for it. But as I don't associate much with other vampires, I have no idea if that is a common attitude or not."

"I think there are those that are both for and against it as well as those who don't much care." Angel shrugs, trying to sound like he isn't one of those against it.

Coughing again, Wesley gestures to the office door, "Shall we all get on with some work?"

Cordelia giggles. "Sure. If we can get the two vamps to stop doing googly-eyes at one another." William quirks his lips and shakes a finger at Cordelia. But he turns and heads towards the office. 

"Cordelia!" Angel hisses at her, embarrassed. Wesley just rolls his eyes and follows William into the office as Cordy gives Angel a wide eyed look of innocence.

The four of them buckle down to serious research. Most of it directed by Wesley, as the others don't know exactly what they are looking for. It was getting well into evening when Wesley takes off his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

"You okay Wes?" Angel asks, looking at him in concern. "You look exhausted."

Wesley shakes his head. "I don't have the right books, the right resources for this. I can tell. I don't have enough information about gypsy magick *or* about undead with souls to have the faintest idea of what I'm doing here." Angel just offers a weak smile, unsure of what to say. "I hate to say this, Angel...but we're going to have to hope William's contacts can come up with something useful. Either that, or I'm going to need access to a lot more information." Wes blinks. "Hmmm. Maybe...perhaps Giles would let me have a look at his collection." 

"Maybe..." Angel replies, "Though, I'd recommend you don't tell him what you're looking for. I doubt he'd help if he knew we're trying to get rid of the curse."

William looks over at Angel. "Why not?"

Sighing guiltily Angel shrugs, "Well he doesn't like me all that much..."

William sighs. "That doesn't sound promising. If he sees what books Wesley is looking at, he'll probably have a fair idea something is up." He considers for a minute, then looks at Cordelia. "Unless someone distracts him." Angel starts to protest but is cut off by Cordelia glaring at him. 

"So, Cordelia," William says. "Which of the two of us is more likely to be able to distract him?"

"Hmm, well you'd probably be able to distract him quicker, especially since he doesn't know you, and therefore doesn't have that silly thing about pretending not to look at someone he shouldn't be looking at." Cordy smirks.

"Ah. So his attractions run to both sexes then?"

"I think so." Cordy nods. "Wouldn't you say?" She asks Wes, smiling girlishly at him. Wes clears his throat and blushes as he suddenly becomes very, very interested in a book in front of him. 

A quickly swallowed chuckle of amusement sounds from Angel's part of the room. William looks over at Angel with a little smile. "So perhaps we should go meet this Giles. Where is he?" 

"Sunnydale." Angel and Cordy reply at the same time, both grimacing.

"Which is how far from here?"

Wes clears his throat. "A couple of hours drive." He's still blushing. "We'd need to see if he's even willing, and we'd have to explain to Buffy about William's soul if he's coming along."

"Erm..." Angel says hesitantly, "Perhaps it would be best if William doesn't go to Sunnydale. We don't want to antagonize Buffy, not after last time I went there."

Wesley and Cordelia look at each other. It's obvious they think there are other reasons he doesn't want William meeting Buffy. 

Valiantly ignoring the look that they exchange, Angel asks, "When should we go?" He doesn't want to be the one to suggest him staying in LA with William, even though it's what he really wants. Anyway, he's more likely to get away with it if one of the others suggest him staying.

Wesley sighs. "You're probably right, Angel. Besides, William couldn't be in the library during the day, and someone would need to keep him occupied then." 

"Huh?" Too busy listening to his own thoughts, Angel completely misses what Wesley says.

"Cordelia and I should be able to handle it. Assuming, of course, Cordelia, you are up to the task of distracting Giles."

"I think I can manage." Cordelia replies dryly. "It won't be the first time I've proved a distraction to a Watcher." Wesley coughs and blushes again. Cordelia looks over at Angel. "Only question is, with us gone, who's going to keep you from....you know?" 

William's lips quirk again. "I've considered that. I have a possible solution. The only thing I need to know is the location of the nearest fetish shop that caters to demons."

Angel shifts uncomfortably, avoiding everyone's eyes as his skin flushes a tiny bit with his embarrassment. He doesn't know whether to be relieved that William has a plan, or worried about what the plan could be when it requires something from a fetish shop. A demon fetish shop at that. Shifting again he answers quietly, "Um, I know where there's one. I can drive you there tonight if you want."

"Excellent. It's after nightfall, why don't we go there now? Let Wesley and Cordelia get started contacting Giles." 

"Um, sure." Angel nods, speaking in a slightly strained tone, standing up and straightening his shirt nervously. Cordelia exchanges looks with Wesley and wonders if he knows what shop they're going to. 

William rises, smoothly, and moves over to Angel. His Seducer aura spills a bit around him, he can't help it, and especially not with the bit of excitement and anticipation he's feeling right now. 

Swallowing harshly, Angel turns to Wesley. Clearing his throat he asks, "Did you want me to get your tea while we're out?" Wesley tries to tear his eyes away from William, nodding dumbly. 

"Ok." Angel nods, before turning back to the younger vampire. "Ready?"

"Yes, I am, Angel." William's voice is almost musical. His eyes fairly vibrating with intensity as he looks up at Angel. 

"Um, ok." Nodding again, Angel leads the way out of the office, grabbing his coat and heading out to his car.

William follows along behind him, settling smoothly into the car. "How do you know where the fetish shop is, Angel?" He asks him teasingly. 

Shrugging with attempted casualness, Angel replies, "Oh, I was out patrolling around there one night and noticed it." The lie sounds pathetic, even to him. William merely smiles and his eyes glow. 

A short while later they pull up outside a tucked-away, unobtrusive shop. William climbs out of the car. "I can see how you would notice it."

Angel coughs loudly. "Uh yeah." Locking up the car, Angel leads the way inside, a little nervous. As he opens the door, the demon behind the counter looks up with a smile. "Ah, Angel, good to see you again."   
William grins and stifles a chuckle.

"Erm, Bernie. Hi...erm how are you?" Angel is obviously embarrassed that the one night he comes into the store with William the person behind the counter is someone who knows him.

"Just peachy. Chains work out for you?" Bernie gives a speculative look at William as he responds.

"Um, yeah thanks. Just as strong as you said. I couldn't get free at all. Though it made my humans nervous to hear them rattling." Angel gives a strained-looking grin. "Er Bernie this is William, my grandchilde. William, Bernie's uncle owns the store."

Bernie nods to William. "Pleasure to meet you, William. What can I do for you? Or is it something else for you, Angel?" 

William smiles and nods. "Nice to meet you as well. It's for me. I'm needing a rather specialized chastity device. One designed to prevent, shall we say, incursions from the rear. A lockable one, demon-rated, comfortable for extended wear." 

Angel flushes as William starts to explain, a strange gurgling in his throat. At the phrase 'incursions from the rear' he chokes loudly.

Bernie nods sagely. "Not a problem. We actually get requests like that a lot. I'll just need to take a few measurements, then go assemble it from some pre-made parts we have. Take a little while." 

William nods. "Excellent." Bernie comes out with a tape measure, measuring around the waist, down from the waist under his crotch and back around to his waist on the other side, and then across the center of his crotch. 

Shifting uncomfortable, Angel tries to ignore what's happening, turning away to look around him. He nearly groans with frustration when he finds himself confronted by the 'Anal Invaders' porn series display.  
Bernie jots down the measurements and nods. "Take me about twenty minute to assemble it. I'll be back." He moves off through a door into a back area. 

William steps over towards Angel. "Next question is...do you want the key, or do you want it stored here?" 

"Erm..." Angel hesitates, he knows him keeping it would be a bad idea, but leaving it at the shop is really not appealing. "Isn't there another option? Shouldn't you keep it?"

William looks at Angel. "Not a good idea to let the Seducer decide whether or not he's going to be available."

"Oh, oh..erm I guess not." Angel laughs nervously. "Erm...well, we could...um..." Angel trails off as he thinks about it. "Oh, I know. We could ask Dennis to hide it."

"Who is Dennis?" 

"Cordy's ghost."

"Ah. Good idea, as long as he gives it back when it's needed." 

"Oh I'm sure he will. He's a good guy. And anyway, if he did refuse, Cordy would just threaten to not let him help her in the bath...room." Angel realizes what he's just said, and his brain suddenly provides images of what Cordy will do if she finds out what he just said - in a public place no less.

William chuckles. "Interesting lives your employees lead. What do you think of my little temporary solution to our...predicament?" 

"Erm...I suppose it's a good one..."

"Yes. It leaves my cock nice and free, but takes care of the area of concern."

"Er yeah." Angel nods. "It's just...I wish we hadn't had to come to the shop - It's bad enough that they know that I need to have chains ready for chaining me to the bed to stop me from rampaging. Now they'll think I can't even control my libido."

"I seem to be causing you nothing but trouble. I'm sorry for that."

"It's not your fault. Not at all." Angel shakes his head, giving William a soft smile. "It's my life. It's, well, it's pretty fucked up."

William smiles back. "Want to look about the shop while we're waiting? Just in case we see anything we like?" His eyes glinted mischievously. 

"Oh...ok." Angel replies warily.

They move down the aisle, passing a bunch of leather goods first. William strokes his hands over some butter-soft chaps. "I may have to come back and shop for clothing."

Angel swallows as he watches William's pale hands trail over the leather goods. "Um. Right." William grins and moves to the next aisle. Lubes and lotions on the first part, then cock rings, and a number of elaborate and restrictive cock cages and other chastity devices. 

Hardening slowly in his trousers, Angel tries to ignore the enticing pictures his mind is trying to show him. Instead he keeps repeating to himself how he needs to just wait, just wait until the curse is dealt with, then he can do whatever he likes.

William has to look at them all. Lifting them, looking at them, making little comments on the appearance of them. Angel nods and smiles as best he can in return. Not wanting to spoil William's enjoyment, and not wanting to scare him by throwing him face first over that nicely positioned pommel horse over in the far corner of the store.

Picking up a wicked-looking one William turns it in his hands. "Kind of exciting, don't you think, the control involved in something like this?" 

"Er..." Angel finds his eyes fixed on the shiny metal of the cock cage, his mouth dry as he imagines the feel of it in his hands, sliding it into place on the other vampire. "Yeah." Obviously William is unaware of exactly how much of a control freak Angel is - he's surprised, he would have thought Penn would have told him.

William sets it down, looking at Angel as he did so. Fully aware of the surge of arousal from the other vampire. "You want to put one on me, don't you?" 

"Er...yes?"

William just stands there, looking back at him, saying nothing. He licks his lips. Letting Angel scent his own arousal. 

After a moment, Angel hisses quietly, specks of gold swimming in the brown of his irises. "Yes, I do," He answers, more definitely.

"Which one would you want to use?" William shifts position subtly, his hands sliding behind his back. His eyes dipping a bit, submissively. 

'Oh god' Angel thinks, eyes skimming over William in his submissive stance, before being drawn inexorably to his pale neck. Dragging his eyes away from that tempting expanse of flesh, Angel turns to the display. After a moment, he picks one up. "This one." It's metal like the one that William was handling earlier, but this one is a solid metal tube with an open end. The ring to encircle cock and balls is similar to the ring of a police handcuff. Simple and elegant.

"Shall we get it, then?" William's voice is a silken caress, soft and low, pitched only for them. "You keep the key?" 

"You mean you wouldn't mind?" Angel looks at him, surprised. "I mean you, we, you've not long been here..."

"You want it. You've wanted to control me since I walked in the door. I can feel it." 

"I..." Angel wants to deny it, it doesn't fit in with the whole, champion, brooding vampire thing.

"It's all up to you," William says, standing still, in the same submissive stance. 

"I...I shouldn't...but..."

"But...?"

"You're right. I want to." Angel shifts from foot to foot, staring at the cage.

"Then do it." William's eyes look up, suddenly, almost daring him. 

"But what about...I thought you wanted to...with Wes...and Cordy?" Angel's argument is sounding rather weak, especially as William knows full well that Angel was originally against him being with either of the humans.

"You can unlock me if you are willing to let me. I'll have to ask, of course. Maybe beg." 

A wave of arousal emanated from Angel at that suggestion. Having others beg has always been one of his buttons. "I...er...ok. We'll get one. If you want that is?" William nods, licking his lips again. Angel nods back, watching the tip of William's tongue as it peeks out to wet his lips.

Bernie comes back out. "Got your rig ready. That all you need, or are you still looking?" Angel jumps at the interruption.

William looks up at Angel. "Do we have everything?" 

"Er.. yeah." Angel's voice is a little strained as he nods and smiles, putting down the cage that was on display and picking up a still boxed one.

Bernie smiles a little as he rings everything up. William pulls out a credit card, dropping it on the counter, and they take the package and head back to the car. 

Still a little embarrassed, and wound up, Angel drops heavily into the driver's seat of the car. "So, er... back to the hotel?"

"I would think so, yes, unless you have something else to do. I'm certain you'll want me caged before I go out to feed." 

"Um. Yeah." Angel nods, shifting awkwardly as he starts the car and begins the drive back to the Hyperion. William settles into the seat, stretched out lazily, his hard cock clearly visible through his jeans. 

Resisting the urge to look at the younger vampire, Angel forces his concentration to stay on the road. Trying to turn the conversation to something other than sex he says, "So, er, who are the contacts you sent the prophecy to?" 

"I've met a number of witches, shamans, scholars and the like over the years. Given my unique...or what I thought was unique...state, a number of them were interested in me."

"Oh?" Angel asks with a slight growl.

"Yes." 

"Interested how?"

William looks over at Angel. "Are you asking if their interests were more than intellectual?"

"Uh...yeah." Angel nods with a grimace.

"Some of them, yes." 

"Oh." 

William sighs. "I *am* a Seducer. And people find me...attractive. And tempting."

"I guess." Angel sighs too. "It was a similar thing with Darla. Of course, she used her gifts to attract victims."

"I do as well, though of course I don't kill." 

"So, I don't suppose they can’t be considered victims really...I mean, you don't hurt them."

"No. I make certain it's as pleasurable as possible for them." 

Nodding, Angel pulls into the garage of the Hyperion, quickly parking the car.

William gets out, carrying the package as they walk into the lobby.


	6. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: This Chapter- William/Angel, Angel/Cordy, William/Wes  
> Rating: Adults Only  
> Summary: What If- William had not been raised by Drusilla and Angelus? This Chapter- William and Angel get William locked away, so to speak. Angel and Cordy have an encounter, and so do William and Wes. The vamps make some naughty plans.   
> Spoilers: Season 5 BtVS- Fool for Love; Season 2 Ats: Darla. (Fic opens with a combined scene taken from both episodes). Otherwise completely AU.  
> Warnings: Slash sex, het manual stimulation, oral sex.   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Spike or anything else from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys.

"We're back." Angel calls out as they enter. He can hear that Wesley is, unsurprisingly, in the office still. Cordy is upstairs, doing who-knows-what.

Wesley comes out. "Did you get my tea?"

"Oh damn. Sorry Wes. I forgot." Angel looks at him apologetically.

Eyes darting down their bodies quickly then back up, Wesley blushes a little as he notices both their arousal. "Ah. I can tell you were distracted. It's all right."

"Um yeah." Angel shuffles in place nervously. "I guess I got a little..."

"Don't worry about it. I'll pick some up myself. I should probably go back to my apartment and pack for the trip at any rate."

"You've arranged it then?"

"Yes. He's expecting us tomorrow. He was remarkably civil about it. Even offered to let us stay at his apartment."

"Oh?" Angel is really surprised about that. 

Wesley blushes a bit more, and clears his throat. "Er, um, yes." 

At Wesley's deepening blush, Angel raises an amused eyebrow, distracted from his own embarrassment. "Is he sure there's enough room for you both to stay? I thought there was only the one bedroom at his place?"

His blush deepening to a dark red, Wesley replies, "Yes, well, he rather implied, well, intimated...." His voice trails off. "I'm apparently going to be bunking with him, while Cordelia gets the couch." William can't suppress a smile at Wesley's embarrassment. 

"Right." Angel has to fight not to snicker.

"Angel!" Cordy admonishes from the top of the stairs. "You'd better not be picking on poor Wesley." She gives him a stern look as she starts to descend, before smirking wickedly, "That's my job."

Wesley shuffles, coughing, deeply embarrassed. "Yes, well, I'll just be going then." Angel nods, grinning at Cordy's words. Wesley gathers up his things, pulling on his jacket as he walks out. "I'll pick you up in the morning, Cordelia."

"Not too early." She reminds him. "I'd like to sleep in for once." She turns a glare on Angel as he snorts at her comments.

"Not too early," Wesley repeats, and he is out the door. 

William looks at Angel, with a little smile, then heads up the stairs, giving Cordelia a little peck on the cheek as he passes her. Cordelia watches William as he walks up the stairs, with a little sigh, then looks back at Angel. "So what did he get?" Angel just stares at wide-eyed at her question, *really* not wanting to say. She laughs. "That bad, huh?"

Frowning at her laugh, Angel turns away to hang up his coat. Trying to turn the conversation away from him and William he asks, "So, Wes is going to be 'bunking' with Giles then?"

"Uh-huh. He seemed *very* glad to hear from Wesley." Cordelia grins wickedly at that.

"Really?" Angel smirks. "So it was his definitely his idea that you both stay with him then?"

"It was. I think he's a little, um....*lonely*."

Snickering a little cruelly Angel leans on the edge of Cordy's desk. "I bet."

Cordelia's expression turns a little more serious. "So, honestly, this idea of William's...is it going to work? I mean, to keep you from getting all happy and soulless?" 

"Um...I should think so." Angel shrugs avoiding her eyes. "Er...we'll er...need Dennis to hide uh...something for us."

"*Something*?" She raises an eyebrow. 

"A...er...key." Mumbling, Angel fixes his gaze on the floor.

Cordelia tries, but she can't contain a snort of laughter. "Ok. Sure. No problem. Should I go home tonight then?" 

"Weren't you going to?" Angel asks, confused.

"I was going to stay and play chaperone. But if you're sure...."

"Yeah." Angel nods. "You need to pack anyway, don't you?"

"Yeah. Ok, so I'll wait and get the key from you, and then I'll head home."

"Ok. I'll...uh...go and see if William's...finished and then we can head out."

She grins wider. "Gunn'll be happy. He was going to stay here and watch you guys while we were gone."

"Oh god." Angel groans, mortified. He heads upstairs swiftly, trying to ignore her grin.

Up in the bedroom, William has stripped out of his clothes and has the belt-like metal chastity device locked on. It's line with neoprene for comfort, and splits to leave his balls and cock free after there being a solid thick bar running down the crack of his ass and over his rear entrance. He's got the key ready to lock it on when Angel comes into the room. 

Coming to a stop, Angel stares at him for a few seconds before shaking himself out of his stupor. "Er...I just came up to see if you were done. Cordy needs to head home, and she said she'll take the...uh...the key."

William nods, looking up at Angel. "You want to do the honors?" Indicating the key with his hand. 

"Okay." His voice squeaks a little as Angel answers. Coming forward, he takes the key and slips it quickly into the lock, turning it until it clicks. William looks intently as he locks it, with a little shiver, stepping back so that the key is in Angel's hand. "So...it...it's comfortable?" Angel flushes at his question.

William nods. "Well built. Your friend does good work." 

"He does." Angel nods. Gesturing at the pile of clothes on the bed, he asks, "You want to get dressed?"

William quirks his lips. "There's still something else to put on." He settles back on the bed, propped up on his elbows. "You might want to give Cordelia the key first though."

"Huh?"

William looks at the box on the bed, then back at Angel. 

"Oh." Angel blushes as he picks up the box. Quickly unpacking the cage, he swallows hard as he feels the cool weight of it in his palm. "I'll...just wash it." Without waiting for an answer, he strides into the bathroom. Taking the opportunity to gather himself, he washes the cage, all the time mumbling in his head 'Ohgodohgod oh for gods sake, pull yourself together man.'

William rests on the bed, his cock hard in anticipation. It's exciting, to him. Partly for its own sake, mostly because he can tell how much the idea of it excites Angel. 

Coming back into the room, Angel can smell William's arousal and groans silently. In desperation, he stops breathing as he heads across the room to where the younger vampire is laying. William's eyes are intent on him the entire time. He doesn't want to miss a moment of this. Fumbling with the ring part of the cage, Angel sits down beside him on the bed. "Ready?"

"Ready," William murmurs softly. "Are *you* ready?" 

"Er...yeah." Angel ducks his head and nods. Slowly and carefully he puts the cage onto William's cock and balls. Unable to stop himself, he makes a couple of appreciative moans at the feel of him in his hands. William takes in a breath as the cool metal slides onto him, and also moans at the feel of Angel's hands on him. He is so aroused by this. He's willingly giving Angel some control, in a situation where William knows already he can push Angel out of control. And the idea of it is thrilling. "Th...there." Angel murmurs once it's down, regretfully pulling his hands away.

William nods. "Now you just have to lock it." 

"Oh, yeah." Nodding, Angel reaches out again, his shaking hands quickly locking the cage. Moving away he drops the key into his pocket and clears his throat. "Er...ok?"

"Yes. " William nods. "Now you have the control." William stands up and glides over to Angel, pressing his body against his, kissing him. Moaning, Angel returns the kiss helplessly. William pulls back, sucking in a breath. "Better take the other key to Cordelia, before she comes looking." 

"Y...yeah." Scrubbing his hands over his face, Angel retrieves the key. "Did you want to come with us while I drop her off?"

William makes himself concentrate. "No. I'll go feed while you're gone, be back here when you get back." 

"Ok." Angel nods as he unwillingly leaves the room. "I'll see you then, then."

"I'll be back as quickly as I can, I promise." William starts pulling on his clothes. 

"Ok." Angel heads back downstairs with a deep sigh.

Cordelia's waiting, with a big grin on her face. She looks pointedly at his still bulging crotch then back up. "Well, apparently whatever it is worked so far." 

Glaring at her, Angel gives a small growl. "You ready to go?"

"Yep. All ready." She giggles. 

"Come on then." Waving at the door, he gestures for her to precede him. "Let's get you out of my hair."

She grins and walks ahead, swaying her ass provocatively. "Aww, you're going to miss me, admit it?"

Growling again, Angel swats her ass. "Not in the least. It'll be nice to have some peace and quiet."

Cordelia yelps. "You *enjoyed* that."

"Not as much as you did." He replies snippily.

"Yeah, well, no action for a while...." She giggles as she gets into the car. 

"Really?" Angel replies dryly, taking his own seat. "I thought you had Dennis to 'wash your back'?"

"Yes, well, that's as close as I get to action nowadays. Even *Giles* is going to look good, though it sounds like he's mostly interested in Wesley."

"Oh I'm sure you won't mind watching Wes get more and more flustered." Angel smirks over at her as he pulls out into traffic.

"Yeah, well, torturing Wes is fun and all that. I *still* say you should've let me have a little taste of William."

Snorting, Angel twists the steering wheel a little harshly as he turns the corner. "I'm not stopping you." He tries to deny his involvement.

"You came in the room and *ordered* me out!"

"He was hurt!"

"Well, I was going to make him feel better." She pouts. 

Angel scowls. "You were taking advantage of his weakened state."

"Yeah. Right." She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. "So what exactly did *you* do with him then?"

"I cleaned his wounds..." 

"Yeah. And that's what had you two *glowing* when you came downstairs?"

"Glowing?"

"Yeah. Glowing." She slithers over closer to him. "And your big nasty horny hard-on all gone." 

Angel gulps. "So I had a shower..." He tries to defend himself, purposely leaving out the fact that the shower was only a temporary relief.

"*Both* of you just had a shower? And that's what convinced you that you needed to research the curse?"

"No. William was asking about the curse, and why I'd never done any research into it before." Angel shrugs, trying to look sheepish instead of guilty.

"Hmph. I'm not buying it."

"But it's true!" Angel gives her the puppy eyes. "I swear, he was asking why I hadn't. He seemed really surprised that it hadn't occurred to me to do anything about the clause. I mean, it is really dangerous, look at what happened when I was drugged."

She looked back down at his crotch. "I notice you've got a big nasty hard-on again. You planning on another 'shower' when you get back?" 

"Cordelia!" Angel squirms with embarrassment.

"What? Like I'm not supposed to notice it? Kinda hard." 

"You shouldn't be looking!"

"You could poke an eye out with that thing!" 

"Oh god." Angel moans pitifully, bringing one hand up to his temple. "You don't say things like this to Wesley, why are you saying them to me?"

"I tease Wesley a whole different way."

Angel snorts, murmuring under his breath, "Yeah, you make him squirm like a little boy instead of like a man."

"Well he *is* a little boy. Though I admit I would've paid good money to see whatever William did to him.'

Remembering Wesley's face when Angel caught them, Angel snickers.

"Oh *ho*! That good, was it? C'mon, Angel, tell me the dirty details."

"Well, it's not like I saw anything much." Angel tells her airily.

She smacks him on the arm, hard. "Spoilsport."

"But...you should have seen his face when he saw me in the doorway." He smirks at her.

"Oh, I bet. So where was *William*?" 

"In his lap."

"Sitting in his lap?" 

"Noooo...." Angel snickers again.

"So what was he *doing*?" 

Angel takes advantage of the stop light to lean over and whisper in her ear, "What do you *think* he was doing?"

She sighs. "I can *imagine* quite a bit. Lately that's all I get to do is imagine. When *Wesley* is getting more action that me....it's a sad state of things."

"Aww don't be like that Cordy." Angel gives her a friendly pat on the shoulder, before dropping his voice. "After all, you know I'll just hunt down anyone you sleep with."

She shivers at that, and blinks. "Why would you do that?" She whispers, squirming a little, a sudden scent of her arousal on the air. 

"Huh?" Angel blinks innocently at her, he hadn't meant for her to hear him - and why was she...did that turn her on?

"*Why* would you do that?" Her breath picks up a little, her eyes wide as she looks at him. 

Shifting uncomfortably, Angel avoids her eyes. "Well...you're my friend, you know that..."

"Yes, but why would that mean you would hunt down anyone I sleep with?" 

"Because...well...because I don't like the idea of you being hurt." He's still avoiding her eyes.

"Angel..." Her voice trailed out. "Tell me."

"I'm a vampire Cordy, vampires are very protective...and possessive." Angel replies, mumbling the last.

"Why would you be possessive of me?" Squirming with discomfort, Angel just shrugs in response. Cordelia moves over closer and puts a hand on his thigh. "You'd better tell me. You know me, Angel, I'll keep pushing til I know."

"I'm a vampire..." Angel says weakly, hoping she'll guess what he means. "I know we all try to pretend I'm not, but I am..."

"Yes, and...." 

"Well...um...I see you and Wes as friends, almost like family even..."

"Ah." Cordelia sits very still. "So.... I know a little about vampire families. Did some talking with Wes about it after...well."

"Oh?" Angel asks in a strained voice. "Is that...is that a problem?"

She looks at him. "Well I suppose that depends on you and William. Because if you're not going to let me and Wes sleep with people outside the family, then.... I’m not going to be a nun!"

"Wait..." Angel turns to look at her, surprised, "You're not...angry?"

"Angry at what?" 

"That my demon sees you as...well, mine?" 

Cordelia leans against him. "Kinda surprised. I thought, with all the fuss you kicked up about William, that you *didn't* see us that way."

"Well, I think that was more because I've only just met him, I wasn't sure how long he was staying or anything like that." Angel says quietly, not wanting to say it's because his demon didn't like *any* of them doing anything with each other when he couldn't.

Cordelia considers things, for a minute. "So...what does this mean? For like, all of us?" 

Sighing heavily, Angel shakes his head, shrugging slightly. "I don't really know. It definitely makes things more complicated doesn't it?" Glancing over at her he asks, "You're really not angry?"

"Well, like I said.... That depends on whether or not I'm going to get to have sex with *some*body."

"I may have...you know" Angel begins, hesitantly, "...intimated to William that...I, I mean my demon wouldn’t really mind...if he...wanted to...if you wanted to..." He avoids her eyes again, as they stop at some traffic lights.

Cordelia hugs him and bounces in the seat, rubbing against him as she does. "You wonderful man!" Angel has to bite back a groan as her breasts press against his chest. He can feel her hard nipples through the material of her blouse. 

Wrapping one arm around her he gives her a quick squeeze. "Does that mean you'll be wanting to...you know?" He asks awkwardly. Before, she can answer the car behind sounds its horn. Angel glances up to see the lights have changed. "Shit."

Cordelia grins. "*Yes*, it means I'll be wanting to." She remains pressed close as he starts the car moving again

"So...um...how do you feel about going over to Sunnydale?" Angel asks, changing the subject to something a little less provocative - hopefully.

She sighs a little as he steers the conversation away from what she thought was a *very* interesting subject. "I don't mind. Oooo...I just thought. How are you going to handle, you know, with Giles?"

"Handle what?"

"Well, I mean, he and Wes are going to be sharing a bed. And *I'm* supposed to distract him during the day."

Attempting to feign a casual tone, Angel shrugs. "Well, I can't say I'm all that comfortable with it. But we do need the information. And it's not like you'll be doing anything too overt to distract him...will you?"

Cordelia raises an eyebrow. "It depends on how much it takes."

"Well, you're not intending to actually *do* anything...?"

"If necessary, yeah. And I'm pretty certain *Wes* is planning to do something."

"What?" The car swerves again as Angel looks over at her in concern. "He's what?"

"Angel.... they’re sharing a *bed*. You can't possibly have thought that nothing was going to happen."

Angel looks horrified at the thought. "But I thought you were both just going to, you know, tease him a bit, so he doesn't pay attention to what you're researching?" His expression turns almost pleading, "I mean, isn't he a bit...old for you both?" 

Cordelia chuckles. "Well I doubt he'll actually *do* anything with me. He still has that whole, y'know, foster-father, teacher-student thing going in his head, though he's always ogled me when he thought I wasn't looking. But Wes.... He’s a grown man, and an ex-Watcher, and I'm pretty sure he and Giles messed around before when he was in Sunnydale."

Growling at the thought of Giles ogling Cordelia back when she was still at school, Angel scrunches his face up. "He did? They did?" Angel tries to tell his demon that it doesn't matter what Wes did in the past, he wasn't his (*cough*) employee then. It doesn't do much use, he still wants to go and crush Giles' hands and jaw, and if necessary, rip his dick off.

"I'm pretty sure. I mean, it's not like I *saw* them do the nasty, but he and Wesley would sometimes emerge from the stacks when we came in, and both a little rumpled. So you do the math."

"I'd rather not thanks." Angel looks like he's swallowed some blood that was sour.

"That still leaves the question of now."

"Well, I suppose it's up to Wesley what he does..." Angel says, reluctantly. "But I reserve the right to make Giles suffer if he hurts Wes, or makes him feel bad, or something." 'Something' meaning any sort of touching at all - but Cordy, and Wes, don't need to know that.

Cordelia giggles. She's picked up the unspoken sentiment, but she's not sure it's going to stop something happening in Sunnydale. She'll tell Wes, though, on the drive. Maybe getting a hotel would be better. Not that she's going to tell *Angel* that. Teasing him is just *too* much fun. "So, you said about William. What about you?" 

"What about me?" Angel hedges. They're almost to Cordy's apartment now, and he feels relieved for a moment before remembering that he either needs to go in to talk to Dennis himself, or give the key to Cordelia.

She rolls her eyes. Angel can be so dense sometimes. "If you get the curse fixed."

"Well, it'll mean no more actresses drugging me and bringing out Angelus...No more threat of Angelus being released at all." Angel replies, hoping that's what she meant.

Cordelia giggles. "That much I figured. That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Angel asks as he parks the car.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Cordelia presses tightly against him as he turns the car off, looking up into his eyes. 

"Err...you mean, um..." Angel swallows roughly as he looks down at her. "What happens in regards to you and Wes?"

"Yes."

The slamming of a car door further up the street actually makes Angel jump. "Um...maybe we should go inside?"

Cordelia lets go of him and slides over to the door. "Yeah, I guess we should."

Taking a deep breath, Angel gets out of the car, coming around to open Cordy's door and help her out. She smiles as she gets out. "Always the gentleman." She heads towards her apartment. Shrugging, Angel locks the car and follows her in. She's already unlocking the door by the time Angel catches up with her. "Dennis, Angel's with me. He needs to ask you something," she calls out as they go inside. 

Flushing with embarrassment, well as much as a centuries-old vampire can, Angel enters the apartment behind her, "Er yeah. If it's not too much trouble Dennis." There's a rushing of air as the ghost makes his presence known. 

Fishing in his pocket, Angel pulls out the key to the chastity device that he locked onto William earlier. "Um, could you possibly, hide this for a while? We're trying to sort out things with my curse, and we need this hidden until after we have." Angel explains to the direction he thinks the ghost is in. "If we manage to alter it that is."

Angel feels the key being pulled from his grip, and it flies through the air and out of the room. Cordelia giggles. "So what's the key for?" 

Giving her a look that's a mixture of mortification and fear, Angel shrugs "Oh, er..."

"Never mind. I'll just ask William later. I'm sure he won't be so bashful about it."

"Er...probably not." Angel answers in strangled tone.

Cordelia grins at him. "You want a little drink before you head back? You look like you need one."

"Um, sure." Angel nods and gives her a small smile. 

Cordelia moves over and pours him some whiskey in a glass, bringing it over to him. She settles down on the couch. 

"Thanks." Angel takes the drink with another smile. He sits down beside her on the couch, taking a sip.

"I hope we can figure something out," Cordelia says. "I really do. Wish we had thought of this earlier."

"I know." Angel sighs. "I can't believe we didn't. I mean, it was stupid really. Especially after what happened with Rebecca. That should have been a wake up call."

"Yeah, you'd think." She leans back a little. "Well, William coming here is good news in more ways than one, huh?"

"I guess." 

"So you *sure* you guys are going to be ok alone? I can have Gunn come over, no problem."

"Yeah. We'll be fine." Angel nods. Looking mildly embarrassed he continues, "William's plan should be pretty foolproof."

She grins. "I'm still pretty interested in what the plan *is*." 

"I'm sure you are." Angel replies blandly. 

She looks over at him, scooting a little closer, putting her hand on the top of his thigh. She starts rubbing it. "Are you *sure* you won't tell me?"

Eyebrow quirking at her, Angel smirks, "Why would you want to know?"

"Call me curious." She grins, rubbing her hand up higher on his thigh and a little more inside. 

Narrowing his eyes, Angel looks at Cordy appraisingly, "Maybe we should get you one too? I wonder if there's time before you leave for Sunnydale...?"

"One what?"

Ignoring her question and chuckling, Angel knocks back his whiskey. "Yes, I think that would be a very good idea." He seems says to himself.

"WHAT would be a good idea?" Cordelia asks, as she stands up, exasperated. 

Giving her a wicked look, Angel stands up as if getting ready to go. "I think I'll go ask William what he thinks. We should have time to go and get one and such before dawn."

"Oh, no you don't buster! Why would you need...whatever it is.... for me? You're not interested in me like you are William."

"Maybe not. But he's not the one heading to Sunnydale, and dirty old watchers, tomorrow." Angel points out stepping towards her, starting the sly process of backing her against the wall.

She backs up, unconsciously. "Hey, *I'm* not the one sharing a bed with him."

"Good point." Angel grins. "We'll have to get Wes one too. And one of the *other* item that I bought for William." Angel backs her up a bit more.

She chews her lip as she takes another step back. She can feel the wall behind her. "I'm not sure I like the sound of this."

"Sound of what?" Angel gives her an innocent look. "Sounds perfectly reasonable to me. I'm sure William will agree. Perhaps I should phone the hotel, see if he's back?"

"Yeah. Phone William. In the meantime you can just tell me *what* the hell you're talking about."

"How can I phone him and explain to you at the same time?" Angel attempts to look confused as he backs her that final step into the wall. She whimpers a little as she steps back, pressed against the wall. Angel gives her a bright smile as he digs his phone out of his pocket. He goes to speed dial the Hyperion. "Oh wait. I have his cell number." Dialing and holding the phone to his ear, Angel presses one hand against the wall beside Cordelia's head. She shivers a little as Angel half-traps her against the well. 

William picks up his phone. He's at the club, but he ducks outside to take the call. "Hello?" 

"William?"

"Angel, hello. Didn't expect to hear from you like this."

"Yes, well. I'm at Cordelia's. She and I are having an interesting discussion." Dark amusement is clear in Angel's voice as it echoes through the line.

William's answering tone is teasing, and he grins. "Discussion about what?"

"On the way over here, we were talking about a couple of things. First, about the way that my demon views Cordy and Wes as family." There's a slight rumble in his voice at the word family, making his meaning obvious. He takes half a step closer to Cordy, his body brushing against hers. Cordelia whimpers as he presses closer. Her scent of arousal and apprehension mixed together is very clear in the air. 

"I see. Did that go down well?" William chuckles. 

Angel's nostrils flare as he takes in her scent and specks of amber appear in the irises of his eyes. "Quite well. She certainly seemed very...accepting of the fact."

"Excellent. So what was the second topic of discussion?" William asks. 

"Giles." Angel barely prevents himself from snarling the name. "Specifically, Wes' past and possible future interactions with him, and Cordy's intention to 'distract' him. She asked if I minded." Cordelia's breaths get more rapid and her hardened nipples press against him as she breathes in. 

"Ah. I'm taking it that you let her know you did." William's amusement is clear in the tone of his voice. 

"Well, you're right. I said that I didn't like it. But they're both adults..." It's obvious from Angel's tone that he doesn't really care that they're adults, that he's just trying to sound fair. Seeing how things seem to be going, Angel dares to push things a little more. He slides the hand that was on the wall down onto Cordy's shoulder, then slowly trails his fingers down her arm to her waist. Cordelia's breaths are coming in little soft pants now as his hand moves over her, her eyes dilating as she looks up at him. 

William chuckles. "But you're planning vile and awful things to do to Giles if he touches them."

"Definitely." Angel's eyes flash dangerously as he agrees. "Which leads on to why I'm phoning you."

"Ah." William sounds intrigued. "Please, continue."

"Cordelia wanted to know about the key that I gave to Dennis - what it's for."

William laughs. "Did you tell her?"

"Not yet. But I think she has a vague idea. I suggested that perhaps we should get one for her, especially in light of her trip to Sunnydale." Angel splays his hand around her waist, giving her flesh a slight squeeze. "To which she replied, that she wasn't the one who will be sharing a bed with Giles." Cordelia moans as his hand squeezes her, and chews her lip again. Angel's being vague but menacing.... and also very, very sexy and dangerous-looking. 

"Ah.... that’s right, Wesley would. So you're thinking of locking the two of them up as well?"

Angel licks his bottom lip as he watches Cordelia bite at hers. "I think it would be perfectly reasonable. Don't you?" He slides his hand slowly upwards until it's resting on her ribcage, an inch or two below the curve of her breast. Cordelia whimpers softly at the feel of his hand moving up her body. She's quivering inside now, her arousal ratcheting up as he continues to touch her and look at her. 

William grins. "If they're family...yes. I mean, they'd be a temptation as well, running around free." 

"My thoughts exactly." Angel smirks wickedly, both at William's agreement and Cordelia's whimper. "I know I'd feel much better about them being in the dirty old watcher's home." He starts to stroke his thumb back and forth, following the curve of one rib, the material of her blouse rasping pleasantly against his sensitive fingerpad. "Do you think we should then?" Cordelia breathes faster still, her chest rising and falling, as his thumb strokes over her. 

"Oh, yes, I do. We'll need to get them both in there tonight, though. I just finished here, I was headed back to the hotel. Do you want me along?"

"Of course you should come with us. While I don't think either of them will really mind, they'll probably object just for the sake of it at first." Angel grins. "I might need some help persuading them."

"Of course. I'll be at the hotel by the time you get there. Should I call Wes to come over or will you pick him up?" 

Cordelia whimpers. "Mind what?" She whispers. Though she has the feeling something has been decided without consulting her. Ignoring Cordelia's question, Angel snakes his hand around her waist, stepping into her body. "If you don't mind calling him? He should be packed by now, they can stay the night at the hotel." 

"I'll call him. See you in a little while." William chuckles as he hangs up. 

Cordelia moans as Angel pulls her close, squirming a little unconsciously against him. After sliding his phone back into his pocket, Angel rests his arm against the wall. "See I told you he'd agree with me." He tells her smugly.

"Agree with you about what?" Cordelia murmurs. She's pressed up against Angel now, trapped by his arm and his body. 

"About getting one for you, and one for Wes." Angel replies, slowly insinuating one knee between her thighs.

"One *what*?" She can feel him pressing between her thighs and her arousal goes up again. She can feel her pulse between her legs. 

"You'll see." Angel grins, lowering his head until his mouth is just inches above hers. He starts to slide his knee upwards, pressing her legs further apart. Cordelia moans and licks her lips. She can't even think straight with him this close. Using the hand on the small of her back, Angel pulls her forwards so that she's straddling his thigh, her mound pressed hard him. "You won't mind will you?" Angel breathes, lowering his mouth to press teasing kisses to each corner of her mouth. 

Whimpers, she rubs against his thigh. Her eyes close as he kisses her, then open again. "Mind what?" 

"Us buying you one." Angel trails his tongue over lips. Both hands slide onto the curve of her ass, encouraging her to rock her hips.

She gasps and moves against him more, spurred on by the feel of his hands. Right now she's pretty sure she'd agree to anything he wanted. "Sure."

Angel teases her lips apart, kissing her softly yet passionately. He raises his leg until she's on her tiptoes, her weight pressing her mound more firmly against his thigh as she continues to rock on him. "Ye'll wear it won't ye?" He asks, his voice low with the soft cadence of Irish. "Let me put it on ye?"

Cordy moans into the kiss, rocking on him, pressing against him. God, that voice. He could probably get her soul for the asking right now. "Yes, yes, I will, Angel." Her voice is hoarse with need. 

He kisses her again, heatedly. "Ye promise?" 

She whimpers and grips her hands on his biceps. "Yes, I promise."

"Good girl." Angel moans, kissing her hard. Sliding one hand between her thighs he pushes it between her hot mound and his thigh. Curving his fingers over her, he groans at the feel of her soaked panties. He grinds his thumb harshly against her clit through the wet material. Cordelia moans and leans against him, kissing on his chest and neck as he rubs her clit. Her gasps and whimpers and moans get closer and more ragged. 

Dropping his knee from between her legs, Angel wraps his arm around her waist as his other hand tears away her panties. Pressing open mouthed kisses her neck, he plunges two fingers inside her slick heat. Cordelia groans and presses back against his fingers, panting, moaning. "Ohhhhhhh God ohgodohgodohgod Angel!!!" 

Grinning against her neck, Angel nips wickedly at the skin. Setting a harsh pace, he thrusts his fingers in and out of her. He guides her hand down to press against the ridge of his cock through his pants before wrapping his arm back around her waist. She whimpers and her hands start stroking hard over his cock. She wants to touch it, see it, so much, but she's not sure if she should. Especially with his fingers deep inside her, and her perfectly positioned to be lowered right onto it. She retained enough caution to know *that* could be bad. But both her hands stroke as firmly as they can, nails scraping over the fabric. 

"So hot. So wet." Angel murmurs against her ear before sucking on the lobe. "What a sweet lil' cunt ye've got Cordelia." He presses his fingers deeper, twisting them inside her. She keens at that, her body shaking, her insides clenching hard on his fingers. It's been so long since she was touched by *anyone*, and those sweet dirty words were just too much. 

"Tha's it." Angel whispers hotly, kissing along her jaw. "Cum on me fingers." He curls his fingers, pressing hard against her most sensitive spot. His cock is throbbing in his pants, his demon whispering to take her, take her right now like the hot little strumpet she is. But he keeps control, promising himself that as soon as the curse is sorted, he can take her, and William, and Wesley as often as he wants.

Cordelia shudders, her juices sliding down his fingers as her insides flutter again and again. Her eyes, black with her passion, stare up at him and she presses her mouth against his. Her hands still stroke and press on his cock through the fabric of his slacks, not able to stop touching him. "Angel....ohhhhh. Ohhhh god." She slowly comes down off the high of her climax. 

Kissing her back, Angel gives a last few gentle thrusts of his fingers as she comes down. "That was so hot." He murmurs against her lips. "I knew you would be."

"Ohhhh. Wow." She pulls in deep breaths, trying to center herself. "Y-y-you can do that? Soul still there and all?" 

Angel laughs lightly and nods. "Oh yes. I'd have to let myself do a lot more than finger you, do lots more of the things I want to do to you to have perfect happiness." He grins cheekily as he slides his fingers free of her body. Bringing them to his mouth and slowly licking them clean. 

She moans a little as he licks his fingers. "Wow. Ok." She tries to re-engage her brain. "So, you and William... something like this?" 

"Mmhmm, something." Angel nods. He kisses her again before taking hold of her hands and pulling them away from his erection, before they end up doing something else.

She lets him move her, without resistance. Though she's *really* curious now to see him. "So what now?"

"Now you go pack you're things for your trip to Sunnydale."

Taking a deep breath she giggles a little hysterically. "Ok. Yeah. I'll...I'll go pack." 

Angel smiles at her, reaching up to stroke the back of his hand down her cheek. "You don't have to pack your whole wardrobe though." He teases, "You're only going for a couple of days."

"Yeah, well...we'll see. But I'll go pack." She presses against his hand. "Yeah, pack." She takes another deep breath and edges away, even though she'd really just as soon stay right there. She moves off towards her bedroom. 

As she leaves the room, Angel takes a deep breath. Cupping his groin, he grimaces at how hard he is. "Fuck." He whimpers almost silently. 

~~~~

Yawning widely, Wesley climbs out of his SUV, reaching across the seat to pull his overnight bag out after him. Locking up the car he heads inside the hotel, wondering idly why Angel's decided that he and Cordy should stay here tonight.

William is draped over the couch in the lobby as Wesley walks in. He smiles at Wesley. "Ah, very prompt. I suppose you are wondering why you've been called here?"

"Indeed." Wesley nods with a smile. Dropping his bag onto the counter he walks closer, unable to help admiring the way William is spread across the couch.

"Well, I thought I might explain a bit while we wait for Angel and Cordelia. " William stands fluidly, and walks up to meet Wesley. An odd gleam is in his eye. "I imagine they'll be a while. She has to pack." He moved close to Wesley, his body almost brushing the ex-Watcher's. 

"That would be appreciated." Wesley notices the gleam, and feels himself shiver in response. 

William smiles and licks his lips. "You know, circumstances have changed a bit., in regards to Angel's attitude about what I am...permitted, in regards to you." 

"Oh?" Wesley's voice squeaks ever so slightly.

"Yes. Since I intend to stay." William lifts a hand to stroke fingertips across Wesley's cheek. "Would you care to move this 'conversation' elsewhere? Somewhere more private? I find I explain things better with demonstrations."

Wesley's heart rate jumps and he stutters, "P...private. D...demonstrations?" 

"Yes." William's voice lowers, and softens. A silken caress. "There's a lot of things I'd like to show you." 

"Y...you would?"

"*Very* much so." Shivering again, Wesley nods dazedly, swaying closer to the vampire in front of him. William presser closer, ghosting his lips against Wesley's. "Come with me to my room." His other hand slides onto Wesley's hip. 

"O..ok..." Following docilely, Wesley's gut clenches in anticipation. William takes his hand, guiding him upstairs and into his room. 

Once there, he starts unbuttoning Wesley's shirt, kissing the flesh as it is revealed. He speaks between kisses, the same smooth seductive tone. "You know about vampire families?"

"W...what? Oh yes..." Wesley nods, answering thoughtlessly, his eyes fixed on William's. "They are v...very close, often r...rather affectionate..." 

"Yes. And very possessive about their family members. It seems," William says, slipping Wesley's shirt off, rubbing hands down Wesley's back, pressing them closer together. "That Angel has recognized you, in his own way, as family."

"He has?" Wesley asks, his eyes flying wide. "But...he hasn't said..."

"No. But I'm sure he'll confirm it when he gets here. He's already told Cordelia." William lowers his lips to kiss Wesley's shoulder, then a little trail of kisses onto his chest. "Which is why he wanted me to stop tempting you before. He didn't want you hurt, if I left. But since I *am* staying, and I *am* family...." His lips graze over Wesley's nipple, then his tongue flicks out over it, back and forth.

"Oh!" Wesley jumps at the teasing touch to his nipple. "Oh I see..." And he does. He can feel himself hardening swiftly, knowing what might be about to happen, and what might happen when they alter Angel's curse. William's hands move to unbutton his own shirt, sliding it off, as his lips tease and lick from nipple to nipple. Then he moves his mouth to Wesley's, pressing their bare chests together, skin to skin. 

Bringing his shaking hands up, Wesley moves to rest them on William's waist, as he opens his mouth to his kiss, moaning quietly. William lingers over the kiss, his hands starting at Wesley's chest, then sliding over warm flesh, down over his taut belly, and then start unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks. "I want to finish what we started before. If you'll let me." Then he lowers to his knees, slipping Wesley's trousers down. 

Gulping, Wesley nods, "O...ok...if you really w...want to..." He's nearly quivering as William strips him, each of his touches inflaming his arousal a little bit more.

"Of course, with Angel's libido awakened, I'm certain you understand that you are a temptation to him now as well." William nuzzles Wesley’s hardening shaft through his cotton boxers. 

"I...I..." Wesley shudders hard. He's read all about Angelus' little... peccadilloes when it comes to the pleasures of the flesh and he wonders which ones still apply to Angel.

William lowers Wesley's boxers, leaving him naked, and starts a slow lick from the base of his cock, along the underside, to just under the sensitive head. "You want to do everything you can, to make sure his soul is secure, don't you?"

"Oh God!" Wesley shivers at the feel of a cool wet tongue on his shaft. "Oh y...yes. Everything."

"Mmm. Very good." William's tongue circles around the head, and in swirls over the top of it. "You promise, then, to do what is needed?"

“Y-yes. Of course.” 

"Somehow, I knew you would." William wraps his lips around the head, his tongue still working wickedly as he sucks in his cheeks. 

Whimpering, Wesley bucks his hips forward against William's mouth. William's hands slide up the back of Wesley's thigh, gripping his asscheeks, kneading them as he takes in Wesley's shaft. His long tongue curls around and licks his cock, teasing the velvet skin, tasting him, sucking in hard the entire time. 

"Oh dear god..." Wesley gasps reverently, his eyes slipping closed. His hands flap a little in the air above William's shoulders, unsure where to put them.

William pulls back on one of his bobbing passes up and down Wesley's hardness. "Go ahead, touch me." Then takes him back in, pushing down and taking him to the root. 

Groaning loudly as William takes him deep, Wesley feels his knees weaken and he grasps desperately at his shoulders. William keeps a steady pace, moving back and forth with Wesley's tentative thrusts, feeling the hard flesh slide in and out of his lips. Keeping suction on him as only a vampire, not needing to breathe, truly can. Tongue working in long swirling passes around his shaft. Balls throbbing, cock aching deliciously, nipples peaked and tingling, Wesley is helpless against William's skill. He would agree to anything, promise whatever the vampire wants - and William knows this. 

William's blue eyes are intent on Wesley's as he keeps taking in his shaft. He's wanted to do this since they started before. Getting Wesley's promise is a delicious fringe benefit. And Angel *did* say he wanted William's help to 'convince' them. Wesley's own blue eyes are heavily dilated as William stares into them. He's shivering continuously now. Breathing heavily through parted lips he whimpers again. William pulls back. 

"You *do* promise? You're willing to do that same as I am to keep him safe?" He licks around the head of his cock, looking up into his eyes. 

"I promise." Wesley answers desperately. His mind struggles through the haze of lust long enough for him to stutter, "W...wait! th...the s...same as you? W...what's that?"

William takes in his shaft all the way again, then back. "Does it really matter?" 

Not sounding altogether sure, Wesley answers in the affirmative. William bobs harder and faster, his cheeks sucked in. His tongue swirling over the head each time he pulls back, tasting his salty precum, teasing the slit. 

"Oh fuck." Wesley curses desperately, his mind loosing the battle with his body as he gives into the haze of pleasure. He starts to thrust more, his asscheeks flexing beneath William's fingers. William keeps up the relentless pace, in the meanwhile sliding a finger down between his asscheeks, tapping against the delicate pucker. 

Gasping sharply at the touch to his entrance, Wesley's hips jerk forward hard. His guts clenches and tightens as his climax approaches, his balls tightening. William's finger slides forward, across the entrance, pressing on the sensitive perineum. He can feel Wesley so close, and his blue eyes are dark with arousal as he looks back up at Wesley, wanting to see him as he cums. 

A gurgling moan sounds from Wesley's throat, his legs tremble as his balls draw up hard. "Oh god!" He cries out as his cock starts to jerk in William's mouth. William's tongue curls and licks, more insistent as he bobs back and forth hard and fast, feeling him just hovering on the edge. Toes curling with pleasure, Wesley shouts as his orgasm thunders through his veins, cum spurting from his slit. His fingers grip hard at William's shoulders, nails digging into his skin. William groans as he feels Wesley's hot seed in his mouth. He swallows it, every drop, his eyes never leaving Wesley's face. 

"Oh!" The last of Wesley's seed dribbles from his cock as his legs give way, sending him towards the carpet. 

William catches him, scooping him up and carrying him over to the bed, laying him down. "I take it you enjoyed that," he says with a mischievous smile.

"W...what?" Wesley murmurs vaguely, "Oh yes. That was..."

"That was what?" William climbs into the bed with him, settling down next to him, hand stroking over his chest and belly. 

"Wonderful." Wesley sighs. He shivers a little as the air of the room travels over his sweat-damp skin.

"I'm very glad." William smiles. "Especially since I plan on doing all that again, and more." He leans in to kiss Wesley again, one hand cupping his cheek. Wesley moans into the kiss, returning it eagerly. 

After a few moments, Wesley pulls away with a confused frown. "Wait a minute... Did I agree to something?"

"Yes, yes you did. To help Angel." William leans in again to kiss him, letting his fingers go to work again. No sense in letting him think too much about it. 

"Oh..." Wesley says weakly as he gives in far too easily.


	7. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Adults Only  
> Summary: What If- William had not been raised by Drusilla and Angelus? This Chapter- William and Angel take Wesley and Cordelia off to get measured and for some other fun shopping and teasing at the sex shop.  
> Spoilers: Season 5 BtVS- Fool for Love; Season 2 Ats: Darla. (Fic opens with a combined scene taken from both episodes). Otherwise completely AU.  
> Warnings: Teasing (both het and slash); sex toys, discussion of bdsm.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Spike or anything else from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys.

It's some time later, with William getting Wesley dressed again just in time for Angel to arrive with a glazed-eyed and obviously aroused Cordelia. William moves up to Angel, kissing him openly, whispering into his ear. "Shall we switch humans while we take them to be measured?" 

Tilting his head to return the gesture, Angel's voice rumbles low in William's ear. "You just want your turn with Cordelia." He teases. 

William chuckles softly. "You have found me out. But from Wesley's response, I'm sure he'd like a turn with you as well."

Also chuckling, Angel nods. He's known for a long time just how much Wesley would 'like a turn'. "Very well then." He kisses William quickly, "Shall we go?"

"I think so, yes." William steps over and wraps an arm around Cordelia. "Shall we?" Cordelia turns her gaze up to meet William's. Her brown eyes are dilated from Angel's teasing on the way over. 

"Where are we going?" Angel smirks at her question. 

"You'll see," William says, stroking the fingers of his other hand over her cheek, and down onto her neck. 

She flushes and nods. "O...ok."

Wesley frowns, turning to Angel "We *are* we going?" Angel just shrugs and smirks, coming over to stand beside him, close enough to be imposing on Wesley's space. Wesley looks up at Angel. With William's revelations, he's now quiveringly aware of the nearness of Angel's muscular body. 

Turning his smirk into a more friend’s smile, Angel pats Wesley on the shoulder, his fingers trailing down his arm as he drops it back to his side. "Come on, let's get going."

"Yes...yes, of course." Wesley nods.

Angel gestures to Wesley to precede him. "We'll take my car."

The four of them move out to Angel's car. William maneuvers Cordelia into the back seat, while Wesley settles into the passenger seat next to Angel. "So Wes, you really don't mind taking this trip over to Sunnydale?" Angel asks casually fishing as he pulls out of the garage.

"Not at all. " Wesley blushes a little. " I'm rather eager to dig into Giles' library again." 

"I'm sure you are." The growl in Angel’s voice is audible only to William. Despite that, Cordy finds herself hiding a snicker.

Wesley clears his throat. "Ah, yes, well. Especially with what William has told me...I'm rather...motivated to help find a way to modify your curse." William is having a little fun in the backseat, his hands casually stroking on Cordelia's thighs, stopping just short of the hem of her tiny little skirt.

"Really?" Angel gives him a pleased smile. "I am glad." Reaching across, Angel gives Wesley's thigh a squeeze, and a quick stroke. Wesley presses his lips together with an almost inaudible moan. Hearing it, Angel's eyebrow twitches upwards and he has to fight not to smirk. "You didn't mind William calling you to come over to the hotel either?"

Shivering at William's teasing touch, Cordy leans into him with a coy smile, resting one hand on the center of his chest. 

"No. I was a little curious, I admit. But William was very.... helpful...with his explanation." The scent of Wesley's climbing arousal is quite apparent in the air. 

"Well that's good." Angel nods, flicking a glance over his shoulder at the younger vampire. 

William purrs softly at Cordelia's touch, letting one of his hands slide more towards her inner thigh, and the other lifts up to play around the edges of her neckline. He nods and grins a little at Angel. "Yes. I explained some of what you told Cordelia, and got his promise to help." 

Eagerly, Cordy parts her legs, inviting him to trail his hand higher. She strokes her hand up and down his chest, delighting in the soft vibration of his purr.

"Wow Wes. It's really good of you to give your help so *freely*." Angel layers the innuendo lightly into the last word. He can smell the arousal of both humans clearly, more so because of the top being up on the convertible.

Wesley swallows hard. "William was very persuasive." 

"It's still good of you." Angel nods, reaching across again, this time giving his arm a lingering squeeze.

"I'm quite happy to do whatever I can." Wesley is even more aware of each touch right now. Knowing what he now knows, and with his own long-held desire, each little movement is fraught with potential. 

William moves in closer to Cordelia, his fingers stroking her tender inner thigh. The back of his other hand brushes lightly over a peaked nipple through her thin top. 

"You're a good man Wes." Angel tells him, wanting to touch him on an emotional level as well as a physical. He knows just how much Wesley craves approval and praise.

"Thank you, Angel." Wesley blushes, dropping his eyes. 

Gasping quietly, Cordy arches into the touch. She teases a moment at his top button before slipping it free and pushing her hand hesitantly beneath the fabric.

"You're welcome." Angel smiles. Daring a more overt touch, Angel rests his hand on the back of Wesley's neck. "It's the truth." Wesley shivers and looks over at Angel, blue eyes glowing in the passing streetlights. 

"You know how I...” He swallows, not able to complete the sentence. 

William purrs louder and moves a little closer to her, slipping his legs under hers so she is half-draped on his lap. Letting William move her, Cordy wraps her other arm around his neck.

"Your father's a fool Wesley." Angel says firmly, "You're worth ten of him." He strokes his thumb over the tender skin beneath his ear. "You shouldn't let his lies affect you anymore. You have us." Wesley's shivers increase as Angel strokes his skin. His reaction is as much to the words as to the touch. 

"I have always wanted your...respect, and good opinion. And," he swallows hard again. "I have...other...feelings for you, as well." 

William smiles at Cordelia, leaning in to brush lips over her cheek, and up to her ear, to nibble lightly on her earlobe. 

"You have both." Angel tells him. "And more." Taking advantage of the stoplight, Angel leans over. Lifting Wesley’s chin with one hand, he kisses him softly.

Moaning almost silently, Cordy turns her mouth to meet William’s. She's vaguely aware of the conversation in the front seats, but William's touch is making it hard to concentrate on anything other than him. Unbuttoning his shirt further she strokes her fingertips over his chest and abdomen.

Moaning softly into the kiss, Wesley can't think of anything else but Angel as he presses back against him. Some little corner of him is aware he's never going to be Angel's main focus, not with William here, but this is still far more than he ever dreamed possible. 

William purrs and licks the shell of Cordy’s ear, while one hand slips up under her blouse to slide over the bare skin of her belly. "Oh," Cordelia moans softly, pressing closer.

Nipping lightly at Wesley's lip, Angel pulls away slowly, returning his attention regretfully back to the traffic. Wesley draws in a breath, his heart pounding, trying to get hold of himself. It's almost impossible at this point. 

Hand pushing up higher, William cups her bare breast. He tutts softly, whispering in her ear. "Naughty girl. If my fingers keep going, am I going to find no panties as well?" 

Whimpering, Cordy nods. "A...Angel ripped them..." She whispers back. Her nipple is tight against his palm and she's growing wet and slick between her thighs.

Pulling down an alleyway, Angel parks the car around the back of the shop. Getting out, he turns to the others. "Give me a couple of minutes and I'll be back for you all."

William nods and grins. "We'll be waiting." Angel grins back and heads inside to explain what they'll want for the humans.

While Angel is gone, Wesley is still distracted, his mind awhirl with all the new possibilities that have suddenly opened up for him. William keeps Cordelia occupied with the same teasing little touches, one hand on her breast, the other stroking along the crease of her inner thigh. Wanting more, Cordy squirms on his lap, pulling the hem her skirt up near her hips. "Please." 

William chuckles softly. "There's not enough time before we go in. How about on the ride home? Assuming, of course, you're a good little girl while we're here." His tone is both sensual and teasing. 

"I'll be good." Cordy nods desperately. "I swear."

"What's she swearing for?" Angel asks William, appearing beside the car from seemingly thin air. 

William chuckles. "She's swearing to be a good girl inside the store." He moves his hands out from under her clothes, and eases her off his lap. 

Whimpering with disappointment, Cordy turns a pleading gaze on Angel. 

"And what does she get if she is a good girl?" He asks.

"Probably the same as she got at her apartment." William grins at him, surmising what occurred since Angel ripped off Cordy's panties. 

Wesley clears his throat. "Ah, I have the feeling I'm missing something in this conversation."

"I think William and Cordy were having fun in the back seat. So much so that I think she was wanting his fingers inside her the way mine were earlier." Angel chuckles as Cordy moans at the reminder.

Wesley's eyes widen and he shifts uncomfortably. "Ah." Unable to think of exactly how to reply to that, he gets out of the car, trying to hide his own erection. William steps out of the car and leans in to help Cordelia out. 

Leaning in close to him, Angel whispers in Wesley's ear. "She's really tight you know, and so wet. She tastes sweet too." Wesley whimpers and shakes his head at the mental picture that conjures up. 

Taking William's hand, Cordy climbs out to stand beside him. "So, where did you say we were?" William leans over to nibble her earlobe again. 

"I didn't." 

"I bet it'd look hot with her legs wrapped around your waist." Angel continues, brushing his fingertips over Wesley's groin.

Shivering, Cordy mewls and leans closer. "You didn't?"

Wesley moans and bites his lips. "Oh, dear lord, Angel." 

"Shall we go in?" Angel asks, grinning at William. "I've spoken to Bernie, he says he'll measure them then get right on it. We'll just have to browse a bit while we wait."

"No, I didn't," William responds to Cordelia. Turning to he says Angel, "Yes, we probably should." He starts guiding Cordelia in, his hand caressing just under the hem of her blouse. 

Nodding, Angel puts a hand on the small of Wesley's back, propelling him towards the door. He leaves his hand there. Cordy leans into William's side as the two of them walk ahead. Wesley moves, his whole attention on Angel as they step inside. William cheats just a bit, pressing out the barest level of his aura to keep their already heightened arousal at mind-clouding levels. 

Feeling a tingling across his skin, Angel gives William a knowing look. "Why don't you help get Cordy measured first?" He suggests since it's obvious she's the furthest gone.

William nods and grins. "Of course." He guides Cordelia over, letting his hand slide up over her breast again as Bernie starts making the necessary measurements. 

"Measured for what?" Wesley tries to focus.

"A surprise." Angel turns Wesley to face him, sliding his hands around his waist. They're almost the same height and their hard groins rub together. Barely aware of the half-demon measuring her, Cordy's attention is all on William. Wesley moans, eyes darkening with arousal. This is closer than he's ever been, except for that one time Angel pounced on top of him. Though he was too terrified to enjoy that properly at the time.   
William nuzzles on Cordelia's neck as Bernie finishes the measurements and writes them down. 

Sliding one hand up Wesley's spine, Angel draws him closer. Leaning forward, he teases his lips against Wesley's. He keeps his eyes open and fixed on the other man's; specks of amber swirl through the brown of his irises. Wesley's quite suddenly completely unaware of anything outside Angel. Between the touches and the near-hypnotic gaze of those incredible eyes, he's completely fixed on him. Pressing his tongue between lips, Angel taps it lightly against the tip of Wesley's own tongue.

Arching her neck with a quiet moan, Cordy gives William full access to her neck. Wesley moans and opens his mouth, surrendering it to Angel. He can't resist the temptation, and rubs back against Angel, feeling their hard-ons pressing together. 

Bernie has finished with Cordelia, and William kisses along her neck, licking over the pulse point. He says softly to Angel, "Is Wesley ready yet?" Kissing Wesley deeply, Angel easily dominates his mouth as he slides his hands up to cup either side of his face. Taking a step backwards, he keeps hold of him, pausing between kisses only long enough to let Wesley breath. There's now enough room between their bodies to allow Bernie to work, without letting Wesley's attention wander away from Angel.

Pressing herself against William's chest, Cordy rubs her breasts against him. Bernie starts to work measuring, with a knowing smile. The two handsome vampires are proving to be *very* interesting customers. Wesley is oblivious as Angel keeps kissing him. 

William lets his hands rest at the small of Cordelia's back. "When we get back," he whispers, "I want to see what you have under that shirt."

"Ok." Cordy answers breathily. She can't wait, her nipples are aching with the want of attention.

As soon as Bernie is finished and moving away, Angel pulls Wesley back into his body. Bernie moves off to the back to start work. 

William purrs and slides fingers up under her shirt. "I can imagine you, so lovely, your naked body displayed for us to see." His hands are on her sides, under the shirt, stroking the undercurves of her breasts. 

Wesley presses back in with a whimpering moan. Angel steps forward, forcing Wesley to move backwards, as he moves them slowly across the room to where William is teasing Cordelia. Wesley moves back as Angel pushes, again not really aware of what's happening outside the circle of Angel's arms. 

Moaning, Cordy arches her back before shifting downwards slightly, trying to get his hands more fully on her. William brushes his lips against her again, and moves his fingers up further onto her breasts. The very tips of his fingernails tease at her hardened nipples. Cordy shivers at the feel of his nails on her sensitive buds. "Oh yes." She breathes against his mouth.

As they draw close to the others, Angel ends the kiss, pulling away slowly to look into dilated blue eyes. With a smile, he slowly turns Wesley around in his arms, stroking his hands over his stomach and chest as his cock comes to rest against his ass. Wesley shivers and pants. "Ohhhh dear lord," he murmurs, pressing himself back against Angel. 

William looks up at Angel. "So shall we take them shopping?" He slides his thumbs up onto her nipples. 

"Oh let's, by all means." Angel grins. "Lead the way." His grin widens when Cordy moans loudly.

William grins and turns Cordelia around to press her back against him, the same way Angel has Wesley positioned. He moves his hands back up and onto her breasts again as he starts moving her forward. "Come now, Cordelia. We need to look around a bit."

"W...we do?" Cordy asks, befuddled. 

"We do." William gently moves her down an aisle. 

With a smirk, Angel prompts Wesley to follow, his hands splayed across both asscheeks as he pushes him forward.

Eyes fixing on the contents of the first aisle, Cordy stares at the array of brightly colored tubes and bottles on the shelves. Realizing what they are thanks to a huge sign and display in the center of the shelves she stumbles. "Oh god!" 

"What's the matter, Cordelia?" William asks, kissing the side of her neck. 

"We're in a sex shop!" She nearly squeals.

Wesley seems a little jolted out of the spell and shakes his head. "We are?" 

William chuckles. "Yes, we are. Is that a problem?" 

"We are." Angel confirms with a laugh. Angel smirks at William as they echo each other.

"I've never been in one..." Cordy's eyes are wide as she stares around them. "Why are we here?"

"Cordelia...” William’s voice is almost chiding. "I thought you promised to be a good girl." 

She meets his eyes. "But...I was just asking..."

Wesley turns to look at Angel, his own eyes wide. "What are we shopping for?" 

"Just a few things." Angel shrugs with an innocent smile.

William grins, picking up a container of self-warming lube. "Yes, a few little things." Cordy's eyes fix on the container in William's hands and she blushes brightly. Wesley blushes as well, looking down, and then back up at Angel. 

Gesturing at all the different bottles, Angel asks, "See any you'd like Wes?" Wesley blushes even brighter. Unlike Cordelia, he *has* been in a sex shop before. He picks up a tube of astroglide. 

"I generally just use this." His voice is barely above a whisper. 

"Really?" Angel takes the bottle and looks at it with a smirk. "So I take it you don't treat yourself very often then?"

"No." Wesley swallows hard. "Not often."

"Well then, in that case, one of us will just have to choose for you in future." Angel's grin turns wicked. "In fact - William, why don't you help Cordy choose a couple for him now?"

Wesley whimpers and squirms as William replies. "Glad to." 

Cordy feels her face and body heat at that and she bites her lip as she looks at each of the men in turn. "Choose *for* him?" Angel nods. "But, what does he, you know, need it for?" Cordy asks.

William chuckles and nibbles at Cordelia’s earlobe. "There are four of us here, Cordelia. Use your imagination as to what he might need it for."

Biting her lip again, she thinks for a moment. "Oh! Oh god!" She flushes and shivers. "You mean?"

"Yes, Cordelia." William grins. "We do mean." He reaches up and pulls down a tube of flavored lube. "This could be entertaining." Wesley blushes even deeper and squirms against Angel. 

Giving Wesley a wide-eyed, yet speculative look, Cordy nods. "Why are there so many different ones?" Angel chuckles and presses his nose against the skin on Wesley's neck. Wesley whimpers. 

"Please, Cordelia, don't make me answer that question." 

"Really Wes." Angel whispers in his ear. "You'll have to get over that embarrassment, especially if you intend on doing all sorts of filthy things to her."

Pouting, she looks to William for an answer instead. William grins. "Different tastes, different sensations, different viscosity. There are some to numb, some to heighten sensation." 

"Numb? Why would you want to make yourself numb?" She asks innocently.

Wesley whimpers again and squirms against Angel. "I'm....I'm not used to speaking this openly about such things, especially in front of a lady." 

William's lips quirk a little and he leans in to whisper in Cordelia's ear. "Well, imagine, say, Wesley there, and something the size of say, Angel's cock pressing into his arse for the first time." 

"Well we'll just have to help you get used to it." Angel chuckles, trailing his fingers up Wesley's chest. "Maybe if you had to get her off a few times with just your words and voice?" Wesley pants. He knows he'll do anything Angel wants, but he hadn't quite contemplated all the ramifications of that. 

Turning her face into William’s, Cordy whispers back, "Is he really that big? I mean, I felt it but...I haven't...*seen*..."

"Oh yes. " William nods. "Believe me, Cordelia, I'm rather experienced. He *is* that big."

"Oh." Cordy squirms as she thinks about it. "Oh wow. So it could... hurt?"

William's voice drops a little lower. "Yes. At first. But I think you'd find it quite pleasurable once you... adjusted."

"I've seen you watching her you know." Angel says teasingly, too quiet for Cordy to hear. "The way your eyes glaze when she's bent over doing the filing."

"Angel, surely you jest. She's always made it perfectly clear how *un*appealing she finds me." Wesley squirms some more. He's kidding. He *must* be kidding. Cordelia? 

"Don't be silly Wesley." Angel breathes, nibbling on his ear. "She was just teasing, you know that." Wesley moans, not certain whether Angel is teasing him or not. 

Cordelia moans quietly, swaying into William. "S...so, when Angel and I...would I need some, erm..." She asks, pointing at the tubes in front of them.

"It certainly couldn't hurt." William reaches out and gets some of the numbing lube. He looks back at Angel. "Next aisle?" 

"In a moment. Wesley thinks Cordelia doesn't find him very appealing." Angel says, pushing Wesley closer to the others. Wesley whimpers again and blushes, dropping his eyes. 

"Angel," he whines softly. 

Raising his eyebrow, Angel turns to Cordelia. "What do you think about that?" Cordy blushes and steps closer to Wesley. 

Shyly putting her hand on his chest. "I didn't mean it Wes. I think you're very...handsome. I guess I just didn't like that you were messing around with Giles while you and I were flirting and stuff, back in Sunnydale."

Wesley blushes even deeper. "Thank you, Cordelia. You know, I've always thought you were very attractive and desirable." Angel rolls his eyes at William behind their backs.

"Thanks." Cordy replies, deeply flushed now. 

William conceals a grin at Angel's expression. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, he says, "So, are you two going to give us a little demonstration back at the hotel?" 

Swallowing a laugh, Angel struggles to stifle the resultant cough, moving away under the excuse of examining a couple of lubes further down the aisle. Wesley stammers and turns almost purple with the resulting embarrassment. 

Looking up at Wesley beneath her lashes, Cordy bites her lip, not sure if his reaction is just embarrassment or if it means no. William catches Wesley's eyes. "I think the lady deserves an answer, Wesley." 

Wesley takes a deep breath, trying to compose himself. "I would be honored, if Cordelia agrees as well." 

Smiling with relief, Cordy steps closer before bobbing up on her toes to kiss him likely. "Maybe we could." She says bashfully. Wesley returns the kiss, gently, and nods. He blinks a little as he looks back at her, considering that this is likely to make the next few days in Sunnydale rather more interesting than he had previously thought. 

Returning to them Angel rests his hand on William's back. "Next aisle then?"

William nods. "Yes, I think so." Angel nods and leads the way. He turns the corner and smirks at the sight that greets him. Shelf after shelf of clamps and weights on one side, leather on the other. Wesley blinks and squirms. He's rather familiar with the feel and usage of many things on both sides of the aisle, even if it has been a while since he used them. Cordy follows, staying close to William.

Drawn by Wesley's reaction, Angel raises his eyebrow curiously. Wesley turns and sees Angel's expression. He just swallows and whispers, "Public School. And Uni. And the Watcher's College." 

Angel nods and smirks, "Ah. I wasn't sure how far things might have gone for you."

William looks at the clamps, running his hands over a few of them. "Ever used anything like this before, Cordelia?" 

"No." She shakes her head as she stares. She asks quietly, "Are they for um...nipples?"

William grins. "Most of them are." He picks up a small, adjustable pair, with rubber tips. "Something mild, I should think, if you've never had them on before."

"Quite far." Wesley blushes again and wonders if it is possible to die of terminal embarrassment. 

"Interesting." Angel muses, stroking over one of the leather collars. Wesley whimpers softly. He didn't realize it was possible for him to *get* any harder, but somehow he manages. 

"Oh." Cordy squirms, not having realizing that they might be planning on using them on her. William kisses her, letting one hand brush across one of her breasts. "I think you'll really like them, Cordelia. But if not,” He chuckles. "It looks as if Wesley will."

Hearing the whimper, Angel raises his brow again, looking at Wesley thoughtfully. "Very interesting." Cordy's mouth forms an 'O' of surprise as she glances over at Wesley. Wesley looks down at the floor, wondering if it's possible it might spontaneously open up and swallow him, as he realizes all three of them are looking at him. William just grins and picks up a pair of Japanese clover clamps as well. 

Taking pity on Wesley, Angel moves off down the aisle towards the leather clothes. "Come here Cordy." He calls, "Come look at these." He reaches out to finger a soft leather bra.

Cordelia moves down next to Angel. "So like, where would I wear this?" 

"Well, you could wear it in private. Or underneath your everyday clothes." Angel explains, before standing behind her and wrapping his arms around to hold the bra against her chest. "Or at a bondage club..." Cordelia wriggles a little as his arms wrap around her, and then blinks. 

"Bondage club?" She turns her head to look at him. "Have you...been to one?" 

"I might have." Angel grins wickedly. "Why? Would you like to go to one?"

She blushes a little. "I...I never thought about it before." In a tone that makes it perfectly obvious she *has*. 

William moves up behind Wesley, whispering in his ear. "So, Wesley, are you embarrassed because you used them before.... or because you're picturing us using them on you now?" 

Shivering, Wesley brings his hands up to press against his hot cheeks. "Both I suppose." He answers slowly.

"Which one do you want the *most*, Wesley?" William whispers hotly in his ear, rubbing a hand down onto Wesley's cloth-covered erection. 

"Which one do I want?" Wesley squeaks, hoping William isn't referring to the collars.

"Out of the lovely things on this aisle that could be used on you, or that you could wear. Which one? And I'll know if you're lying, Wesley. I can feel it." Wesley finds his eyes drawn helplessly to one of the narrow collars, the silver buckle shining dimly in the electric light of the store, and he whimpers. William follows his eyeline, moving his hands til he can feel the surge in Wesley's emotions that tells him he's picked the right one. "This one?" He strokes his fingers over it. 

"I...I...n..n..nyes." Wesley stutters, flushing as he admits that it is.

Giving Cordy a knowing look, Angel nods, "Ah well, I'll let you think about it then." He hangs the bra back up and guides her further down the aisle to the corsets.

Cordelia looks at the corsets. "Wow. People actually *wear* these? I mean, outside of like dressing up for Renfair?" She is trying to picture what one would look like and feel like on her, and it's a fairly erotic picture. 

"Oh yeah." Angel nods. "Of course the ones you'd get in a shop like this are a little different to those that people where to those fairs." Taking her hand her urges her to touch. "You like?" Cordelia strokes her hand over the leather, with a little shiver. 

"Yes." She chews on her lip. "Yes I do." She looks back at him. "You think I'd look good in one?" 

William picks it up, and gets a leather lead to go with it. "Then we must get it for you." He lifts a hand to stroke Wesley's cheek. "I have the feeling you've been denying yourself for quite a while now."

"Oh god." Wesley chokes out. His eyes flicker down the aisle to Cordelia, wondering how she'd react to knowing the kind of things he likes doing, and having done to him.

"I think you'd look delicious in one." Angel tells her, leaning forward to run his tongue over her bitten lip. "The material hugging your ribs and waist, cupping your breasts, pushing them up high. It would draw everyone's attention to them, make them long to touch." Cordelia moans as he licks her lips, pressing against him. 

"Ohhhh. Wow. Can we get one?" 

"If you want." Angel agrees, "Or we can wait and go to a specialist shop. Whichever you'd prefer."

Raises an eyebrow, she asks, "There are shops that specialize in them?"

Angel nods, "A few different ones. Some specialize just in the more 'bondage' clothes. Others have all different styles and materials. Leather, PVC, velvet, satin, lace..." Stroking his hands up either side of her rib cage, he cups her breasts. "I could picture you in any and all of them."

Cordelia moans and presses into his hands. "Oh. Yeah." She nods. Of course, once Angel starts talking like that, everything sounds good. 

"Sh, sh," William whispers. "It doesn't have to be in front of her at first." Wesley nods, leaning into William, biting his lip. Not in front of Cordelia maybe, but that still leaves the two *vampires*. William strokes down onto his neck, letting his fingers circle in a thin line around his neck. "You would look so sexy in it, Wesley. I can picture you."

Within a seconds Wesley's pupils dilate until they're almost totally black as he nods, licking his lips and automatically dropping his gaze. William kisses the side of his neck. "Then we'll get it. And maybe more later, when you can let us know what you like. What you *need*." 

"So what do you think? Do you want one from here?" Angel leans down to nuzzle her neck as he reminds her of the question.

Cordelia gasps as his mouth moves onto her neck. "Well..." She squirms. "I want it to look good for you and William and Wesley. Would this one be good?" 

Angel flickers his eyes over the one she means. "I think this one would be better." He says, directing her to another. This one is navy blue leather, back lacing, with barely there cups. "It'll push your breasts up and together but bare them to be admired, and touched," He starts to circle his thumbs around her nipples. "And kissed, and licked, and bit," He rocks his hips against her ass with each suggestion, before dropping his voice to growl in her ear, "And fucked." Cordelia pants as he starts fondling her nipples, and little whimpering moans as his ass presses against her. 

The final two words make her groan and bite her lip. "Oh god yes Angel." 

Wesley nods and whimpers. "Th...thank you... s...sir."

William turns him around to kiss him, one hand dropping to caress over his hard shaft. "You can show me how grateful you are when we get to the hotel, can't you?" 

"Oh yes please." Wesley moans, pressing into William's hand, opening his mouth eagerly to his kiss.

"Oh yes indeed." Angel agrees. "I can just picture it. My cock pushing between your pretty tits." He pushes them up, squeezing them together. "I bet it'll look hot as hell. Almost as hot as my cock sliding into your pussy."

Cordelia moans and squirms her ass against his cock. "Then oh god yes let's get it." 

Bernie stepped back out with a package. "Your order is ready, Angel? Need more time to shop?" 

"Let's." Angel nods, giving her breasts a hard squeeze before letting go. Turning to Bernie, Angel nods, "Just a little while longer, we'll need to head out soon to avoid the sun." He picks up a corset in Cordy's size and takes it over to the counter as he talks.

William chuckles and takes the items he's holding up to the counter as well. He whispers to Angel, "What else do we need to get?"

"Butt plug?" Angel suggests in a low voice. "And a butterfly for Cordy maybe?"

"Good idea. Which one do you want to shop for?" William grins.

Shrugging, Angel replies, "Don't mind really. I guess I'll get the plug."

"So should we have them wait here at the counter?" 

"Might as well, probably be quicker that way." Angel grins.

"Cordelia, Wesley, could you join us here please?" William turns around.

The two of them come up to the counter, wondering what the vampires could have been whispering about. 

"Just a couple of things we want to get. We'll be right back." Angel tells them with a smile before disappearing towards the aisles. William heads off as well. He comes back a few minutes later with a box, sliding it onto the counter face down so neither Wesley nor Cordelia can get a good look at it. 

Seconds afterwards Angel returns too, a small box in each hand which he quickly hands over to Bernie. "That's everything I think. Will?"

"I think so too. This trip, at any rate." Wesley wriggles a little at the suggestive tone in William's voice. 

Cordy watches Wesley squirm curiously. "This trip?"

"I have the distinct feeling we'll be coming back." William smiles.

"Me too." Angel grins.

"Oh." She nods, flushing a little, wondering what they would need to come back to the shop for. Glancing around them she notices how much of the store they didn't get around to this time. Wesley just shifts some more uncomfortably and blushes deeper. 

William laughs. "So shall we go back to the hotel?"

Angel signs the credit card slip and hands it over with a smile. "Yeah. Thanks Bernie, you've been a great help tonight."

"No problem man." The half-demon shrugs handing over their purchases. "Anytime, you know that."

They all headed back out to the car. William slid back into the back seat, and grinned at Cordelia. "So do you think you were a good girl in there?" 

"Oh yes." Cordy nods hopefully, eyes shining. William chuckles and pulls Cordelia's legs up over his lap again. His hand slides along her inner thigh and up under her skirt

Angel guides Wesley towards the passenger seat once more, his hand sliding down from the small of his back to squeeze one ass cheek. Wesley whimpers at the squeeze on his ass. He licks his lips, looking up at Angel as he settles into the seat. 

"Comfortable?" Angel asks him with a cheeky grin as he closes the door.

"Oh yes please." Cordy moans as she eagerly parts her legs.

Angel pulls into his usual space in the garage, shutting off the engine and turning in his seat until he can see all three of his passengers. William has spent the time as they drove very constructively and he's turned Cordelia into a whimpering, quivering mess, desperate to come. 

Likewise, Angel’s teasing of Wesley meant the poor man spent most of the journey squirming with arousal. Angel grins at the memory of Wesley's face when he turned around to see Cordelia lying across William's lap with her blouse unbuttoned and skirt around her hips. Licking his lips, he grins wickedly at the other vampire.

William looks back at Angel and grins as well. "I think we're in for an interesting evening," he comments mildly as Cordelia wriggles on his lap. 

"Oh yeah." Angel breathes a laugh as he leans across the seats. Trapping Wesley against the door, he curls one hand around the back of his neck and kisses him deeply.

Whimpering Wesley presses into the kiss. His cock is throbbing and he's almost completely overwhelmed with his arousal. "Ohhh, Angel." 

Scraping his teeth over Wesley's lip as he pulls away, Angel grins, "Yes Wes?"

Wesley moans and bites his lip. "I'm half-afraid this is some really erotic and inappropriate dream."

William buttons a few buttons on Cordelia's blouse and kisses her. "You ready to give us a show?" She moans and nods shakily. She's so desperate to come, she'd agree to almost anything. 

Smirking, Angel pinches Wesley's thigh hard, "Nope, not a dream."

Wesley squeaks and wriggles. "Ah. Apparently not." 

William chuckles. "I think we need to get them inside. Time to play." 

"I think you're right." Angel nods, climbing out of the car. "I can't wait for the show. I bet it'll be fucking hot." Leaning over the side of the car, Angel scoops Cordelia off of William's lap. 

Squeaking with surprise she automatically wraps her arms around his shoulders. William climbs out and pulls Wesley next to him, hand sliding down to cup one asscheek. "Come along, Wesley." William picks up the bags, seeing as Angel's arms are full, and the four of them move back into the hotel.


	8. Foursome Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: This Chapter- William/Angel/Wes/Cordy   
> Rating: Adults Only  
> Summary: What If- William had not been raised by Drusilla and Angelus? This Chapter- The vamps have fun with Wesley and Cordelia.   
> Spoilers: Season 5 BtVS- Fool for Love; Season 2 Ats: Darla. (Fic opens with a combined scene taken from both episodes). Otherwise completely AU.  
> Warnings: Het sex, slash sex, oral sex, threesome and foursome, bdsm play, bloodplay.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Spike or anything else from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys.

Wesley shivers hard, he can't quite believe what's happening, what's about to happen. He follows behind William, finding his eyes fixed firmly on his denim-encased ass.

Carrying Cordelia into the lobby, Angel sets her down on top of the counter. Sliding his hands up her thighs, he pushes them open. "God look at that, you’re positively dripping Cordy." 

Cordelia moans and arches her hips a bit, displaying herself. "William was very wicked, teasing me the whole way home."

"I bet he was." Angel replies, looking over at William with a smile. "Who can blame him though?"

William grins at her as he passes, and turns to pull Wesley into a kiss. "Yes, well, I said I'd use my fingers on you, I didn't say I'd let you come."

Cordelia groans at that and chews on her lower lip. "So what now?"

Melting into him, Wesley kisses back. The last couple of hours have been pushing his buttons to an unbelievable extent for such a short period of time. Unconsciously he brings his hands behind his back, crossing them at the wrist.

"Now?" Angel queries, leaning over to bite her lip himself. "Now we go upstairs. I'm sure Wesley will be happy to make you come, most likely with his cock in your cunt."

"Oh god!" Cordelia's eyes widen at the thought. William strokes the back of Wesley's neck and lets his other hand grip those crossed wrists, as he moves behind him to urge him up the stairs. 

"Would you like that Cordelia?" Angel asks, tilting his head to growl the question in her ear. He cups his hand over her slick mound, teasing at her opening. Cordelia wriggles against his hand. 

"Anything you want, Angel." 

Pulling back, Angel gives her a heated look. "What I want is to fuck you myself." His look turns mournful, "But I can't until we alter the curse."

Wesley moves ahead of William easily, climbing the stairs slowly. His hands open and close convulsively at each step. William strokes Wesley's asscheek as they move. "When we're upstairs, I'm thinking you need to get out of those clothes." His hand tightens a little on those crossed wrists. He can see and smell how aroused Wesley is. 

"Yes sir." Wesley replies quietly.

"I want that too." Cordelia groans. She forces herself to stand on shaky legs, wrapping an arm around Angel. "Help me upstairs?"

Nodding, Angel sweeps her back into his arms. He thinks that is probably the safest option. If he carries her with her legs around his waist he's likely to give in to the temptation to pin her against the nearest wall. And walking with his arm around her waist is just a step further away from that. They move up the stairs swiftly, catching up to the other two men at the top of the staircase.

William smiles over at Angel as they guide their charges into Angel's bedroom. Cordelia gives a little shriek and giggle, kissing Angel as she's set back down. Returning the kiss, Angel gives her hips a squeeze, his fingertips pressing into the cheeks of her ass. Stepping away, he sweeps his heated gaze over her. "I think I'll just find my seat for the show now."

At William's prompting Wesley comes to a stop a few feet away from Cordelia, his hands still at the small of his back, and face demurely lowered to the floor. William settles next to Angel on the bed. He looks down at Angel's straining shaft. "Would you like some relief yourself, before the show?" He whispers. 

Cordelia shivers a little at the look of Wesley. "Wesley. You look like someone has you on a leash." She lifts his chin and kisses him softly. Wesley allows her to move his face, meeting her kiss chastely, his eyes still lowered. He doesn't answer though, and doesn't return her advance.

Angel smiles at him, before it turns wicked. "I think that would be...wonderful. Perhaps Cordy and Wes will appreciate a show themselves before their own performance?"

William chuckles. He slides down to the floor, between Angel's legs. "Cordelia, Wesley, plans have changed. Look over here." Cordelia looks over, her eyes widening. Though she's about ready to go crazy herself with the need to release, she's not intending to miss a thing. Wesley obediently turns before raising his eyes. Once he takes in Master William's position, he moans.

Angel echoes the moan, but quiet enough that only William can hear it. William moves his hands to unbuckle and remove Angel's belt, then unzip his trousers, freeing his huge cock. He curls the fingers of one hand around it as he licks and sucks in the head. As aroused as Angel is already, William's expecting this may be a quick show. It all depends on Angel. He starts lowering his mouth, taking in more and licking, as his hand works in short strokes and his other hand presses into the fly to find his balls.   
Cordelia groans and pulls up against Wesley. 

Hissing with pleasure, Angel takes a deep breath, he doesn't want to come too quickly. Trying to distract himself a little, he watches the reactions of the humans in the room. Hearing Cordelia's groan he grins. "I believe you wondering what my cock was like weren't you Cordy?" He asks teasingly, leaning back on his hands. Wesley whimpers quietly at the combination of what he's seeing and Cordelia's hot body pressing against his side. William grins a little inside at Angel's teasing of Cordelia as he continues to push down, taking more and more of him in. 

Cordelia whimpers and chews her lip. "Yes. Wow. I mean....Angel, wow."

"Wow?" Angel asks with a grin, "Is that a good wow?" Lifting his hips he lets William pull his trousers down over them.

"Yes, yes it is, you egotistical vampire," Cordelia answers with a grin. She turns to Wesley. "What do you think, Wes?"

Chuckling at Cordelia's answer, Angel also turns to Wesley, "Yes Wes, what do you think?" he smirks, "Do you think it's...wow?"

With another whimper, Wesley nods, "Yes Sir."

"Oh I like that.” Angel's grin turns wicked. “Though I must say, I always preferred Máistir myself. What about you, William?"

William pulls back. "Sir will do for me, that way we can tell who he's talking to. He might as well call Cordelia Mistress while he's at it." William presses back down, wickedly taking Angel to the back of his throat in one long push. 

Cordelia blinks at bit and looks at Wesley. "What was *that* all about?"

"I...I..." Wesley flushes and drops his eyes. Angel chuckles at Wesley's embarrassment, but it turns into a loud moan as William's throat squeezes around the head of his cock. William works the muscles of his throat a few times before starting to pull back up again, then down again all the way. He's very experienced at fellatio, and he's had a few cocks at least in the *range* of Angel's before. 

Cordelia's eyes bug out at that. "Wow." She looks at Wesley. "Is that, like, possible?" At her exclamation, Wesley raises his gaze again and groans at the sight of William's face pressed into Angel's groin. He doubts he'd be able to take anywhere near so much of that cock into his throat as William has.

"Oh shit!" Angel curses and moans. "It certainly...ugh... seems as if William...oh...finds it possible." He clenches his fingers in the sheets of the bed. William holds the position again, his throat clenching and relaxing a few times before he pulls back again to bob back and forth. His blue eyes look steadily up at Angel, gratified by the pleasure he's giving him. 

Cordelia whimpers and pulls tighter against Wes. "Isn't that one of the sexiest things you've ever seen?" She whispers hotly to him.

"Oh Jesus." Angel groans quietly, his eyes caught in William's gaze. He starts to rock his hips slightly, rocking into his mouth.

"Y...yes." Wesley whispers in reply. Suddenly he finds Angel's dark eyes on his as the vampire grins darkly and gives a small warning growl. Shivering, Wesley feels his cock throb in his pants. "I...I mean, yes Mistress." William purrs as he feels Angel start to thrust. His hands cup and stroke Angel's heavy balls as he continues with his incredible blowjob. Cordelia blinks a little at Wesley, and shivers a little. 

"God, Wesley, for some reason that sounds so sexy coming from you."

"Thank you Mistress." Wesley's face is hot with discomfort as he avoids her eyes.

Angel starts to thrust more, shivering at the vibration of William's purr. His balls are throbbing and tight in his hands. It won't take much more to make him come this time. William can feel how close Angel is, and he pushes down to swallow the head of his cock again, taking the thrust all the way. Cordelia grips her hands tight on Wesley, so turned on she's hardly aware of what she's doing. Wesley whimpers as her nails dig harshly into his skin, but he doesn't say anything.

"Fuck yes!" Angel cries out as he comes, shooting down William's throat.

Moaning again, despite enjoying the show, Wesley half wishes it was his throat Angel was coming down right now. William holds still as Angel's cool seed slides down his throat, watching Angel's face the entire time. Cordelia moans and kisses on the side of Wesley's neck. With one last loud groan, Angel drops back on the bed. "Fuck."

Tilting his head, Wesley leans into Cordy's touch. William pulls back slowly, licking Angel clean, and moving up onto the bed next to him. "I take it that was satisfactory?" He asks with a little grin. Cordelia goggles a bit, seeing how large Angel is, even flaccid. Wesley's eyes are also centered on Angel prick, wondering how he ever manages to bugger anyone when it's so big.

"Oh yeah. You're very...talented." Angel chuckles.

"Thank you. So should I pull your trousers up, or just take them off entirely?" William's eyes twinkle mischievously. 

"I think, it's probably safer if I remain dressed." Angel replies with a deep mournful sigh as he pulls them up himself.

"So...I think we had said something earlier about a show?" William looks over at the two humans. 

Cordelia nods, letting go of Wesley, and turning him to face her. "You ready, Wesley?"

"Yes Mistress." Wesley nods, his voice thick with desire and nerves.

Buttoning his slacks, Angel grins at William before turning to them. "It think we can dispense with the titles Wesley, this once."

"Yes Máistir, I mean Angel."

William settles next to Angel, as Cordelia starts to slowly unbutton the few buttons on her top, letting it slide down and reveal her magnificent breasts, her nipples hard and peaked. Watching her, Wesley groans, licking his lips. His hands clench into hard fists.

"You can touch her." Angel tells him, amused. "I think she'd like to know how much you want her. Wouldn't you Cordy?"

Cordelia nods and moans. "Oh, yes, please..." 

William purrs and rubs against Angel, obviously enjoying the little spectacle. Even though his constricting gear was getting more than a little uncomfortable with all the arousal. 

"You heard her." Angel prompts Wesley. Nodding, he finally moves his hands brushing them gently over her waist and up over her ribs.

Wrapping his arm around William, Angel leans over to whisper in his ear, giving it a quick nip, "Pretty aren't they? Once they're fixed totally on one another, I'll get the key to your cage. Don't want to give Wesley any clue what he's in for do we?"

"Thank you, Angel. And no, no sense in letting them know anything before we've got them nicely secured." William whispers back, chuckling darkly. Cordelia reaches over to unbutton Wesley's shirt, slowly revealing his chest. He's a little more muscular than she expected. 

Turning William's face towards him, Angel kisses him softly. "At least we'll know they're behaving themselves in Sunnydale." 

Shivering as Cordelia pushing his shirt off, Wesley lets it fall to the carpet before stepping closer. Pressing his chest against hers, he slides his hands around to caress the muscles of her back. Cordelia moans as Wesley presses against her, and kisses him hard, nipping at his lip. She raises one leg to rub on the outside of his. 

William chuckles again. "Yes. Though they probably will be less than pleased once they find that out."

Groaning at the teasing bite, Wesley deepens the kiss, pulling her to him. Shifting his leg he presses it between her thighs, moaning roughly as her juices quickly seep through the material of his trousers.

"It’ll be too late then." Angel grins. "And Cordelia promised to do whatever was needed."

"So did Wesley,” William whispers back. "Though I did have him a bit...distracted at the time."

Moaning Cordelia grinds onto Wesley’s leg. Her fingers move down to start fumbling with his zipper. Sliding his hands down, he pushes her skirt up the last little bit to bare her ass. He starts to stroke it roughly, his desire rising quickly. His hips buck as her hand presses against the ridge of his cock as she tries to free it.

"That's strange." Angel snickers, "Cordy was distracted when she promised too." They share a wicked grin before turning back to the show.

Cordelia manages to get his zipper down, whimpering with need as she pushes his trousers down, and presses into his hands on her ass. "God, Wes, please...."

"Fuck yes." Wesley nearly growls as he steps out of his trousers. His cock throbs needily in his boxers, the material damp at the front. He kisses briefly down her neck and down to her nipple. Drawing the puckered flesh into his mouth, he starts to suck and bite it harshly.

"Should we let them have the bed?" Angel asks William idly.

William quirks his lips. "They can have most of it. I think we could still sit on the edge and there be plenty of room for them." Cordelia is almost completely wrapped up in Wesley, moaning at his attentions to her nipples, her fingers curling into the waistband of his boxers. Humming his agreement, Angel shifts backwards on the bed, pulling William with him towards the headboard.

Impatiently, Wesley pulls away, pushing his boxes down and off. Taking her back into his arms, Wesley starts to back her towards the bed, wanting now to get inside her as soon as possible. Cordelia steps back, sitting down and shifting backwards, then laying down on the bed as Wesley crawls onto it after her. She's panting and almost desperate with need. As Wesley moves in closer, she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls against him. Burying his face in her neck, Wesley urgently presses close to her, pushing her legs up and apart. "Please..." he asks desperately.

"Oh, yes, Wes, please, need you in me now..." Cordelia moans. 

William purrs and nuzzles against Angel's shoulder. "A pretty sight, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah." Angel grins. "Bet you she comes within 30 seconds."

"Yes." Wesley moans, lining himself up with a shaking hand. As he slides slowly inside, his eyes nearly cross at her tightness. "Oh fuck."

Cordelia whimpers and wraps her legs around him, pulling tightly on him, urging him deeper. "Oh, god, yessssss."

Seating himself all the way inside her, Wesley shudders. "So tight..." Bracing his arms on either side of her, he kisses her hotly. Slowly pulling his hips back, he slips almost free of her body before thrusting back inside hard. Cordelia gasps and moans, meeting his thrusts. Her breasts are pressed against his chest, their nipples rubbing as he moves back and forth over her. 

"And they *never* did anything together before?" William smiles and settles his head on Angel's shoulder.

"Not really." Angel wraps his arm around William's waist, sliding his hand beneath his shirt. "A bit of kissing and such back in Sunnydale. That's all."

Quickly setting a hard fast rhythm, Wesley fucks Cordy smoothly. Kissing her neck and shoulders, he gasps for breath as he slides in and out of her. "So fucking wet." He mumbles into her skin.

William moans a little at the feel of Angel's hand on his skin. "They seem to be rather enthusiastic now."

"Yeah." Angel laughs lightly. "He's right though, she is fucking wet. You can practically hear how wet she is as he moves in her."

Cordelia groans and rocks up hard against him. "God, Wes, not going to last much longer." Her climax is approaching fast and hot, as much as she had been teased. 

"Well, yes...” William chuckles. “I think all the teasing had something to do with that."

"Probably." Angel grins. "Did you still want out of the cage?" He whispers teasingly.

"Me either." Wesley gasps back, grinding his hips against hers. Kissing her again, he sucks on her tongue as he speeds his thrusts. Cordelia moans into the kiss, her heels digging into Wesley's back as he pounds in and out of her. 

"Yes, please." William nods. Nipping lightly at William's jaw, Angel reaches across him to the bedside table. Picking up the key he strokes it down the opposite side of his jaw. "Open your pants."

Groaning harshly, Wesley slides one hand beneath her. Cupping her ass, he tilts her hips up, altering the angle and allowing him to slide that little bit deeper inside her.

Whimpers softly at the feel of the key on his skin, William quickly unsnaps and unzips his jeans. The gleaming steel cock-cage glints a little in the low light of the room. 

Cordelia pants and whimpers, her eyes squeezing closed and then she shouts. "Wesley!" Her insides clamp down hard on Wesley's cock inside her as she comes.

Running one finger over the cool metal, Angel smirks, "You sure you want it off?" He turns quickly as he hears Cordy's cry, watching as she arches beneath Wesley's body.

"Cordelia!" Wesley groans loudly as she squeezes him. He grunts gutturally as he thrusts into her spasming channel before his climax forces a wordless shout from his throat. Cordelia gasps and writhes hard, her whole body shuddering, feeling him inside her. 

William nods and whimpers again. "Please, Angel, please." 

"Such pretty begging." Angel teases as he quickly slips the key into the lock. He wants to get the cage off and out of sight before the humans come back to themselves.

Hips stuttering, Wesley grinds between Cordy's legs as he comes. "Oh fuck." He groans, shuddering as her movements milk the last of his orgasm from his throbbing cock. Cordelia's eyes are soft and unfocused as she pulls Wesley down into a passionate kiss. 

William helps Angel get the cock cage off as quickly as possible, his tortured cock springing up as soon as it's freed. 

Breathing heavily, Wesley returns the kissing, tangling their tongues together.

Angel puts the cage away in the drawer before turning back to William. "God look at that." He moans "You've got a gorgeous prick."

William looks back at Angel, eyes dilated. "Thank you." He grins a little. "Want to touch?" 

Cordelia strokes his hair, finally pulling back from the kiss. "Wow. Who knew?" She smiles. "Wesley the stud."

Hearing Cordelia's words, Angel chuckles as Wesley blushes and drops his face into her neck. "Cordelia!"

She giggles and kisses his neck. "Well I'm just telling the truth!" 

Replying to William's question, Angel grins. "Well that all depends."

Lifting his head, Wesley narrows his eyes. "Really." He says dryly. Sliding his hands up her sides and onto her breast, he twists her nipples roughly. Cordelia moans and gasps as Wesley manhandles her nipples.

William raises an eyebrow. "Depends on what?" 

"On how much you want me to of course." Angel grins.

Kissing her neck, Wesley gives her nipples another quick twist before putting his hands on the bed to push himself upwards. He moans as he slides free of her body.

"Oh, fuck, Angel...” William whimpers. “Probably as much as you wanted me to this morning." 

Cordelia gasps again and then looks over in the direction of the vampires, seeing William's fly open and his erect cock standing up. "Ok, looks like *someone* enjoyed the show."

"Really?" Angel kisses his jaw again as he drags one finger along his length. 

William moans. "Yes, really." He turns and presses into Angel's kiss. 

Turning at Cordelia's comment, Angel grins, "Oh we both enjoyed it. A lot. Of course, an encore would be very much appreciated..." Wesley follows Cordelia's eyes and gasps. At Angel's comment, he blushes *again*.

Cordelia giggles. "Wes may need a couple of minutes."

Wrapping his hand around William's cock, Angel strokes it firmly. "Well, I'm sure William would be happy to join you both." He smirks wickedly, "He certainly has a very, very talented tongue. As I'm sure Wesley could attest." His smirk widens as Wesley coughs with embarrassment. William groans and pushes his hips up, bucking into Angel's hand. 

He leans over and whispers, just loudly enough for the humans to hear, "Which one did you want me to fuck first?" Cordelia's eyes widen as she pictures Wesley being fucked by William. Wesley shivers and groans, burying his face in the bedcovers. His cock is trying to rise again, so soon after his orgasm. 

"Whichever you want." Angel whispers back. "Or you could wait a few minutes. I'm sure Cordy would look hot with a cock in her mouth and one in her cunt. But it's totally up to you." His voice drops even lower as he presses his lips to William's ear, "But we'll have to work out how to stop them from spotting your new... belt. 

William moans and whispers back, "I'll just keep the jeans on and the top snap fastened." He looks over at the two humans. "What do you think, Cordelia? You want me to wait a few minutes? Have both Wesley and I at once?" 

Cordelia squirms and chews on her lower lip. "Ok, you two vampires do *not* play fair!"

"Of course we don't..” Angel laughs, “We're vampires. What did you expect?"

William grins wider, looking down at Wesley. "How about you, Wesley? You have any opinion on which you'd prefer?" Wesley just whimpers and shakes his head, keeping his face buried in the covers.

"Looks like it's definitely up to you." Angel grins.

William quirks his lips. "Well, given Wesley's position, I think he's more eager than he's saying." He reaches over to the bag to take out some of the lube. 

Warily raising his head, Wesley looks up at him, seeing the lube he groans, "Oh God!"

Cordelia giggles. "Nope, just some lube."

"Second thoughts, Wesley?" William asks as he strokes a hand onto Wesley's ass. 

"N...no."

Angel grins at Cordy's comment and holds his hand out to her. Cordelia crawls around Wesley to settle next to Angel. She's more than a little curious, and really aroused, at the thought of seeing William take Wesley. William squeezes out some of the lube onto his fingers, and some more down the crack of Wesley's ass and over his pucker. He starts circling one finger and pressing against his pucker. 

Sliding his arm under Cordy's knees, Angel pulls her over to sit between his legs. It may not be the most sensible of actions, but he trusts William to keep an eye on him, stop him if he tries to go too far.

Moaning, Wesley feels shivers tingle up and down his spine at the coolness of the gel. Parting his legs, he pushes his hips into the gentle touch. William pushes the tip of his finger in, then starts slowly working it up into him. Wesley is tight, but definitely no virgin, William can tell. His free hand strokes over Wesley's back. 

Taking a deep breath, Wesley relaxes his muscles. It's been a while, but he's always enjoyed this act and knows that William won't hurt him. Cordelia moans and leans back against Angel. "This is just...*not* what I was expecting my day to be like when I woke up this morning." She giggles just a little, trying to relieve the tension. 

"I suppose not." Angel chuckles. "Nice surprise?" He strokes his hands over her abdomen, tickling a trail up over her ribs. William leans down to kiss along Wesley's spine as he presses his finger in deeper, then starts to thrust it in and out. 

Cordelia moans and puts her hands on Angel's thighs. "*Very* nice."

"I'm glad." Angel leans down to trail kisses over her neck. Cupping her breasts, he flicks his thumbs over her nipples. Cordelia whimpers and presses into Angel's hands. "Ohhhh god." 

Following the movement of William's finger inside him, Wesley moans quietly. "More...please." William purrs softly and adds a second finger, pushing both into Wesley as he keeps kissing up his spine. His hard cock is pressing into Wesley's hip. Rolling slightly, Wesley reaches out to wrap his hand around William's cock, looking at him to make sure it's ok.

"Nope." Angel grins, nipping her earlobe. "Just me." Cordelia moans and giggles a little. Her hands rub over his thighs as he continues to play with her breasts.

William nods at Wesley, and leans in to kiss his shoulder. He pushes his fingers in deep, stroking over that spongy nub inside. Crying out, Wesley bucks his hips back onto his fingers, writhing a little.

Tucking his head over Cordy's shoulder, Angel manipulates her breasts, squeezing them like a corset would, "Oh yeah, gonna have to get you a few of them corsets and bustiers. Make your tits look even more gorgeous." He whispers to her.

William purrs louder, pressing in a third finger, stretching him carefully. Cordelia whimpers. "Did you really mean it, about fucking my tits?" 

"Oh yeah." Angel nods, giving them a particularly hard squeeze. "They're the kind of tits just perfect to put a cock between." Dragging his teeth over her neck he chuckles. "I can guarantee, when you wear those tight little tops of yours with the buttons looking ready to pop off, it's the first thing a guy thinks of when he sees you. I bet that's what Gunn thinks each time he comes into the hotel."

Swirling his thumb over the head of William's cock, Wesley whimpers needily. "Please...oh please."

Cordelia's eyes widen and she moans. "Gunn? Really?" 

"Please, what, Wesley?" William murmurs back softly. "Tell me what you need."

"Yep." Angel nods again. "I can smell it on him when he looks at you. And then there was that guy at that audition you did remember? He really pissed me off."

"Please...please fuck me...please sir..." Wesley moans and whimpers, riding his fingers.

With a quiet groan, Cordelia pushes more into his hands, her own hands slipping down along Angel's inner thighs, gripping at him through the fabric. "You know how hot it is when you get all possessive?" 

"Good boy," William says softly. He pulls out his fingers and slides out of Wesley's grip, positioning himself behind Wesley. He presses the head of his cock against Wesley's entrance, holding his hips tightly as he starts to push inside.

"Nooo....why don't you tell me?" Angel purrs, nuzzling the side of her face.

"Oh...please...yes...please...sir." Wesley babbles breathlessly, trying to push back.

She moans. "It's just so...oh god, I don't know how to say it. It makes me all wet and quivery when you do it." She tilts her head, giving him access to her neck. 

William pushes smooth and steady, sinking all the way into him, then loosens his grip to let Wesley move a little. "Oh god." Panting desperately, Wesley squirms beneath him.

"All wet and quivery?" Taking the invitation, Angel laves her pulse point. Cordelia whimpers and squirms her ass against his cock. 

"Yes. It turns me on something fierce. Like you want to own me or something."

"Feels good, does it, Wesley?" William leans across his back to nip with blunt teeth on his shoulder. 

"But I do want to own you Cordy." Angel tells her darkly. "My demon wants to wrap you up in leather and chains, keep you tied to my bed, and fuck you over and over again."

"Oh yes." Wesley mewls and nods. "So good." William starts thrusting in and out, his pace increasing bit by bit, slowly seeing how much Wesley can take. 

"Ohhhh god, Angel," Cordelia shivers, her skin prickling into goosebumps. "How could I not know this?" 

"Because you thought I was spending all my time brooding didn't you?" Angel slides one hand slowly down her body.

Shuddering, Wesley does his best to meet William's thrusts, raising and lowering his hips. His eyes are screwed shut with the pleasure and pain of the penetration. Cordelia nods. "Yes. All this time I've lusted after you and now..." She whimpers and grinds her ass hard against his fabric-trapped cock. 

"And now?" He prompts.

"And now I know you want me too. Like I've always wanted to be wanted." She groans. 

William leans down to nip again at Wesley's shoulder, then his neck. "You've been craving this, haven't you? Being buggered, being taken hard and fast?"

"Y...yes s...sir." Wesley moans thickly.

"One more reason to sort out this damned curse then I guess." Angel bites her neck hard with his blunt teeth as she grinds against him. Cordelia gasps and whimpers as he bites her, her eyes glazed and unfocused again. 

William keeps thrusting. "You're not going to cum though, are you? Not until I say you can." 

"N...no sir, n...not until you say." Wesley starts to shiver continuously.

"Are you watching Cordy?" Angel asks her. "See how nicely Wes is taking that cock up his ass." He punctuates his words with thrusts against her ass where it's presses against his groin.

Cordelia nods and blinks, trying to focus, and licking her lips. "Yes, he seems to like it." She can feel him so hard against her, and it's all she can do not to turn and unzip his trousers right now. 

"Good boy. Because it's going to stay nice and hard so Cordy can take it in her mouth." William pulls out, and reaches over to the bedside for a wipe for his cock. "Cordelia, I think Wesley is ready for you now."

Wesley whimpers as William pulls away. "Yes Sir."

Cordelia opens her eyes wide. "W-w-what?"

"William was saying that Wesley is ready for you now." Angel chuckles. "Remember? One cock in your mouth and one in your pussy?" Cordelia gasps, and tries to pull herself together as Wesley moves over on the bed. Then she crawls down between his legs, looking up at him as she wraps her lips around the head of his cock. 

Grinning William cleans his cock thoroughly before moving to stand behind Cordelia. He pulls her lips apart, rubbing her clit as she works on taking in Wesley's cock. Wesley moans as Cordy takes his tip into her mouth, his eyes wide and fixed on hers. Angel licks his lips as he watches. He has a feeling this is going to be one unbelievably hot show.

Cordelia starts pushing down, taking in more and more of Wesley's cock, whimpering softly as William teases her clit. She's already throbbing, the stimulation is more like torture as she tries to focus on sucking Wesley's cock. William puts one knee on the bed, and then the other, pushing up against her, his cock slowly sinking into Cordelia's thoroughly soaked sex. 

Shivering from the feel of her whimpers against his cock, Wesley bites his lip hard. He's incredibly turned on from having William's cock inside of him, more so because his achingly empty ass is making him thoroughly aware of Angel watching them.

"Up on your knees, Wesley. It'll make it easier on Cordelia if she doesn't have to lean down," William says, still slowly pushing into Cordelia.

"Yes Sir." Wesley moves as instructed, kneeling in front of Cordelia.

Shifting on the bed, trying to ease the constriction of his cock, Angel catches sight of their purchases in their bag, lying innocently across the room. He grins evilly. Cordelia finally gets all of Wesley's cock in her mouth, and is starting to pull back, when William pushes all the way into her and starts a slow, steady stroke. He's in no hurry to make her cum. He wants to see how long poor Wesley can last first. Wesley bites his lip harder, chewing slightly as he watches Cordy's mouth move all the way along his shaft.

Sliding off the bed, Angel saunters over to the bags, hunkering down to root through them. Finding what he's looking for, he goes to stand up but pauses, looking consideringly over his shoulder he grins again and opens another box.

Cordelia moans on Wesley's cock as she feels William moving slowly in and out of her. She's barely able to focus, so aroused already that it's hard to think. William sees Angel get off the bed, and hears the rustling. He suppresses a grin, wondering what toys he's decided to play with. Angel takes his prizes to the bathroom to give them a good wash. No use taking the risk with the health of one of his humans.

Echoing Cordelia's moan, Wesley shudders. Hoping that if he helps with Cordy he might get to come sooner, Wesley slides his hands gently over her shoulders and back and around her sides to her chest. Cordelia whimpers, feeling Wesley hands on her breasts. She starts bobbing slowly back and forth. William keeps up his slow thrusting. He looks at Wesley and has to smile at his attempt to get Cordelia to come sooner. He already knows Wesley won't come before he's allowed to. 

Returning to the bathroom with a smug smile, Angel comes up behind Wesley. "Where did you put the lube Will?" Wesley jumps when he hears his voice.

William chuckles. "It's on the bedside table." He reaches over to grab it, tossing it to Angel. 

Catching it with one hand, Angel grins, "Thanks." After a few seconds he just drops it on the mattress near Wesley's knee. Climbing onto the bed behind Wesley, he grins as the human shudders at his proximity. Reaching around his waist, Angel tickles the base of Wesley's cock and balls as he presses up against his back. 

"Oh god." Wesley mewls. "Please Sir, please Máistir." Cordelia moans again, looking up at Angel as he climbs behind Wesley. William is watching the whole time, still keeping his gentle thrusting in and out of Cordelia, his hand stroking over her ass and onto her back. 

Kissing Wesley's shoulder, Angel asks. "What Wes? What is it you want?"

"Please Máistir, please let me come."

Chuckling wickedly, Angel shakes his head. "Now now, you don't want to come so soon. Not when Master William has barely gotten started."

William grins wider. "You did promise, Wesley. Not until I say." Cordelia moans again onto Wesley's cock, this time just to torment him. 

Whimpering "Please." once more, Wesley shudders at Cordelia's moan, his cock twitching in her mouth.

"However," Angel grins over at William. "Since it's obviously been a while for you. We'd best give you a hand to obey." With that Wesley finds himself, in rather short order, with his cock and balls tied expertly with a sturdy leather cock strap.

William chuckles a little. "That should help his concentration." Cordelia's eyes widen a bit, wondering what other little toys the vampires bought without their knowing.

"Oh god please!" Wesley begs, even as he knows it will do absolutely no use.

"Yep." Angel smirks. "I've got something else that should help his...concentration too." Behind Wesley's back he holds up a butt plug. 

"I'm thinking it should help *something*, at any rate." William grins. With Wesley bent forward to caress her breasts, Cordelia can't see what Angel is holding up, and it just makes her more curious.

Sliding far enough away and retrieving the lube, Angel quickly slicks up the toy. "Shouldn't need to do too much before I..." He trails off, not wanting to give the game away too soon. "I imagine he's more than ready."

Not knowing what's coming, but having an idea that it's going to be something else to torment him, Wesley just moans helplessly. William chuckles, and nods. He's looking forward to seeing Wesley's reaction. Cordelia keeps bobbing on Wesley's cock, using every trick she can throw in, knowing Wesley won't get to come until the vampires decide to let him. 

"Oh god." Wesley whimpers pathetically at the realization that not only were the vampires tormenting him, but now Cordelia is too.

One hand on Wesley's hip, Angel pulls him backwards a few inches, not wanting him to choke Cordelia in his surprise. William just watches, an expectant smile on his face. He gives Cordelia a little swat on her ass. "Now, now, Cordelia, not nice tormenting Wesley. That's *our* job." Cordelia yelps a bit and pulls back more. 

Lining the toy up, Angel presses firmly, forcing it inside Wesley's still slick hole. Wesley's eyes widen as he realizes what Angel's doing, "Oh no! Oh Masters please! Please!"

"Please *what* Wesley?" William asks with an evil smile.

"Please don't..."

"Now, Wesley, that's not good. Are you going to play with us or not?" 

"Please Sir...you know I do want to...but please...it's too much..." Wesley almost sobs. He doesn't want to anger his masters, not at all, but he's afraid the butt plug is really just too much.

"Cordelia, take your mouth off Wesley." William pulls her back. 

Grinning at Wesley's pleadings, Angel just continues to mercilessly slide the plug inside his twitching hole. Cordelia gives it up with just a little whimper, leaving Wesley to Angel to torment. William pulls Cordelia against his body, wrapping arms around her, starting to plunge into her much harder and faster. Wesley still shivers and whimpers, held against Angel, unable to escape the plug being pushed up inside him. 

"Oh!" Cordy moans, quickly forgetting her disappointment and arching her hips into William's thrusts. Angel laughs quietly, thoroughly enjoying getting to torment humans for the first time in so very long. Especially two such delicious ones.

William looks over at Angel as he finishes pushing the plug into Wesley. "I'm thinking Wesley needs to find another use for that mouth of his." Wesley's eyes widen and he moans. 

Looking at William, Angel's eyes spark with heat. "Perhaps he does. Though, he might not *want* to..."

"I want to." Wesley pants. 

Nuzzling Wesley's ear, Angel trails his fingers over his sides. "Do you now? Are you sure?" Cordelia moans and squirms in William's arms, already imagining what it'll look like to see Wesley's mouth on Angel cock. She can't help but feel a little jealous though.

"Yes Angel, yes I do." Wesley replies, moaning and gasping. William moves his hands up to cup Cordelia's breasts and pinch and pull her nipples roughly as he thrusts. 

"Oh William..." She moans his name loudly, he channel clenching sharply around his cock. She can't believe everything that's happening tonight, and how incredibly *hot* it all is.

"Ok then." Angel whispers in Wesley's ear before pulling away. Lying down on the bed, he slowly unbuttons and unzips his slacks. Wesley moves over between Angel's legs, leaning forward on one hand while the other wraps around the base of that massive shaft. There's no way he'll be able to do what William did earlier, and he's suddenly afraid of what Angel will think of him. But he leans in to start licking across the head of Angel's cock. Angel watches Wesley through slitted eyes as he leans over him. "Good Boy." He rumbles.

William strokes Cordelia's face, rubbing a thumb over her lips, as his other hand continues its attentions to her breasts. Opening her mouth around William's thumb, Cordelia starts to suck it eagerly. Arching her hips further, she tries to grind back against William, wanting more.

Encouraged by Angel's reaction, Wesley opens his mouth to take in the whole head, wrapping his lips around it, licking as he does do. William bucks harder into Cordelia. His hand moves from her breasts down between her legs to rub over her clit. She mewls in reaction, throwing her head back onto his shoulder.

Lifting one hand, Angel strokes his fingers over Wesley jaw. "That's nice." He hums, "Such a hot mouth. And very eager." Wesley's eyes move up to meet Angel's. Blue eyes, locked on Angel's whiskey ones, as he pushes down and takes in more of his shaft. He moans softly at the praise.

Teasingly, William nuzzles onto her neck, nipping the soft skin as he continues moving inside her. Cordelia grips onto his arm with one hand, her nails digging sharply into him. Her other hand goes around to grip his hip, urging him on. 

William nips again, harder. The smell of her, so close, hearing her blood pound, almost tempts him to want to bite but he resists the urge. He's thrusting deep into her, flesh slapping on flesh as he moves. He hisses slightly as she digs her nails into him. 

Smiles at Wesley, Angel licks his lips. His thumb traces soft circles behind his ear as he follows his movements up and down. Wesley is pushing down further each time, taking in more and more. It's almost a dare with himself, to see how much he can take. 

Glancing away from Wesley's gaze for a moment at the sound of William's hiss, Angel watches him with Cordelia. Sweat glistens on her skin, dripping down her sides and between her breasts. She looks utterly wanton the way she's arching and spreading herself for him. 

Looking down he can see the lips of her pussy stretched open around William's cock. Rubbing his fingertips together he can feel them itching for want of charcoal and parchment. "Look at them Wes." He whispers, momentarily halting Wesley's movements on his shaft, turning his chin, "Look how hot they are together." Cordelia stares back at them, her eyes black with arousal as she moans. Wesley's eyes widen as he looks over at them. It is incredibly erotic and he nods slightly. William's eyes meet Angel's as he watches them both. It only makes it hotter, being watched, knowing he is arousing Angel even as he is fucking Cordelia. 

"I bet you wish it was you he was fucking right now, hmm Wes?" Angel nearly purrs. Wesley moans as he takes the head of Angel’s cock back into his mouth. Angel moans in response at the vibration against his shaft. 

"Please..." Cordy whimpers around the thumb in her mouth. Nearly incoherent with need, she writhes in William's arms. All she can do is form that one word and whimper, hoping he'll know what she's trying to tell him, beg him. "Please..." William licks his lips, her plea nearly undoing him. He lets his teeth descend, shifting into gameface and brushing his fangs against her neck, pausing in case he has misread what she is begging for. At the brush of his canines, Cordy bucks hard in his hold, becoming even more aroused, her body inching closer to the release she so desperately needs.

"Do it." Angel hisses quietly, his eyes sliding to golden as they fix on William's. "Drink her. I want to taste her in your mouth." William presses his fangs delicately down, the ivory needles slicing into her skin. There is a flush of red as the blood wells up and William lets it collect for a moment, letting Angel smell it before he presses his mouth over the wound and begins to suck. Shrieking, Cordy practically convulses as she comes, almost knocking them both backwards. Angel's cock throbs in Wesley's mouth at the smell of her blood, a stream of precum coming from his slit. Wesley whimpers as he watches as well, wondering what it must be like, his own cock twitching hard at the thought. 

William groans and keeps thrusting in her, drinking her hot, orgasm-laden blood, almost drunk on it, before he climaxes as well, bucking deeply into her and holding her. Angel's eyes flicker to Wesley when he whimpers and he smirks knowingly at him before his gaze returns to watch William climax. Cordelia is still coming as he shoots inside her, whimpering and shuddering.

Slowly, William licks the wound closed, making sure to keep a good mouthful of blood unswallowed. He gently eases Cordelia down onto the bed before moving to kiss Angel with his blood-covered lips. Groaning, Angel brings his hands up to grip William's head, holding his mouth against his, kissing him voraciously. His hips jerk harshly, slamming his cock into Wesley's mouth.

Cordelia lies where William placed her, mewling blissfully as she comes down. William moans into the kiss, feeding Angel the blood, their tongues tangling together. Wesley just barely manages not to choke as Angel rams his huge cock deep into his mouth. Angel growls into William’s mouth as Wesley's throat tightens around the head of his prick. William lifts a hand to cup the back of Angel's neck, the other reaching over to lightly stroke over Cordelia's body, not wanting to leave her unattended completely. 

Wesley is struggling, not able to breathe but not wanting to struggle as Angel uses his mouth. Pulling away from the kiss, Angel gasps for unneeded breath, cool air ghosting over William's cheeks. He forces himself to relax his hips, peripherally aware that he's accidentally suffocating his human. Wesley pulls in breath as Angel's cock slides out of his throat. William looks into Angel's eyes, a long, lingering look, full of promise. 

Even in the midst of all this it is more than obvious that the two vampires are making love to each other more than to Wesley and Cordelia. Luckily she at least is still too out of it to realize quite how much the vampires are into each other at the moment.

"God damn fucking gypsies." Angel cusses for the who-knows-how-many-th time in that last two days. Scrubbing his hands over his face he sighs with frustration. William smiles slightly at that and nods in agreement. Wesley is still bobbing on Angel's cock, feeling oddly invisible at the moment. William can feel him, and shifts a hand to stroke along his back, trying to include him more. 

Lowering his hands, Angel smirks wickedly at Wesley. "I think Wesley was feeling a little jealous of our Cordelia, especially when you bit her." Licking his lips he raises one eyebrow, "Isn't that so Wes?" Wesley looks back up at Angel and whimpers. 

William's lips quirk. "Someone else wanting to be bitten?" 

Sitting up, Angel pulls Wesley up until he can nip sharply and teasingly at his mouth. "Well? Do you want William to bite you?" Wesley whimpers again and nods, not able to form the words. William moves in behind Wesley, his still-hard cock pressing up between Wesley's already slicked cheeks as he kisses on the side of his neck. 

Angel reaches around behind Wesley, stroking his hand over William's abs and Wesley's ass before tapping lightly against the base of his plug. "Wouldn't you like something a bit more...substantial inside you, Wes?" He asks with a grin.

Wesley whimpers again and whispers, "Please." 

Looking over his shoulder, Angel turns his grin in William. "What do you think Will? Should he get what he wants?"

William purrs and nips at Wesley's shoulder. "He's been a good boy, I think so." 

Chuckling, Angel slides backwards, pulling Wesley into the center of the mattress and guiding him onto his hands and knees. William moves his hand to pull out the plug, listening to Wesley gasp and whimper. He smiles at Angel as he starts to push the head of his cock against Wesley, pushing in slowly. 

As William slips all the way inside Wesley's body, Angel bends down close to the Wesley's ear, whispers teasingly. "Is that what you wanted? A long hard cock inside you?"

Wesley groans. "Yes, Angel." His whole body shivers in reaction as William pushes inside him. 

"You know Cordelia's watching don't you Wes?" Angel's eyes meet hers. She's been watching beneath heavy lids as the three men interacted, her already slick and throbbing pussy aching as she watched Wes being teased. 

She gives Angel as slow, wicked smile as he draws attention to her. Stroking her hand over the sweat-dappled skin of her chest and stomach, she slides it in between her legs. "You look so hot like that Wesley." She says, her voice rough with pleasure. "I always knew you must be submissive."

Wesley whimpers. "Oh, dear lord, Cordelia...” His cock throbs again in the cock ring, knowing he's still at the mercy of the vampires as to when he will finally get to climax. William slides a hand over Wesley's back as he starts slowly moving in and out of him. 

Lying down on his side across the bed, Angel reaches out to stroke his fingers over Wesley's swollen lips. Cupping the human's head he draws his mouth down to his groin. His cock is still hard, almost painfully so in fact, the head near-purple and slick with precum. Wesley groans and opens his mouth to take in the head of Angel's cock. Now instead of being caught between Cordelia and William, he is servicing the two vampires at once, and he shivers harder with arousal and need. Angel's dark eyes meet William's as he smiles at him.

Cordelia finds herself shifting closer to them men, the trouble is, she doesn't know where to look first. Wesley pushes his mouth down onto Angel's swollen cock, moaning softly as William keeps stroking in and out of him. William moves his other hand down to cup one of Cordelia's breasts, rubbing his palm in circles over her nipple. 

Moaning quietly, Cordy arches up into his touch. She squeals a little with surprise when Angel grabs hold of her hips pulling her lower body closer to him. He grins wolfishly at her as he presses her legs apart.

William grins over at Angel and picks up the pace as he moves in and out of Wesley. Wesley moans again, Angel's cock hitting the back of his throat, and then he starts bobbing. Angel returns William's grin as he leans down to press a trail of kisses from Cordy's knee to the crease of her inner thigh. He breathes a laugh against her skin as he feels her shiver hard.

Pinching Cordelia's nipple between the fingers of one hand, William smacks his other lightly on Wesley's ass. "You be a good boy, and when Angel comes you'll get to come as well." Wesley whimpers and redoubles his efforts on Angel's cock. Cordy hisses at the pinch. 

Arching her neck she pouts up at William. Giving him a cheeky smile she reaches her hands over her head. Trailing one hand in soft circles over the skin of William's thigh, she slides the other slowly up Wesley's thigh to his bound cock.

Blowing cool air over the lips over her pussy, Angel nuzzles gently at her tender flesh, making her shiver. Wesley whimpers again, louder, as Cordelia's hand starts teasing him. William chuckles. "Poor boy, teased by three at once. You're such a lucky bottom boy, three of us to keep you in hand." 

Hearing his words, Angel snickers quietly against Cordy's mound. Taking her clit into his mouth he gives it a hard suck, chuckling himself as her hips surge against his face. William keeps thrusting hard and pulling at Cordy's nipple, and rakes his nails down Wesley's spine. Wesley arches and moans, then pushes down to deep throat Angel's cock. 

Groaning at Wesley's action, Angel presses his face into Cordy, thrusting his tongue inside her. Silently blessing whatever gods sent William to LA, he starts to tongue-fuck Cordy's lovely slick cunt, rubbing one thumb against her clit as the other brushes teasingly at her asshole. His hips start to rock against Wesley's mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Moaning helplessly, Cordy squirms against the bed, her hands squeezing reflexively against William's thigh and around Wesley's prick. Wesley sucks in hard, licking, taking Angel's thrusts and moaning softly. His cock is dripping pre-cum, about to burst with need. William moves his hand to Cordelia's other breast and licks up Wesley's spine where his nails had just been. 

Ruthlessly, Angel moves his mouth over Cordelia's flesh, sucking and licking and nipping. Lapping at her ass for a moment before moving to suck and bite at her clit then returning to thrust his tongue inside her. He can feel his balls tightening as his orgasm approaches, but he wants to hear her scream first. 

Whimpering she starts to move her hips against Angel's mouth. Retaliating against his tormenting, she drags her nails over the skin of William's thigh, her other hand starting a rough stroking up and down Wesley's length. Wesley moans, whimpers, and squirms almost overloaded with sensation from being teased and tormented. He licks and sucks harder as he can feel Angel's climax growing close. William lets his fangs drop again, seeing it as well, knowing he's going to make Wesley cum so hard when he finally bites him and sets his captive cock free. 

His smirk hidden, Angel starts to purr, the vibrations shivering over Cordy's wet lips as he presses his tongue as deep as he can. Within moments she comes, shrieking again as he body arches, hips jerking.

The feel of her channel tightening around his tongue, flooding his mouth with her juices is enough to set Angel off, his cock swelling impossibly in Wesley's mouth just before the first jet of come shoots from his slit. Wesley wants to almost sob with joy when he feels Angel come, sucking and swallowing as best he can. 

William waits until Angel is finally spent before reaching down and pulling away the cock ring and biting into Wesley's neck. Wesley pulls back from Angel's cock, howling, screaming, his whole body shaking with release. 

Pressing a sticky kiss to the inside of Cordy's thigh, Angel flops back on the mattress, sighing with pleasure as his climax tails off into a full body shudder. Licking his lips he watches appreciatively as Wesley comes like he probably never has before. Cordy has just enough energy to turn her head to watch too, squeaking as one stray shot of come sprays across her cheek.

Wesley near collapses as everything in him, it seems, is pushed out in one huge orgasm. Only William's arm around him keeps him from flopping onto the bed. He stops, like with Cordy, with one mouthful of blood for Angel to taste, but he keeps it as he purrs softly and lets Wesley slowly recover.


	9. And We're Off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: This Chapter- William/Angel/Wes/Cordy   
> Rating: Adults Only  
> Summary: What If- William had not been raised by Drusilla and Angelus? This Chapter- The vamps have more fun with Wesley and Cordelia. Wes and Cordelia leave for Sunnydale.   
> Spoilers: Season 5 BtVS- Fool for Love; Season 2 Ats: Darla. (Fic opens with a combined scene taken from both episodes). Otherwise completely AU.  
> Warnings: Het sex, slash sex, oral sex, threesome and foursome, bdsm play, bloodplay, enforced chastity.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Spike or anything else from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys.

Angel stretches his body against the bed before flowing to his knees. Reaching out he strokes his hands over Wesley's sweat drenched body. "Pretty little sub isn't he?" He asks William with a wide grin.

William nods and lifts Wesley with him, letting the human be pressed between their bodies as he kisses Angel. Wesley moans and shivers, feeling the two vampires sandwich him again, his mind only barely processing what is happening to him. 

Growling softly into William's mouth, Angel rubs himself against Wesley as he presses closer. He threads his fingers through the younger vampire’s hair as he holds their mouths together.

William moans and pushed into the kiss, surrendering his mouth. It's like the culmination of a little bonding ritual for their little family here. Blood shared all the way round as bodies had been shared. 

Angel ends the kiss slowly, licking his lips. "Delicious. I knew he would be, especially after a year of his teasing." Angel smirks.

William chuckled softly. "Who teased who for a year?" 

"He was teasing me. Bending over the desk, coy little looks under his lashes, calling me boss, 'Yes Angel, No Angel, Whatever you want Angel.' Awful little tease he was." 

William grins and strokes Wesley's cheek. "Is that true, Wesley? Were you teasing Angel?" 

Wesley moans and whimpers, nodding. "Yes Master." 

"Bet you thought I hadn't noticed huh?" Angel asks him, his voice low and dark as he makes Wesley meet his eyes.

Wesley looks up, his eyes still dilated and somewhat dazed. "No, I didn't think you had."

"Tut tut Wesley." Angel growls. "Even blind and deaf I would have been able to tell. I can smell your desire and submission even before you come into the hotel."

"You never showed it." Wesley sighs. "I honestly thought you didn't know." 

"I knew." Angel grins, "I bet Cordy knew too. Didn't you Cor?"

Cordelia nods and giggles, rolling over onto her stomach to watch them. "I did. I nearly said something about it a few dozen times."

Wesley groans and blushes. "I was *that* obvious?" 

William chuckles and kisses the side of Wesley's neck, over the bitemark. "Yes, Wesley, for all your cool Watcher reserve. Fairly obvious."

"Don't worry though," Angel chuckles, "I know Gunn didn't notice. He's always too busy trying not to stare at Cordy's ass or breasts," He turns to smirk down at her, "And trying not to let anyone notice that she's made him hard, again."

Cordy blushes and drops her eyes.

Wesley clears his throat. "Well, yes, that I *had* noticed." 

"Hard to miss the awkward shuffling he does isn't it?"

Wesley nods and blushes harder, knowing he had done similar awkward shuffling himself around Angel. 

Chuckling, Angel moves away, lying down. He meets William's amused gaze over Wesley's shoulder. William eases Wesley down, letting him relax, stretching out himself near Angel. Wesley smiles, genuinely happy and relaxed for the first time he can remember in ages. 

Pushing onto her hands and knees, Cordy crawls along the bed to sprawl across all three men, grinning cheekily. Angel laughs quietly and strokes his hand down one long leg. "So William, I wonder if we've done enough to make sure Wes knows who he belongs to before their trip tomorrow?"

William quirks his lips. "Oh, I imagine so. Or at least we will have by the time they leave." He gives a conspiratorial grin, which Angel matches. 

"What about me?" Cordy asks with a coy smile.

William reaches up to slide a hand over Cordy's belly. "Are you feeling neglected, Cordelia fair?" 

Wesley blinks a little, trying to figure out exactly what the looks between the two vampires are about. 

With a giggle, Cordy shakes her head, "Oh no, you've all made me feel very...welcome."

"What about you then?" Angel asks. She shrugs and pouts a little.

"No, now please tell us," William says. "What did you mean?" 

"Well, if Wes belongs to you two..."

"Oh, he belongs to you as well. Don't you, Wesley?" William asks. Wesley nods and whimpers. "Yes, Master."

Cordy bites her lip and shivers at the pictures suddenly forming in her mind. Pushing them away she asks quietly, a soft blush covering her cheeks "But what about *me*?"

William leans up to cup her cheek. "You belong to us as well." He looks into her eyes intently. 

Caught in his gaze, she shivers again. "Ohh," she half-murmurs half-moans.

William's fingers brush over the bitemark on her neck. "That's partly what this was about. And why I shared your blood with Angel."

She gasps as he touches the sensitive mark. "R...right."

William smiles. "You're family, both of you are."

Wesley sighs happily at that. 

"And vampire families share *everything*." Angel adds.

William chuckles and nods and Wesley shivers at the thought, looking over at both of them. 

"Which for right now, means sharing a bed." Angel chuckles as he slides off of the mattress, pulling Cordelia with him and tugging down the covers on that side of the bed.

William helps move Wesley who is still spent and boneless. "I think we need to get a bigger bed." 

"I think you're right." Angel laughs, indicating that Cordy should climb in first.

Cordelia climbs into the bed, scooting towards the middle. 

Angel goes to climb in beside her before pausing thoughtfully, his eyes on her pubic curls, "Umm..." He looks up at William, "Ok, how are we going to do this?"

William considers. "Perhaps you had better get in behind Wesley. Though, to be on the safe side...” He looks down at the buttplug on the bed and then back at Angel. Wesley sees the line of William's gaze and whimpers softly. 

Also noticing the object of his gaze, Angel quirks a grin. "Yeah. Better to be safe than sorry right?"

Cordy looks from one vampire to another, "What am I missing?"

"Much better." William bends Wesley over the edge of the mattress. "Would you care to do the honors, or shall I?" He asks Angel. 

"Oh I think I'll let you this time." Angel grins. Turning to Cordy he leans over her, "We don't want to risk what I might do half asleep next to two such...delicious bodies as you and Wes. It'd be all to easy to slide my cock inside your hot little cunt." He purrs in her ear.

Cordelia shivers and moans, nodding, seeing his point. William picks up the plug, slicking it with some more lube and pushing it back up into Wesley's still slick and tender passage. Wesley moans and writhes against the bed, and William strokes a hand over his back. "Now, now, Wesley, we don't want to have to put a cock ring on you as well to sleep, now do we?" Wesley shakes his head. "No, Master." He crawls into the center of the bed, settling back to back against Cordelia. 

Angel's eyes glitter wickedly as he climbs into the bed, facing Wesley. Pressing his mouth close the human's ear he murmurs. "Good boy." 

Watching William with wide eyes as he climbs in beside her, Cordy shivers again pressing her back against Wesley. 

Wesley moans softly, looking up at Angel. This is like every secret dream he ever had. Well, perhaps minus some leather, but at least one of those little pieces of leather was currently sitting in one of those bags. William moves in close to Cordelia, settling against her soft curves, cupping her cheek. "Ready for bed?" 

She nods and smiles. "Yeah."

From the other side of the bed, Angel chimes in, grinning at Wesley "I bet you and Wes are both exhausted."

Wesley nods, still a little overwhelmed and definitely worn out. 

William reaches down to start working the covers up over them. "Well at least sleeping like this we'll be sure to wake up to give you a proper goodbye before you leave." Cordy nods and smiles, not knowing exactly what that goodbye will involve. Angel reaches over to help pull the covers up before draping his arm over Wesley's waist. William smiles back at Cordelia and purrs, wrapping his arm over Cordelia's waist, so that his hand touches Angel's. 

Turning his hand to thread his fingers through William's, Angel sighs happily as he closes his eyes. "Night."

"Night," echoes back from all three of the others on the bed. William purrs softly, the sound gently soothing them to sleep. 

Wesley is awakened by the sudden, urgent need to go to the bathroom. It takes him a moment to focus when he wakes up, and remember where he is. Wrapped and pinned by Angel's arm and leg. He wriggles a bit, trying to get out without having to wake Angel. It's no use though; Angel is deeply asleep, his body heavy against the mattress and Wesley. Wesley sighs. He *really* doesn't want to wake the vampire, but he has to get up. He wriggles more vigorously, and starts talking, softly. "Angel, please, wake up, Angel."

Angel grunts and tightens his arm, pulling Wesley closer. Wesley's wiggling wakes Cordy up instead and she yawns before elbowing him. "Go back to sleep." She tells him, still half asleep.

"Cordelia, I have to go to the toilet rather urgently. I don't have the *option* of going back to sleep. Can you help me wake up Angel?"

She starts to snicker instead. After a moment she gets control of herself and turns over to face his back. "Oh all right." Reaching over him she bypasses subtle and twists Angel's nipple. That works and Angel sits up with a snarl, eyes still closed. Wesley quickly scrambles out of bed, heading for the bathroom. 

Opening his eyes, a demon-faced Angel looks around confused. "Huh?" Cordy starts to giggle, burying her face in the pillow.

William wakes as well, roused by the snarl, and wraps his arm tighter over Cordelia. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cordy says amused, "Wes just needed the bathroom and couldn't escape the bed at first." 

Angel turns to look at her, his face shifting as he blinks at her. "Escape?"

"Uh huh."

William chuckles, remembering how deeply Angel can hold onto a sleepy state from experience. 

Still nonplussed, Angel shrugs and lays back down.

Wesley comes back into the room, a little sheep-faced. "Sorry about that, Angel."

"No problem." Angel shrugs, yawning catlike as he looks up at him. "Coming back to bed?"

"Certainly. Though quite likely Cordelia and I should start getting ready sometime soon." Wesley crawls back into bed between Cordelia and Angel. 

Angel wraps his arm around him again, looking as if he's ready to settle down for another five hours or so. Cordy strokes her hand down Wesley's spine as he settles, wriggling her ass against William.

William chuckles. "You might as well resign yourself to a late start, Wesley. Doesn't look as if you're going anywhere." 

Wesley wriggles with a little sigh. William smiles and nuzzles the nape of Cordelia's neck. 

Smiling wickedly to herself, Cordy trails her hand downwards over his ass, suddenly a little curious about the buttplug that Wesley slept with inside him. Encountering it, she presses her finger against it.

Wesley whimpers and squirms. "Cordelia," he whispers plaintively.

"Yes Wes?" Her tone is playful as she gives the plug an experimental flick.

"Please..." 

"Please what?" She asks, nuzzling his shoulder as she flicks the toy a second time.

Wesley whimpers again as his cock stirs to life. "I'm not sure. Either stop or more." 

"More?"

He nods and squirms. William chuckles softly and whispers in her ear. "You could always fuck him with it." Angel listens to the exchange, biting back a grin and keeping his face relaxed.

Cordy looks over her shoulder at him, surprised. "Really? How?" She mouths back, confused as to what he means - surely the plug isn't long enough?

"Just like a dildo, pet. Pull it out a bit, shove it back in, over and over." William grins into the back of her neck as Wesley whimpers. 

"Oh." Cordy blushes, embarrassed at sounding so clueless - she thought it was just something to stop penetration, not something that could be used *for* penetration.

William strokes his hand over her belly. "Go ahead. Wesley's just dying for it, aren't you, boy?" 

Wesley groans and nods. "Yes, Master." Cordy nods as she presses her finger against it, pressing firmly before starting to move it in a small circle.

Angel's eyes are still closed as he lets his hand trail down to Wesley's hip, and over to trail teasing fingers over his abdomen. Wesley gasps and moans softly. His own hands move over Angel's chest and he pushes his ass out a bit towards Cordelia. 

William slides his hand up to cup Cordelia's breast. "See? You can make him squirm and beg for you."

Cordelia nods again, taking hold of the base of the plug and giving it a little tug. Wesley moans again. "Yes, please, Cordelia."

Tugging harder, she pulls it backwards an inch or so before pressing it back inwards. "Like this?"

He nods. "Yes, yes, like that." He whimpers.

She starts repeating the action over and over, her other hand coming up to caress the small of his back. Wesley pants and moans. "Please, Cordelia, please more." 

Biting her lip she slowly pulls it out further, pushing it back in a little rougher. Wesley nods and moans louder, his hands gripping on Angel's chest. William squeezes Cordelia's breast gently and whispers in her ear. "Isn't it lovely? Watching him pant for you?"

"Yeah." Cordy breathes with another nod. She pulls on the toy again, pulling it all the way out. Once it's free of Wesley's body she can see it properly. "Wow! It's...well...big!"

Wesley gasps. "Yes, Cordelia, it is. As I'm well aware." 

William chuckles. "Which is why he whimpered last night when I suggested he sleep in it."

"Ohh, I see." She uses her other hand to line the tip back up and starting to press it back inside. 

Angel's grin finally appears on his face as he chuckles lightly. Wesley moans and pushes back against the plug as she slides it into him. William comments to Cordelia, "So I take it you've never had one inside you before. What about anything else...there?"

Her face hot, Cordelia shakes her head. "No. Nothing. I've never really thought about it."

Swallowing harshly, Angel shivers a little. He'd always suspected she was pretty inexperienced, but to have it confirmed? He can feel his cock hardening fast at the thought. William smiles over Cordelia's shoulder at Angel. He's fairly certain he can guess the direction of his thoughts, especially as to who should first introduce Cordelia to that particular pleasure. "Well it can be very pleasurable, done correctly."

"Really? I thought only guys enjoyed it?" Cordy's head is still tipped forward as she watches the toy sliding smoothly in and out of Wesley's ass.

Angel smiles back at William, guessing what the other vampire is thinking, his own thought moving once more to curse those blasted gypsies. Wesley is moaning steadily now, his face pressed into Angel's chest, his cock hard and starting to leak pre-cum. 

William purrs. "Well men have an advantage in that department, called the prostate. But I have known many woman who enjoyed it quite well."

Angel slides his hand around to cup the back of Wesley's thigh, pulling it forward and over his hip. 

Nodding yet again, Cordy giggles nervously. "Oh."

Wesley shivers as Angel's hand move him, and he nuzzles and licks over Angel's chest. 

William starts to slide his hand down Cordelia's belly, ending up by cupping her mound. "Yes. Sometime later, perhaps, you might want to try it."

"M...maybe." She agrees, pressing her cheek to Wesley's back, his skin feeling cool against her flushed skin.

Sliding his hand between Wesley's legs, Angel cups his balls, tugging and squeezing them lightly. Wesley whimpers and gasps at the feel of Angel's hand on his balls, and he looks up into Angel's eyes. William presses one finger between Cordelia's lips, rubbing in tiny circles on her clit. With a small moan, Cordy lifts her knee. Taking a firmer grip on the plug she starts to thrust it faster and harder into Wesley's hole. 

Angel smirks at Wesley before letting go and shifting his hips closer to the other man's, their cocks pressing together. Wesley groans and starts rubbing against Angel then back against Cordelia's hand working the plug. William shifts his hand so he is coming from underneath her, his thumb on her clit, his fingers pushing into her. Cordelia moans louder, pressing down on his fingers.

Wrapping his hand around their shafts, Angel starts to wank them together. "You look pretty with your eyes all glazed like that Wes." He whispers, deciding he's been silent long enough.

"Oh god, Angel," Wesley moans. One hand has slid around to grip on Angel's back, feeling the muscles there, and the other caresses gently over one of Angel's nipples. 

William begins to thrust slowly in and out of Cordelia with his fingers. "So lovely and wet, my dear," he whispers, nibbling on her earlobe. She whimpers and shivers against him, rocking her hips.

"Naughty little sub." Angel smirks, leaning forward until he can whisper into the other man's ear. "Is this the kind of thing you used to daydream about when you were in the office all alone?"

Wesley moans and nods, shivering at the tone. "Yes, Angel." He wonders how much Angel can guess of what he's really dreamt about. 

William thrusts a little harder, whispering again to Cordelia. "You want something else in there?" 

"Please." Cordy moans breathily. "Oh please."

"I bet you dreamt all sort of perverted little fantasies eh Wes?" 

Wesley nods and blushes. "Yes, Angel." William pulls out his fingers, moving so he can press the head of his cock against her moist folds. 

"Yes." Cordy whimpers, pressing back against him. She hands falter, her pace with the toy slowing.

"You'll have to tell us some of them sometime." Angel nips at Wesley's ear before pulling back to grin wickedly at him.

Wesley groans and drops his eyes. "They're quite...embarrassing." 

William slides his cock smoothly and slowly into Cordelia, feeling her warm tight walls surround him. "Oh God!" Cordy groans as William's cock stretches her open.

"Oh?" Angel asks, his grin growing even more wicked. "Maybe you'll be able to tell Cordy a few, keep her entertained while you’re in Sunnydale?" At the reminder of Sunnydale, Wesley's mind goes to what he had discussed with Giles, and his new look on that in light of what had happened here. His eyes widen at the realization of the dilemma he's in now. 

William begins to thrust gently. "Don't forget to keep fucking Wesley, Cordelia. Not nice to stop in the middle of things."

"Something wrong Wes?" Angel asks, noticing his expression.

Cordy nods with a moan, restarting her movements. "Sorry."

"Ah....nothing, Angel, sorry, just had a little epiphany." Wes makes a mental note to speak to Cordelia about changing their plans for accommodations in Sunnydale. 

Williams purrs and nips her earlobe again. "Good girl." Shivering at the purr and the nip, Cordy arches into his thrusts.

"You sure?" Angel asks, tightening his grip around their cocks.

Wesley groans at the new grip. "Yes. Just a little adjustment I need to make."

William grins and thrusts harder and faster.

"Hmm." Angel raises an eyebrow at him. "I see. Not going to tell me what that might be?"

Cordelia moans loudly, he pussy clenching his cock hard. Her attentions to Wes become harder, almost rough now.

Wesley whimpers, realizing he can't evade the question. "We ummm... we... need to alter where we're staying in Sunnydale."

William moves his finger back to rub her clit as he thrusts. 

"Why?" Angel pauses on one upstroke to rub his thumb over the head of Wesley's cock.

Mewling, Cordy tries to press closer to William.

Wesley shudders and groans, coming very close to orgasm between Cordelia's attentions and Angel's stroking. "It wouldn't be...seemly...to stay there, considering."

William pulls her ass against him as he thrusts harder. 

"Stay where?" Angel asks with a cruel smirk, teasing his thumbnail into Wesley's slit.

"Oh God!" Cordy moans, "Yes!"

Wesley whimpers. "At Giles' apartment. Please, Angel, please let me cum." He shudders, his cock twitching in Angel's grip. 

William nips with blunt teeth on the bitemark on Cordelia's neck. 

"Oooo pretty begging." Angel says teasingly, sliding his other hand between them to cup Wesley's balls.

With a cry, Cordy throws her head back, her hips jerking as she comes from the feel of his teeth on the sensitive bite. "Oh yes!"

""Oh dear lord, Angel, please," Wesley half-sobs. 

William holds her close as she cums, letting her climax, feeling her clench around his cock. Cordy mewls again as she shivers.

"Hmm....I don't know,” Angel says casually. "You look so delicious all desperate like this."

"Cordelia, you are so ravishing when you orgasm," William whispers to her. "I think it's going to be happening to you quite a bit now." 

Wesley shakes and bites his lip. "Angel...please!"

"Oh?" She asks, trying to sound casual, but her breath catches on the word.

Angel grins and licks his lips, drawing it out. He circles the pad of his thumb over the head of Wesley's cock before pressing his nail back into the slit, then circling his thumb again.

"Yes. Perhaps very soon." William is still hard, having held on to his release, and he starts thrusting again inside her. 

Wesley makes a little keening sob, his cock weeping pearly fluid.

"Oh!" Cordy shudders as he moves inside her. "Oh yes please."

Sighing gustily, "Oh go on then" Angel smirks and strokes both their cocks hard and rough, pressing them together.

"God yes Angel!" Wesley shouts as he releases, ropes of hot cum spurting up between them. 

William grins. "How many orgasms have you had in a row, Cordelia? In one encounter?" 

"W...one." Cordy moans. "Just one."

Angel shivers from the feel of Wesley's cock throbbing against his own, the blood pulsing through the vein.

"Tsk, tsk. I take it your lovers have either been not very skilled or not very considerate of your needs." 

Wesley moans and rests his head against Angel's chest. "Thank you Angel."

"Oh...only one guy." Cordy whispers. "I don't really remember much."

"You're welcome Wes." Angel chuckles. "Of course...if you'd care to return the compliment...?"

Wesley blushes and moves his hand to start stroking Angel's cock. "Ah, I'm terribly sorry, Angel."

William purrs and nuzzles against her neck. "Only one? A woman as beautiful and incredible as you?"

Angel laughs quietly. "That's ok."

"Yeah." Cordy nods, dropping her head forward to press it back against Wesley's spine. 

Wesley looks up at Angel. "This is so unreal to me, still. I never thought it would actually happen."

"That is a shame Cordelia." William thrusts harder and faster into her. 

Angel smiles and shrugs. "Truthfully, neither did I."

"Oh fuck." Cordy yelps, accidentally pressing the plug *hard* into Wesley.

"I'm very glad it did." Wesley leans up to kiss him softly. Then he yelps as the plug is pushed in hard. 

William moves her hand away from the plug. "Poor Wesley's already shot his load, let the poor boy have a little break, Cordelia."

"Oh," Cordy giggles breathlessly. "Sorry Wes."

William kisses the back of her neck and keeps moving in her. Wesley nods. "It's all right, Cordelia, thank you."

Moaning, Cordy arches her neck, resting her head against William's shoulder. She can feel her insides starting to quiver again as he thrusts into her.

Cupping the back of Wesley's head, Angel kisses him passionately, thrusting his cock into his hand.

William purrs as he feels Cordelia on him, approaching her climax. His hand presses against her belly, holding her tight against him as he moves. 

Wesley moans softly into the kiss and works his hand faster on Angel's cock, adding his other hand to the stroking. 

Angel groans into Wesley's mouth, nipping at his lips and tongue.

Letting out another cry, Cordy comes for the second time, her pussy clenching down tight.

William lets himself climax this time with Cordelia, the tight walls of her sex milking him as he spasms deep in her. 

Wesley alternates rubbing hands over the head of Angel's cock as he strokes. 

"Oh!" She shivers and whimpers at the feel of his seed shooting inside her.

Groaning again, loudly, Angel jerks his hips. His balls clench hard as he comes, spurting over Wesley's stroking hands. Wesley moans and watches Angel's face as he comes, this time actually clear-headed enough to get to appreciate the spectacle. 

William kisses her shoulder and holds Cordelia in his arms as they both come back from their mutual release.

Angel breathes deeply as he shudders the last of his orgasm, slumping against the mattress.

Cordy mewls and rubs against him.

William chuckles softly. "Well, I have to say that was a very pleasant morning workout." 

Laughing Angel nods in agreement "Oh yeah."

Giggling, Cordy turns around to face William, wrapping her arm around his neck. "Yeah, very pleasant."

Wesley smiles and blushes, burying his face against Angel's chest. Dropping a kiss on Wesley's head, Angel holds him close.

William cuddles Cordelia close and smiles over at Angel, a little conspiratorial smile. "Perhaps you two should take a shower so you can start getting ready for your trip?"

Angel's eyes glow wickedly and his lips twitch at William's smile. 

Cordy sighs, pressing her face into William's neck. "I suppose." She says sourly.

"What's the matter, Cordelia?" William asks. 

"I'm just comfortable here." She shrugs. "I guess I'm not looking forward to the trip over to Sunnyhell."

"Ah. But you *do* want to get Angel's curse altered, don't you?"

"Of course." She nods, "I just wish we didn't have to go there."

"I understand." William strokes her hair. 

Sighing again, she raises her head to smile at him. "But you're right, we should get up."

Wesley sighs as well and starts moving, very reluctantly. "Yes, I suppose we should."

Angel lets him go with his own sigh. "Let's hope you get through the library over in Sunnydale quickly then."

Wesley chuckles. "I have renewed incentive to do so."

"Good." Angel grins.

With a last pout at William, Cordy sits up and moves to crawl from the bed. Wesley holds his hand out to help Cordelia up and the two of them move off to the bathroom. 

After watching them go, Angel looks at William with a wicked grin, raising his hand and curling his fingers for William to move closer. William shifts across the bed to curl into Angel's body. 

"Wonder what they'll think when they realize what we've got planned for them?" Angel whispers, as he wraps his arm around the other vampire's waist.

William grins and chuckles softly. "I imagine there will be some protests."

"To put it mildly."

"But they *did* both promise."

"That they did." Angel smirks. "It'll definitely teach them to make sure of what they're promising."

"Yes, well...we *are* vampires."

Angel snorts with amusement. "Which they are now, no doubt, utterly aware of."

William purrs and kisses Angel's neck. "Yes, I should think they are." 

Stroking his hand down William's spine, Angel tilts his head to rub their cheeks together affectionately. "Well, at least Wes came up with the idea of not staying with Giles on his own."

William nods, rubbing back against Angel's cheek and pressing against his hand. "He's a sharp one."

"Hmm, sharp enough to cut himself on occasion."

William chuckles at that. "I can well imagine. So how should we handle them when they come out?" 

"We need to see if we can distract them enough to get them into the belts without argument." Angel sighs. "Any ideas?"

William grins. "Well we do have a few advantages in distraction."

Returning his grin, Angel queries, "Do you mean your gifts by any chance?"

"Among other things, yes. I can actually cloud both their minds pretty well at once if I pour it on strongly enough."

"Would I be affected?"

"Not if I focus it on them. You'd feel it but only peripherally."

"Good. In that case, it might be easier and quicker to do it that way." 

"Then I'll start on them when they come out." William's eyes sparkle mischievously. Angel chuckles quietly, pressing a kiss to his mouth.

A few minutes later Wesley and Cordelia come out, clad only in towels. William sits up, looking at the both of them. "All squeaky clean, then?" He makes eye contact with first one, and then the other, and reaches out with his aura in a strong, focused manner. In a way he can only manage with someone he's already had substantial contact with. The two of them nod, becoming a little foggy-eyed and misty, the strong scent of arousal suddenly evident. 

Smirking, Angel slides slowly out of bed. Not moving to suddenly or sharply, he heads for the box containing the belts. Bringing it over to the bed, he opens it but doesn't pull them out yet, waiting for William to indicate that it's ok to go ahead.

William watches the two of them. He's essentially weaving them into a little daydream. Not quite a thrall, but pulling on the shared experiences they've had. He nods to Angel, getting up, ready to move to whichever one Angel wants to start on first to keep them under. Angel has watched William and the humans as they've fallen under the Seducer spell with interest. He finds himself greatly impresses at the speed and ease that William had in doing it. 

As William moves towards Wesley and Cordelia, he follows him, the belt for the later dangling from his hand. It's made of soft leather, lined with dark maroon material, the metal fastenings coated in a matte black to match the leather. It, like the one for Wesley, is made to the highest and most exacting standards, with luxurious and expensive materials.

William moves over to Cordelia, moving in to whisper softly in her ear, caressing her face and neck, making her gasp and moan. Reinforcing the spell on her so Angel can work without her noticing a thing. 

Smiling wickedly Angel kneels before the enthralled woman. Keeping his movements slow and smooth, he starts to put the belt on her, first fastening it around her waist. As William urges her legs apart, Angel takes a deep breath of her arousal - gods she smells glorious, sweet incense - and gently moves the shaped 'strap' between her thighs, carefully positioning it and attaching it to the waist strap.

Cordelia is floating, her eyes heavy lidded and fixed entirely on William's face. She arches and moves into his hands, whimpering and moaning quietly, hardly noticing anything but the waves of pleasure from his touch and the blue of his eyes.

William can feel, more than see, Angel's actions. He was having to use most of his attention to keep Cordelia concentrated on him and keep Wesley pleasantly fogged as he daydreamed. The two of them were really both exceptional humans, intelligent, resourceful, not to mention attractive. Angel did seem to have a definite knack in picking people to surround himself with. 

Adjusting the belt slightly, Angel smiles wickedly. It really is a wonderful piece, and looks sexy as hell on Cordelia's curvaceous, long-legged body. Best of all, it's not locked with padlocks that can be removed relatively easily, no, these belts have magically enhanced locks that are part of the belt itself. Perfect. 

William kisses Cordelia one last time, lets her drift back into the daydream before moving over to Wesley, whispering to him this time, trailing a hand over his chest. Returning to the bed for the other belt, Angel then moves over to kneel in front of Wesley. He fits the belt onto him with the same careful movements that he used on Cordelia but taking extra care not to draw Wesley's attention when he maneuvers his cock and balls into place. After locking adjusting the belt, he murmurs "I'll get the cage while we're at it. Can you keep him under while I get it ready?"

"Of course," William whispers softly. He moves in to kiss Wesley, making him moan and gasp, and turns his head to the side to he can stand to the side and still keep eye contact with him. 

Fetching the cock cage that he chose, Angel takes it to the bathroom to clean it. He comes back into the room blowing warm breaths onto the metal, making sure it's totally dry. Kneeling again, he quickly fixes it around Wesley's half-hard cock and balls, pulling it tight and attaching the small padlock. Leaning back he admires it - it may be a rather unusual choice, but he thinks it looks quite attractive against the leather of the belt; it almost matches the dark gray of the lining. William has to grin a little as he glances down at it. "You ready for me to let them go?" 

Flowing to his feet, Angel nods. "Whenever you're ready." He takes a few steps back to sit on the end of the bed, ready for the fireworks.

William steps back as well, settling next to Angel, and lets the fog slowly lift, watching them shake free of it. Wesley looks down, then over at the two of them, momentarily incoherent and speechless as his mind works out what just happened. 

Cordelia blinks a few times, looking from one vampire to another. "Ok, what just happened?" She puts her hands on her hips, freezing in surprise at the feel of the leather straps. "What the..."

Angel chuckles at their confusion. "Something wrong?"

William smiles, blinking innocently. "Don't you like your going-away presents?" 

Opening and closing her mouth a few times, Cordelia stares at him in disbelief. "What the hell is this?" She nearly screeches, gesturing.

Wesley clears his throat. "Chastity devices, Cordelia."

"Chastity!" She looks outraged as her gaze moves between the three men. "What the hell!"

"Now, Cordelia...You both promised to help." William's smile gets larger. 

Wesley sighs and nods. "I should have figured it out, especially after spending the night with a butt plug inside me. We're both temptations to Angel right now, Cordelia."

She splutters in response. "But I didn't agree to wearing some medieval, sexist, freaking *thing*!" Turning her angry glare on Wesley, she narrows her eyes, taking a threatening step towards him, "This is your fault." 

"*My* fault? How is this *my* fault, praytell?" 

"Those…" She gestures at Wesley's own belt and the glittering chainmail at his groin. "Aren't about Angel at all. They're about Giles! And you!" She takes another step forward to poke him in the chest. "And because you've got one of these *chastity* belts, I'm stuck with one too."

"Bright girl," Angel whispers to William, snickering silently.

Wesley blinks and then splutters. "What? I mean...why? And it was while Angel was with *you* I got called in to the hotel, so how do you know this isn't about *you* and Giles?" 

"Because *I'm* not the one who was going to be sharing a bed with him." Cordy's eyes glitter as she glares up at him, her lips quirking cruelly. "And *I'm* not the one the dirty old pervert had his eye on in Sunnydale."

"And *how* exactly did Angel find all this out?" Wesley shoots back. 

Narrowing her eyes again, she crosses her arms. "So I may have said something about sleeping arrangements. But I'm sure he worked out the rest on his own. Vamp senses and all."

"Of course." Wesley's voice is dripping with sarcasm. "It wouldn't have anything at all to do with you throwing yourself at anyone even vaguely available at all then?"

"WHAT!" Offended, Cordy goes to slap him. 

Her hand is caught by Angel who appears beside her, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her away from Wesley. "Wesley," He says with a frown of disappointment. "That was uncalled for."

Wesley wraps his arms tightly around himself. "I'm not the one who came up here when William was injured to come on to him. I don't think it was an unfair comment."

"So you think I'm some sort of slut then?" Cordy asks him, voice tight. "Is that it?"

"No." Wesley sighs. "No. But neither do I think it's fair to blame this on me, Cordelia, and I was rather angry at you for doing so." 

"Ok fine," She sniffs. "But I do think this mess has something to do with you and Giles."

"Perhaps. But I didn't initiate the contact. I called because we had to go. It was Giles who was insistent on the sleeping arrangements, it was he that was suggesting a renewal of our earlier involvement. And it's not precisely as if I am inundated with either admirers or offers." 

Angel frowns as he rests his chin on Cordy's shoulder. "I'm starting to think that people in LA are blind about more than just the demon community." He directs that comment at William, before turning back to Wesley. "How... insistent... was Giles exactly?"

William smiles a little ruefully and nods in agreement. 

Wesley clears his throat. "Fairly so. He was, as you might easily imagine, the dominant one in our earlier relationship. Which is why I had already deduced last night that we'd need to make other arrangements for someplace to stay." 

"Hmm." Pressing his face into Cordelia's throat, Angel asks, "How do you think he'll react to that?" Cordelia shivers as he speaks into the skin of her neck.

Wesley considers. "I'm not certain. Disappointed, certainly. I don't know how angry he'll be. He was certainly civilized enough when we parted ways before." 

"Will it make it harder to get the information we need?"

"Most certainly. It will be a lot more difficult to keep him distracted." 

Angel sighs again, deeply. "Can't I just kill him?" He whines.

William chuckles a little at that, understanding Angel's frustration. 

Wesley looks at Angel. "We'll manage it, somehow, Angel. It's too important, and I'm sure we'll find some way to get it done." 

"I guess. But you're sure I can't just kill him?" 

Cordy giggles quietly, she can feel Angel pouting against her neck.

Wesley lets himself smile. "Yes, Angel, I'm sure you can't just kill him."

"But I'd really enjoy it," Angel whines again. "Maybe I could just hurt him a little?" Raising his head he looks pleadingly at Wesley.

Wesley crosses his arm and gives a mock-stern expression. "Remember, Angel, soul, redemption...ring a bell?"

"*Fine*." Angel sniffs. "Spoilsport."

"That I am, but then again, I'm a stuffy Englishman."

William had to laugh at that remark. 

"You're not a *stuffed* Englishman at the moment though." Angel gives him a sly smile. Cordy snorts with amusement, rolling her eyes.

Wesley shifts and sighs. "Unfortunately not." Then he smiles. 

"We can change that before you go..." Angel grins. "Since you seemed to enjoy the butt plug so very much."

Wesley shakes his head. "No thank you. I'd prefer not to be on a liquid fast for the next few days."

Angel snickers, stroking his hands over Cordy's abdomen, tracing the edge of the leather resting against her skin. 

She shivers, dropping her head to watch his hands. After a moment she frowns. "It locks?"

Wesley chuckles ruefully. "Almost certainly, Cordelia. That is rather the point of such devices."

William adds in. "Yes, Cordelia, it does."

"So where's the key?"

Letting her go, Angel walks over to the box, pulling out two small keys. "Here."

"They're tiny. What if we loose them?" She asks with a frown. Her frown deepens as Angel laughs.

"*We* don't get the keys, Cordelia." Wesley looks at her as the connections kick in.

Her mouth and eyes open wide. "We don't?"

"No. That's why the small metal-lined openings, for sanitary functions,” Wesley says with a small sigh. 

William comments, "You seem rather familiar with the workings of these kinds of devices."

Wesley blushes and drops his eyes. 

"I sense an interesting story there." Angel grins wickedly. "But I suppose it will have to wait until you get back from Sunnydale."

Cordelia's face flushes bright red as she realizes what Wesley means and she covers her face with her hands. "Oh God!"

William raises an amused brow. "Yes, Cordelia?" 

"I can't believe I'm wearing a chastity belt."

William leans back with a smile. "Well just think of it as confirmation of the fact that you're a highly desirable temptation."

Huffing, she glares through her fingers at him. "But it's so...medieval." 

Angel snorts and rolls his eyes in response. "Yes, well, my dear, you did ask just last night if you belonged to us or not."

"But I didn't think you'd take it so...so..."

"Literally?"

"Yeah." She nods with a sigh. "Plus, won't it show through my clothes anyway?"

"Well, not if you wear clothes loose enough and skirts long enough, no." Angel gives her a smug smirk.

Wesley has to snicker at that remark. 

"Humph." Glaring at each of them men in turn Cordy grabs her overnight bag, flouncing into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Wesley starts dressing, moving a little gingerly in his new accessories. 

William grins at Angel. "That went better than I expected."

"Mmm." Angel nods and returns his grin. "Feisty isn't she? Contrasts well with Wes' nature don't you think?"

"I do. A very nicely matched pair." 

"And they should be able to behave themselves in Sunnydale now."

Wesley clears his throat on that. "Yes, yes we should." 

"Good good." Angel smirks. "I'm very pleased to hear it. Now if you come back with a reason for me to kill Giles I'll be even more pleased."

Wesley tsks and looks back over at Angel. "I didn't think you hated Giles quite that much."

"Didn't you?" Angel gives him a bland look.

"No, I honestly didn't. I understood he wasn't very fond of *you*, on account of Buffy and the entire episode with Jenny Calendar. But I didn't know it was mutual."

"Oh yes." Angel smiles brightly, but it's a little brittle. "I have plenty of reasons to dislike him. Strangely, they all have names too. Buffy, Faith, Willow, Oz, Cordy, *you*." Screwing up his face he adds a little sourly, "Even Xander." 

"Xander?" Wesley is pulling on his clothes, but he looks intensely interested. "How so?"

"Well, the boy may be an idiot and all, but Giles could at least have made some effort to see to his training. Same with the others." Angel explains. "And then of course there's the situation with the boy's father..."

Wesley squirms uncomfortably at that. "Yes, well...I had noticed that. I'm rather painfully intimate with those particular signs."

"I know Wes." Angel gives him a gentle and apologetic smile for bringing up the subject. 

"I'm rather surprised you're not more upset with *me* over Faith."

Angel sighs and drops back onto the mattress. "A lot of the damage had already been done before you arrived in Sunnydale. You know as well as I do that her problems came from an inferiority complex layered on top of low self-esteem."

"Yes. But I was the self-important little prig that called in the Watcher squad instead of letting you work with her."

"But there might not have been a problem if Giles had dealt with things properly." Angel argues. "If he'd taken proper care of her, she would never have gone over to the Mayor."

William is sitting back, absorbing this whole conversation with interest. There seems to be a very complex history here at work. 

Wesley sighs. "Technically speaking, she wasn't his to take care of. First there was Miss Post, then myself. The Watcher's Council treated him very shabbily. And I was too much of a new boy, and too eager to prove myself."

"He should have been more supporting of you when you arrived since you *were* the new boy. And she was his responsibility for sometime both before and after Miss Post, thanks to the Council's bureaucracy. He should have found her somewhere suitable to live, enrolled her in school, made an effort to sort out her finances. Not to mention making her feel more involved and welcome." Angel isn't willing to give in.

The door to the bathroom swings open, a still annoyed Cordelia emerging. She stops and looks around, "Ok, what's wrong now?"

William looks up at Cordelia. "There seems to be some argument as to who is more responsible for Faith."

She raises her eyebrow at that. "Oh? Isn't it a bit late for that?" She asks, looking at Wesley and then Angel.

Sighing, Angel nods. "I guess."

"As usual, Cordelia, you cut through the extraneous and get to the heart of the matter." Wesley smiles at her.

She shrugs and smiles back.

"Don't be so dismissive, it truly is a gift. I'm certain Angel and I would have continued to try to hash it out for quite some time otherwise."

Giving him a sunny smile, she shrugs again. "And here was me just thinking I was being my tactless self." 

William chuckles and rises from the bed, coming to embrace her and kiss her lightly. "Cordelia, you are far from tactless. Refreshingly direct, is how I would phrase it."

Angel gives Wesley a look as if to say 'See? All Giles' fault.' Unaware of quite how little sense it makes to blame Giles in this case.

Wesley is finished dressing, and turns to Cordelia. "I suppose we should get going."

Cordelia leans into William's embrace easily. At Wesley's question she sighs and pulls away regretfully. "I suppose."

William kisses Cordelia's knuckles. "You will be missed." He moves over to Wesley and pulls him into a hug and kiss as well, much to Wesley's surprise. "Hurry back." 

They all troop out to the garage where Angel pulls out the rest of Cordelia's luggage, passing it to Wesley with a smirk. "Aren't you glad she only packed for a few days?"

Wesley shoots Angel a slightly dirty look as he transfers it into his car. 

"Hey!" Cordelia finally comes back to herself. "Quit with the sexist comments buster. Just coz you've got me into this thing..."

"Sorry." Angel gives her an unapologetic grin.

Wesley tries not to grin as he settles into the driver's seat of the car. 

Huffing with annoyance at Angel, Cordy smiles brightly at William as he helps her into the passenger seat. "Thanks. At least *one* of you is a gentleman."

William smiles at her and kisses her knuckles again. "Take care, Cordelia." 

Angel tries to look pathetic at her insult.

"Bye William." Cordy smiles and blushes as he kisses her hand.

Wesley starts up the car. "Goodbye William, goodbye Angel. We'll call once we're settled."

Angel nods and grins. "Try to make sure Wes takes his nose out of the books occasionally." He tells Cordy and she snorts a laugh in response.

Wesley backs up the car and pulls away.


	10. The Road to Sunnydale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: This Chapter- William/Angel, Wes/Cordy (teasing)   
> Rating: Adults Only  
> Summary: What If- William had not been raised by Drusilla and Angelus? This Chapter- The vamps have the whole hotel to play in. Cordelia and Wes tease each other.   
> Spoilers: Season 5 BtVS- Fool for Love; Season 2 Ats: Darla. (Fic opens with a combined scene taken from both episodes). Otherwise completely AU.  
> Warnings: Het teasing, slash sex, oral sex, bloodplay, sex with food, enforced chastity.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Spike or anything else from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys.

William moves in next to Angel. "Well, they should have an *interesting* time in Sunnydale." 

Waving as they drive out of the garage, Angel automatically wraps his arm around William's waist. "Not *too* interesting though." He sounds smugly satisfied.

William chuckles at that. "Yes, well, we've seen to that. So whatever shall we do now?" He puts on an innocent expression as he turns to Angel. 

Looking into his eyes Angel swallows roughly. "Do?"

"Yes. We have all this time to kill. And just the two of us in the big hotel." 

"Oh fuck." Angel's mind suddenly fills with all the things they can do. "God, it's a good job you're wearing that belt."

"That was the general idea, yes." William presses in against him. 

Angel drops his head to nuzzle at William's neck. "We shouldn't..." He murmurs, as he kisses over his still pulsepoint and up to his ear. His hands come around to squeeze and knead William's ass. 

"Shouldn't what?" 

"Push things like that. We should go back to sleep for a few hours and then get up and I should do some work and we should talk and get to know each other." As he's talking Angel slowly backs William back into the hotel proper.

William sighs. "Very well." He lets Angel move him, and then turns to head back up the stairs. 

Angel grabs him before he can get too far, pulling him back into his body. "I said *should*"

William moans as Angel pulls him back, looking up into his eyes, then grins mischievously at him. "Ah. I misunderstood. So what are we *actually* going to do?" He licks his lips. 

"So many possibilities." Angel smiles leaning down to lick William's lips too. "And like you said, it's just the two of us in this big hotel."

William presses in against Angel, hands sliding down his chest. "Mmm. Anyplace in particular you'd like to start?" 

Angel gives him a cheeky grin, as he tumbles William to the floor. "Right here's good." Pressing the younger vampire against the cool tile, Angel kisses him hungrily.

William groans and arches, rubbing his body against Angel's as he opens his mouth to the kiss. One hand moves to curl in Angel's hair. He's at a loss as to exactly why Angel makes him want to be like this. Submissive, yielding. But every possessive move the older vampire makes excites him so very much. 

Kissing down William's jaw and throat to his chest, Angel starts to press biting kisses down his sternum and across his ribs. "Mmm god you taste good."

William grins a little at that, even as he moans at the kisses. "Effect of a good diet." 

Angel moans and chuckles at the same time as he reaches William's navel. Tonguing the little indent, Angel uses one hand to pop the button of William's jeans. "You don't mind doing this in the middle of the lobby? A client could walk in at any time."

"I'm not exactly shy." William moans, his hand stroking in Angel's hair. "And I'd be seen anywhere with you, doing anything you like."

Raising his head, Angel smiles at him, touched by the sentiment. "Really?" Grinning wickedly he says "Anywhere? I'll have to think of somewhere now."

William nods with a soft trilling purr. "Anywhere." 

Coming back up to kiss him passionately, Angel frames William's face in his hands. "I think I like the sound of that."

~~ 

Wesley sighs as they finally hit the open highway. His mind is still awhirl with all the implications of what happened the night before. 

Cordy crosses her arms over her chest and wriggles uncomfortably in her seat. She sighs for what must be the thirtieth time since they left the hotel.

"Are you all right, Cordelia?" Wesley asks solicitously.

"Fine." She sighs, again.

"Cordelia, you seldom sigh like that without *something* being wrong."

After a couple of moments she turns to him, "Doesn't it bother you?"

"Doesn't *what* bother me?"

She gapes at him, "What do you mean what?!"

"I mean I'm asking what specifically you are referring to."

"These!" She says lifting her skirt and pointing at the leather encasing her mound.

"Oh." Wesley blushes a little. "Ah. No, not really. I find it comforting, in an odd sort of way." 

"You what?" She looks utterly flabbergasted

"I find it comforting. It's a rather concrete affirmation of the fact that Angel and William...ummm... own me." 

"Okay." Cordy says slowly, it's obvious she still doesn't quite get why that's comforting.

Wesley chuckles a bit at that. "You must understand, my perspective and experience are quite a bit different than yours."

She snorts, "Obviously." Narrowing her eyes she asks, "So what experience, exactly, would mean you found being all strapped up comforting?"

Wesley clears his throat and blushes a bit more. "Have you ever heard any of the more common, shall we say, stories of perversion in English boys' schools?" 

"No...why?" Cordy looks curious at that. She pauses, then says, with a blush, "Perversion? At *school*?"

"Yes. There is quite a bit of it, actually." 

"There is? Like what?"

Wesley blushes deeper. "Well, you must understand, you have a bunch of boys of varying ages, all staying in dormitories, far from home, and no females around, for a start."

"Ok. I'll give you that. But surely a bit of groping and fooling around can't be called perversion? I mean when I was on the cheerleading squad..."

Wesley clears his throat at the pictures that conjures. "Ah, yes, well...you also have to understand what is often called 'the English vice'. Fooling around was usually done in conjunction with bondage, dominance and submission games, discipline, and occasionally cross-dressing." 

Cordy's mouth drops and she stares confounded. "Wow and there we were just kissing and stuff. Wow..."

Wesley squirms uncomfortably in his seat. "Yes, well, we English may seem repressed but we get up to some rather interesting things when in private. And I was what is commonly referred to as a 'bottom boy'." 

"That mean you were the receiver right?"

"Yes. And submissive as well. Very much so, in my case. The general, shall we say, atmosphere, continued into Watcher's College as well."

"You mean Watchers aren't all tweed and glasses?" She asks with a smirk.

"We are. In public, at least." 

"So what, you were bending over for everyone?"

Wesley is almost crimson with embarrassment. "In a manner of speaking, yes." 

"Wesley! You slut you." Cordy giggles, smacking him on the thigh.

Wesley makes a choking sound. "Yes, well...In matter of fact there was a sort of...trade. Bottom boys would be 'owned' by a particular upperclassman for a period of time."

"Owned?"

"Yes. They would obey and be the property of a someone. Occasionally these arrangements even blossomed into a full-scale relationship, though I was never that fortunate."

"Property? Wow. Like a pet? Collars and leashes and everything?"

"Occasionally." Wesley is sounding more and more uncomfortable, but there is no sense hiding it. She'll see it soon enough anyway. He's under no delusion that the vampires will keep his particular predilections private for long. 

"Oh my god. That is like, *so* hot!" Cordy giggles and bounces in her seat. 

Wesley looks over at her, slightly surprised. "You really think so?"

She gives him a wicked grin. "Oh yeah. I mean, the way you were last night." She flushes a little but keeps her grin.

Wesley squirms some more in his seat. "Yes. Exactly. So...I have, at times, worn devices like this at the orders of an 'owner'. I find it somewhat familiar and comforting. It's a sign they are very serious about this." 

"I see." Cordy nods. "Well that explains the..." Eyeroll, "...*chastity* belt. But what about that other thing, the metal bag thingy Angel put on your..."

"So that I can't have any sort of sexual intercourse, Cordelia. Same as your belt restricts you." 

She licks her lips and inches closer to him. Stroking her hand up his thigh she smiles mischievously. "So no matter how hard you get you can't have sex with anyone huh?"

Wesley groans. "No, Cordelia." He shifts in his seat. 

"So I could spent the whole trip making you squirm like that then?" She giggles. 

"Cordelia..." He moans softly. 

"Yes Wesley?" She teases her nails over the inside of his thigh.

He whimpers. "I can't even harden fully. I'm...constricted." 

"Really?" She asks with a giggle of disbelief. "Wow that's harsh. I mean, nothing's stopping *me* from coming." She says it lightly, but can't help flushing a little.

"No, but you can't reach anything to stimulate yourself either."

"What makes you think I need to touch myself to come?" She gives him a sultry look.

He looks at her, surprised. "You don't?" 

"No." She smirks, the look in her eyes a little heated.

"That seems rather unfair."

"Not to me." She smiles beatifically. She gives his thigh a squeeze, sliding her hand upwards to stroke over the crease of his hip.

He groans. "Oh, dear lord, Cordelia, that's very wicked of you."

"Me? Wicked? Whatever do you mean?"

"Arousing me when you know I can't come or even get hard completely."

"Oh all right." She sighs and moves away, pouting. 

"Now, Cordelia..." Wesley sighs, feeling bad for making her pout.

"Yes?" Cordy's mind is already spinning with ways of tormenting him. After all, if she's 'distracting' Giles, there's no reason she can't have a little fun with Wesley while she's doing so.

"I didn't mean to upset you." 

"I'm not upset." She sighs gustily. "You're right, it was unfair."

"You still *sound* upset."

"I'm not." She assures him. "You don't mind if I lie down a bit do you?" She asks as she starts to wind the seat down.

"Of course not, make yourself comfortable." 

"Thanks." Cordy hides a smirk as she squirms around getting comfortable. Her skirt rides up, seemingly without her notice. "I might have a bit of a nap if that's ok?"

Wesley glanced over with a small whimper. "No, that's fine."

She turns onto her side, the seat belt running along ribs, and closes her eyes. She pretends to slowly drop of to sleep, letting Wesley relax, and taking the occasional peek at him beneath lowered lashes.

Wesley took the odd glance at her from time to time, not able to resist looking at her long tanned legs stretched out so nicely. 

After a little while, she surreptitiously undoes the top button on her shirt then lets out a quiet moan, shifting a little on the seat.

Wesley looks over and moans softly. He shifts uncomfortably as his cock tightens in its cage. 

She hears his moan and has to fight to keep her face relaxed and not grin smugly. After a few minutes she moans again, rocking her hips once.

This time he grips the wheel harder and refuses to look. 

Watching beneath her lashes, Cordy giggles internally. This was fun. She wonders how long she can torment him like this and sets out to find out. The trip to Sunnydale passes with minutes of silence interspersed with quiet moans and whimpers from her. Sometimes she rocks or twitches her hips, sometimes she arches her back. Other times she strokes her hand over her stomach or hip, or scratches her nails over the leather of the seat. Over the first hour or so she slowly works the buttons of her shirt undone until the fabric gapes open to reveal her lace covered breasts. She continues to watch him under lashes, reveling in his reactions.

Poor Wesley. He tries hard to ignore her, but he can't. Periodically his resolve will slip and he'll have to glance, and he gets more and more painfully aroused, his cock pressing against the chainmail pouch that encases it. 

Cordy is feeling warm and happy, pleased with herself and not a little aroused. At least now she knows that she'll be able to keep herself amused while they're in Sunnydale. Wesley is definitely in for a hard couple of days.

They finally pull into Sunnydale. Wesley reaches over to nudge Cordelia. "Where is a decent hotel here?" He asks. 

She opens one eye to look at him disbelievingly. "There isn't." Opening her other eye she sits up, looking down at her chest as if surprised to find it semi-bared. Buttoning herself up she continues, "There's just a couple of three star places."

"Well one of those will have to do. As we're *not* staying with Giles."

"Not unless we want Angel to kill him anyway." Cordy replies with a snort. "There's one not far from here." 

"Excellent." Wesley follows her directions and they are soon at the hotel. A bellhop comes out to take the luggage, and Wesley walks in with Cordelia. He squirms a little as he asks the question, "One room or two?"

"One." Cordy gives Wesley a bright smile. "A double."

Wesley nods. "I just wanted to make certain." He moves to the counter and checks them in. A short while later they are up in the room. Wesley stretches out onto the king-sized bed with a relieved groan.

"Everything ok Wes?" Cordy asks innocently as she perches next to him.

Wesley gives a pained chuckle. "No, no it's not."

"What's wrong?" She leans over him, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. "Headache?"

Wesley opened his eyes and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "As if you didn't know, you little tease."

"Me?" She smiles impishly. Giving him another innocent look she climbs over him, brushing against his chest and stomach as she moves to lie on his other side.

Wesley rolls over, rubbing a hand up her thigh. "Yes, you." 

"I don't know what you mean. I've been asleep for most of the trip here." She points out.

"And just coincidentally managing to end up half-naked on the way?" His fingers trail along her inner thigh. 

"I have no idea how that happened. Must be that my shirt is too tight."

"Mmm. Well then perhaps I should help you with that." He moves his hand from her thigh up to start unbuttoning her shirt. 

"Perhaps you should." She answers with a grin.

His fingers stroke over her skin as he unbuttons her shirt, leaning in to kiss on the exposed bits as more and more of her is revealed. 

Moaning quietly, Cordy strokes her hands up his arms onto his shoulders.

"You are magnificently beautiful, Cordelia," Wesley whispers. He pulls her shirt out of where it is tucked into her skirt and slides it over her shoulders, partway down her arms, trapping them as he moves over her, kissing on the upper curves of her cleavage. 

"Thank you." She says quietly, blushing demurely and turning her eyes away. She automatically parts her legs for him to lie between them, shivering as he moves her shirt.

"Why could we never do this before? All those times, watching you across the office, flirting with someone else..." His mouth moves to nuzzle and lick at her hardening nipples through the lacy material of her bra. 

Arching her back with a moan, she shakes her head slightly. "I don't know. An attempt at professionalism maybe?"

"Perhaps. Tragic, though." His hand moves to unclasp the front-hook bra, freeing her full breasts, moving his mouth directly onto one hard peak, nipping gently. 

"Oh! Oh yes, tragic." One hand threads through the short strands of his hair, holding him to her. "You really watched me?"

"Yes. I did. But I never thought...I mean, after the way you reacted the first time I kissed you..."

She giggles at the memory. "God talk about awkward. But it was much better when you came to LA, remember?"

"Yes, well, you still didn't seem all that interested. As I recall, you were just trying to rid yourself of the visions."

"Doesn't mean I didn't notice how much better that kiss was." She giggles again, "Oh! Remember Angel's face after I kissed him. Too funny."

Wesley has to chuckle at that. "Yes, it *was* a picture."

"Puts a whole new spin on it now, since William got here, doesn't it? I never realized I affected him at all. I mean, I knew you did, but not me." She strokes her hand over his neck and shoulders as she talks.

Wesley smiles back at her. "And I had noticed you affected him, but not me. Perhaps if we had spoken about it..." 

"Maybe." She grins. "We could have had some fun whenever he pissed us off."

Wesley moves over to her other breast, sucking on the nipple there, then back down to press his face between her breasts, licking in the warm hollow. 

She half-gasps, arching into his mouth again. Covering her mouth, her eyes widen and she starts to laugh. "Oh God! I just thought, what about Gunn?"

His hands have moved to unzip her skirt, slipping it off so that she is clad only in the leather chastity belt now. His hands slide over her warm tanned flesh, feeling her soft against him. 

She moans as he touches her, stroking her legs against his. "You're overdressed."

Wesley grins. "Well, perhaps you should do something about that, then."

A wide smile spreads across her face as she sits up, pushing him up onto his knees. Kneeling herself she eagerly starts to unbutton his shirt, looking up at him beneath her lashes as she does so. Wesley smiles back at her, hand stroking in her long hair as she works on his buttons. 

Pushing his shirt off his shoulders, she presses herself against his chest, nuzzling his collarbone. "Ohhh, yes, Cordelia." He strokes her back, fingers pressing along her spine, feeling her so close to him, skin on skin. 

Dipping her fingers into the waist of his pants, she slowly moves the around to the front. "Shame we're wearing this belts." She tells him the wicked gleam in her eyes contrasting with her blush. "I think I could quite happily ride you through the mattress right about now."

He chuckles. "I know what you mean. I think it's going to be a frustrating couple of days for us. But I don't want to stop touching, do you?" 

"No." She shakes her head. "Are you sure you want to though? It won't, you know, hurt?" She gestures shyly at his crotch.

He chuckles. "Yes, it's going to hurt. But it's not as if that would stop me." 

She raises an eyebrow and looks at him consideringly. "You like pain?"

"I do. I thought I made it clear with that whole speech about perversion in the schools." He grins wickedly at her, even as he blushes. 

"But why? I mean..." Her own blush returns brighter, moving down her neck and onto her chest.

"Now that is a heavy question. There are many theories to that. In my case..." He shrugs. "I was abused by my father. Somewhere in my mind, I think, I transmuted the associations. To make it more bearable. It became part of me."

"Oh..." Her eyes grow wide and start to glisten.

"You really are so innocent in many ways, aren't you, Cordelia Chase?" Wesley asks. 

She drops her eyes and shrugs, "Who would have thought it, huh?"

Wesley kisses her again, tenderly. "Well I feel honored to be one of the people who gets to know you fully."

She lifts her chin to return his kiss, her eyes fluttering closed. She unbuttons his pants, pulling the zip down slowly. He moans into this kiss, his cock twitching hard in the chainmail pouch. Pushing his pants down over his hips, she wraps one arm around his neck as she slowly lies back down.

He moves back with her, lying against her body. "Better?" 

"Yeah." She breathes and nods. His bare chest presses against her breasts and she arches against him.

Wesley nuzzles down onto her lovely throat. "There's no part of you that isn't beautiful, you know. It's scarcely fair."

Her eyes flutter and she moans, "Hmm?" She knows she's always been pretty, she's had men staring at her since she was thirteen - it'd be hard to miss it. But it's nice to be told, especially in a way that doesn't make her feel like a doll to be stared and groped at.

Wesley licks down her throat. "Yes. Like a goddess." 

She giggles - that's taking things a bit far, she thinks. Wrapping one leg over the back of his thigh, she curls her arms around his back, stroking his spine.

"I'm quite serious, Cordelia." He moans softly at the feel of her hands on her. 

"Of course." She murmurs, arching her neck to the side for him.

Wesley moves one hand to cup her breast. 

Pushing herself into his hand, Cordy moans and shivers quietly. "Wes?"

"Yes, Cordelia?" Wesley kisses the upper curve of her breast. 

"How are we going to manage with these things on for two or three days?" She half laughs, half moans.

"We're going to be very, very frustrated." 

"Oh god!" She groans, burying her face in his shoulder. "Remind me to get Angel back for this."

Wesley chuckles. "If anyone can manage it, you can, Cordelia."

Turning her face to kiss his jaw, she pulls back and gives him a bright grin, "You'll help though won't you?" 

"Of course. Anything for you." He grins back at her. 

"And we've got two days at least to plan our revenge."

"Yes, we do. Though, of course, there's the small matter or research and all." 

"Oh poo. Like you won't make you're way through Giles books in a matter of hours. I'll have to drag you away by your ear to get you to eat." She teases, leaning up and sucking on the lobe of his ear.

Wesley chuckles. "He has a *lot* of books."

She shrugs and smiles impishly. "What time is he expecting us?"

"No time in particular." 

"Plenty of time before we have to make an appearance then?"

"Yes, plenty of time. Did you have something in mind?"

"Oh, nothing in particular." She grins wickedly, "Though I'm sure we could think of something to pass the time."

"Cordelia, you have a wicked mind." 

~~

William smiles and curls against Angel's body. They had finally had to go to bed to rest. He is held tightly against him, like the day before. Apparently it's a habit of Angel's, and William silently approves of it. 

Yawning widely, Angel smiles goofily as he rubs his cheek against William's curls. "Awake?" He murmurs.

William purrs. "I am. Are you?" His tone is gently teasing. "Who am I this morning?"

"Hmm. William." Angel purrs, stroking his hand along his thigh.

"Good, you *are* awake."

Chucking, Angel pinches his thigh. "Cheeky."

William yelps lightly and turns his head to kiss Angel. 

Angel returns the kiss, languidly stroking their tongues together.

William purrs louder, twisting around and rubbing against Angel. 

Rolling onto his back, Angel pulls the younger vampire onto his chest, wrapping his arms around him and stroking up and down his back and sides.

William smiles down at Angel. "Are you hungry?" 

"A little. Why, are you?"

"A little." 

"Well, like I said, there's only pig's blood in the fridge." Angel shrugs.

William sighs. "I'll make do." He grins. "Or you could eat, and I could feed from you." 

Angel groans and shudders. "We could do that."

"Sounds like a plan then." William pushes up from the bed, beckoning to Angel before he turns to walk to the door. 

Shuddering again, Angel gets up and follows him out of the room and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

William glides into the kitchen, and hops up on one of the counter, grinning at Angel. "How can you stand drinking that stuff?" 

"I'm used to it I guess." Angel shrugs, avoiding William's eyes at the white lie.

"Mmm. I guess so." 

Pulling a bag out of the fridge, Angel neatly pours the contents into a mug and sticks it in the microwave. He gives William a weak smile as he waits for it to heat.

William settles back on the counter, resting his hands, stretching his body. 

Finding his eyes helplessly tracing his body, Angel moans quietly.

William smiles at him. He likes the effect he has on the older vampire. "See something you like?" 

"Oh yeah." Angel nods. Turning as the microwave beeps, he pulls out the mug and quickly chugs down the pig's blood.

William grins and slides past Angel, towards the fridge. "Anything else in here but blood?" He pokes around, and pulls out a container of ice cream with a gleam in his eyes. 

Angel blinks at the container, "Must be Cordy's."

"Well I'll replace it later." He digs out a spoon and moves back up onto the counter. He takes a spoon of chocolate ice cream and sensually licks it off. 

Placing his washed cup on the draining board, Angel turns around and freezes at the sight of William licking the spoon like *that*.

"Mmm. Chocolate. It always tastes of sin." William licks his lips and takes another spoonful. 

Angel whimpers. William licks the spoon clean again with a moan, then fills it again. "Want some?"

"Want...?"

"Ice cream." William's grin is wickedness itself. He moves the spoon up, and turns it so the ice cream drops from the spoon onto his chest. "Ah, messy of me." 

Whimpering again, Angel is drawn inexorably across the room to where the other vampire is sitting. He swallows harshly, mouth painfully dry all of a sudden.

"Could you possibly get that for me?" William asks, his voice a soft seductive purr. 

"S...sure." Angel stutters. Licking his lips he leans forwards to follow the trail of ice cream down William's sculpted chest. He moans at the mingled taste of chocolate ice cream and delicious skin.

William purrs and whimpers softly and strokes Angel's hair. "Ohhh, yes." 

Licking up the last of it, Angel raises his head and fixes his dilated and gold-flecked eyes on William's. 

William takes another scoop of the ice cream, dropping it this time on Angel's chest, leaning forward to lick it off. His blue eyes are steady on Angel's the entire time, his tongue curling and teasing. 

"Oh god." Angel groans. He rests his hands on the counter on either side of William's hips to try and maintain his balance.

William doesn't stop licking when the ice cream is gone, his tongue finding one nipple and teasing it to hardness, flicking playfully over it. 

"Fuck." Angel whimpers quietly, his head dropping back on his shoulders.

William's purr gets louder, his fangs descending, and the long ivory needles piercing into the flesh just behind the aureola. 

"Oh Jesus!" One of Angel's hands comes up to cup the back of his head and he steps closer.

William pulls out his fangs and suckles on the wound, pulling in slow mouthfuls of blood. 

Angel's eyes flutter closed and he arches into William's feeding. It feels so fucking unbelievably good.

William continues to purr, letting the blood just well slowly now. The bare brush of their demons across the bridge makes him shudder. 

William's shudder passes through him and into Angel's body, making the elder vampire's skin break out in gooseflesh. He starts a thready purring in his chest at the feel of the bloodbond. It's been so *very* long since he's experienced this.

William's hands don't stay still, wandering softly over Angel's skin. It's still a wonder to him, his grandsire's body, and he seems determined to map it with his fingers. 

Threading his fingers through William's hair, Angel starts to knead his scalp. His cock is rock hard and throbbing beneath the cursory covering of his boxers.

William stops his feeding, licking the wound closed. He pulls himself closer still against Angel, wrapping his legs around him so their cocks rub, separated only by the thin cloth. 

Angel's free hand slides around William's waist, his arm clamping around him and holding him against him. "Fuck I hope Cordy and Wes find something of help while they're away." He says, breathing a little raggedly.

"So do I." William wriggles a bit, the metal of his chastity belt glinting in the kitchen light. 

Dropping his head into the curve of his neck, Angel nuzzles and kisses the skin of his throat. Loosing William's hair, Angel slides his hand down his spine and around to stroke featherlight over his ribs.

William rocks his hips. "I think, Angel, that I'm in love with you." 

Raising his head, Angel looks at him wide-eyed, surprised, "Really?"

"Yes." William gazes back. "Was I wrong to say it so soon?"

"No, no. I was just surprised. I mean, you hardly know me. And all the things you must've heard from Penn..." Angel can hardly fathom that the other vampire would feel so strongly about him.

"I once heard Penn say that vampires do love, just not wisely." William smiled a little wistfully. "I've been drawn to you since the first time I saw you."

"I wish Dru hadn't kept you away from us." Angel says sadly, pressing his lips to William's forehead. "It must have been hard on both you and Penn avoiding us, refusing the call of blood and family."

"It was. But at least I had Penn. You were all alone."

"Yeah." Angel's voice catches as he nods. "I really can't believe Dru did that. I never thought she would have had it in her. Of course, Darla probably wouldn't be surprised."

"I never knew Drusilla. You must have been very close to her, before..."

"I always thought so." Angel sighs, pressing his face back into William's neck. "Obviously I didn't know her as well as I thought."

William holds him close. "I'm sorry. I've spoiled the mood."

"Not your fault." Angel sighs and gives him a squeeze. "It's all down to Dru. Yet I can't really hold it against her."

William grins a little, and chuckles ruefully. "Wasted a perfectly good ice cream seduction."

Snorting, Angel nips at his ear. Raising his head again, he gives him a hopeful grin. "We could always try it again?"

William quirks his lips. "Yes, I suppose we can." He scoops up another spoonful. "Where shall I put it?"

Angel's grin turns wicked as he stares at the spoon. Licking his lips, he eases William into a leaning back position as he covers his hand with his own. Tilting the spoon he watches as it falls onto the smooth skin of William's abdomen. "How about there?"

William gasps a little as it lands on his abdomen. "Yes. That seems like a good spot."

"Good." Angel breathes as he dips his head and swirls his tongue through the melting ice cream.

William moans softly, curling his fingers in his hair. 

Humming a little in pleasure, Angel makes the ice-cream last as long as possible, leaving a slightly sticky trail down and around William's navel.

William rocks his hips up as Angel teases over his stomach. "You like the ice cream, then?"

"Mmm yeah." Angel nods and raises his head, guiding William's hand back towards the container for another spoonful. "It tastes good against your skin." 

William lets his hand be guided. "I'm liking being the serving-dish."

Smiling in response, Angel drops this spoonful onto one pale nipple, watching as it peaks in reaction to the cold before the desert starts a slow slide down William's chest.

William wriggles and moans. "Nice choice of placement."

"Thanks." Angel smirks. He carefully cleans William's chest again, paying perhaps more attention to his nipple than strictly necessary.

William purrs loudly, lifting his legs alongside Angel's, rubbing up and down as Angel's tongue works over his chest. 

Repeating the whole thing with the other nipple and that side of William's chest, Angel moans quietly. 

William's hands grip in Angel's hair. "You have a very talented tongue yourself."

"Thanks." Angel grins against his ribs. "I try."

William reaches over for more ice cream, this time not waiting for Angel. It's all but liquid now, and he drizzles a line down his cock. 

"Feeling impatient?" Angel asks with a chuckle.

"Yes." William grinned and wriggled a bit. 

"Maybe I should make you wait. Isn't patience supposed to be a virtue?" Angel's eyes glitter wickedly as he grins back at the younger vampire.

William pouts prettily. "I'm naked on a kitchen counter with ice cream on me and I'm supposed to be virtuous?"

Angel snickers helplessly. "Oh no. Don't worry about me wanting you to be virtuous. Never gonna happen."

William grins back. "I rather thought that was the case."

Kissing away his grin, Angel crowds in close, pulling William up so they're pressed chest to chest.

William moans and wraps his legs around Angel's waist again. 

Teasing his fingers over the waist of William's chastity belt, Angel rubs their hard cocks together. The melted ice cream slickening the touch deliciously.

William groans and arches his hips up in small thrusts. 

Wrapping his arms around the smaller man, Angel lifts him down from the counter. Backing up until he feels the table behind him, he turns and places William down on the tabletop.

"I hope it's a sturdy table." William chuckles softly. 

"Have not idea." Angel shrugs. "But then it doesn't need to be all that sturdy. Not like I'm going to be fucking you on it. *Yet*."

"More's the pity."

"I know." Angel sighs gustily. His wistful look turns speculative as he looks over at the refrigerator. "I wonder what else is in there we can make use of?"

"Mmm. Worth a look at least."

Moving away Angel, pulls open the door to look inside. "Hmm. Salad, leftovers, cheese, eggs, juice, milkshake, sausages....nope." Angel mumbles as he searches through the contents. "Ah this is more like it. Yogurt. Mousse. Fruit cocktail. Chocolate. Cream. Chocolate Spread. Honey. Peanut butter...Marshmallow fluff? Wow, my friends are really eat unhealthily."

William chuckled. "It certainly sounds that way. So what appeals the most?"

"I don't know. I've only really done the food thing the once. What do you think?" Angel looks over at him questioningly.

"I've always been fond of honey, myself. It clings nicely and always tastes better on skin."

"Honey it is then." Angel smiles, grabbing the jar. "Squeezy bottle too." He grins.

William licks his lips. "Should be fun to play with."

"Lie back." Angel tells him, his voice growing husky.

William stretches out on the table, rippling his muscles as he does so and looking over at Angel with lust-filled eyes. 

Pulling off the top of the bottle, Angel tosses it over his shoulder and moves closer. Tipping the bottle he drizzles a thin stream of runny honey in a winding, looping patter over the other vampire's chest.

William licks his lips, watching, hands gripping the edge of the table to hold still. 

Standing by William's head, Angel rests his hands on the table on either side of his head, and leans over him to start at the top, slowly lapping up the trails of sweet stickiness. "Mmm. Delicious." He rumbles.

William purrs and arches into Angel's mouth. "Perhaps you'll get to like food, if you eat it off me."

"Perhaps." Angel's voice is thick with amusement and arousal both. He gradually works his way down William's torso, taking small steps closer to the edge of the table as he does.

William licks his lips as Angel's cock moves closer to his mouth, finally able to lick the length of it as Angel moves more over his body. 

Moaning, Angel shivers lightly at the feel of his cool tongue on his shaft. Finally licking up the last of the honey on William's stomach, Angel retrieves the bottle. "Bend your legs up." He murmurs, reaching to cup and lift one his knees. "Rest your feet on the table."

William moves as instructed, still teasing over Angel's shaft as he does so. 

"Good boy." Angel groans as he starts to trickle honey over William's pale thighs.

William continues to work, tasting the velvet skin, curling his long tongue in obscene patterns. He lifts his hands to grip Angel's hips, to lift his head and make it easier to work. 

Angel groans again, against William's thighs as he follows the lines of honey there. "*So* sweet."

William moans as Angel licks his thighs. "It is *honey*, after all."

"I meant your mouth." 

"Ah. Well thank you. I *do* aim to please." William chuckles softly and then moves to take the head of Angel's cock into his mouth. 

"Fuck!" Angel gasps against the delicate skin of William's inner thigh.

William's tongue curls and licks over every inch of skin, and he purrs softly, letting the vibrations transfer onto Angel's cock as he pushes to take more in. 

Groaning, Angel raises his head and retaliates by pouring a thick stream of honey over William's cock and balls.

William whimpers softly as he feels the honey hit his skin. He arches his hips up a bit, and pulls himself up more, taking Angel's cock in deeper and deeper in his mouth. 

Lapping at the velvety skin of William's balls, Angel takes each of them into his mouth in turn, sucking off the last of the honey. He hums his approval at William's ministrations to his cock, rocking his hips gently.

William moans at the feel of Angel's mouth on his balls. Angel's cockhead is at the entrance of his throat, and he relaxes his throat, pushing up and swallowing. 

"Oh Jesus fuck!" Angel yelps, shuddering.

William works the muscles of his throat and purrs louder. 

Angel decides to return the compliment, quickly moving to swallow William's cock down, all the way to root and moaning greedily.

William moans and arches his hips up at the feel of it. 

Sucking his way slowly up William's shaft until he can tease lightly at the head, Angel soon takes him back in, pressing his nose against his balls. Bracing his arms on the table, Angel quickly sets a rhythm of slow, sucking withdrawals followed fast swallowing down. His hips start to rock, fucking his cock down against William's face.

William whimpers and groans, taking the face fucking and purring and sucking and licking as he does so. He's vaguely curious which one of them will come first.

'Oh fuuuuck' Angel thinks. The sounds that William is making and the vibrations from his purrs and groans are incredible. He can feel his balls tightening and churning as he draws closer to his orgasm. He steps up his ministrations on William's cock, moving faster and sucking harder. 

William moves his hips in little arcs, not able to hold still any longer as his own climax draws closer and closer. 

Hips moving more forcefully, Angel fucks William's face that bit harder. Swallowing down again on the younger vampire’s cock, he starts to growl deep in his throat.

William whimpers at that, and he's not able to hold back any longer. He lets out a keen over the cock in his mouth as he bucks up another little bit and cool seed shoots down Angel's throat. 

Angel swallows greedily, moaning at the taste of his sweet come. It's enough to push him over the edge and he comes hard into William's mouth, still grinding down against his face.

William can feel the rush of salty fluid down his throat, and the harsh movements of Angel's hips just make it that much better as he swallows. 

With one last slow suck, Angel moves off of his cock, resting his forehead on his firm stomach. "Oh fuck." He gasps.

William doesn't stop til he has every last drop, laving his tongue over the head as he lowers his head. "I second the sentiment." He chuckles softly. 

Snorting a laugh into William's skin, Angel slowly stands up, moving away and dropping heavily onto a chair. "I wonder if Wes and Cordy are having this much fun?"

~~

Wesley is sitting in Giles' library, working his way through the treasure trove of arcane books. Trying to ignore the perpetual semi-hard-on that pressed against his chainmail cage. Trying to ignore Cordelia's flirting with Giles. This is a *lot* harder than he had anticipated, and Giles had proved distinctly unhappy about the change in lodging. 

Taking advantage of Giles briefly leaving the room, Cordelia glides over to stand behind him. Sliding her hands down over his shoulders and chest, she leans down to whisper huskily into his ear. "How're you doing Wes?" Pressing her breasts into his back she strokes one hand over his belt buckle, her fingers teasing the base of his trapped cock.

Wes groans. "Dear lord, Cordelia, you really are trying to drive me mad, aren't you?"

Nibbling at his ear, she chuckles quietly. "Aww don't worry Wes. When we get back to LA I'll let you fuck me through the first available surface." 

Wesley whimpers and squirms in the chair. "How on earth am I possibly supposed to concentrate with you doing that?"

"Doing what?" She asks innocently, "I was just wondering how you were doing."

"Cordelia Chase," Wesley replies in a chiding-professor tone, "You are *perfectly* aware what I'm referring to."

She giggles lightly, "Oh all right, I'll leave you to it." Sliding her hands back upwards, rubbing her thumbs over his nipples on the way. Moving away, Cordy saunters back to where she was before Giles left the room, casting a wicked grin over her shoulder towards Wesley. 

Wesley squirms again and tries to turn his attention back to the ponderous tome in front of him. 

~~

"Given how they're caged? Not likely." William laughs. "Though they should be a *lot* of fun when they get back."

"Ah." Angel waves his hand carelessly. "We'll make it up to them."

It's a while later when they find themselves back in bed after showering together. William curls in against Angel. "So what have you done all these years, alone?"

"Until the last few years? Not that much." Angel grimaces. "Just traveled around avoiding people and demons."

"Sounds like a fairly dismal existence."

"It was." Angel sighs, wrapping his arm around William and nuzzling at his hair. "And highlights were few and far between I'm sad to say."

"That's awful," William replied feelingly. "What about these past few years? I got the impression, listening to Wesley and Cordelia speak, that there's some considerable history involved in Sunnydale."

"Ah, um, yeah. I was approached to go to Sunnydale and help the Slayer when she moved there." Angel closes his eyes.

"Approached by whom?"

"A Balance demon called Whistler. Her works for the Powers."

"The Powers?" William furrows his brow. 

"The Powers that Be." Angel sighs with another grimace. "Cordy calls them the 'Powers that Be sending me fucking awful migraines'." 

William chuckles softly at that. "I can see her saying that. I get the feeling there was a lot more than that involved, though."

"Yeah. She's been my link to the Powers since... since Doyle died." Angel's voice is fraught with grief as he hesitates over his friend's name.

William strokes his arm. "I'm sorry. You cared him about him a lot, didn't you?"

"I did." Angel nods, wiping at the corner of his eye. "He was my first real friend since I got my soul. He's the reason that I gave Cordy a job. And he gave me a purpose when I was feeling so lost after leaving Bu...Sunnydale."

William hears the hesitation, and senses the feeling behind it. "You meant to say Buffy. What happened with her?"

"She err. I was in love with her. Very much so. But after we found out the truth about the curse, and after Willow returned my soul, it was too hard to be together and not be able to... be together." Angel rolls onto his side and buries his face in William's neck.

William strokes his hair. "So if you got the curse fixed, would you want to go back to her?" 

"No." Angel sighs. "We've both changed too much. I...I'm really not sure I like the woman that she's become."

"What happened...when you lost your soul?"

"I tormented Buffy and her friends. Killed Jenny and numerous others. Tortured Giles. And I...tried to suck the world into hell." 

"Ah. Well you don't do things by halves, do you?" William's voice is soft and gentle, non-judgmental. "I can see why you're not eager to risk it again."

Chuckling humorlessly, Angel presses his face deeper into his neck. "Even if my demon is somewhat more sane now. And no doubt I'd be releasing two new and no doubt far too wickedly clever childer on the world."

"Wesley and Cordelia?"

"Hmm." Angel nods.

"So this is why Giles isn't all that eager to help you."

"Yeah." Angel mumbles. "Not that I don't hate his guts in return." 

"Why do you hate him?"

Angel shrugs. "The way he treated Wesley and the fact that he didn't stop the others from treated him like shit. The way they treated Faith... God don't get me started on *that*."

"Who is Faith?" 

"The 'other' Slayer." Angel replies with some bitterness.

"I thought there was only one at any one time." 

"There's supposed to be. Buffy died but was brought back by CPR. She was gone long enough for Kendra to be called."

"Kendra? There's *three* Slayers?" 

"Kendra's dead. Dru killed her. That's when Faith was called."

"Poor kid."

William sighed and shook his head. "Then...perhaps the change in Buffy is more understandable. If she's not the True Slayer anymore, she's likely more demon than human. I know a little about Slayer lore."

Angel lifts his head in surprise. Not sure what to ask about first - Buffy or William's knowledge - he just blinks at William.

William smiles back, feeling the surprise. "I've had contact with Watchers occasionally over the years. Trying to find out more about my condition. And people...tell me things." He smiles wider, more coyly. 

"Oh?" Angel asks in a choked voice.

"The older a Slayer gets, the further from the age of her calling, the stronger the dark forces in her that give her power become. Occasionally Watchers have to kill a Slayer themselves to stop her from turning rogue."

"Shit!" Angel blinks again. "And if they think that the slayer has been rogue nearly from the start? It's a wonder Kendra didn't end up being called much earlier."

"Depends on her Watcher. If Giles is protecting her, if the Council doesn't know..."

"They know. Not that she is or has ever really been rogue. She's just not very orthodox, and definitely not obedient." Angel snorts quietly. Those are two words that do not go together, Buffy and obedient. "But she's powerful and successful. And with Faith in jail...shit! Faith!" Angel sits up alarmed. "Jesus, why didn't I realize before."

"Realize what?"

"She's a sitting duck! God, it would be so easy for them to kill her." Angel is clearly agitated. He's come to see Faith as his responsibility, part of his redemption. Not to mention a good friend nowadays.

William hugs him. "Depends on their priorities. They may want to keep her as insurance. I've heard them talk about the Slayers. Almost to a man, they view them as disposable, barely-controlled psychopaths. As long as they do their jobs, they don't really care about anything else." 

"I know. Bastards." Angel growls.

"Is there anything that can be done for Faith?" 

"I don't know." Angel flops back down against the mattress. "I mean. How do you protect someone in a normal jail from an organization as powerful as the Watcher's Council?"

William sighs. "That I don't know."

Angel sighs as well, turning and wrapping himself around the smaller vampire. "Have to think of something soon." He mumbles.

William snuggles into Angel's embrace. "You have a lot of responsibilities, it seems."

"I guess."

"So what do you like to do?" William asks, trying to change the subject. "I mean, I know you like to read. And we've established a few other activities you like. But what do you do for fun?"

"Kill demons?" Angel says with a weak grin.

William blinks. "Is that it?"

"Err...yeah..."

William tsks. "Well, we'll have to expand your repertoire a bit."

"Ok..." Angel shifts a little nervously. He's hoping once the curse is fixed he can expand his repertoire with the help of vast amounts of sex.

"There's movies, concerts, clubs, ballet, opera, symphony...all sorts of things to do and see." 

"Ahh right." Angel nods, a little put out that William hadn't been thinking of the same things he was. Things along the lines of rimming, fucking, frottage, felching, double penetration, bondage...

William looks over at Angel with a chuckle. His thoughts are plainly written on his face. "We've already established you like sex. And as a Seducer, it's pretty obvious *I* like sex. Even without taking into consideration we've been fooling around all day and fooled around all last night with the humans. I was talking about *other* things we could do." 

"Oh." Angel blushes that it was so obvious what he was thinking.

William wriggles in closer. "So what shall we do tonight for fun?" 

"Er..." Angel bites his lips as he tries to think of something other than killing demons or having sex.

William quirks his lips. "You're still thinking about sex, aren't you?"

"Um yeah." Angel nods sheepishly.

William grins wickedly. "I have something that might serve as a compromise. Sex and entertainment. I won't be offended if you think it's a bad idea, but...we could go to a fetish club." 

The words 'fetish club' evoke a rush of pictures, memories and fantasies, for Angel and his cock hardens. "We could." He swallows.

"And it will give us an excuse to do a bit more shopping on the way. For some proper outfits for the club, and... other things." William's eyes glitter with mischief and lust. 

"Ok." Angel nods, eyes dilating as he stares at the younger vampire.

William purrs and snuggles against him. "Now that that's settled..." He licks his lips. 

"Yeah?" Angel asks huskily, eyes on William's mouth as his tongue peeks out.

"I think perhaps a bit more sex before we sleep?" William's grin is pure wickedness. 

A slow grin spreads over Angel's face as he nods, "Now *that's* a *very* good idea."


	11. Exit to Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: This Chapter- William/Angel  
> Rating: Adults Only  
> Summary: What If- William had not been raised by Drusilla and Angelus? This Chapter- The vamps go out to a fetish club.  
> Spoilers: Season 5 BtVS- Fool for Love; Season 2 Ats: Darla. (Fic opens with a combined scene taken from both episodes). Otherwise completely AU.  
> Warnings: slash sex, oral sex, bloodplay  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Spike or anything else from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys.

William is almost humming with excitement as they pull up to the club. They'd ended up shopping around a bit, getting some very high-end gear in the end. William is dressed in black lace-front leather pants, a blue metallic mesh top that did nothing to conceal his muscled chest, soft suede ankle boots, and a shiny chrome collar locked around his throat. He'd particularly enjoyed the look in Angel's eyes when he'd locked it on William. Angel, on the other hand, was resplendent in a long-sleeved dark red silk shirt, leather codpiece jeans that both expressed his dominance and put considerable emphasis on his 'endowment', leather boots and a leather trenchcoat. 

Climbing out the car, Angel waits for William to come around and join him, his eyes tracing his form as he comes closer. God those trousers really look unbelievable on him. William moves and poses a bit for Angel. The two of them were going to drop jaws when they walked in together. "You ready to go in?"

"Yeah." Angel nods. Wrapping his arm around William's waist her turns them towards the entrance to the club.

William moves in step with him as they enter. It's a high-class place, well-recommended by William's contacts. Aside from the attire of the patrons and the rather intriguing sex show taking place on stage, it could be a ballroom that they entered. William kept his eyes down, his posture subtly submissive as he walked next to Angel. 

Looking around Angel takes everything in. Exits, mirrors, sights, scents, sounds. Everything is taken in and filed away in his predator's brain. This place is really quite extraordinary, if it wasn't for the presence of PVC and latex, this could be a fetish club back in Victorian England. His girls would have adored it. William purrs as the waves of arousal and need wash over him. The room is thick with it, and he can feel the attention focused on them as they stand framed in the entranceway. 

Leading William further into the room, Angel easily ignores the speculative looks sent their way and makes his way towards the bar. William shivers with the delicious feelings coming his way, and could strut with pride moving next to Angel. It's been a long while since he last did something like this, with Penn, but he loved it. The other doms in the room instinctively gave way before Angel. He exercised his power without even realizing what he was doing and that makes it even more delicious from William's point of view. 

Catching the attention of the barman, Angel nods, "A double scotch on the rocks." When the man's eyes slide questioningly towards William and back Angel shakes his head discreetly.

"Coming right up." The barman moves smoothly to pour his drink, passing it over the bar and taking the money from Angel's hand. He doesn't say how much it is, neither does he say how much change he is handing back over. Talk of money is far too distasteful a thing for a club like this.

William stands next to the barstool, moving between Angel's legs as he sits. His eyes are glowing in the dim light of the club. Wrapping an arm automatically around William's waist, Angel holds him close. Taking a sip of his Scotch, he sighs appreciatively. It's not real whiskey of course, but then, it's hard to get a decent whiskey outside of Ireland anyway. But the Scots came up with a few good approximations.

William smiles and strokes his hands over the silk shirt, touching Angel's chest. He can feel the eyes on them, and it just makes him hotter and more aroused. Smiling back, Angel lifts his glass to William's lips. William parts his lips, taking a sip of the smoky liquid, feeling it burst into warmth in his chest as it slides down. 

Removing the glass, Angel leans down to press their mouths together, licking lightly at the younger vampire's lips. William moans softly into the kiss. He moves his hips forward, rolling them so his hard, leather-covered erection presses against Angel's groin. 

"Something you want?" Angel moans quietly against his mouth. 

"Always." 

Chuckling, Angel lifts his head and takes another sip of his drink. He takes a long casual look around the room, his flashing at a couple of people who are a little *too* interested in William.

William looks up into his eyes. "You have any idea how exciting it is to be displayed like this? Having everyone I'm yours?"

"No." Angel grins mischievously. "Why don't you tell me?"

William quirks his lips. "Maybe I should show you instead." He presses his hands back on Angel's chest, sliding down until he is kneeling before him, mouth nuzzling against Angel's leather codpiece. 

Eyes dilating, Angel watches as William moves to his knees, and moans quietly as he presses that full mouth to his groin. "Wicked boy." He says throatily.

"Am I?" William whispers back. "Maybe you should punish me, then. I'm sure they have rooms for that here."

"Oh god." Angel groans, "Maybe I will, a little later."

William mouths a bit more, suggestively, lips and tongue gliding over the leather. The attention from others in the room is palpable. 

Widening his knees, Angel cups his hand around the back of William's scalp. "Oh yes. Such a wicked boy." 

William looks back up at Angel. "And all yours." He moans softly against the leather as he continues his teasing. 

"Oh fuck yes. All mine." Angel growls possessively.

William groans and his hands stroke along Angel's inner thighs. Guiding William back to his feet, Angel turns that possessiveness into a deep open-mouthed kiss. William stands fluidly, effortlessly, pulled against Angel tightly. His arms shift behind his back, wrists crossed at the small of his back. Hand sliding slowly down William's back, Angel caresses his spine through the metallic shirt until his hand rests over William's wrists. William whimpers softly at the feel of that strong hand over his wrists, wriggling against Angel, his arousal taking a sudden spike. 

Blindly putting his drink down on the bar, Angel wraps his other arm around William, pulling him closer and cupping his ass. William moans and grinds his hips against Angel. The public display only makes it more erotic, as so many eyes are on them. Fully aware that they are the center of a great deal of attention, Angel moving his hand up into William's hair to tilt his head back as he kisses down onto his neck. William moans again, arching, his posture utterly submissive. It's only the strength of Angel's presence that keeps others from approaching the pair. 

Nibbling at William's throat, Angel opens his mouth over his silent pulse-point and sucks hard, marking the pale skin. William gasps and presses against his mouth. "You love marking me, don't you?" He whispers. 

"Mmm" Angel leans back to admire the bruise. "I do. I want to make sure everyone knows that you're... owned."

William purrs. "I can see that." His head is still arched back. "Makes me wonder how far you'll go to mark me."

"Nothing too permanent." Angel replies, nuzzling the mark. "Don't want to mar your perfection."

William moans softly. "Besides it gives you an excuse to mark me again and again."

"Exactly." Angel grins wickedly.

William chuckles. "I like that idea."

"I thought you might." Picking up his drink, Angel takes another slow sip before bringing it to William's lips again. William takes another swallow, licking his lips afterwards slowly, teasingly. 

"Shall we have a look around?" Angel asks him, swallowing the rest of his drink in one, enjoying the burn as it goes down.

"Ooo yes please." William's eyes twinkle wickedly. 

Standing, Angel wraps his arm firmly around William's waist and they start to make their way in a slow circuit around the large room. William stays close to Angel, flicking his eyes around, taking in the sights. The doms with their subs or slaves in semi-darkened booths, some servicing their masters openly. The provocative show on stage, the performers with perfect bodies gleaming with oil. 

"What do you think?" Angel asks, leaning over to whisper in his ear as he gestures towards the stage.

"*Very* impressive. Quite flexible for humans."

"Indeed." Giving his ass a squeeze, Angel grins wolfishly. "But I bet you're far more flexible?"

"I am." William moans softly and turns lust-dilated eyes back on Angel. 

"I can't wait to find out exactly how flexible." Angel replies with a hungry look.

William chuckles. "Neither can I."

"But in the meantime of course, I can enjoy watching you get into all sorts of pretty positions with Cordy and Wes, can't I?" 

"Yes you can. I like performing for you." William licks his lips again. 

Just then they pass a darkened alcove with a leggy brunette woman dominating a slim young man. One gloved hand his holds his face against her the knee of her thigh boots as the other delivers a series of sharp smacks to his ass. 

"Hmm." Angel purrs, directing William's attention. "Can't you just picture Cordy and Wes like that?"

William grins. "Oh yes. Wonder if something like that is happening in Sunnydale right now?" 

"Might be." Angel smirks. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Speaking of which..." William wriggles a little. "You said something earlier about punishing me?"

"Ah yes." Angel nods. His eyes glitter with gold flecks in the low light as he looks speculatively at William. "Perhaps we should investigate some of the other rooms. I might well find one with a suitable punishment for such a wicked little tease like yourself."

"Sounds like an *excellent* suggestion." 

"Good." Angel growls playfully, turning them towards the nearest door.

William opens the door, and they walk inside. It looks like a Victorian salon, with brocade-covered couches and all. However, there is a large padded spanking horse, of fine polished wood and leather, right in the center of the room. "Nice." Angel chuckles, eyeing it.

William grins and moves into the room, stroking hands over the leather. "You think so?"

"Mmhmm." Angel nods, watching William's hands. "Reminds me of lazy days with Drusilla."

"You used to do this sort of thing with her?" William leans forward a bit over the horse. 

"Yeah." Angel nods, watching him with lust in his eyes. "Pure and simple, Drusilla's a masochist. Sometimes however, usually when Darla hadn't been to visit her sire for a good long while, I didn't really have the energy or inclination for a long drawn out torture session and what usually came after..." Angel shrugs. 

"And so what happened then?"

Licking his lips a little nervously, Angel explains. "Well, knives, whips, paddles, holy water, crosses, I used whatever I could to make her hurt and scream. And believe it or not, Drusilla was a great fan of the birch switch." He smiles lopsidedly. "Dotty bitch."

William chuckles. "I'm not as masochistic as all that. But I do like a bit of pain and discipline now and again." 

"Oh?" Angel tries not to look *too* interested by that confession. "Like?"

"Like as in what specifically do I fancy?"

"Er...yeah."

"Mmm. Well hands are nice. Leather paddles, riding crops, floggers." 

Angel's cock throbs at the very thought of spanking William's delectable ass. William can scent the upsurge in arousal and bends further forward over the spanking horse, ass raised in the air. Hissing, Angel comes over to stand behind him, reaching out to stroke his hands over William's leather encased rear. "Such a little tease." His voice is husky as he speaks.

William presses his ass against Angel's hands. "Yes. But you like it." 

"I do." Angel chuckles. Lifting one hand, he brings it down sharply onto one cheek. 

William gasps at the strike and grips the legs of the spanking horse. "Oh yes. I've been such a naughty boy."

Sliding his hands over William's hips and around to his chest, Angel pulls him up against his chest. "Yes you have. Very naughty."

William moans, writhing a bit against Angel. "What do you want to do to your naughty boy, then?"

"I believe we were going to explore until we found a punishment suitable for naughty little teases like you?" Angel growls into his ear.

"Ah, yes. Next room, then?" 

"Next room." Angel agrees, sliding his hand down to cup William's groin for a few seconds before letting him go. 

The two of them move into the next room. Also decorated in Victorian style, this one with a St.Andrew's cross as the focal point. Angel saunters over to it, stroking his hand over the dark wood. It's well made and incredibly smooth, fitting perfectly into the high-class atmosphere of the club. William looks at it, and at Angel, walking up onto the platform. He stretches out his arms and legs, posing. "How do I look?"

"Lovely." Angel grins wickedly. "Of course, you'd look even better with nothing on."

William grins back. "As you wish." He slides his shirt off, dropping it to the floor. Watching appreciatively, Angel licks his lips. His eyes flicker towards the door they entered by and then over to the one opposite. He knows someone could walk in at anytime, walk in and see William. He frowns a little; he's not sure he likes that idea. 

William's hands slide down over his belly, teasing, then his fingers start working the laces on his pants as he toes off his boots. Eyes drawn back to the younger vampire, Angel watches his slim fingers working the leather ties. Moaning quietly he sits down on one of the brocade sofas, keeping his gaze on William's movements. "Slow." He tells him. "Take them off slowly."

William smiles coyly and slowed his movements, pulling each tie out one strand at a time, stroking his other hand over his body as he plays with the ties. "Yeah." Angel breathes his approbation. "Put on a show for me."

William spread his legs, stroking over the bulge in his pants as the last of the ties came free. Only little flashes of the purplish-white cock are visible under his teasing touch. The silver metal of his chastity belt glinted a little in the low light of the room. "Pretty boy." Angel growls. 

"*Your* pretty boy." William gyrates his hips, slowly pushing down the waistband of the leather pants. More and more of his skin comes into view. He swivels his hips and turns, so his ass is revealed to Angel's gaze. 

"Mine." Angel nods, licking his lips. He watches William's movements closely, taking in every twitch and ripple of muscle, every sway of hips. William bends over, ass pressed into the air, the leather slowly being peeled down and off him. "Fuck." Angel breathes fervently. The way William is bent allows him to see just how perfect the fit of the chastity belt is.

William steps out of the pants, standing back up and stroking hands over his own ass, looking coyly over his shoulder at Angel. Slowly Angel stands and saunters closer to him, moving with predatory grace. 

William moans and stands still, watching him come. He shivers slightly with his pent-up arousal. Coming to stand in front of him, Angel ghosts a caress down William's arms to take hold of his wrists. William moans again and looks up into Angel's eyes. "No one else ever made me feel like this."

"I'm glad." Angel gives him a heated look of possession as he backs him towards the cross.

William whimpers and steps back, feeling the polished wood against his skin. Lifting William's wrists, Angel presses them against the restraints. Letting go, he starts to buckle each of the cuffs around his wrists. William moans softly, writhing his hips a bit so his hard cock presses against Angel's leather-clad one. "I like the feeling of being helpless with you."

Angel chuckles wickedly. "Good." He trails one finger down the inside of each of William's arms then down either side of his rib cage. William gasps and licks his lips. Holding William's gaze, Angel slowly drops to his knees. William groans, looking down. His cock throbs at the sight of Angel there in front of him. Quirking an eyebrow in amusement, Angel licks his lips with deliberate slowness. William whimpers and squirms a bit as Angel teases him. 

Taking hold of his right ankle, Angel gently moves it out towards that leg of the cross where he fits the ankle cuff tightly around it. William lets his leg be moved, just closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation. After repeating the action on the other ankle, Angel trails one fingertip up along the inside of each leg and over his hips, avoiding getting too close to his prick and balls. William groans and wriggles a bit, his cock twitching. He is completely helpless now, and almost desperately curious as to what Angel will do to him. 

Flowing from his knees back up onto his feet, Angel gives William a lascivious look from head to toe. "Very nice." 

William licks his lips. "Glad you approve. What are you going to do now?"

"Punish you." Angel replies with a wolfish grin.

William whimpers and twists some more, testing the bonds. There's a beautifully carved wall-chest to Angel's left and he heads over to it. Swinging open the doors he finds a series of draws and small cupboards. "Oh will you look at this, so many lovely toys." Angel purrs, searching through each compartment in turn.

William looks over at Angel, trying to see what items he may be taking out. His voice is slightly rough with arousal. "Really?"

"Mmhmm." Angel nods, not looking up from his perusal.

"What sorts of toys?" William asks. 

"Now that would be telling." Angel chuckles, grinning at him over his shoulder. William whimpers again, pulling uselessly at the bonds, his cock getting almost impossibly harder. Smirking to himself, Angel starts to dip his hand into the drawers, rattling things a little. William's imagination is working overtime and he moans softly. 

"Mmm I think this might do, to start." Angel murmurs. Picking up his choice, he holds it against his leg so that William can't see what it is as he moves back towards him. He walks slowly around behind the bound William, leaning forwards to blow a stream of cool air over his shoulders. William shivers at the feel of the breath over his skin, which prickles into gooseflesh. 

"Ready?" Angel asks, whispering into the shell of his ear. 

William nods. "Yes." 

"Good." Angel murmurs. He waits a little longer, drawing out William's anticipation before lifting the toy and tracing a line down his spine.

William gasps as he feels the sharp points touch his skin. They're not enough to break the skin, just enough to set his nerves jangling in a mix of pleasure and pain. "Can you guess what it is?" Angel asks.

William nods. He's used a tool like that himself before. "A Wartenberg wheel." 

"Very good." Angel starts to trace the wheel in complicated patterns over the skin of William's back and sides.

William moans and shivers, feeling the wheel work over his skin. Humans never appreciated how much more vampires could feel. Certainly, they had more stamina and ability to take pain, but they could also feel both pleasure and pain so much more keenly than humans. William's cock is soon weeping drops of precum from the stimulation and the delicious feeling of helplessness.

Taking a step closer, Angel runs the wheel around William's side and onto his chest. Repeating the teasing patterns, this time there's the added stimulation of Angel pressed against William's back. William whimpers. "Oh, yess, god, Angel." He chews on his lip as he struggles to keep still under Angel's sweet tormenting of him. 

Pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin behind William's ear, Angel chuckles, "Don't worry. There's plenty more to come." 

William groans helplessly. "More?"

"Oh yes." Angel laughs wickedly. "Much more." After finishing the patterns on his chest, Angel keeps up the torment with the wheel, stimulating William's arms, legs, hips and ass, before finally moving onto William's heavy balls and weeping cock.

The feel of those spines on the delicate skin of his cock and balls was almost more than William could manage. His cock jerked, his balls pulling up, and he was holding off coming by sheer force of will. Taking pity, Angel removes the wheel from William's body, moving away back to the cabinet and leaving him to regain some control. He has absolutely no intention of letting William come so soon.

William pants, the cessation of torment letting him pull back a little. He slowly manages to ease back as Angel decides what next to use on him. "Ahhh." Angel chuckles. "Perfect." He comes back over to William with a cock ring in his hand. But this is a cock ring with just that added bit of torment. William looks at the cock ring, and the silver vibrating egg strapped onto one part of it, and his eyes open wide. 

Pleasing with William's reaction, Angel grins evilly and quickly snaps it around William's cock. He places the egg behind William's scrotum so that the vibrations will go through both his balls and his perineum. "How's that?" He asks, twisting the egg on.

William whimper and gasps, wriggling in his bonds. The sensations are immediate and wicked, and utterly hopeless as well as the strap keeps him from being able to cum. "Shall I take those sounds as ones of approval?" Angel smirks.

William drops his head, nodding and giving a half-sobbing groan. "Good." Lifting his head, Angel gives him a passionate kiss, pressing his body against him.

William moans and surrenders his mouth into the kiss. His captive, tormented cock throbs against Angel's belly as they are pressed together. "Mmm such a sweet mouth," Angel murmurs against his lips.

"Ohh, god, Angel," William breathes back. His blue eyes are nearly black, dilated with lust. 

"I notice you keep calling me God." Angel says lightly with a cheeky grin.

William chuckles despite himself. "Well right now you have me seeing heaven, so..."

Angel laughs and moves away. "Let's see if you're still calling me that in a little while shall we?"

William writhes and moans. The sensations are building in him even though there's no way for them to be released. As Angel returns from the wall-chest for the third time, William can see that he has something in either hand this time. An elegant black flogger in one hand, and in the other - a length of black plastic with a number of small silver chains attached to the end.

William groans, and shivers. He tries to brace himself for the punishment to come, his whole body quivering in anticipation. Holding up the chain tipped tickler, Angel asks, "Ever used one like this?"

William shook his head. "No."

"Me either. You'll have to make sure to give me plenty of feedback." Angel grins.

William chews his lower lip and nods.

"Ready for more then?"

William whimpers. "Yes."

Giving him another wicked grin Angel swings the flogger, the strands smacking lightly against William's side. William gasps a bit at the hit, his skin already sensitive. Angel repeats the move on William's other side, following up with a smack to each of his thighs. 

William cries out softly, pulling in his bonds at the light hits. He closes his eyes, savoring the sensations. Raising his other hand, Angel swishes the tickler, bringing it down lightly onto one of William's peaked nipples. William gasps sharply. "Ohhhh fuck."

"Good?"

William nods. Smiling Angel brings the flogger down again on either side of William's torso and then on each of his thighs, before bringing the tickler down on his other nipple.

William is writhing and moaning still more, with another loud gasp at the hit of those chains on his sensitive nipple. There is the sound of passing feet as a pair of humans approach the door and look in. Ignoring the humans, with the idea that if he doesn't acknowledge them he won't have to get possessive and hurt them, Angel continues William's 'punishment'. He stays with the pattern of four smacks with the flogger followed by one with the tickler. 

William doesn't even notice the humans, his eyes still closed, his body jerking and overloading on sensation as Angel continues. Angel starts to move around William's bound form. Varying the places that and the force with which he hits, but careful to always bring the tickler down on a particularly sensitive point. William's whimpers and cries rise in volume and frequency as Angel works over his body. Despite the ring, his cock is starting to weep pearly drops again. 

Eventually Angel ends up standing in front of William as he flogs each hipbone and then each inner thigh before slapping the tickler against William's balls. William howls at that, his eyes opening. The feel of chains smacking onto his sensitive ballsack is so intense. Tossing the flogger aside, Angel trails the chains of the other toy up and down William's shaft. "Had enough yet?" He asks with a low growl.

William nods, desperation in his eyes. "Yes, please, Angel, please...." 

"Are you sorry for being a naughty boy?"

William nods again. "Yes, Angel, I'm sorry...” He whimpers pitifully. 

"Do you want to come baby?" Angel asks, tapping the chain against the sensitive head of William's cock.

"Ohhhh god yes please..."

Shivering with arousal at William's desperation, Angel drops the tickler and reaches out to turn off the vibrating bullet. William pants, his chest heaving, his body quivering hard with need. Moving to stand pressed to William's back; Angel wraps one arm around William's waist, reaching to unsnap the cock ring with his other hand. Quickly taking a firm hold of William's balls, Angel gives them a small sharp tug to stop him from coming. "Beg me." He growls into the younger vampire's ear.

William whimpers. "Ohhh god please please please Angel please let me cum. I need it so much, oh fuck, I'll do anything..."

"Anything?"

"Anything." 

"Scream my name," Angel growls, letting go of his balls and jerking his cock hard.

"ANGEL!" William shrieks, his voice bouncing off the walls as he almost explodes, the pent-up climax burning through him. His balls draw up and shoot again and again, emptying him dry. 

"Fuck that's pretty," Angel murmurs, watching William's cock spurt ribbons of cum halfway across the room.

There's an appreciative murmur from the humans in the door before they move on down the corridor. William blushes a little as he realizes what a show he just put on in addition to everything else. His skin is prettily pinked where the flogger and tickler have done their work. Forced into noticing the humans as they leave, Angel growls possessively, nuzzling William's neck. "At least they had the sense not to come inside."

William purrs back softly. "Force of your personality, no doubt. Did you notice the wide berth we've gotten all evening?" 

"Yeah." Angel nods as he regretfully steps away from William to move back around to his front. "I get that a lot. Cordy says it's the waves of brooding force that scares people off."

William smiles. "Sounds like something she would say."

"Mmm." Crouching down, Angel frees William's ankles, giving each a brisk rub before standing back up. "So, was that ok?" He asks, actually looking a little nervous of William's answer.

William grins and chuckles. "No. It was incredible."

Relieved, Angel grins back and reaches up to free William's wrists. William moans happily and wraps his arms around Angel's neck, pulling up to kiss him hard. Angel returns the kiss eagerly, sucking hungrily on his tongue. William purrs and rubs against his body. Moaning as William rubs up against him, Angel pulls him hard into his body, rocking his hips.

William can feel Angel's hardness through the leather codpiece, pressing against him. "You want me to do something about that?"

"I think I can be persuaded." Angel grins goofily. 

William chuckles softly and releases his arms, sliding down Angel's body. He reaches up to release the codpiece, sliding the leather flap aside and freeing Angel's hard trapped cock. Angel moans at the release of pressure as his cock springs free. Though he could easily ignore his own arousal in order to concentrate on others, once he was brought back to his own body, his need would at times be all the more excruciating.

William doesn't waste any time, licking up the underside along the sensitive vein before taking the head into his mouth. He wraps his lips hard and sucks, his tongue teasing with short, rasping licks all over it. "Fuck yeah." Angel moans, his hips swaying forward as his hands grip onto William's shoulders.

William moves his hands up along Angel's thighs, pressing fingers inside the leather to find and cup and fondle his heavy balls as he starts pushing down, taking in his cock in one smooth movement and then bobbing back. Eyes rolling back in his head, Angel starts to groan and moan loudly as William works his cock. It's not going to take much to make him come.

 

William works all his tricks, feeling how sharp Angel's need is. His tongue curls and teases, and he purrs onto the hard shaft before pushing down to swallow him in. "Fuck!" Angel curses as he comes, William's throat massaging the head of his cock as he shoots thickly. "Oh fuck!"

William keeps purring, letting the cool seed slide down his throat, holding his position. He looks up, watching the pleasure on Angel's face. Angel's knees wobble as his comes down from his climax, and he grips harder onto William's shoulders to keep his balance. "Oh fuck, you've got a glorious mouth on you." He pants.

William licks Angel clean and pulls back very slowly. "So glad you approve." 

Chuckling, Angel musses William's curls with one hand. "Oh I most certainly do."

William carefully tucks Angel's cock away and resecures the codpiece. Holding out his hand, Angel helps William to his feet, pulling him close and kissing him softly. William moans and presses into the kiss. Stroking his hands up and down William's back, Angel kisses across his jaw to his ear. "Thank you."

"For what?" William asks, slightly surprised. 

Angel shrugs. "For coming to LA. For helping with the curse. For tonight..."

"It was all my pleasure. Really." William pulls back just a little to look into his eyes. "I feel like I've known you forever."

"And I you." Angel replies softly, resting their foreheads together. 

William purrs and rubs his hands on Angel's hips. Pressing another swift kiss to William's full lips, Angel pulls away reluctantly. "What do you want to do now?"

"Anything you want." He strokes Angel's cheek. "How would you like to come eat with me?"

Eyes widening, Angel stares for a moment, "Eat with you?"

"Yes." William licks his lips. 

"Y...you mean, while you...feed?"

"Yes. You could, as well, you know. When I have someone under...they feel nothing but pleasure."

"I...I don't know whether that's a good idea..." Angel stutters, "I mean, I...I don't think I have your control..."

William nods. "Well then, if you like, I could feed twice, then you could feed from me. I know it would have to taste better than pig's blood."

Swallowing roughly, Angel can feel himself hardening again in his pants. "O...ok..."

"So shall we?" 

Smiling weakly, Angel nods. "Yeah."

William smiles and starts dressing again. Once he's clothed, he wraps his arm around Angel's waist as they head back for the main room at the club. He's different, his Seducer's aura rising and his senses extended looking for a couple of likely victims. Shivering at the feel of William's aura tingling across his skin, Angel has to swallow a moan. It's been so long since he's felt this, and it was never so strong, so clear with Darla.

It doesn't take long. There's plenty of people looking them over, even more than when they first entered, and William sees a perfect pair. He leans in to whisper to Angel. "You're the dom, you'll need to make the invitation." He subtly guided Angel in that direction, focusing his aura on the pair even as he posed prettily and submissively. 

Taking a deep breath, Angel gathers himself. As soon as he's determined he find himself falling back into the predatorily graceful way of moving that he had always used when hunting in the past. Letting an arrogant smirk cross his face, he looks the pair up and down, tilting his head consideringly. Coming to a stop in front of them, Angel possessively pulls William into his side and grins wickedly. "Hello."

The dom of the couple looks over William with an appraising and appreciatively glance, then at Angel. "Hello. Quite a pair the two of you make. You're the talk of the club tonight."

"Indeed." Angel's grin turns wolfish. "It's something we're quite used to." He turns to William, stroking the back of his fingers over his cheek. 

William moans softly and tilts his head at the caress. The pair is watching every motion, obviously already on their way to being taken by William's charms. "I can well imagine," the man replies. "Would you be interested in perhaps moving someplace more private?" 

"I would." Angel nods imperiously, turning back to the other dom. "Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"There are a number of private rooms for members. I have a key."

"Very nice." Angel smiles, taking hold of William's wrist. "Lead the way."

The couple moved away, with Angel and William following behind. William kept working the aura, wrapping it around them, and the growing scent of their arousal was obvious to both vampires. The other dom, unlocks the door, holding it open for Angel and William to pass through, before gently pushing his sub through and following. He shuts the door and flicks the latch to privacy. 

The dom turns to Angel. "Shall we have the pretty boys play with each other first?" 

Giving William a nod and grin, Angel slowly maneuvers himself closest to the door. "Oh I don't know. I think our intention was more along the lines of my William using the two of you."

The dom raises his eyebrow in surprise. William turns his gaze on him, moving in close, focusing down his aura til the man's eyes are hazed with lust. The little sub boy watches, unable to take his eyes away as William stalks towards the leather-clad dom. 

A small smirk curves Angel's lips as he watches William ensnare the man so easily. "Have you ever seen your Master submit to anyone?" He asks the sub. 

"N...no s...Sir." The boy stutters.

William reaches up a hand to stroke the man's cheek, leaning in to kiss and lick across his neck. The man moans, hands gripping William's hips as he lifts his chin to give William better access. 

"Well then." Angel says, his smirk widening. "You're about to."

The boy's eyes get larger as William nuzzles up to the pulse point. He's whispering softly, wrapping the man's mind in erotic images. The dom is panting and moaning even before the fangs touch his skin, and he clutches hard, moaning orgasmically as William begins to drink and the smell of blood hits the air. 

Hard cock twitching, Angel watches. He can smell the blood, hear the man's heart pumping fast as William drinks. Swallowing harshly, he can almost taste the blood himself. William's control is firm, his discipline learned from many years of hunting in this fashion. He takes just enough and then licks closed the wound, easing the man back onto a nearby couch. He turns his gaze on the young sub, who squeaks slightly like a frightened rabbit before the aura takes him. 

Angel's eyes are yellow, and he's breathing heavily as he watches William move onto the second man. The sub shivers under the assault of the aura and sinks to his knees, looking up at William with a mix of adoration and lust. William strokes a hand into the young man's hair. "Such a pretty boy," he whispers, before he slowly lowers to his own knees, pressing his body against the slender form of the young man. He cups his crotch, rubbing a little and making the boy whimper and writhe. The sub bares his neck instinctively. William looks up at Angel. "This one's been fed from before." William licks his lips before piercing into the boy's neck. 

Raising a surprised eyebrow, Angel just watches. The boy might be one of these vampire-groupies, the ones that go to vampire clubs in the hopes of becoming the pet or sub of a strong vampire. His eyes flicker over to the human dom; looks like he hadn't found a vampire master yet.

William takes less from the young man, his slight form meaning he could take less drain without harm. He picks up the boy and sets him next to the dom. "The two of them will remember having a *really* good time," William says with a soft chuckle. He glides up to Angel and kisses him, blood from both men still on his lips. 

Shuddering, Angel wraps his arms tight around William's waist hauling him close and kissing him roughly. William moans, rubbing against Angel, surrendering his mouth to the fierce kiss. Lifting the younger vampire from his feet, Angel turns and pins him to the wall, still kissing him hungrily. William wraps his long legs around Angel's waist to support himself, rubbing his crotch against Angel's. 

Groaning, Angel buries his face in William's neck. "Fuck!"

"I take it you liked watching?"

"Yeah." Angel moans. "How did you guess?" 

"Just had a feeling." William smiles and purrs, nuzzling and licking Angel's ear, nipping at the lobe. 

Rocking his hips against William's, Angel moans again. "I expect it's my hard-on you’re feeling."

William chuckles. "It might be. Shall we get out of here?" 

"Yeah. We'd best go before they come round." Angel nods his head over at the human's as he lets William down.

William snuggles in close as they walk out of the room, heading out of the club. 

Not long after they are back in the hotel, peeling away clothes as they head up to the room. William's arousal is still high, his body singing with the warm blood he's taken. Teeth practically itching, Angel follows William up to their room. His cock is hard as steel inside his pants; he can't help thinking what a good job it is that William is wearing the chastity belt.

William strips off the last of his clothes, clad now only in the steel belt as he turns to look at Angel. "How do you want me?" He asks. His eyes are glowing softly in the low light of the room. 

Nearly swallowing his tongue at the question, Angel coughs and stumbles as his pants drop to his ankles. "Er...however you want."

William backs up to the bed, sitting down and then stretching back across it, head up so that he can keep his eyes fixed on Angel. Every move is suffused with the grace that's so much a part of William, and the feline sensuality. 

"God..." Angel breathes, just managing to remember to step out of his pants before being drawn helplessly towards the younger vampire. 

William watches him come, licking his lips. "Where would you like to drink from?"

Eyes glinting yellow, Angel's gaze fixes onto the pale column of William's throat. "Wherever you want me to."

William notices the direction of his gaze and tilts his head back, soft curls framing his face, his neck bared for Angel. 

"Oh fuck..." Groaning, Angel draws closer. He leans down until his mouth hovers inches above William's. 

William looks steadily back at him, shivering lightly as Angel moves closer. His arousal is palpable, rolling off him in waves. This will be the first time Angel has fed from him properly.

"Lie down." Angel whispers, his breath feathering across William's lips.

William lays back completely, neck still arched, with a soft moan. Slowly lowering himself down on top of the younger vampire, Angel echoes his moan. Holding William's eyes, he slowly lets his demon face come forth. William purrs softly, looking up into those yellow eyes. Angel's demon face is almost leonine, magnificent and brutal. 

Leaning down, Angel nuzzles gently at Spike's throat, lipping slightly at the extremely faint marks from his siring. "Ready?" He rumbles.

William moans again, nodding slightly. "Oh god yes." His cock is twitching, slapping against his belly as Angel's lips touch his neck. 

For a moment, Angel traces his fangs over William's skin before slowly sinking them into his jugular. He moans and shudders as the taste of William's blood explodes in his mouth. William whimpers and purrs louder. He lifts his hands to curl gently in Angel's hair, and his demon presses against the blood bridge, aching to touch his grandsire's demon. 

As the first mouthful of blood slips down his throat, Angel's hips buck against William's and he comes, shooting thickly across their stomachs and chests. The blood and pleasure combined is enough to shatter the walls that Angel had built to hide him from the torment of his familial blood bonds and his demon rushes eagerly down the blood bridge.

The two demons tangle, wrapping around each other, William's submissive but no less fierce in its desire, and William's body arches and rubs against Angel's, his hard cock sliding through the slickness created by Angel's cool seed. As he drinks, Angel's hands work their way beneath William's back to hold him tightly. His mind is whirling - it's been so very long since he's felt that link of demons, of family. And William's blood is so incredibly sweet and full of spice all at once. 

William moans and presses closer, feeling Angel's hands on him. There's something else he can feel across the bridge, something he's never experienced before, a warm glow like brilliant light suffusing them both. He can only imagine it's their souls finding each other in the same way their demons have linked.

His body is quickly hardening again, even as Angel's mind swims with emotions and questions. God, was it always this incredible? Had this feeling of being two halves of a whole been there with Darla and the others? How could he have gone so long without this? How would he ever manage if William left?

William's hands tighten in Angel's hair, unwilling to let him go. Just wanting this sensation to continue forever. It's more than was there with Penn. Much as he had loved him, it had *never* been like this. 

Gripping onto William's body, Angel starts to grind their hips together, purring brokenly. His eyes are closed tightly as he drinks, scenting deeply through his nose. The stuttering purr from Angel vibrates through William, and that combined with their frantic rubbing is almost too much, as his belly tightens, his climax imminent. Realizing that he needs to stop drinking soon, Angel's wishes he didn't have to, his fangs press in just that little bit more into William's throat in his reluctance to let go.

William whimpers softly and lets out an incoherent cry as his release rips through him, his cum joining Angel's on their bellies, his body jerking against his grandsire's. Growling as he feels William convulse beneath him, Angel takes one last mouthful of blood. He savors the taste for a long moment, before regretfully extracting his fangs and starting to lick the wounds closed. William whimpers again, holding tight to Angel as he closes the wound, the blood bridge shutting down, the intense contact between them slowly fading. He almost wants to weep with the loss of it. 

Shivering with emotion, Angel presses his face against William's shoulder. "God..." He breathes, in an echo of his earlier words. "Oh fuck..."

William nods and strokes Angel's hair. "That was...” He swallows. "I don't have the words."

"Me either," Angel half-laughs, half-sobs. 

William kisses Angel's shoulder. "Was that our souls, do you think?"

"I think so." Angel murmurs. "I've never shared blood with family before while I've been souled."

"I shared blood with Penn, but I never felt that."

"Then it must have been." Raising his head, Angel smiles down at William through glistening eyes.

William strokes his hand over Angel's cheek, his own eyes intense as they look back at his grandsire. "I think I could get addicted to that feeling very easily." 

"Me too." Angel confides with a warm smile. 

"I think I was meant to find you, sooner or later. Do you believe in fate?" 

"I'm certainly starting to." 

William purrs loudly, his chest thrumming as Angel lays on top of him. "You think we could do this every day? You feed from me, or me feed from you?"

"I'd like that." Angel smiles. "Though I think we'll have to be careful..."

"How so?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but that just made me feel, more than a little, happy..."

"It did me as well." William considers. "Hmmm. Did you feel any danger of losing control while it was happening?" 

Angel blinks at thinks about it for a few moments. "Erm...no, not really."

William looks very thoughtful. "Maybe there's something there...I'll call and talk to Wes about it later." 

"Um...ok..." Angel murmurs, not quiet sure where William is going with that.

William catches Angel's expression. "It's just an idea, maybe nothing at all will come of it. But my soul doesn't seem to have the same problems yours does....maybe....maybe there's some way to make yours more like mine."

Breath catching, Angel looks at him hopefully. "You think so?"

William nods. "Yeah. I mean...that moment was as close to perfect happiness as I think I've ever experienced. If it was anywhere near the same for you...but your soul is still there."

"Oh..." Angel replies faintly, looking a little stunned. "Oh..."

William kisses Angel softly. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah...yeah." Angel nods, smiling tremulously. "I'm fine."

William wraps his arms around Angel, pulling him close, feeling their bodies press together. "Good. Should we maybe shower before we sleep?" 

"I guess we should, yeah." Angel nods, smiling fully. Pressing a sweet kiss to William's lips, he starts to reluctantly untangle their bodies.

William gets up with Angel and heads off towards the bathroom with him. He sighs happily as he leans against Angel, arm wrapped around his waist.


	12. The Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: This Chapter- William/Angel  
> Rating: Adults Only  
> Summary: What If- William had not been raised by Drusilla and Angelus? This Chapter- William has a bright idea.   
> Spoilers: Season 5 BtVS- Fool for Love; Season 2 Ats: Darla. (Fic opens with a combined scene taken from both episodes). Otherwise completely AU.  
> Content: slash sex, oral sex.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Spike or anything else from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys.

William is awake, and Angel still sleeping. William is held tight against him, and doesn't want to leave the warm embrace. But his phone is in reach, and he grasps it with his fingers, pulling it to him and then dialing Wesley's number. 

"Hello?" Wesley sounds slightly breathless as he answers the phone. "Wesley Wyndham Price here."

"Wesley, William here. I've had a bit of an...experience...with Angel that might be of help in your research."

"Oh? An 'experience you' say?"

"Yes. I don't know how much you know about the demon bonding and the blood bridge...so tell me your understanding, so I know where to start."

"Er.. I'm afraid..." William can hear the phone being moved slightly, before Wesley hisses, "Cordelia, *please*." Cordelia's laughter rings down the line. 

"Afraid what?" The amusement is evident in William's voice.

"Aherm. I'm afraid I've not come across the term 'blood bridge'. I was under the impression that demon bonding occured betweem a sire and childe early in the fledgeling years." Wesley says, though it's clear from his tone, that he's now aware that his knowledge may be sorely lacking.

William sighed in understanding. "Bonding is an ongoing thing. The demons inside can only truly completely touch through the sharing of blood, though there is some superficial contact that can be achieved in states of sexual contact or pain."

"Ah I see." Wesley nods reflexively. "And Angel and yourself have shared blood then?"

"Yes. We had an experience while doing so that neither of us has ever felt before while blood sharing with others. We think the souls met across the blood bridge as well. And it was a fairly transcendent and joyous experience, yet he didn't lose his soul."

"Oh my..." Wesley's amazement is audible. "That's..."

"Yes. He didn't even feel a tug, no sense of even being close to losing grip on it."

"Well...that's certainly..." Wesley pauses for a minute, obviously thinking deeply. "Do you believe that there is some explanation there? One that can help our research?"

"I'm thinking there has to be. The experience...it was fairly close to perfect, if you take my meaning. So perhaps the fact that I'm another souled vampire, the fact that our souls touched...maybe it makes a difference of some sort."

"Maybe..." Wesley's mind is racing. "It's certainly something to look into. And gives me clearer direction in which to look."

William makes an affirmative sigh. "I hoped it would help. I'm going to text you the phone numbers of some of my contacts, feel free to use my name. They might be able to help you with this." 

"Thank you. I'm sure they will be most helpful." 

"Thank *you* Wesley. This is so vital, and I appreciate all your effort. I'm sure Angel would say the same if he were awake at the moment."

"It only makes sense to try and secure Angel's soul. I've already met Angelus once, and it's not something I want to repeat." Chuckling ruefully, Wesley adds, "And, it's not like there won't a be a few small benefits to myself."

William has to return the chuckle. "True enough."

"Anyway. I shall continue my research tomorrow, in the hopes that I will be able to find something. If only so Cordelia and I can return to LA before she drives me insane." Cordelia can be heard denying that she's doing anything.

"Thank you, Wesley. I'm going to go ahead and text you those numbers. Speak to you later." 

"Yes, goodbye."

William clicks off the phone, then quickly text-messages the names and numbers of the contacts before snuggling back against Angel. 

Wesley looks at the phone, seeing the text messages come across his screen. "Well, apparently he and Angel are having a *much* better time than we are."

Cordelia snorts quietly. "Well of course they are."

"How much did you catch of the conversation on this end? Or were you too busy molesting me to eavesdrop?"

Grinning unrepentantly, Cordelia shrugs. "Angel sucked William's blood and they had a light bulb moment."

Wesley chuckles. "As always, you manage to pare things down to the least number of words. Yes, roughly speaking."

"And...?" 

"Well..." Wesley rubs the base of his nose. "It might hold the solution to the problem with Angel's curse. The only question is how."

"Well I'm sure your big brain will work it out." Cordy says teasingly, removing his hand leaning forwards to bite the tip of his nose.

Wesley yelps a little at the playful nip. "I don't see how. I'm certainly being given enough distractions." But his tone is teasing.

Sitting back on her heels, Cordy raises her eyebrow. Looking around at their hotel room, she pretends to search. "Hmm distracting you from what exactly?"

"I could be *thinking*, you don't know." Wesley puts on an expression of mock-seriousness. 

"Ohhh, of course." Cordelia grins.

Wesley stops suddenly, expression really serious. "Bonding...binding....Cordelia, would you be a love and fetch me my red leather notebook?" 

Giving him a surprised look, Cordelia climbs off of the bed and him, and goes over to the small table. Picking up his notebook and a pen, she brings them over to him.

Wesley flips through the pages, and stops, reading. "Nici mort, nici de-al fiintei, Te invoc, spirit al trecerii. Reda trupului ce separa omul de animal!" Then he translates, "Neither dead, nor of the living, I invoke you, spirit of the passing. Return to the body what distinguishes Man from the beast!" He sits, looking thoughtful.

Sitting next to him on the bed, Cordy waits for some explanation. When there isn't any, she sighs heavily and flops down beside him.

"Don't you see, Cordelia? William, neither dead, nor of the living. He's souled and yet undead, not through the curse. It's the binding spirit for the spell. If we could somehow bind his soul to Angel's, it would change the anchor of the spell from whatever spirit the gypsies used to William. It would change control of the curse, and therefore the terms, to William."

She turns onto her side to face him and blinks a few times. "Wait a minute. You mean you could just do some kooky ritual and *bam* Angel's soul is permanent?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. But the trick is how to bind their souls together. I'll need to speak to someone who understands vampire bonding better, one of these contacts, perhaps."

"Why not just ask William or Angel about bonding?"

Wesley looks over at Cordelia. "You're brilliant. I'll call William back." Rolling her eyes, Cordelia shakes her head. 'Typical brainy man, needs the obvious pointed out to him.' She thinks. Wesley dials William's number. 

William answers the phone, a little distractedly since Angel's cock is rubbing against his ass and Angel is absentmindedly stroking his belly. "Yes?"

"William? It's Wesley. I'm sorry if I've woken you up?"

"No, I'm quite awake. How can I help you?"

"I think I *may* be onto something. Maybe if you could explain to me about bonding between vampires?" Wesley asks, clicking on his pen.

"Bonding?" William makes himself concentrate. "Well, of course, there are Sire and Childe bonds, familial bonds, claims, and of course, the ultimate bond...Mating." 

"Could you tell me how strong each of those bonds are?" Wesley starts to scribble down the list. "And how much they tie the vampires together?"

"Well Sire and Childe is the closest of those except for Mating. Familial bonds depend on how close the individuals are personally, and how often they share blood." William silently thanks the extensive tutoring Penn gave him on the finer points of vampire society. "Claim is a one-way sort of thing, though vampires can claim each other, and that rises close to Mating. But Mating is a very deep, very serious bond. It's eternal and can never be dissolved, and it's not entered into lightly."

Angel is surprised by Wesley's questions and leans up onto his elbow to catch William's expression as he explains.

"I see." Wesley murmers thoughtfully.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I have been examining the wording of the curse used for Angel and it's translation." Wesley begins. "It speaks of a spirit that returns and binds Angel's soul. It occured to me, that perhaps, that binding spirit could possibly be changed..."

"Ah." William is suddenly very still. "You're thinking of me, then." Another long silence. "It would have to be Mating, I should think. I mean, the binding would have to be absolute to overcome something as powerful as the will of a whole gypsy clan."

William can feel Angel's body freeze behind him. After a moment, he sits up to stare down wide eyed at William. "Mating?" He's sure he can feel his dead heart pounding.

"Ah." Wesley nods as he continues to take notes. "That is true. And I would, of course, need to do some more research...just to be sure..."

"Yes. Call Jherina, on that list. She's an expert at such things, she could advise you." 

William's eyes meet Angel's as he keeps talking to Wesley. His whole body feels like it's vibrating as he meets those intense eyes.

"Right. Good." Wesley nods again. "I shall telephone her first thing in the morning. Or rather later this morning."

"Yes, excellent idea. I'll leave you to it. Goodbye." William clicks off the phone and looks at Angel. 

Blinking at the sudden end to the call, Wesley puts the phone aside and turns to Cordelia. He can see she's bursting with questions and he tries his best to answer some of them before finally persuading her that they should get to sleep. She sighs and pouts but gives in, curling into his body with a wiggle.

Angel looks back at William as he takes a shaky breath. "Mating?" He asks again.

"Yes." William's voice is hoarse now. "It looks like that may be the answer. But..." He lifts a hand to cup Angel's cheek. "It's a serious move. You know, we would be bound forever. Do you think you would want that?"

William is barely finished speaking before Angel is kissing him hungrily, desperately. William moans into the kiss, pressing against Angel, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull in closer. Cupping William's head, Angel starts to press kisses over his face. William purrs loudly, his chest thrumming with the force of it. "I take it that is a yes?"

"God yes." Angel breathes. Pulling back he looks down at William nervously, "I mean, unless you don't want to..."

"I want to. I want to so badly. Badly enough I'm having Wesley double check everything to make sure it isn't wishful thinking on my part." William smiled. "There's a huge amount of ceremony involved, you know, and all the preparation." 

"I know." Angel nods. "And it's a lot to ask. I mean, you only came here for some information..."

William chuckles softly. "Yes, well...it was a good excuse to finally meet you." Smiling tremulously, Angel ducks his head to kiss him again, softer this time. William lingers over the soft kiss, just pressed against Angel's body. "We'll never be apart again. For a long while we won't even want to be out of the other's sight." 

"Yeah." Angel breathes. "It'll certainly make patrolling more fun." He says with a quirky grin.

William smiles with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "And feeding." 

"Fuck yeah." Angel groans.

"I need to ask." William looks serious for a moment. "Will you truly be able to handle me feeding? And my policy with human scum? Because if we're eternally mated...I need to know for certain where I stand." 

"I..." Angel pauses and bites his lip. "I don't think I really mind. I mean, my whole thing is 'helping the hopeless' " A little sarcasm slips into his tone at the phrase. "And they're preyed on by humans just as much, if not more, as by demons." Dropping his head, he continues, "I haven't, mainly because... like I said...I'm not all that sure of my self-control."

"Which, of course, won't be as much of a problem if the curse is fixed." William nuzzles against Angel's cheek. "And I promise you now, though it's not a requirement of the mating...as far as sex is concerned, I defer to you. For who I can sleep with, and when." 

Angel moans, his cock twitching. "You really want to give me that much say?"

"Yes." William's voice is definite. "I know your demon needs some measure of control. Of possession. And I'm more than willing to surrender that. There has to be both give and take. You're compromising with me in not restricting my feeding and so forth, it's only right I give something in return." He smiles wickedly. "And, it's very very hot."

That smile goes straight to Angel's balls, making them throb. "It is." Feeling like he's getting the best end of the deal, Angel smiles back, "Ok then, if you're sure."

"I am." William wriggles closer. He's still wearing the collar from the trip to the club, and he moves one of Angel's hands onto it, stroking the back of Angel's fingers. "You need to know I'm yours. Utterly yours."

"Oh god." Angel groans, leaning down to kiss at William's neck above and below the collar. "Mine."

William whines softly, arching his neck to the kisses. "Yours." Lifting his head, Angel starts to press more kisses to Spike's face. William strokes his hands over Angel's hands and arms, feeling the corded muscles, the long talented fingers. Slowly, Angel works his way back to William's neck, kissing his way from ear to ear and then down to his collarbone. William's already hard from the sheer sexual tension of the situation, and of the oath he gave. The slow teasing kisses just make him whimper and squirm, his hands kneading now on Angel's shoulders. 

Making slow progress, Angel starts to kiss, what seems to be, every square inch of William's chest and abdomen. "God, you're so beautiful." He breaths against William's skin. William moans and purrs, just relaxing into Angel's attentions. He feels like he's being claimed, inch by inch, by Angel's mouth. The elder vampire finally reaches William's hips and he cradles them in his hands, nuzzling over his hipbones and the dip of his pelvis.

William is panting now, his cock hard and weeping on his belly. "Ohhh god Angel...so good." He's been making soft sounds, familial sounds, ones he used to share with Penn. Sounds of belonging and wanting and need. A stuttering purr starts in Angel's chest and soon becomes a strong vibration in his chest as he presses his nose into William's pubic curls, taking in his scent. "You're so perfect."

"So are you," William moans. "Every inch of you, like a god. And being in your arms...I want to wake up every morning in your arms." 

"You will. Oh god you will." Angel swears fervently moments before he takes William's cock into his mouth.

William whimpers and moves his fingers to curl in Angel's hair, gasping, arching to him. Swallowing eagerly, Angel takes him deep into his throat, pressing his nose back into the curls at the base of his cock. William cries out, calling Angel's name and then moaning and mumbling incoherently as his hips twitch. Starting to bob his head in a near-merciless rhythm, Angel works William's cock, driving him towards orgasm. William lifts his hips in little arcs to meet Angel's mouth and it doesn't take long before his balls are drawing up tight. "God, Angel, please...." He's waiting for a sign he can come, this little act sealing the oath he made. 

Purr-growling, Angel raises his eyes and moves his head in just enough of a nod to show his permission. Sliding his mouth down William's shaft once more, he starts to swallow around it, massaging the length with his throat muscles. William groans and cries out again. "Angel!!!" as he comes hard, cool seed shooting into Angel's throat. His demon feeling the possession almost as surely as a formal Claim. Growling happily, Angel swallows every drop of his seed, drinking him down. William slumps back against the bed, his fingers still in Angel's hair, still purring. 

Slowly pulling up of off William's cock, Angel gives it a final nuzzle before moving back up the bed to kiss him. William moans slightly into the kiss, and can taste himself in Angel's mouth. "You have a very... *definite*... way of expressing yourself," he murmurs with a grin. 

Chuckling, Angel nips at his lips. "One that you like I take it?"

"Oh yes. Oh very much so." 

"Well that's good." Angel grins.


	13. Dallying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: This Chapter- William/Angel  
> Rating: Adults Only  
> Summary: What If- William had not been raised by Drusilla and Angelus? This Chapter- William and Angel spend more time together.  
> Spoilers: Season 5 BtVS- Fool for Love; Season 2 Ats: Darla. (Fic opens with a combined scene taken from both episodes). Otherwise completely AU.  
> Content: bloodplay.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Spike or anything else from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys.

Wesley is busily checking his idea, going feverishly from book to book, scribbling notes at an almost mad pace. Even Giles has to marvel and wonder at his intensity. It is looking more and more like he is correct, he's just going to have to check with some experts to make absolutely sure. Cordelia had left hours ago to call in on some friends, having given up on trying to understand Wesley's distracted explanations and half-finished answers. Wesley picks up the phone, dialing the number for Jherina, trying to check his conclusions. 

A very musical female voice answers. "Hello?"

"Hello. This Wesley Wyndham-Pryce here, may I speak to Jherina?" Wesley asks politely.

"This is Jherina. You must be the ex-Watcher William e-mailed me about a couple of days ago." 

"Indeed I am. Did William, by any chance, mention why I might be contacting you?"

"He said something about researching a curse, and sent me the text. I've been reviewing it, doing some research on my own. How can I help?"

"Ah yes well. After a discovery made by William and his grandsire, Angel, last night, my research has become far more focused. There is, I feel, a very good chance that William may be able to....well, the best way to put it would be, that William could become the anchoring force of the curse and of Angel's soul."

There is a pause. "Yes. That makes sense. Brilliant conclusion, I can see the anchoring thread you're talking about now."

"You agree then? That it may be possible?"

"I do. I'd need to double-check. But it would have to be mating. There's a lot of magic potential to counter here." 

"I see." Wesley's thoughtful nod is audible in his voice. "I've checked all the books available to me, and like you say, it certainly seems like a mating will be necessary. Perhaps I could give you my number so you could get back to me when you've done you're own checking?"

"I can see it on my caller id. It shouldn't take me long. I should have a confirmation by today or tomorrow, depending on how long it takes to check with the relevant contacts." 

"That would be a great deal of help thankyou. I'm sure that William and Angel will be extremely thankful for your help in this."

Jherina chuckles. "I'm sure. I owe William one...well, more than one. It's good to be able to repay him a bit." 

"I'm sure. But, I must say you're help is something I too am grateful for. This has been a fascinating piece of research I must say."

"Most definitely. Who would have thought there would be *two* souled vampires in the world?"

"Indeed. The watchers certainly never suspected."

There's a laugh on the other end of the phone. "More like never reported. William's been in contact with many Watchers over the years. I suspect they all hid his existence to protect him."

"Oh, really?" Wesley asks surprised. After a moment he chuckles. "I wouldn't be surprised if they had."

"He is charming, isn't he?" 

Wesley coughs. "Er.. yes he is."

"Well I'll go get to work. Nice talking to you. We must meet up some time, trade notes, that sort of thing."

"Yes, yes that would be most enjoyable I'm sure. Thank you again for your assistance."

"No problem. Well, bye."

"Good bye." Wesley smiles as he hangs up the phone.

William stirs and wakes up. Angel has practically buried him. He's wrapped in a tangle of strong arms and strong legs, and Angel's weight is half on top of him. He purrs softly, in no hurry to move. Sighing in his sleep, Angel nuzzles into William's hair, his arms tightening slightly around the younger vampire. William smiles and nuzzles against Angel's neck, licking lightly against the spot where he bit. 

Moaning almost silently, Angel rocks his hips forward against William's. He may be asleep, but his cock most cetainly isn't, and it lies half hard against his thigh, quickly stiffening as it brushes repeatedly against William. William whimpers softly and rocks back. His own shaft hardens rapidly in response, and he purrs louder still. He adores the fact that even asleep he can get a rise from Angel. 

Growling quietly, Angel shifts a little restlessly, sliding his hand down William's side onto his hip and then onto his thigh. William gasps a little. The feel of Angel's hand moving on him is magic. He's quickly become almost addicted to his touch. He licks harder and then slides his hand up along Angel's back. Without knowing it, his fingers brush over the tattoo. Moaning deep in his throat, Angel's hips jerk at the gentle brush against his tattoo. His eyes flutter as he starts to wake quickly.

William smiles up at Angel. "Good morning, love."

"Hmm morning." Angel blinks, fuzzy from his sudden awakening. William chuckles softly and nuzzles against his throat again. Slowly becoming more clear headed, Angel slides his hand back up William's body to his waist. What time is it?"

"Can't see the clock from here, but sometime after dark."

"Mmm." Angel nods, rubbing his cheek against the top of William's head. Closing his eyes, he starts to fall back to sleep.

William chuckles again and nuzzles against his neck, licking in long slow strips. He's still in no hurry. Being here, held like this so possessively, is sheer bliss. Half asleep again, Angel tilts his head back, giving William more access to his neck. William purrs softly and continues to lick and nuzzle. It's a very cat-like gesture, something he used to do with Penn at times. It's some primal sort of thing, like a cat grooming its mate. William had done considerable research over the years and some of the more esoteric demonologists claimed the true appearance of the inner demons of the main type of vampire was cat-like, in one form or another. A sensitive empath once told him his inner demon was like a panther, all sleek and sensual. If William had to guess, he'd say Angel's was more like a lion-- all mane and regal laziness, purring only rarely, roaring and growling often. 

The younger vampire's attentions are soothing, keeping Angel relaxed, but not slipping that last bit down into true sleep. Instead he dozes, fingertips stroking softly over William's ribcage. The soft stroking just makes William purr louder as he continues to lick. He knows eventually Angel will wake. If there were danger, or if William prodded, he's sure he could get him up but right now they are just communing. It is a gentle moment of silent communication between them. They're both aroused, half-hard cocks pressed together between them, but there is no pressing sense of urgency.

A little while later, Angel starts to wake up again, shifting against the mattress and, despite how close they already are, pulling William even closer. William moans and arches against Angel now, rubbing skin to skin. It's a little quickening, little electrical sparks almost moving between them from the contact. Tilting his head forward into William's neck, Angel presses his lips against his collar as his eyes flutter open, lashes brushing against William's skin.

William whimpers softly and shivers. "Ohhhh."

"Mmm." Angel hums, "I think I could definately get used to waking with you in my arms."

A soft chuckle drifts up. "I could get used to waking up being held like this. You certainly want to make sure I don't get away, I see."

"Yeah." Angel chuckles a little, "I guess I'm just very possessive, even in sleep."

"I like it. Makes me feel wanted."

"You are wanted. Very much."

William lifts a hand to Angel's cheek. "I brushed your back earlier and it woke you up. What was that, some old injury or something?"

"Hmm?" Angel lifts his head to look down at him. "My back? Oh, right...that's what woke me up..." 

"What is?"

"My tattoo." Angel shrugs. "You must have brushed it."

"The tattoo? It's sensitive?"

"Yeah." Angel nods, "Hypersensitive almost."

William's lips quirk with amusment. "Have to play with it sometime and see *how* sensitive."

Angel gulps, his eyes widening, "Er, ok then."

"So...should we call Wesley and check with him before we go looking for items?"

"Probably a good idea yeah." Angel nods, rolling onto his back and stretching.

William sighs and reaches for the phone. He's regretful to actually be ending their snuggling session, but things have to be done. And the idea of mating makes a fresh rush of arousal move through him as he dials Wes. 

"Hello. Wesley Wyndham-Pryce."

"Hello, Wesley. Any news?"

"Ah William. Yes, yes there has. I've looked into things as much as I can and I phoned Jherina as you suggested and she agreed, though she wants to check things out for herself before getting back to me..." Wesley sounds excited at having pretty much solved the problem of the curse.

William all but beams as he looks over at Angel. "Fantastic work, Wesley, just first rate. So once it's confirmed, you two will be heading back here?" 

"Yes indeed." Wesley laughs, "I believe Cordelia is missing LA, or rather, LA shopping."

"That sounds about right." William chuckles. "Well, call and let us know as soon as it's confirmed."

"I will. As soon as I know." Lowering his voice Wesley adds, "I must say, I'll be glad to leave Sunnydale aswell."

William purrs a little in the response. "I'm sure you will. We'll be glad to see you back."

"Good...er good." Clearing his throat, Wesley continues in his normal tone, as if someone had just come into the room on his end. "Anyway, as I said, I'll contact you as soon as I know for sure."

"Ta, Wesley. We'll be waiting. Goodbye." William clicks off the phone after Wesley says his goodbye, and looks over at Angel. "Looks like we're all but confirmed on this. Jherina wouldn't have said anything if she wasn't at least 99 percent sure."

"Wow." Angel murmers, staring at the other vampire as if he'd just been handed the moon.

William purrs and wriggles. "I think we need to do some shopping. So many things to get." He looked up. "Do you know where the Clan keeps the ritual gear? Penn thought it might have come to you."

"Believe it or not, when he got trapped in the hellmouth, the Master had everything put into a bank vault." Angel says amused, "At a *human* bank."

"Well that's good. Would have taken a bit to get new stuff made and enchanted."

"I'll send instructions to have it sent here." Angel reaches for the William, pulling him close again. William moans and wraps his arms around Angel, hands stroking his back. Burying his face in William's hair, Angel quietly asks again, "This is definately what you want? The mating I mean?"

"Yes," William replies, his voice slightly hoarse with passion. "So very, very much."

Releasing a breath that he hadn't been aware of holding, Angel closes his eyes. "Me too."

William chuckles softly. "I feel almost guilty, like I'm taking advantage of you. I've been drawn to you so long."

"I wish you'd come to me sooner." Angel says quietly.

"I do too. I really do." William strokes his hand. "Of course, much earlier and you wouldn't have had your Watcher to help solve your problem."

"That's true." Angel laughs humourlessly. "And I can't see that Giles would have been willing to help, even before..."

"I'm here now though. And I'm never leaving you."

"Good." Angel nods jerkily, wrapping his arms tightly around the other vampire.

William nuzzles against Angel's cheek. "We need to go get things. And prepare a chamber for the bonding period beforehand. I want to do this as soon as we can."

"Yeah. You're right." Angel nods, returning the caress. William moves to press his lips softly against Angel's. With a quiet moan, Angel opens his mouth, deepening the kiss. William writhes in closer to Angel and makes a soft submissive sound. Growling lightly, Angel rolls slowly, rolling William beneath him. 

William arches and moans. "I am yours, so very much yours."

"Mine." Angel sighs, echoing the sentiment as he presses kisses over William's jaw and down onto his neck.

William tilts his chin up. "I think this was meant to be. You and I, together."

"So do I." Angel nods a little against William's skin. He can't get over how soft it is, how it tastes. Laving his tongue over the pale flesh he moans quietly. William's slender fingers knead and play over Angel's skin, looking for the little spots that make him moan. Working over his back and sides and chest as Angel holds him close. "God, you're so perfect." Angel Angel says in a hushed reverent tone, working his way down William's chest.

"So are you. I wish I could draw, or sculpt. You'd make Michaelangelo weep. No, wait, Rodin. He'd've gotten you perfectly."

Angel looks up at William, surprised at the compliment, seeing the look in William's eyes, he blushes and drops his eyes. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." William smiles and strokes on his side. 

Resting his head on William's stomach, Angel sighs quietly. "This is nice. Just touching and talking here in bed."

"It is. We'll have three days of it uninterrupted, you know. Before the mating." 

"Yeah." Angel smiles goofily.

"I'm sure there's so much for us to learn. We've had these whole lives apart from each other."

"Though I'm sure you're life has been more interesting for the last hundred years than mine has." Angel says self-deprecatingly. Hundred years, on and off, of sewer living was not something he was proud of.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I do want to know you. The good and the bad of what you've been through. Let's try a game. I tell you something, you tell me something in return."

"Okay." Angel agrees hesitantly.

"My worst memory of the past ten years. I was in Miami. I had just seduced a lovely Hispanic woman, a real beauty, and taken a sip. Her brother was with a rather vicious gang, and they came after me, in force. Cornered me in a warehouse. I had to call on my demon, had to kill them all. I was bleeding and riddled with bullets, had to pull myself from body to body and drink them to have the strength to walk away before dawn came." 

"God!" Angel raises his head and stares down at him, "You must have been terrified."

"I was. But I was also exhilirated. It frightened me inside, having the capacity to do that."

Angel nods, knowing well the thrill of letting your demon have free reign. 

"So what about you?" 

"The worst would have to be..." Angel grimaces as he continues, "Looking around me when I found myself in a hell dimension and realising I'd been sent there by someone I believed myself in love with."

William shudders. "I can't even imagine. How long were you there?"

"I don't know exactly. It was a couple of months here, but when I was freed..."

"When you were freed...?" William prompts. His hand strokes Angel's cheek gently. 

"I'd reverted to an animalistic state." Angel grimaces again, pressing his cheek against William's hand.

"That's awful. Must have been ages for you. Years, at least."

Angel nods, "Decades I think, maybe even centuries. It's hard to tell."

William kisses him gently. "I wish I could have been there for you."

"God..." Angel shudders, his mind momentarily painting a picture of William there with him, suffering alongside him. He couldn't bear it. 

"I want to be everything for you," William whispers softly. Moving back up along William's body, Angel kisses him passionately. William moaned, returning the kiss just as intensely. In the soft touching and kisses and talking of earlier, Angel had almost forgotten that he was hard, that they both were. As he gently lowered himself onto William's body he was reminded as their hard cocks pressed together. Moaning hoarsely, Angel starts to rock his hips.

William whimpers and rocked back, his body responding to the movements. "God, you feel so very good."

"You too, you too." Angel groans, rolling onto his back and taking William with him.

William pulls up his knees so he can rock harder against Angel's groin. "I want to be mated to you, right now. God I want you in me so much, want to feel us completely and utterly joined." 

"Oh god." Angel groans, shivering helplessly at the thought.

William kisses onto his chest. He nuzzles and licks, inch by inch, over his skin, teasing slowly towards a nipple. Arching his back, Angel moans quietly in response. He moans louder as his nipple is teased. "You taste rich and spicy. Can't get enough of the taste of your skin," William murmurs. Angel just moans again, his hand coming up to cup the back of his head. William sucks in a nipple and nips gently with his teeth. 

"Oh fuck." Angel groans softly, his hips bucking up against William's. William's hips grind down against Angel's, their cocks rubbing harder. Sliding his other hand down William's back, Angel cups one perfect ass cheek, kneading and squeezing as he follows the movements of William's hips as they move down against his.

William groans at the feel of Angel's hand on his ass, then moves his mouth to the other nipple, teasing and nipping and flicking his tongue across the hardened tip. His cock is throbbing as Angel arches his back again, pressed hard and sticky between their bodies. "God yes." He moans throatily. William rocks his hips faster and harder, in little patterns and motions over and against Angel. Their cocks rub and slide, velvety-slick flesh on flesh. 

With a muffled curse, Angel arches again, so close to orgasm it feels like his balls are in a vise. He pulls William closer, their movements becoming rough. William moans and whimpers, his own release very close. He slides up to nip on Angel's neck. Stretching his neck, Angel hisses, "Yess, go on." William lets his gameface emerge, biting into Angel's neck. His demon, poised, leaps across the blood bridge. 

Growling, Angel presses into the bite, his cock jerking and spurting as he comes from the mingled plain and pleasure. His demon is taken almost by suprise as William's throws itself into its arms. But after only a moment, it wraps the younger demon close in a possessive embrace. William's demon curls and snuggles into the embrace, even as William himself comes, and takes slow pulls of Angel's blood, wanting this to last.

With the last of their orgasm, Angel wraps both arms around William, squishing them together. Rolling them onto their sides, he sighs quietly, keeping his neck arched for William's slow feeding. William purrs loudly as he feeds. Then the warm feeling comes again, and he can tell it more clearly this time. Like a brilliant white light inside. Closing his eyes, Angel sinks into the feeling of peace, the feeling of being surrounded by warm soft light, knowing that that light is inside them.

William tries to concentrate on the warm feeling. To feel, as directly as possible, the thread that connects soul to soul. He can hear something inside him, a counterpoint to the wordless speech of demon to demon. A soft, ethereal, bell-like sound, the sweetest music he has ever heard. Somehow the souls are speaking, one to another. Hazily, Angel wonders where the music is coming from, before turning his mind back to enjoying the wonderful feeling of William drinking from him and the feeling of peace that is something he has so very rarely felt.

William very reluctantly breaks the connection between them at last, realizing he has taken quite a bit of blood from Angel, licking the wound closed. Angel makes a quiet sound of protest as William closes the bite. William responds with a soft keen and presents his throat. With William having taken so much, Angel could take a bit back if he wanted, re-open the connection before it fades. 

Tilting his head, Angel nuzzles at the pale expanse of skin before sinking his fangs in as gently as possible. He moans quietly as the taste of William's blood fills his consciousness for a few moments before he sinks back into the same state of tranquility as before. William can feel the connection intensify again. He has the feeling in one sense the mating has already started. This is part of what they will do, these steps towards each other. This close connection, over and over, getting closer still.

Unconsciously, Angel starts to stroke his hands over William's back and sides, featherlight touches. A quiet purr starts in his chest, slowly gaining volume. His mind is whirling blurrily, warm and happy, feeling more loved than he ever has before in the comfort of touch, the pleasure of their demons and the warmth of their souls. William's chest vibrates with an answering purr, the two of them harmonizing together. His hands stay on Angel's hips, gently stroking the same spot over and over. After a few minutes Angel pulls his fangs free, gently licking the punctures until they close, still purring.

William rests his head on Angel's shoulder, kissing across the muscles there. "I think, no matter what, I want to be your mate. I don't think I could turn back now," he whispers softly. 

"I don't think I could either." Angel replies, hushed, "It's just so incredible how things have changed for me since you arrived."

William chuckles softly. "I didn't mean to do all this, you know."

"I can imagine you didn't." Angel smiles. "I wonder if Dru knew when she sent you here?"

"Maybe she did." William smiles in return. 

 

"Maybe." Angel laughs quietly, "Maybe that's why she hid you from us, from me."

"We'll probably never know. But it would be nice to think maybe she did." 

"Hmm." Angel wraps his tightly arms around the younger vampire again. "I should hate her for it. But, " He sighs, "I can't."

"I can't either. Especially not as good as I feel right now, here with you."

Angel smiles at him, a warm smile full of love, his eyes shining.


	14. Still More Dallying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: This Chapter- William/Angel  
> Rating: Adults Only  
> Summary: What If- William had not been raised by Drusilla and Angelus? This Chapter- William and Angel spend more time together.  
> Spoilers: Season 5 BtVS- Fool for Love; Season 2 Ats: Darla. (Fic opens with a combined scene taken from both episodes). Otherwise completely AU.  
> Content: bloodplay, slash, oral sex.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Spike or anything else from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys.   
> Distribution: Go ahead. I’d like to know where it’s going if you can drop me a line.

Gunn comes into the hotel. He thought it was today he was supposed to show up to 'chaperone' the vampires. Who thought having Angel involved with another member of his family was a good idea, souled or not? He walks in. "Hello!" The sound echoes. Then he notices the discarded clothing on the floor, on the stairs. His eyes widen and he grabs an axe and some holy water, heading up the stairs at a run. He kicks open the door of Angel's room with a crash. 

Angel jumps, sitting up and facing the door with a snarl, "What the...?"

Gunn brandishes the axe. "Back, Angelus. Not letting you kill any innocent humans."

"Huh?" Angel stares at him bemused. "What are you talking about Gunn?"

"You had sex. I can see that. Cordy said you get a happy, you go all Angelus."

Raising one eyebrow in amusement, Angel attempts to look innocent. "But we haven't had sex." 'Not in the way he means anyway.' Angel thinks to himself.

William stirs and looks up at Gunn, who he hasn't met. He whispers to Angel, "Should I let him see the belt?" 

Angel shrugs almost imperceptibly, not taking his widened eyes off of the axe-wielding human across the room. "It's up to you." He murmurs beneath his breath.

William moves the sheet aside. "See, Gunn, is it? I have on a chastity belt. No happies." The last part, strictly speaking, is a lie, but Gunn seems ready to chop and ask questions later. 

Gunn's eyes widen and he flushes at the sight of William's naked perfection, but he sees the glint of the belt as well and he relaxes and lowers the axe as he turns away. "Sorry."

Chuckling quietly, Angel smiles at him. "No worries. It's good that you're so...vigilant."

Gunn shakes his head. "I...Cordy told me to be here. I'll just be downstairs." He closes the door on his way out. 

William chuckles and snuggles against Angel. "Well. *That* was an interesting introduction."

"Yeah," Angel grins, wrapping his arms around the younger vampire. "He's probably cursing Cordy right about now."

"I imagine he is." William smiles at his grandsire and lover. "You think the clothes strewn in a path from the door tipped him off?"

"Probably." Angel snickers. "I guess it'll teach us not to be so careless."

"Mmmm. Somehow I doubt that. He's rather handsome. You keep such pretty humans around."

"Mmm I guess I do." Angel shrugs, avoiding William's eyes.

William raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." Angel smiles, turning his innocent expression on William this time.

"You know, that's not as convincing after you've given someone a blowjob." 

His smile turning to a goofy grin, Angel just shrugs. William chuckles and presses a kiss to his lips. Moaning softly, Angel returns the kiss, tightening his hold on William. William purrs and presses into Angel, his own hands sliding over Angel's arms. Laying back, Angel pulls William to lay over him, cradling him against his chest as he sucks lightly on his tongue. William relaxes into the kiss for a long, linger time before he finally pulls back. "This is not getting the shopping done."

"No, I suppose not." Angel sighs, looking mildly sulky.

William grins and presses up, going to the closet for clothes. "Come on. We can go reassure Gunn then get what we need."

"Oh okay." Angel replies with another gusty sigh. "If we must." Climbing off of the bed, he wanders over to retrieve some clothes, slipping into his usual black black and more black ensemble.

William is soon dressed. "We can shag afterwards. After all...we need to feed while we're out as well." 

Angel nods and blushes, feeling his body react to the thought of watching William feed again, of drinking from him when he's warm and full of rich human blood. Shaking himself, he smiles and nods again. "Yeah. And the sooner we go, the sooner we'll get back." He grins, "And 'shag'." 

The vampires have a fine time ordering things for the mating. Angel makes calls to get things from the storage vaults, and places orders to get some of the rarer items from out of town. The other things they prowl the local occult shops for, and discuss the finer points of them as they picked each thing with care. No one dares bother with them that night. It's if they sense that messing with the excellent humor of two master vampires would get them a particularly messy death. They end the evening by hunting, William finding two ready victims at a local club they pass, and the two of them stumbling back to the hotel so Angel can have his turn at feeding. 

Practically as soon as they're in the door, Angel presses William up against the wall, taking his mouth in a hungry, brutal kiss. William groans as he is pinned. He rubs and arches back against Angel, lifting one leg to wrap around his waist. Echoing the groan, Angel curves his palm beneath his raised thigh, sliding along the taut muscle to squeeze his ass. William's fingers move to start unbuttoning Angel's shirt. He whimpers softly at the feel of that hand on his ass. He's warm and flushed with human blood from his feeding, and roused and ready for Angel to feed and all that follows with that. 

Lifting William totally off of his feet, Angel turns towards the stairs, still kissing him. William wraps his other leg around Angel's waist and holds on with arms around his neck to help Angel support him as they move up the stairs. It's slow progress as Angel keeps stopping to press William up against the wall, grinding their hips together, before carrying on a little farther. William moans and whimpers as Angel keeps rubbing and teasing him more. He wonders, a little, in some corner inside why he's so submissive to Angel when he's never truly been so with anyone before. With Angel somehow it seems right, seems natural. He can't resist, though, as they finally reach the top of the stairs, letting his aura out to play, stroking over Angel's skin like a hundred wicked demon tongues. 

Breaking the kiss finally, Angel gasps for breath. "Oh god you teasing little bastard."

William chuckles. "Turn about is fair play, you've been teasing me all the way up the stairs."

"I have not!" Angel denies.

William grins. "Oh, and the stopping every three steps wasn't teasing?"

"That's not what I was doing. Teasing I mean."

"What were you doing then?" William says, as Angel opens the bedroom door. 

"I just couldn't resist." Angel grins at him as he carries him through and drops him on the bed.

William chuckles and stretches out, posing for Angel, licking his lips. "Oh really?"

"Uh huh." Angel nods, licking his own lips as he watches.

William slides hands down his own body, cupping his groin and thrusting it up, then sliding his shirt up and off in one graceful fluid movement. 

"Oh fuck." Angel moans quietly.

"Rather what I'm hoping for, yes," William replies with a wicked grin. His fingers start unzipping his pants, sliding them down a bit at a time, revealing pale hips and smooth thighs, his cock standing up as it is freed. He arches, raising and lowering his hips as he works the pants down, flexing muscles, almost as if moving to some unheard music. 

"Oh god!..." Angel breathes, his cock straining in the confines of his trousers. "You're so fucking perfect."

"All yours," William moans in response. "I'm all yours." 

"Mine." Angel agrees, nodding without ceasing his roving gaze.

The pants make it off at last and William is naked on the bed now, completely exposed to Angel's hungry looks. His eyes are almost black with arousal as he looks back. "Sometime I'll have to do a proper striptease for you."

Angel swallows thickly, "I don't think I'll be able to watch it without giving in and fucking you through the nearest surface."

William moans and arches his neck, stroking a hand over it. "So what are you waiting for now?"

Shuddering, Angel takes a shaky breath. "I don't know...?"

William turns and gets on hands and knees, crawling towards Angel. He moves his mouth to the last of the buttons holding Angel's shirt closed and opens it with lips, tongue, and teeth only, and his mouth moves down to start to work on the snap and zipper of his trousers. 

"Oh dear god in heaven." Angel moans. "You're gonna kill me."

William eases down the zipper and presses his tongue in to lick up along Angel's hard shaft. His blue eyes look up at Angel the whole time. "Luckily for me, you're already dead."

Moaning again and then chuckling weakly, Angel strokes his cheek. "You'll make me combust then." William presses against Angel's hand, then lifts up on his knees to press his naked body against Angel, lips meeting his in a searing kiss. Wrapping his arms around William's waist, Angel rubs their cocks together, groaning into William's mouth before quickly taking over the kiss. William surrenders his mouth, and rocks his hips against Angel. His hands push Angel's trousers down past his hips so they drop to the floor. Quickly toeing off his shoes, Angel presses William backwards, crawling onto the bed after him. William purrs and stretches as he is laid out on the bed, Angel's body covering his. Sliding his hands beneath William, Angel strokes up his spine to cup his hands over his shoulders, holding him to him tightly.

William moans. "I swear your hands are magickal. I can't get enough of them on me."

Smiling, Angel nuzzles his jaw, "It must be from proximity to you."

The purr becomes even louder at the nuzzling. "You also have a wicked way with compliments."

Chuckling quietly, Angel nips lightly at the pale skin of William's neck. "If you say so."

"I do say so." William chuckles in return, his hands gripping Angel's biceps tightly, his legs rubbing up along the outside of Angel's thighs and hips. 

"God you're a temptation." Angel groans. "Such a fucking temptation."

William's lips quirk and he blinks his eyelashes coquettishly. "Why sir, you could turn a boy's head with all this flattery." 

Snorting quietly, Angel shakes his head. "It's absurd how you can get away with doing that and still look sexy."

William strokes a hand over Angel's cheek, his expression more serious and smoldering. "I love how you talk to me, how you listen to me. The way you can shift with my moods. You don't just make me please you." 

Frowning, Angel stares into his eyes. "What do you mean? Who just made you please them?" He asks, jumping to conclusions and quickly getting angry.

William puts two fingers over Angel's lips. "Shhh, shhh. No. I just meant...A Seducer is a bit like a whore. We give people what they want, to draw them in, to seduce them. You wanted me just for me. Without the seduction. If I use it, it's because I want to." 

Brow still lowered, Angel asks, "You're sure it's just that? Not that I like thinking of you and the word whore together."

"It's just that. No one ever forced me. Penn was there from the first, and he was not a brute. It's just it gets to be such a habit, making people want you. Using the tricks. But with you I *couldn't*, because of the curse. So you got to see me, without the tricks, and you still wanted me."

"How could I not?" Angel asks, totally sincere.

William gives him a brilliant, room-warming smile. "Oh yes. That's the best thing you could have said." He lifts his mouth to brush lips with Angel, inviting a kiss. Deepening the kiss, Angel moans quietly against his lips. William moans in return. The purr from his chest vibrates through both of them. Slowly, Angel kisses along William's jaw, returning to the pale expanse of his neck. William whimpers and turns his head, offering up his neck. Groaning, Angel starts to nip and lick at William's vein.

Each little attention of Angel's provokes more whimpers and soft moans. William slides a hand into Angel's hair and strokes, and the other remains clenched on a tensed bicep. He rocks his hips in little needy motions against Angel. "Oh god." Angel moans, pressing back against him. "I swear, once I get to fuck you, I won't want to move my cock from your ass for a *week*."

"Soon. Hopefully very soon. Because I want it as much as you do." 

"I have a feeling Wesley and Cordelia a pretty keen on the idea too." Angel chuckles.

William had to chuckle in return. "Quite likely."

Fixating on a particular spot on William's neck, Angel starts to nibble on the skin, teasingly. William moans and whimpers, his need and arousal being pulled to a fever pitch. With a quiet groan, Angel lets his fangs drop, gently sinking them into William's throat. William arches against Angel, his whole body taut with the exquisite sensations running through him. He gasps almost orgasmically. Drinking slowly, Angel moans at the exquisite taste of William's blood as it passes over his tongue, flowing thickly down to his stomach like ambrosia. 

William's fingers clench and loosen in Angel's hair, his eyes closed as he lets the feelings flow over him, and as his demon hovers at the blood bridge, searching for Angel's demon. His demon pushing down the blood bridge, Angel presses his fangs that little bit deeper into William's flesh.With another moan, he starts to rock his hips gently against the younger vampire's. Their cocks are rubbing together now, velvet-slick flesh touching over and over. William's demon all but flings itself into the embrace of its elder. Demon and self both purring, Angel grips hard at William's shoulder, his fingers digging in bruisingly. 

William cries out. "Ohhhh yessssss Angel yesss." His hips rock in little arcs against Angel now. Growling possessively, Angel continues to drink, drawing it out as long as he can. Simply letting the blood fill his mouth before swallowing slowly. The warm glow takes them again, their souls meeting now, and the same almost blinding warmth fills them both. The same liquid bliss. It's incredible, like touching the center of the Universe. Their bodies, curl closer, pulling into one another. Like all good things, eventually it has to end. Somewhere in the process, like fireworks in a sparkling night sky full of stars, they both climax, and Angel finally, reluctantly, stops drinking and licks the wound closed. They lie together, shuddering and clutching to each other in the fading glow of the mutual bonds. 

Slowly, Angel moves off of William to lie beside him. "God..."

William nods and purrs. "Yes. I almost think living beings weren't meant to feel that good."

"Yeah." Angel smiles softly, cupping his cheek. "But I'm glad we get to feel that good." 

William presses into Angel's touch. "No argument here."

"Come here and kiss me." Angel murmurs. William wriggles over and pushes lips to lips in a caressing kiss. Parting his lips, Angel's tongue meets his in a lazy, warm tangle. All urgency gone, William pulls in a little closer, wanting to touch skin to skin with Angel. Just wanting the simple contact between them. Curling their bodies together once more, Angel holds William to him, this kiss going on and on. He can't help but send a thankful prayer to whoever decided that vampires don't need to breathe. Finally they both notice the persistent ring of William's cell phone. Groaning, Angel ends the kiss, rolling onto his back with a sigh. "Damned technology."

William echoes the sigh, and the sentiment. He picks up the phone and clicks it on. "Hello?"

"Ah William. It's Wesley."

"Wesley, of course. Good to hear from you. Any news?"

"Yes, yes indeed. Very good news." Wesley sounds happy, and supremely pleased with himself.

William takes a little breath. "And the news is?" He doesn't want to push, but he can see Angel fairly chomping at the bit now, listening and watching. 

"I've checked all my sources, as has Jherina, we've checked everything we can and we both agree..." Wesley pauses infinitesimally, "That our supposition was in fact correct. That your permanent soul can be the anchor that holds Angel's soul to his body."

William's eyes meet Angel's, blazing with joy. "So mating should do it, should fix the curse?"

"It should." Wesley confirms.

"Fantastic work, Wesley. I think maybe Angel would like to speak to you as well, but I'm certain you two can pack your bags and head back here right away." William looks at Angel to see if he wants the phone. Angel is overwhelmed by the good news, opening and closing his mouth a few times, unable to make a sound. His eyes are shining with tears and happiness as he looks back at William. He shakes his head slightly, still overcome. "Angel says to come back right away. We'll see you when you get here. Goodbye Wesley." William clicks the phone off, heedless of anything else right now, pushing against Angel in a fierce kiss. 

Wesley blinks at the phone, amusement twitching his lips and the sudden end to the call. Smiling at Cordelia, he tells her, "They're very pleased. Let's go home." She grins back and makes a beeline for the wardrobe to pack.

Wrapping William tightly in his arms, Angel returns the kiss, adding his own fierceness to it, his own desperate hunger. William moans and slides his hands down Angel's back. "We're going to mate."

"God yes." Angel sighs. "It seems almost..."

William tilts his head. "Almost what?"

"Almost too good to be true."

"It is true." William looks him intently in the eye. "Don't doubt it." With a quiet moan, Angel kisses him desperately. William cups his face in both hands, kissing him again. "Let's find someplace. Now."

"Now?" 

"Unless you just want to fuck me right here." William licks his lips. 

"Oh right." Angel grins a little sheepishly. "I thought you meant somewhere to mate."

"Cordy would certainly stake us if we started before they got back." 

"Ah good point." Angel chuckles weakly.

William kisses him again. "They'll be very happy when we unlock them." His lips quirk. "*If* we unlock them before we start." 

Laughing freely, Angel rolls onto his back, taking William with him. "They'd kill us!"

William laughs. "I'm sure after three days locked up they're very horny and ready for release." 

"I would imagine Wesley is feeling it much worse than Cordy is."

"Ah yes. Poor submissive Wesley. I'm sure Cordelia has enjoyed teasing him."

"I'm sure too." Angel smirks. 

William rubs against Angel. "So what would you like for me to do for you? Since I'm still locked in my little cage here." 

Breath catching, Angel shakes his head. "I think I'll leave that up to you for a change. I guess I need to get used to the idea of not bossing you around huh?"

"I told you. In matters of the bedroom I am completely yours."

Groaning, Angel pulls William's mouth to his, kissing him hungrily.

William moans, grinding against him. "I love you, Angel."

"God Will. I love you too." Angel gasps, one hand going down to cup William's ass.

William presses his ass into Angel's hand. "And soon we'll belong to each other."

"Yeah." Angel sighs, dipping one finger teasingly between William's cheeks.

William groans and writhes on top of Angel. "You still haven't told me what you want."

"You. Just you." Angel breathes, kissing him again.

William moans and slides his mouth down and kisses Angel's neck, finding the marks. 

Sighing pleasurably, Angel threads his fingers through William's hair, his other hand teasing more firmly at his entrance beneath the strap of the chastity belt. William whimpers at that, pressing against Angel's body. His hands stroke over Angel's chest and then over his hips, cupping firm ass cheeks and pulling them closer together. "What do you want sweet William?" Angel asks huskily.

"I want you. Crave you." William looks up from under long lashes, blue eyes meeting Angel's. He rocks his hips so their hard cocks slide against each other. Groaning, Angel kisses him hungrily. William melts into the kiss, then he pulls out of it, sliding himself down Angel's body til he is kneeling on the floor in front of him. He licks his lips as he wraps one hand around the base of Angel's shaft.

"Oh fuck." Angel breathes reverently. William smiles and a low purr begins in his chest as he licks across the head, teasing pearly drops from the slit before he takes the head into his mouth. His unnaturally long tongue curls and teases, taking its time in exploring every inch of skin. "Gah." Angel's head drops back against his shoulders. William continues to purr, pushing forward, taking in more of him, then pulling back and pressing his head down to take in one of Angel's balls in his mouth. His hand strokes the length of Angel's cock as he takes his time exploring. "Oh dear god. Such a mouth on you." 

William chuckles in his head, and purrs louder. He is burning to have Angel inside him, but right now he'll gladly connect with him anyway he can. And he does enjoy this, on his knees, giving pleasure. He works on the other ball now, and his free hand strokes Angel's inner thigh. Hissing, Angel scrunches his eyes tight shut. He has a feeling that he's just not going to last very long at all against William's ministrations. William suddenly moves his mouth back up, taking in as much of Angel's cock as he can in one long push. His tongue curls around as he sucks in his cheeks. "Fuck!" Angel cries, hips jerking upwards.

William takes the thrust and begins bobbing his head back and forth. The free hand moves to stroke Angel's perineum. "Close." Angel moans. William moans himself, bobbing faster, sucking harder, as one finger ghosts just over the skin around Angel's pucker. The teasing touch makes Angel groan loudly. William pushes down hard, relaxing his throat to take him in all the way as he presses just the tip of his finger into Angel. "Fuck yes!!" Angel yells as he starts to come, his cock swelling in William's throat. William holds still and takes it, letting the cool seed slide down his throat as he looks up to see Angel's blissful expression. "Ohhh..." Angel slumps down as the last of his orgasm passes, gasping for unneeded breath. 

William moves effortlessly to wrap his arms around the older vampire, easing him down and then twining around him. Wrapping his arms around William's Angel squeezes him tight. "God, that was intense. I love being with you."

"Just think what it will be like without the belt." Angel murmurs, nuzzling his ear.

William shivers at that. "Can't wait. Want to be yours."

"I can't wait either."

William quirks his lips a bit. "Wonder how soon Cordelia and Wesley will be back." 

"Not soon enough." Angel snickers a little.

William lays his head against Angel's chest, breathing in his scent. "They will probably be a little worked up after three days with no release."

"Probably." Angel agrees with an evil smirk.

William looks around at the shambles they've made of the lobby. "We really should clean, I suppose, but I can't stop touching you."

"Me either." Angel kisses his temple before sighing. "But yeah we should."

William nuzzles against Angel's cheek before rising gracefully from Angel's lap. He reaches down to help Angel up. Allowing William to pull him to his feet, Angel looks around them with another sigh. "Sometimes, I really miss having minions."

William laughs at that. "Never had any. Though sometimes I'd keep a particularly enamored human around. Much the same effect." 

"Hmm I suppose it is."

"Well we should get to work." William starts gathering up their clothes. 

Sighing for a third time, Angel joins him in the clean up.


	15. The Road to Los Angeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: This Chapter- Wes/Cordy, William/Angel/Cordy  
> Rating: Adults Only  
> Summary: What If- William had not been raised by Drusilla and Angelus? This Chapter- Wes and Cordy arrive back at the Hyperion.   
> Spoilers: Season 5 BtVS- Fool for Love; Season 2 Ats: Darla. (Fic opens with a combined scene taken from both episodes). Otherwise completely AU.  
> Content: m/m teasing, het sex, threesome sex, oral sex, bdsm themes.   
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Spike or anything else from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys. (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Wesley is having trouble keeping within the speed limits as they get closer to the hotel. Both he and Cordelia are pent up and on edge, and it shows. Cordelia squirms in her seat. "Can't you drive any faster?" She asks, whining a little.

"We don't want to get a ticket, Cordelia." Wesley's knuckles are white as he tries to control himself. 

She humphs quietly, crossing her arms across her chest. Finally they're pulling into the parking garage. Wesley parks the car and all but leaps out of the car. He's a bundle of nerves and need right now. Stepping out of the car, with at least an appearance of calmness, fake though it is, Cordelia heads inside, leaving Wesley to take care of the luggage.

William is semi-reclined on the couch, draped onto Angel. He smiles and rises, coming over to greet Cordelia, pulling her into a hug and kiss. "Welcome back," he says, with a sparkle in his eye. Cordy sighs, melting into him and the kiss.

Smirking, Angel takes a deep breath, scenting Cordelia's arousal in the air. "How was the trip?" He directs his question to Wes as he drags Cordelia's bags through the door.

Wes smiles, a little shyly. "Entirely too long." 

"Really?" Angel asks with false confusion. "Sunnydale's not that far."

Wesley moves over closer to Angel, looking up. "Yes, well, it seems longer driving in my condition."

Raising his eyebrow, Angel sweeps a look down his body. "Condition?"

"Yes. A perpetual hard-on is a bit of a distraction." Wes chuckles. 

"Ah I see." Angel laughs quietly. "Cordelia had fun then?"

Hearing the comment, Cordelia contrives to look innocent. William chuckles. "I think that counts as yes." He moves over and pulls Wesley in to kiss him, drawing a moan from the Watcher. William slides a hand down over Wesley's chest, grazing fingertips over his hard-on under the jeans. Wesley's breath catches and his hips buck forward seeking a firmer touch.

Skirting around them, Angel pulls Cordelia close, "Have you been a bad girl then Cordelia?" Angel leans down to whisper in her ear. "Teasing poor Wesley?"

"N...no..." Cordelia whimpers, leaning into him and shaking her head. "Not at all." She lies.

"Tut tut." Angel purr-growls. "Lying to me Cordelia?"

Cordelia chews a bit on her lower lip. "Umm, well...not lying, per se." 

"Oh?" Amusement colours Angel's tone. "What then?"

"Exaggerating." She squirms. Another lie, of course, and her arousal spikes as she knows she'll likely be punished for it. 

Growling again, Angel shakes his head. "Cordy, Cordy, Cordy...whatever shall I do with you?"

William smiles at Wesley and moves his other hand to Wesley's hip, holding him still as he continues to tease. Whimpering a quiet "Oh god." Wesley sways closer to William's body. William purrs softly and leans in to nuzzle Wesley's neck. Tilting his head to the side, Wesley presses into the touch.

Cordelia shivers, looking down. "Anything you want."

"Well I was going to ask William to give you a good hard fucking. But now..." Shaking his head again, Angel sighs, brushing the back of his hand over the curve of her breast. 

Cordelia whimpers, arching a bit into his touch. "But now?" 

"Now? It doesn't look as if you deserve it. After all, you've told me *two* lies."

Cordelia squirms some more. "I'm really sorry." 

"Ohhh.... you will be." Angel breathes ominously.

William moves behind Wesley, wrapping arms around him, turning so they can both watch Angel and Cordelia. Leaning back into William, Wesley's eyes flutter open, he hadn't even realised that he'd closed them.

Cordelia whimpers and her heartbeat speeds up. Her skin prickles into goosebumps. 

William whispers into Wesley's ear. "Doesn't she squirm prettily? Luckily you're a very good boy." 

"Yes Master William." Wesley replies with a shiver. "I try."

Straightening, Angel circles Cordelia once, tapping the tip of one finger on his lips. "Now... what to do with you...." She shivers again, eyes on Angel, watching him circle. "First thing...I think you need to get those clothes off." Cordelia whimpers and quickly strips off her light sundress. She's naked underneath except for the chastity belt. Reaching out, Angel trails his fingers over the straps of her belt. "It looks so good on you." He murmers, almost to himself.

William keeps stroking light fingertips over Wesley's captive erection. "So, since you've been such a good boy, what present do you want?" He whispers.

"Whatever you think I deserve Master." Wesley whispers back.

"Why don't you get your clothes off, Wesley, and I'll think about it," William said. 

Cordelia gasps and arches a bit, rubbing against him. "Ah ah." Angel steps back, waving a finger warningly at her. "I didn't say you could do that." 

Cordelia drops her head. "Sorry Angel." She squirms again. "I'll be good." 

"Yes Master." Wesley nods eagerly starts to fumble out of his clothes, his frustrated need making his fingers clumsy.

William watches with amusement as Wesley struggles with his clothing. 

Chuckling wickedly, Angel steps back into her body, "You should try."

She looks up at him, chewing her lip again. "What do you want me to do?" 

Flushing with embarrasment, Wesley finally kicks his clothes aside. The movement draws Angel's attention, causing the fastidious vampire to frown. William waggles a finger at Wesley. "Now, now, is that any way to treat your clothes?" 

"Dangerous question that." Angel replies, turning back to her with a smirk.

Cordelia's eyes widen and she whimpers softly. 

Dropping his head, Wesley stutters. "N...no Master." Falling to his knees he quickly gathers his clothing and folds it carefully before standing and carrying it over to the counter.

William smiles and runs a hand through Wesley's hair when he comes back. "Better." His other hand slides down onto Wesley's chest. "Has she been teasing you?" 

"Y...yes Master." Wesley nods, keeping his eyes low. "She has." William's hand slides down more, gripping lightly on his captive cock. Groaning, Wesley can't keep his hips from jerking into his hold. "Please!" He whimpers.

"Poor Wesley." Angel whispers into Cordelia's ear, pressing against her back. "I think you're going to have to make it up to him somehow."

Cordelia moans. "H-how?" 

"Hmm. Good question. William? What do you think?"

William cocks his head and considers. "I'm thinking perhaps she should use her mouth for something other than teasing." William pulls out a key, unlocking the belt that holds the chainmail pouch onto Wesley. He eases it off. 

"Oh thank you Master." Wesley sighs thankfully.

Cordelia shivers as Angel strokes a finger down her spine. Cordelia looks back at Angel questioningly. 

"Well? What are you waiting for." Angel smirks, "Get on your knees girl."

Cordelia whimpers a bit, but sinks on her knees in front of Wesley. William has his arms wrapped around the ex-Watcher, stroking them over his chest and belly. Cordelia lifts her hand to hold Wesley's painfully erect cock as she licks around and over the head. 

"Good girl." Angel chuckles. 

Wesley whimpers at her first touch. William whispers in Wesley's ear. "How long do you think you'll last once she has your cock in her wicked mouth?" 

Cordelia continues licking, then opens her mouth wider to take in the spongy head. She flicks her tongue against the slit, tasting his salty precum. 

"Not long Master." Wesley croaks.

"I don't blame you. You've been such a good boy, Wesley, you can cum whenever you feel like it. Whereas wicked little Cordelia will probably have to wait a while longer before she gets to." 

Cordelia whimpers loudly at that, looking up pleadingly.

"Thank you Master." Wesley gasps, his hips starting to rock back and forth already.

Grinning wickedly, Angel crouches down behind Cordelia. He reaches out and cups his hand over the curve of her ass.

Cordelia moans, lifting her ass, and relaxing her throat to take Wesley's thrusts. 

Tapping her lightly on the rump Angel smirks up at William.

Shuddering, Wesley starts to thrust harder, his balls tightening.

William returns Angel's wicked grin, licking his lips. Both Wesley and Cordelia are so delightful. 

Cordelia whimpers some more, her nipples tight, her skin almost burning with need as she keeps sucking on Wesley's thrusting cock. 

"Oh god!" Wesley whimpers as he gives one hard thrust arching in William's hold as he comes in Cordelia's mouth.

Cordelia sucks and swallows, taking in the salty seed as Wesley lets go of three days worth of denial and teasing in one go. William purrs and nuzzles at Wesley's ear. "Good boy." 

Groaning, Wesley continues to shake and shiver through his orgasm, his eyes screwed up tight.

"Good girl." Angel repeats, slapping Cordy's ass.

Cordelia moans loudly at the smack. William smiles over at Angel. "She looks very pretty in that position, don't you think?" 

"Oh yes she most cetainly does." Angel chuckles. "We'll have to remember that."

Wesley whimpers again at the vibration of her moan around his sensitive cock.

William gently strokes Wesley's hair with one hand, the other still holding him around the middle to keep him upright. He scents over his skin, almost tasting his pleasure and relief in the air. 

Cordelia keeps swallowing, trying not to spill any of Wesley's seed. She finally manages, and pulls carefully back of Wesley. She starts getting up from the floor. 

Hand coming down heavily on her shoulder, Angel tells her, "Ah ah, I never said you could get up."

Cordelia gasps ands sinks back onto her knees. 

William helps Wesley over to the couch, easing him down onto it. "You can rest and recover a bit, pet. I think we're going to be tormenting Cordelia now." 

"Yes Master. Thank you Master." Wesley replies shakily.

Cordelia whimpers again, looking from one vampire to the other. William quirks his lips as he walks up to Angel. "So what did you have in mind for her?" 

"Hmm...I don't know..." Angel pretends to muse. Looking into Cordelia's eyes. "I think she needs to pleasure both of us now... while trying not to come of course" He grins wickedly

William echoes Angel's grin. "And if she comes?" 

"Perhaps a spanking?"

Cordelia moans and squirms in her position on the floor. 

"Shall we take that moan as an agreement?"

William chuckled. "I don't believe she has much choice in the matter." 

"That's true enough." Angel smirks.

Cordelia whimpers, looking down. 

William grins over at Angel. "I'm assuming you want her mouth?"

"Probably best." Angel sighs. 

William moves over to unlock the chastity belt from Cordelia, freeing her, cupping her ass with his hands. 

Angel comes across to join them, stroking a finger over her jaw, grinning wickedly down at her.

Cordelia shivers and looks up at him. She has no idea how she'll manage not to cum once they start playing with her. 

"Take me out." Angel tells her in a low voice.

Cordelia lifts her hands to unzip Angel's trousers, reaching inside to carefully ease out his hard cock. She licks her lips and looks up at him. 

"I'd make it good if I were you. If you want to come any time soon."

She nods and starts licking around the head of his cock, teasing with her tongue. William kneels onto the floor, rubbing his hands over her back and ass. 

Glancing across the room at Wesley, Angel sees him still looking more than a little spacey, and chuckles quietly.

Wesley is still recovering from his mind-blowing orgasm, though he is watching the show going on in front of him. Cordelia has taken the head of Angel's cock into her mouth, and William is lifting her ass, spreading her legs wider. 

"Watch closely Wesley." Angel says, "This'll be what you're in for if *you're* ever as naughty as Cordelia's been."

Wesley nods, his expression still blissful and dreamy. 

"Make the teasing little strumpet scream William." Angel purr-growls. "I want to feel it around my cock."

Cordelia whimpers as she takes more of Angel's cock into her mouth, stretching her jaw. William grins at Angel. "Of course, grandsire." He rubs fingers along Cordelia's already dripping slit, making her moan, which in turn makes Angel shiver with pleasure.

"Can't wait to take you like that." Angel whispers for William's ears.

William looks over at Angel, his eyes glowing. He eases himself into Cordelia, slowly stretching her, making her moan again as she works to take in still more of Angel's cock. 

Cupping the back of her head, Angel rocks his hips the tiniest amount, his cock moving across her tongue in slow slides. His dilated eyes remain fixed on William's.

Cordelia whimpers and relaxes her jaw and throat as Angel's cock moves in her mouth. William looks back at Angel, as he grips Cordelia's hips and pushes harder into her. 

"Good little slut." Angel murmers, just load enough for Cordelia to hear. 

Cordelia moans, looking up at Angel, her eyes almost black with arousal. William starts a slow steady rhythm, moving in and out of her wet sex, and Cordelia begins to whimper and shiver. 

"Such lovely whimpering sounds she makes." Angel comments idly. "Not as lovely as her screams I'm sure."

Cordelia shivers harder as William slides his hands up to her breasts. "I'm sure," William responds, and ups the pace a bit. Cordelia is trying hard not to cum. 

"I wonder how long it'll take her to start to beg..."

William chuckles. "She can't beg much with your cock in her mouth." 

"Oh I'm sure she'll try." 

Cordelia whimpers again, looking up at Angel. William rocks harder into her, pushing her more onto Angel's cock, making her gag a bit. She lifts her hands to brace herself on Angel's thighs. 

"Maybe she'll start to cry with need." Angel growls lustily. "I do love to see a woman cry with the need to come."

William grins wickedly. "Let's up the stakes on her a bit then." He slides one hand down her belly, over her mound, finding her clit and massaging it slowly. Her whimpers become louder, and her movements more desperate. 

Matching his grin, Angel nods his agreement. Tangling his fingers in her hair, he starts to move his hips more purposefully, sliding his cock almost all the way out of her mouth before thrusting in almost to the back of her throat.

Cordelia's eyes widen and her hands tighten on Angel's thighs. She's hovering on the edge of cumming, only holding on at this point with willpower. William starts playing with her nipples as well and tears well up in her eyes. She is frantic with the need to cum, her insides tightening on William's cock with every thrust. 

"Well will you look at that." Angel purrs. "Her eyes are all teary." Licking his lips he grins, "That didn't take long."

William smiles back at Angel. "She's had three days of build-up. I'm betting she can't hold out much longer." 

Cordelia's tears are starting to flow, and her throat tightens on Angel's cock. Her eyes look pleadingly at Angel. 

Pulling free of her mouth, Angel sweetly asks her, "Is that true Cordy? Do you need to come?"

 

"Please," Cordelia begs, her voice a little hoarse. "Please let me cum."

"Hmm....no I don't think so, no yet." Angel smirks, pressing the tip of his cock back into her mouth.

Cordelia keens pitifully, the vibrations of it dancing over Angel's cock as he takes her mouth again. William chuckles and continues his ministrations. He can feel her tightening on him, almost taste her arousal, and he knows she won't last much longer. 

Angel growls excitedly and closes his eyes. His nostrils flare as he takes in the mingled scents of arousal in the room.

William rocks harder, changing the angle of his thrusts to hit the bundle of nerves inside her. Cordelia can't hold out long, and she makes a muffled scream on Angel's cock as she finally climaxes. 

Pulling out of her mouth again, Angel opens his eyes and looks down. "Oh dear." He can't quite hide the glee in his words. "Fancy coming without permission."

Her body is still shuddering through her climax, and she looks up with unfocused eyes. "I couldn't help it," she moans. 

William chuckles softly and pulls out of her. "Somehow, Cordelia, I don't think that's an acceptable excuse."

"No it isn't." Angel smiles. "Not in the least."

Cordelia whimpers, knowing Angel's definitely going to punish her for coming. William stands, moving over behind Angel to wrap arms around his waist. "So what punishment, do you think?"

"A spanking wasn't it?" Angel replies, wrapping his own arms around William.

"Yes. Where would you like her for the spanking?" William's eyes sparkle with amusement. "Over your knee? Over my knee? Over the couch? Or somewhere else?" 

"Hmm...Over the couch I think, so we can all watch her pretty little pussy getting wetter and wetter with each smack." Angel grins maliciously.

William chuckles again, moving over to pull Cordelia up off the floor. Her legs are like rubber, and William ends up having to scoop her up in his arms and carry her over to the couch. He sets her up kneeling and draped over the back, after Wesley moves to accomodate. Her ass is pushed out invitingly. 

"That's a pretty picture you've set up there Will." Angel comments, stroking his cock lightly as he comes over.

"Yes, well, lovely material to work with," William responds. 

Wesley kneels on the floor beside the couch, his lowered respectfully as the vampires move near him, but he's dying to look up and see how Cordy actually looks.

"True." Angel nods. Standing before the couch he slides a hand over Cordy's ass, teasing briefly between the cheeks.

Cordelia whimpers and wriggles, moaning as Angel touches her. 

"Let us see you Cordelia." Slipping his hand downwards, he pushes her legs open a bit further, his other hand pressing lightly downwards on the small of her back. "I want to know that if someone walks in the door right now, they'll be have a clear view of your wet cunt." 

Cordelia gasps. "Please, Angel." 

William chuckles. "I imagine it would certainly be good advertising for your business."

"Oh I would think so." Angel nods. "Please what Cordelia?"

"You wouldn't really let other people see me like this, would you?"

Listening to the discussion,Wesley shifts on his knees as he starts to grow hard once more.

"Of course not Cordy." Angel says soothingly, winking at William. 

William grins back at Angel. Cordelia lets out a sigh of relief. 

Wesley bites his lip. He's not so quick to believe Angel's soothing works. He's read all about what the older vampire liked as Angelus. These last few days, he's foundd out that Angel has a lot in common with his alter ego.

Altering Cordy's position a little more until he's happy with it, Angel slips one fingertip down between her swollen labia to her clit, the touch quick and light.

Cordelia whimpers and arches, her clit still oversensitive after the teasing and the explosive orgasm.

"How many smacks do you think she deserves?" Angel asks the other vampire casually.

"Well let's see...lied twice, and came without permission. I'd think thirty." 

"Sounds good to me."

Cordelia whimpers again, squirming on the couch. William chuckles. "She moves around quite a bit, I've noticed."

"Mmhmm." Running his hand over her upturned ass, Angel draws out the anticipation, before finally raising his hand and bringing down smartly.

Cordelia cries out as Angel's hand lands hard on her asscheek.

"One." Angel quickly matches the smack with one to her other cheek. "Two."

Cordelia cries out again, and her hands move to cover her stinging cheeks. William tsks. "Very naughty."

"Indeed. Hold her hands down for me will you?"

William moved around, grabbing her wrists and pulling them up, stretching her body out more. 

"Thanks." Lifting his hand Angel brings it down twice, once on each cheek. "Three, four."

Cordelia jerks uselessly in William's grip, her breasts bouncing as she does, her cries getting a bit more vocal. Her cheeks are starting to redden. 

"This loud and we've only got to ... *smack* five... *smack* six." Angel grins.

Cordelia cries out again, and William chuckles. "She seems to be a screamer."

"That's good to know." Angel rocks forward to brush the tip of his cock against her hip before, "Seven. Eight."

Cordelia's eyes widen as she feels his cock, and the surprise almost swallows her response to the next two strokes. 

"Nine. Ten." Stroking his hands over the pinkening skin of Cordelia's ass, Angel moves tilts his head and chuckles. "She's absolutely dripping."

Cordelia whimpers and pushes against Angel's hands. William nods, smiling. "I can smell her from here. I think she likes this more than she's letting on."

"Wonder if she'll come before thirty?"

William licks his lips. "I imagine that depends on where you spank her." 

Cordelia's eyes widen and she whimpers, twisting in William's grip. 

Angel nods and laughs. "Well we know that Wesley would." He shoots a sly glance at the kneeling human. "Look how good he's being...head still down despite the fact that he's probably desperate to look." 

Wesley shivers and bites his lip. It's true, he does want to look...and feel the heat on Cordy's ass from the spanking, and taste her wetness.

William nods. "Wesley's a *very* good boy. But then I imagine he was trained well in school." 

"Probably." Angel grins. He teases lightly at Cordelia's entrance for a moment before continuing the spanking with four smacks to her ass, one after the other.

Cordelia jerks and makes lovely noises, growing in volume and pitch with the strokes. 

Angel delivers the next four strokes to the curve of ass and thigh.

Cordelia screams, pulling up with her arms to lift her knees up off the couch. She pulls her knees together, and presses against the back of the couch. 

William tsks. "She's a very naughty girl. You think perhaps we should give her to Wesley to train while we're closeted away?" 

"That's an idea." Angel chuckles. "After all, it's only fair when she's going to be dominating him afterwards."

Wesley groans as his cock twitches.

Cordelia whimpers again and chews on her lip. She'd protest, but she figures that would only make it worse. 

Grabbing her hips, Angel pulls her back into position. "Eighteen wasn't it? Over half way through Cordy."

Cordelia gasps as Angel's strong hands pull her back, and braces herself. 

"Nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two." Are all delivered to the swell of her ass with more force than before, the skin really starting to redden now.

Cordelia's cries are frantic, and she pulls and jerks harder. William pulls her hands together so he can grasp them with one hand, and uses the other to play with her hard nipples, pulling and twisting them. 

"Look how she writhes for it." Angel growls. "Filthy little slut." He pushes two fingers roughly inside her, thrusting them in and out. She's so wet, the sound of his fingers moving inside her is audible easily even to Wesley where he knees a couple of feet away.

Wesley's cock is hard and aching, precum oozing down his length and he can't help but start to moan quietly. 

Cordelia moans as Angel's fingers slide into her, and she arches back, pushing to meet the thrusts. 

William keeps tormenting her nipples. He can clearly see that Cordelia's primed to reach orgasm again very soon...assuming Angel lets her get there.

Drawing his fingers free, Angel quickly moves them upward, slipping the tip of one finger inside Cordy's virgin asshole. It's so quick that she doesn't have time to react before his finger is inside her to the first knuckle. 

Cordelia screams, trying to pull upward, but William had seen what Angel was intending, and he moves a hand from her breasts to one shoulder, holding her in place. 

Stroking her back soothingly, Angel wiggles his finger a little, not moving it any deeper, but making sure she feels it.

Cordelia whimpers, but tries to relax, knowing she's not going to be able to escape it. 

"Burns doesn't it?" Angel murmers huskily, leaning over to speak in her ear.

Cordelia nods. "Yes," she breathes out. 

"That's just the tip of my finger. Imagine how it'll feel when I push it all the way in." 

She whines softly. William chuckles. "Imagine how it will feel after Angel's soul is anchored and he pushes his cock up there." 

Cordelia's eyes fly open wide and she squeaks.

Angel growls quietly in the curve of her ear. "It'll burn." He tells her. "It'll burn every time when I first push into you, stretch you open. But don't worry Cordy, I'll make sure you come to crave that pain."

Cordelia moans and shivers at that, her skin prickling into gooseflesh. 

Pulling his finger out, Angel thrusts it back inside her pussy, reslicking it with her thick juices. Pushing it back inside her ass, he bites lightly at her ear. "Would like a taste of what it'll be like?"

Cordelia whimpers, unsure of how to answer. "W-what do you mean?"

"My finger Cordelia. Do you want me to push my finger inside you as far as it will go?" Wiggling said finger around Angel thrusts his other three fingers into her cunt.

Cordelia moans and nods. "Yes." 

"Good girl." Angel whispers, nipping her ear again before pulling away to stand up straight again. Slowly he starts to push his index finger further into her ass, the moves smooth and steady, and inorexable.

Cordelia pants and groans against the intrusion of Angel's thick finger into her. 

"That's it." Angel purrs. 

William strokes her hair, pulling strands away from her sweat-sheened face. "Beautiful," he murmurs. 

"Isn't she." Angel replies. "She takes it so well."

Cordelia whimpers, looking up at William as if expecting sympathy. He responds by sliding his hand back to her breasts to torment her swollen nipples again. 

Once his finger is fully seated inside her, Angel starts to move it back and forth slightly.

She makes short, loud pants in response, little cries mixing with the pants. 

Licking his lips, Angel meets William's eyes. His own are glittering with lust a wickedness.

William gazes back intently, his own arousal evident. There is something very right about all of this, something that feels oddly familiar. He smiles as he gives Cordelia's nipple a vicious twist. 

Angel chuckles at his action. Pulling his fingers from Cordelia's pussy, he circles the one in her ass.

Cordelia shivers and squirms on Angel's finger. Her eyes are black, almost wild, and she thrashes her head from side to side. 

Freeing his finger of her grasping ass, Angel pulls his hand back and spanks her again, "Twenty-three, twenty-four," One to each cheek.

She gasps at the sudden change, her body jerking again at each stroke. 

Smacks "Twenty-five, twenty-six" are delivered to the curve of ass and thigh once more.

Those smacks bring loud cries. William chuckles. "I think you've found a tender spot there." 

"We'll have to remember that's the place to aim at for quick warning smacks." Angel grins, relubing his finger and pressing it back into her asshole. "When we, for example, take her to a bondage club."

Her eyes open wide in surprise and she tries to squirm away from his finger again. William nods. "She'd make a very pretty display."

Glancing over at the shivering Wesley, Angel nods and grins wider. "They'd make a nice display as a pair don't you think?"

"Definitely." 

Thrusting his finger in and out of Cordy's ass, Angel snickers to watch her try to squirm away as he thrusts inwards, only to try to follow his finger on the outstroke. "Look at that."

"She's not sure what she wants, is she?" William rubs her sore nipples with the palm of his hand, drawing soft moans from her. 

"Doesn't look like it." Curling his other fingers downwards, Angel rubs a fingertip over her swollen clit.

She shrieks, her senses completely overloaded by all the different stimuli. Angel can clearly see her spasm as she cums again without permission. 

"Tut tut." Without giving her any chance to recover, he pulls his finger free once more, then spanks her hard on the ass twice.

She gasps and keens, her body rapidly getting overwhelmed. 

Smacks twenty-nine and thiry land on the curve of ass and thigh again.

She screams, and pushes up off the couch, nearly getting free of William's one-handed grip until he moves the other to push her back down. 

Smirking cruelly, Angel purr-growls, "And one for luck." With much less force he slaps his hand against her slick folds that are bared so invitingly by her position.

She gasps, her eyes open wide, keening at the sting to her sex. William purrs, "Very pretty. I think Wesley is going to have an entertaning few days." 

Laughing, Angel agrees. Stroking a hand down her quivering back, he asks, "She came again without permission. Should we start over?"

William licks his lips. "I think we should let Wesley decide what to do with her. Now that we've welcomed them back properly."   
Stepping over to the kneeling Wesley, Angel lifts his chin. "Would you like that Wesley?"

"Oh y...yes please Master." Wesley gasps breathlessly.

Cordelia's eyes widen as she looks between the vampires and over at Wesley. 

William chuckles. "Well then..."

"Shall we take this upstairs children?" Angel asks with a wicked smile.

William nods and pulls Cordelia to a standing position. "I think I may have to carry her, though." 

Nodding, Angel gestures for William to precede him.

William scoops Cordelia into his arms, carrying her up the stairs. 

Starting on the first few stairs, Angel glances over at the still kneeling Wesley. "Come along Wes."

"Yes Master." Wesley nods, slowly climbing to his feet. At Angel's cough he freezes and looks up. Angel raises an eyebrow at him pointedly. "Sorry Master." Wesley murmurs, dropping his eyes and then dropping to his knees. He starts to crawl after Angel. 

Chuckling, Angel carries on upstairs, Wesley following behind.


	16. At Last...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: This Chapter- William/Angel  
> Summary: What If- William had not been raised by Drusilla and Angelus? This Chapter- William and Liam undergo the mating ritual. This completes A Different Path.  
> NOTE: The mating ritual borrowed heavily from the following sources- http://www.witchery.com/bookofshadows/handfst1.shtml ; http://www.handfasting.info/scripts.html ; http://www.handfasting.info/hand2.html  
> Spoilers: Season 5 BtVS- Fool for Love; Season 2 Ats: Darla. (Fic opens with a combined scene taken from both episodes). Otherwise completely AU.  
> Content: m/m sex, bdsm themes.  
> Disclaimer-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

The two vampires were in the midst of their three days of communion. There were tasks, like preparing the site for the rite and consecrating all the candles and other tools that needed to be reading. The hotel was adequately guarded for them by Wesley and Cordelia and Gunn, so they only had to worry about each other and not any intruders. They'd remodeled and taken over a bridal suite higher in the hotel for this, someplace new for them both and large enough for the rite and for them. They'd had time for the quick remodel though because they'd had to gather everything needed, and it was an impressive list. 

And then of course there was the sex, and the teasing, and the cuddling, and the talking. It ws one of those things that shouldn't be broken down into little acts, but just taken as a whole. It would all melt together anyway. They'd be talking and then they'd cuddle in close and then there was touching and teasing and dirty talk and then the sex. It was so close, so close to perfect that they only thing that held them tethered was the thought of the mating to come. 

Then all too sudden it was time. They were both naked of course, no need to hide their perfection as they did this most solemn rite. The circle itself was made with stones, bloodstone, hematite, granite from England, flint from Ireland. They'd put a futon next to the altar, and made smaller altars on granite chunks at the four quarters. 

Both of them entered, with Angel carrying his personal sword. He started in the north and walked three times clockwise around the circle, chanting, 

"Three times round,  
Once for the Daughter,  
Twice for the Crone,  
Thrice for the Mother,  
who sits on the throne."

The power hung in the air, the bright sharpness of the sword forming a visible line as Angel moved. Then William took up a container of salt water. The salt in it was from Ireland, specially obtained for this. He walked three times round, sprinkling the water and watching the golden sparkles in the air as he repeated the same chant. 

Angel took up a swinging censer, lit with exotic incense, and made another three rounds of the circle, with a third repeat of the chant. The smoke bonded with the bright line from the sword and the sparkling drops and suddenly a tactile circle surrounded them, protecting them while the rite continued. 

Angel then stepped to the north. There was a pot there, filled with mingled earth from both his birthplace and William's, and he placed his hand on it, chanting, "I call upon the Spirits of Earth. Earth from which we came, and to which we shall return as dust."

Then William went to the east. There was a container of rare resins and bits of fragrant wood from all the places they had visited separately in their unlives, and a pot of glowing coals. William sprinkled the resins and woods on the coals and chanted, “I call upon the Spirits of Air. Air which carries to us scent and sound, Air with which we speak and communicate, Air which circles the earth and protects it as our human bodies surround our demon selves.” 

Angel moved to the south. There was a lamp filled with fragrant oil, and he lit it, chanting, “I call upon the Spirits of Fire. Fire which warms, which renews, which destroys. The Hellfire that gives us the spark of unlife.” 

Finally William was at the west. There was a crystal bowl and water from a sacred well. He poured the water into the bowl, chanting, “I call upon the Spirits of Water. Water is the great mother, that which birthed and sustains the earth. Water that is like unto the blood, the water of life that births and sustains us.” 

Over each little altar now hung a spirit of the element that had been called. The circle fairly hummed with power. Angel stepped over to William and took his hands, looking deep into his eyes. “I have come this day to be joined to the one I love above all others, to whom I wish to be bound in eternity, by blood and fire and bond.” 

William leaned in to kiss Angel's hands. “I have come this day to be joined to the one I love above all others, to whom I wish to be bound in eternity, by blood and fire and bond.” 

Now they both knelt at the altar. There were three statues there, and they first bowed their heads in reverence to one of Belili, also known as Lilith, rumored the first of all vampires. “We implore and invoke thee, oh Belili, first of our kind, to bless and sanctify our union.”

They both knew that this statue was as old as the line of Aurelius itself. The next two were celtic deities, as Angel was Irish himself and had long wanted them for his own mating, if it ever came. 

They both reverenced the goddess statue. “We implore and invoke thee, oh Great Queen, thou who are The Morrigan, Badb, and Macha, goddess of battle and strife, to bless and sanctify our union.” 

Then they turned last to the god statue. “We implore and invoke the, oh Great King, Dadga, lord of death, life, and unlife, to bless and sanctify our union.”

Now they faced each other and Angel took William's hands in his own again. “I, Angel, known also as Angelus, known in life as Liam O'Donnell, in the name of the common spirit that animates us all, by the unlife that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee William, known in life as William Foster, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in plenty and in poverty, in unlife and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself.” 

William shivered and kissed each of Angel's hands. “I, William, known in life as William Foster, in the name of the common spirit that animates us all, by the unlife that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take thee Angel, known also as Angelus, known in life as Liam O'Donnell, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in plenty and in poverty, in unlife and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself.” 

Now Angel picked up the obsidian ritual knife, as old as the line, and William the chalice, likewise as old. Angel carefully cut both their wrists and they bled into the chalice. As one they chanted, “My flesh to your flesh, my essence to your essence, water of life mingle here and join us as one.” 

Then Angel leaned in and licked William's wound closed, and William did the same to Angel's. Sip by sip they consumed the mingled blood til it was gone. Then each of them got a dried reed and lit it from the altar candles. Together they lit the central candle, a special marriage candle made by them both over the past three days. They held their hands over the flame, intoning together, “Let the fires of our love for one another and the fire of our spirits mingle here and create a singular flame.”

Then Angel got a red silken cord and the two of them together managed to bind it around their linked hands. Together they chanted, “In the joining of hands and the fashion of a knot, so are our lives now bound, one to another. By this cord we are thus bound to our vow. We are now bound by blood, and fire, and bond. We shall consecrate and consummate our union.”

And now was the moment of truth. They needed to perform the Great Rite together while bound, and the Blood Rite as well for their demons. Only this would seal the mating and let them know if it had truly happened. 

William leaned in to kiss Angel and they stood and moved to the futon. Togther they sank on it and William parted his legs for Angel, free for once to be penetrated and to fully join with him. The chastity belt was gone. He wrapped his legs around Angel's waist and pulled in closer, rubbing their hard shafts together. 

"God, William, I have no idea how I lasted to this day myself. I thought for certain I was going to spontaneously combust at some point over the past three days." 

William giggled at that and kissed Angel. "You too? I thought it was just me. I want you inside me, Angel, now, please..." William had lubed beforehand, not wanting this to have to be interrupted. 

Angel, to be honest, couldn't have waited a moment longer for anything. He lined himself up and plunged deep inside William, not bothering with gentleness now. William didn't want gentle, he wanted wildness and abandon and a little pain only spiced the moment for them both. William groaned and pulled himself closer to Angel still, feeling them finally and properly joined. 

Angel began to move inside him, not slamming yet but not slow either, too eager for slow strokes. In truth, both of them were so excited that they knew there was no way this moment would last long. So Angel dropped his fangs and pressed for William's throat, and gave him access to his own, and the joinning dropped another level as their demons leapt across the blood bridge. 

The demons wrestled and kissedd and began to fuck as hungrily as the two vampires' bodies were doing. Only it wasn't just the demons that crossed the blood bridge. A warm glow descended over both demons and sank into their bodies. It was the souls, the two souls intertwined and amplifying the bliss into a realm neither could have anticipated. It was like being liquid sunlight and love and sex all in one and there was a shuddering, wrenching climax that rippled through all of it. Then they released fangs and came back to themselves. 

The red cord had disappeared. Around the wrist of each vampire where the cord had bound was instead a think gold seamless chain. They were mated, well and truly mated, and no power could remove those chains they now wore. 

"Perfect bliss," Angel said. "and still I have my soul. It worked." 

"Of course it did. I was fated to be with you, Angel., It just took a hundred and twenty years for us to meet. Nothing Dru did could stop it forever." 

For a timeless while they lay ther together, cuddled, just enjoying the afterglow. But then they realized the need to close the rite. They each took a bite of the oatcake that was prepared, and a sip of the bloodwine. They chanted, “May you never hunger. May you never thirst.” 

They bowed to the idols on the altar and said, “Belili, Dadga, The Morrigan, in Your sight have we promised ourselves to one another, made vows before You. Bless us in our new unlife together.”

They looked to each of the elelmentals waiting and bowed to them each in turn, then said, “We thank the elementals of life for their attendance this day/night and ask they go forth and herald this union.” 

Then together, hand in hand, they walked three times counterclockwise about the circle, chanting, 

"Three times round,  
Once for the Daughter,  
Twice for the Crone,  
Thrice for the Mother,  
who sits on the throne."

The circle dissolved and they were free, really free, to begin their unlives together. They traveled a different path now, but neither of them would ever be alone again.


End file.
